Hero Rising: Next Generation
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: The new generation of heroes on the cusp of becoming a new League. However, a looming threat draws closer to Earth. Naruto will have to give a few final lessons to the Team. Sequel to Hero Rising. Starts at Season 3: Outsiders. Rated M to be safe. Naruto/Harem. updates Second and last Friday of every month.
1. Chapter I: Torch Songs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: OK Some of you might be wondering why this is going up now instead of waiting for a story to finish or just adding/continuing Hero Rising? Well, because even though I still consider this the first Hero Rising story this is a sequel as to ret-con any changes we did that can't be carried over.**

 **We killed Kobra, Orm/Ocean Master (Season 1) and Hugo Strange. And then Vandal, Despero and Mongul by having War World explode after getting far enough away from Earth. So them dying and any other change we did that won't work for Outsiders-up is now non-canon/didn't happen for this "Sequel."**

 **This will also be a once a month update till June due to only the 1st 13 episodes being out at this time for the next 4 months.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Torch Songs.**

 _Gotham City; Penthouse July 01, 2018 21:16 EDT._

A young man sat in a room working on an outfit on a table with a Flathead screwdriver in one hand and a Phillips screwdriver in the other.

He has tan skin, short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He has a lean athletic frame and is wearing a white sleeveless shirt, faded blue jeans and is barefoot. And he has a black tribal ring tattooed on his left ring finger.

This is Naruto Uzumaki, codename: Kage. A _Jinchūriki_ , the youngest founding member of the Justice League, and founder/the first leader to a covert operations team for the Justice League made up of the members protégés and young heroes.

The suit his working on is a black costume composed of a Kevlar hooded vest with a leather appearance and pants. It has pauldrons with canisters on them and elbow-length fingerless gloves and boots.

(A/N: For a better picture it's a black version of the Green Arrow suit from Arrow season 4 on up.)

He also has blue lens glasses on a shelf in front of the table and a small round black quiver with black arrows and a black bow handle on the side laying on the back of the table against the shelving backing.

His eyes glowed light blue as his vision took a blue hue. On the left side of his vision he saw a blue circular Wi-Fi signal indicator and underneath that is a circle with a red spiral design inside. To the right, he saw multiple blue circles curving at an angle.

The first one is the power on/off symbol and underneath that is a circle with a magnifying glass for his Detective Vision to analyze clues and samples of various things left at a crime scene. Under that is a circle that had a USB picture used to hack into computers, security cameras, or control drones. The next circle had a heartbeat monitor to check on pulses rate and a person's heartbeat.

The circle underneath that had a speech bubble picture to contact/text anyone. The next circle has the word ' _Info_ ' in it to bring up information on whoever he was staring at. The last bubble had a picture of multiple files to bring up anything he has stored on the Cloud. He also had an X-Ray, night vision and a translator on it.

He reached up to his hacking picture and pressed the spot in front of him that matched the spot for the circle/button.

A video came up showing a wavelength that once he hacked, his suit went invisible before reaching up to hit the power off button He eyes stopped glowing as the holograms went off before touching a button hidden underneath the right pectoral area and had his suit reappear again.

(A/N: It's Optical Camouflage from the Ghost Recon series.)

He leaned back in his black office chair and looked at several pictures, a few honorary metals, and kid drawings on the wall before looking to one of the pictures he had on his table.

It's one of him in his costume standing with his left arm wrapped around a woman's shoulder holding what looked like a silver medallion in his left hand and holding a McMillan TAC-338 rifle in his right. On each side of them are 3 more men.

The woman has a slim frame with blue hair, blue eyes, and blue skin wearing a dark blue armored unitard with a light blue spiral on the stomach, dark blue thigh-high boots, and shoulder high dark blue gloves.

This is Killer Frost, real name Crystal Frost a former villainess and one of Naruto's wives.

The first man is a Caucasian man with short brown hair wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans with boots.

This is Hal Jordan, one of three Green Lanterns assigned to Earth and a founding member of the Justice League.

The next man is an African American male with a slender build and short black hair wearing a U.S marine dress suit.

This is John Stewart, one of the Green Lanterns stationed on Earth and a member of the League.

The last man is also an African-American man that has a muscular build wearing a Marine General suit.

He smiled remembering having the two Lanterns help to get his family training so they could protect themselves, him having joined in with sniper training with Crystal to help his accuracy.

He looked to see the medallion in the picture was in a case attached to the frame that was warped from being shot in the center.

 _One-Shot._

 _One Kill._

He looked to his right and saw the rifle in the picture was in a stand after the teacher of the school gave it to him as a gift.

"Dada."

Turning around, he saw a 2-year-old girl walk in.

She has short blonde hair to her shoulders, grey eyes and two whisker marks on her cheeks. She is wearing dark green footie pajamas.

This is Lian Uzumaki, Naruto's daughter.

Naruto got up and scooped his daughter up in his hands and held her with his right arm.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing up?"

"Scared."

"Bad dream? You can sit with me until you fall back asleep." Naruto said as his daughter yawned.

He walked out and closed the door as he saw a group picture of him, and other young heroes dated 2016.

( _Flashback._ ) (A/N: Since this is the focus/long, it won't be Italic.) ( **1**.)

 _Above Earth; August 08, 2016 16:16 EDT._

Kage stood inside a large space station/satellite that was part of an asteroid looking down at the Earth.

He then looked over his shoulder to see three people behind him, two young women and a teen boy.

The first woman has a slender and fairly muscular build and red hair reaching past her shoulders in a ponytail. She's wearing a dark gray form-fitting costume with a black bat symbol, and black padding at the abdomen and lower back. She also has black boots, gloves, and a black cape and cowl. And a yellow utility belt.

This is Barbara Gordon, codename: Batgirl, a member of the Team and one of the protégés of Batman. She is also the daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon. And one of Naruto's second in commands. ( **2**.)

The boy standing next to her has a pale green complexion with green eyes and dark green hair.

He's in a simian-like form, having dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail in proportion to his size. He's wearing a red and white single piece uniform.

This is Garfield Logan, codename: Beast Boy, a member of the Team and is Naruto's adoptive brother in law after saving his mother back in 2011 from a villainess named Queen Bee. ( **3.** )

The final woman is a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and long red hair going down to her mid-back. She also has freckles on her cheeks. ( **4.** )

She's wearing a long-sleeved black suit with a red X going across the front, red belt, black shoes with red soles, and a blue hooded cape.

This is M'gann M'orzz A.K.A. Megan Morse, codename: Miss Martian, she is a Martian and a founding member of the Team. She is the niece and former protégé of the Martian Manhunter and adoptive sister of Garfield. And one of Naruto's lovers.

"Hey, M'gann, you forgot to shorten your hair," Naruto said walking forward.

"I just got back from a mission where I needed long hair."

"OK, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, we're Alpha. Psimon is in the U.S." Naruto said as a holo-screen came up beside him showing a smiling man walking through an airport.

Psimon is a pale bald man. His brain is visible through a clear dome over it, with some strips of skin over the dome. Three red lines are on each cheek. He's wearing a grey trench coat with a hood. Beneath the coat, he has a black shirt and grey pants.

"How?" Beast Boy asked as Naruto turned to him.

"Most likely using his mental powers to fool the airport… but that didn't fool the cameras."

"Not too smart. He had to know we'd see him." Beast Boy said as Miss Martian put her hands on her hips.

"He wanted us to know. He's setting a trap. But I can handle Psimon."

"True, but be careful he could be stronger after the last time you faced him," Naruto said looking at his green-skinned lover.

She looked down at that getting Naruto to sigh. "Let's go!"

 _Hollywood August 08, 13:57 PDT._

" _Psimon is here?_ "

Naruto, wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt, jeans and black shoes heard Beast Boy telepathically.

He looked to see M'gann was now a Caucasian woman wearing a brown coat, grey button shirt, and tight blue jeans with tennis shoes.

And Barbara was wearing a black dress under a grey jacket, gold belt, and knee-high black boots.

" _At a classic movie festival?_ "

Naruto then looked to see they were at a Goode World Studios classic movie convention with a large group of people, some dressed as classic characters for the said studio. Naruto saw a poster for an old movie that had a gold 'GW' in a shield with a banner going across the middle with 'Goode World Studios' on it and noticed the female actress' name.

 _Sandra Stanyon._

He raised an eyebrow recognizing the name to the actress that played the mother to Beast Boy's mother Marie Logan's character for a show when she was a child/teen actress back in the 70s-80s.

And he remembered that M'gann identified with the main character, mainly because of the similarity of their names, and because all her problems would be over in 22 minutes. M'gann even based her human form on Megan Wheeler/Marie Logan, and would still regularly rewatch episodes.

" _He was last seen photo-bombing an attendants selfie on the 1-K Wordsworth App,_ " Barbara said through the mind link hand on her hip.

" _(Sigh) I swear sometimes I don't understand your generation._ " Naruto said also through the link turning back around.

" _You're not that old Naruto,_ " Barbara said looking at her leader.

" _For this world, I was born in 1992, the internet didn't come until the mid-late '90s and computers were at least 2 grand and high-speed internet didn't pick up until 2007 I'm only 23 soon to be 24 and I feel like an old man sometimes._ "

" _Sure that's not just because your world tech was just 90's tech?_ " Megan asked through the link.

" _Ha-Ha funny._ "

" _OK, let's split up, and be careful of Psimon's trap,_ " Barbra said as they each started to walk off.

Naruto noticed Beast Boy was a green mouse in Megan's pocket with his suit now being a collar around his neck and saw them stopping outside the auditorium that Sandra was answering questions on her movies and ex-husband Johnathon Lord.

Walking in after them, Naruto sat beside Megan on her right as she stared at Sandra talking to an interviewer on her start in the movies and falling in love with Jonathan Lord before having an affair with him while he was married before he got a divorce and married her.

And divorcing him after he cheated on her.

" _I'd thought she'd talk about Hello, Megan!_ " Beast Boy said through the link.

" _I'm not sure Hello, Megan! will come up. It wasn't very popular on Earth._ " Megan replied as Sandra answered questions mostly about her relationship with her ex-husband.

" _M'gann, you should ask her about Hello, Megan!_ " Naruto said getting his lover's attention.

" _I don't know..._ "

" _M'gann, you're one of the bravest women I know. Are you really afraid to ask a question?_ " Naruto asked getting his girlfriend to smile and raise her hand.

"I was wondering if I could ask about your experience on Hello, Megan!?"

"Oh yes! Johnathan and I had great fun on that show… We might have even slept together one last time on the living room set. I'm not saying we did. I'm not saying we didn't. You do the math..." Sandra answered thinking the question was about her relationship with her ex-husband.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could talk about your fellow co-stars, like the actress who played your daughter, Marie Logan?"

Sandra smiled as she looked to where Megan was sitting, using her hand to block the light. "Oh, I adored Marie! Even as a kid she was such a pro. And a sweetheart! You know, you look a great deal like Marie. I know she has a son, but you could easily be her daughter-!"

"She is!"

Naruto looked to see Beast boy now back to normal, although losing his primate features and still had green skin and hair. "I'm Mari Logan's son Garfield, and this is my sister Megan!"

"Oh, that's wonderful. After the panel, we three must really sit down and chat… To begin with, I'd love to know why you're painted green!"

"Next question?" The interviewer asked before Megan looked to Naruto.

" _Thank you, Naruto. I'm always braver when you're around._ " She said through the link.

" _Happy to help._ "

On the other end of the building, Barbra was looking around in a crowd.

"( _Ahem!_ ) Looking for me?"

Barbara looked to her left and saw a man in a blue suit before he transformed into Psimon.

"Psimon!" She yelled before he spoke to her telepathically.

" _Hush, now. My true form is still hidden from everyone else._ "

" _Then why show it to me?_ " She asked quietly to not attract attention.

" _Three reasons: One, I'm blocking your psychic link with the martian, so you can't warn her… Two, I'm traveling under a Bialyan Diplomatic passport, so you can't touch me… And three, if you do touch me, Psimon says he'll brain-blast you into oblivion._ " Psimon said through his link and referred to himself in the third person.

Over in the cafeteria, Naruto was leaning against a wall with flowers on it as Megan, Sandra, and Garfield were sitting at a table as she told them stories of their mother. Naruto groaned as the three screamed before Naruto saw he was in a living room. And he was seventeen again.

"Oh, what the hell what happened!?"

"I don't know, but it sucks!" Naruto jumped slightly as Beast Boy no a bullfrog actually spoke up instead of using the link.

"Any idea what the hell happened?"

"What part of 'I don't know, and it sucks!' did you not understand?!"

"Watch your language, young man!"

Naruto turned to the left and saw a blonde-haired woman with a white headband walk in. She's wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, black pants, and sandals.

This is Sandra's Stanyon's younger self on the show Hello, Megan!

"I won't have that in the Wheeler home. Megan, your friend is here!"

"Coming mother!"

"And he brought… A frog!"

"Hello, Megan!"

Naruto then looked up to a set of stairs to see a teenage Megan slapping her forehead with her left hand wearing a cheerleader outfit. It's a white shirt with a black 'M' on the left breast, white gloves, blue skirt with a black belt and blue tennis shoes.

"I was supposed to take care of the school's frog this weekend!"

 _HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_

Naruto jumped hearing a group of people laughing. ' _The hell?!_ ' He thought looking around, not seeing anyone, nor did the women seem to notice the laughter.

"Oh my God! We're inside Hello, Megan!" Beast Boy exclaimed looking at Megan.

"No. We're stuck inside M'gann's head!" Naruto said as M'gann walked down the steps.

Naruto saw her skirt fly up a little flashing her blue panties having him quickly turn around.

"This is kind of awkward." He said as Beast Boy looked to him.

"Awkward how?" He asked not seeing why Naruto turned around.

"This is making me think that M'gann just used your mother's body as the basis for her human form."

"Oh, EW! Why would you tell me that?! It's bad enough knowing she's my sister, don't bring my mom into this!"

"Now, Megan. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Sandra asked as Megan walked up.

"I'd love to, mother. But I've never seen my new friend before in my life!"

 _HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_

Naruto then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, M'gann. You have to listen to me-"

"'Muh-Gann'? It's pronounced 'May-Gun'. Your accent is so unusual. Are you the new exchange student?" Megan asked confused.

 _HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_

"Please, look at me, it's me Naruto your-!"

"Hello?"

They looked to see a teen boy with shoulder-length black hair parted in the middle wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a red collar and red on the flap of a chest pocket. Jeans and tennis shoes.

This is Conner, the boyfriend for Marie's character on Hello, Megan!

 _Hollywood August 08, 16:16 PDT._

" _It's hilarious… Psimon says I've trapped the martian and her friends deep inside her own mind._ " Psimon said to Barbara who narrowed her eyes.

" _I'm not buying it. Miss Martian's too powerful. Way more powerful than you._ "

" _Ah, but my dear Batgirl, that's what makes it so priceless… All I did was guide her to a pocket of emotional safety hidden deep within her psyche._ " Psimon said smiling. " _Now, little miss powerful's own insecurities keep her trapped there. I don't have to lift a mental finger… Unless it's to do THIS!_ "

Psimon then hits Barbara with a psychic blast forcing the disguised hero to her knees.

A few minutes went by before Barbara got u and ran to where the others were and saw all but Naruto, who was standing with his eyes closed was either leaning back in their seats, staring at nothing, or Beast Boy who was laying on the table.

 _M'gann's Mindscape._

"Any idea why you're stuck as a frog?" Naruto asked Beast Boy who was sitting on his shoulder.

And trying to ignore Conner who was hugging his girlfriend.

"On my mom's show, there's an episode where Megan has to take care of the school's pet frog. I'm stuck as a frog because we're stuck in that episode." Beast Boy replied.

"Well, my mind's not in the right place right now… Know the episode well?"

"Usually, but you weren't in the episode, so that'll mess things up a bit."

"Must be something we can do to snap M'gann out of this, what happened next?" Naruto asked glancing to the stuck frog.

"Megan, dear, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for the show," Sandra said to her daughter.

"Yeah, Megs, you have that big song!" Conner said getting Megan to sigh.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Honey, what's the matter?" Sandra asked getting Megan to look at her nervously.

"Matter? No matter. Who said anything about matter?"

"Albert Einstein?" Conner asked as he stood behind Megan.

 _HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_

Naruto heard the laughter again as Conner moved to sit on a bench by the door.

"Now, Megan, you can't fool your mother. Something's bothering you." Sandra said as Megan slapped her forehead.

"Hello, Megan! I'm nervous. What if I stumble over the lyrics or choke on the melody?"

"Honey-Bunny, you've never been shy about trying your best and failing," Sandra said as Megan crossed her arms under her bust.

"I guess not..."

"And you failed a lot."

"I suppose..."

"A lotta lot," Sandra said getting her daughter to look at her.

 _HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_

"Your point, mother?"

"My point is, something else is bothering you..."

"What if he doesn't like the song? What if he never forgives me?" Megan said quietly, missing Beast Boy at her feet who then jumped to the couch beside Naruto.

"That's it! That's the key to getting us out of here!"

"How?" Naruto asked the frog.

"In the show, Megan said 'What if Conner doesn't like the song?' Here she said 'He' and 'What if he doesn't forgive me?' So that's the real M'gann. She needs forgiveness from..."

"What does he need to forgive her for? Something in a later episode?" Naruto asked, eyes twitching as Conner hugged Megan.

"Not him, you!"

 _HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_

The laughed came up again for a joke Megan said while the two heroes were talking. "What do I have to forgive her for? Sure she tried to psychologically mess with my memories..."

"Oh my God, Naruto, that's horrible!" Beast Boy said as Naruto stared at him.

"Don't overreact, it didn't work and she back off when I caught her."

"That doesn't make it okay!"

Naruto nodded at that. "And that's why we broke up. But that was almost a year ago. We went through a whole invasion since then. She also took responsibility and apologized and after that, I took her back."

"And you forgave her?"

"I didn't say it but I thought it was clear when I got back together with her."

Later, Naruto with Beast Boy looked at Megan's school play with most in costume, Conner in a white suit, and Megan in a green dress with a slit in the right side, and her hair curled.

"You look great Megan!" Conner said, right hand in his pocket. "And I look spectacular!"

 _HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_

"SHHHH!" Sandra shushed them holding a clipboard.

"Megan, can we talk?" Naruto said walking up to Megan.

"Sure! You sound so serious." She replied before Conner got in Naruto's face as Sandra took Megan to the stage for her song.

"Hey, back off! You want a 'serious' talk with 'A' Megan, get your own!"

"OK Big Bopper, I've been calm all this time but if you don't get out of my face there'll be red with that white suit!" Naruto said before hearing a somber song sung by Megan.

 _There are no excuses or explanations for the wrongs I did…_

 _Won't justify abuses that I committed setting free my own I.D…_

 _He tried hard to tell me that I was turning into all I despise…_

 _But I was hell-spree, as beyond reckless, I bought into my lies…_

While she was singing, the characters seem to realize it wasn't Megan who was singing as the song was bringing the real M'gann back.

 _He gave me every chance to salvage our romance._

 _I threw it all away, torched five years of yesterdays…_

 _Though I swear I am sorry and learned my lesson._

 _How could that be enough…?_

 _I can't claim his mercy or ask forgiveness, after treating him rough…_

 _He gave me every chance to salvage our romance._

 _I threw it all away, torched five years of yesterdays…_

 _Now we go through the motions, as from a distance._

 _We live under a truce but I can't rule emotions when I still love him…_

 _And there is… No… Excuse…_

Megan cried as she quickly walked off the stage as the audience clapped and up to Naruto. "That was amazing Megan... But I need to talk to M'gann M'orzz."

"Who?"

"I need to talk to my best friend, my girlfriend, my future wife… Maybe current if we didn't break up. To tell her, that I don't know where we're going, or what's going to happen… But I forgive her for anything and everything." He said grabbing her hands in his. "And that no matter where we go or what we do, I will always love her."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean sure there'll be arguments, disagreements and even fights but that'll happen with every relationship."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as Megan shifted into the form she had before coming into her mind.

"Let's get out of here."

They then woke up as several guards were beside them.

"YES! WE'RE OUT!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Barbara smiled.

"Oh, thank God!" Barbara exclaimed as paramedics walked over.

" _Psimon got away?_ " Megan asked Barbara telepathically who was beside her.

" _Yeah. He's probably halfway to Bialya by now._ "

" _We'll get him next time,_ " Naruto said as he walked up as Megan apologized to Sandra.

" _Thank you, Naruto We'd have been stuck in that fantasy forever if it wasn't for you,_ " Megan said to her lover who smiled.

" _We'll always be a team… Especially if you wear that cheerleader uniform tonight._ "

Megan blushed at that making sure she was the only one who heard that.

( _Flashback End._ )

Naruto was watching TV as his daughter was sleeping beside him. He smiled as he picked her up and took her to her bed on the first floor.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight22.**

 **1\. There's a 2-part Prologue that came out on the 2nd and 3rd of January '19 that takes place a month after Invasion, that was the plot used for this chapter.**

 **2\. For those that don't remember, Barbara took Dick's place/became second in command after he needed a break after Wally's death.**

 **3\. A reminder that I saved Marie as it was rare/hasn't been done but at the time I was one of the few people to go past season 1 for their Naruto/Y.J. X-Over story. That started with season 1.**

 **4\. She had Long hair in the issues, just a little past her season 1 length.**

 **Pairings.**

 **Naruto Harem. List:**

 **1\. Artemis Crock/Artemis.**

 **A bit rare outside of one-shots and ones that have her liking Naruto instead of Conner when joining haven't been updated to have her join the pairing, get with him later, or going with Wally like in canon. (That I'm aware of.) AND I always wanted to read a story that had them together before season 1 was finished and Wally/Artemis was canon.**

 **2\. Jade Nguyen/Cheshire.**

 **I like this pairing and her canon pairing with clone Roy/now Will was the only canon pairing I disliked as it felt it was just thrown in without any build-up.**

 **3\. Diana Prince/Wonder Woman.**

 **This is my favorite D.C pairing for Naruto.**

 **4\. M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian.**

 **Even though it's the popular/overused pairing for this x-over and I'm always looking for other pairings due to that, I do like this pairing.**

 **5\. Zatanna Zatara.**

 **She's 2 years older than canon (16 for season 1, 21 for season 2, and 23 for season 3).**

 **6\. Crystal Frost/Killer Frost.**

 **Something my one beta at the time and I agreed on adding after talking it over.**

 **7\. Dinah Drake/Black Canary.**

 **I am a fan of the canon pairings on this show I only added her because of 'whelming' demand. Sorry, couldn't resist. Plus I was happy to add her. She and Ollie broke up because their secret identities weren't dating and I had him be like Bruce in being a playboy and she couldn't take him going out with other women to keep up appearances. And her not being with him.**

 **8\. Talia al Ghul.**

 **I do like this pairing and one beta really wanted to add her after seeing she was in this continuity (1st in the canon tie-in comic.) In the Y.J. continuity, she kept dating/liking men that only saw her as evil/Ra's daughter and how that'll help them and she gained feelings for Naruto after talking with him and finding out he saw her for her and not her father/father's daughter.**

 **I had them as friends as I stationed Naruto in Gotham.**

 **Other Pairings:**

 **Dick Grayson/Nightwing: Starfire. Who we had joined the Team in season 1. Again, before season 3 and Barbra being with him.**

 **Wally West/Kid Flash: Stephanie Brown/Spoiler/Black Bat. She took Artemis' canon place for the show. Before season 3 was announced and she was in there. She also took Artemis' place as a mole in season 2.**

 **Conner Kent/Superboy: Donna Prince-Uzumaki and her twin Megaera Prince-Uzumaki. They were also grown in a pod alongside him (Meg a secret like Match) and are the twin genetic daughters of Naruto and Wonder Woman force grown like Conner.**

 **Another writer on here, Kyuubi16 has/had a story The Odd Couple that used the genetic daughter plot first and he gave me permission to use it. Again this was before season 3 was announced and Donna being in season 3.**

 **We also fixed his no growing physically to be with them as they never had that problem.**

 **Clone Roy Harper/Will Harper: Blackfire. We brought her in to replace Jade. She's also her New 52 version of a hero/nice to her sister.**

 **This will also be a once a month update till June due to only the 1st 13 episodes being out at this time for the next 4 months.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	2. Chapter II: Formal Request

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: I have gotten P.M.s on what all has been ret-conned but as of this time with only the 1st 13 Ep.'s out, only the people we have killed off is ret-conned.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Formal Request.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Psimon got away?" Megan asked Barbara telepathically who was beside her._

 _"Yeah. He's probably halfway to Bialya by now."_

 _"We'll get him next time," Naruto said as he walked up as Megan apologized to Sandra._

 _"Thank you, Naruto We'd have been stuck in that fantasy forever if it wasn't for you," Megan said to her lover who smiled._

 _"We'll always be a team… Especially if you wear that cheerleader uniform tonight."_

 _Megan blushed at that making sure she was the only one who heard that._

 _(Flashback End.)_

 _Naruto was watching TV as his daughter was sleeping beside him. He smiled as he picked her up and took her to her bed on the first floor._

 **Now.**

 _Markovburg July 04, 22:16 EST._

In a children's hospital, a doctor with short brown hair, brown eyes and mustache wearing glasses walked to a teen boy.

He also has brown hair green eyes and is wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt and jeans with grey tennis shoes.

"I'm sorry, Otto, we couldn't find a transplant. Your sister… Her heart just gave out."

In the morgue, a muscular man pushed a gurney with a sheet over a child and past several dead bodies as the sheet was pushed off revealing a girl with short brown hair and green eyes.

She groaned and raised her left arm speaking in another language groggily.

"None of that now." The muscular man said looking down as the light shown revealing he's wearing a blue bandanna and a doctor's outfit.

This is Henchy, a subordinate of Count Vertigo.

The girl turned to look at the bodies before falling asleep.

A few hours later, she woke up inside a tube with the doctor from earlier at a console She reached up and felt the back of her neck from feeling something on it. She gasped feeling a circular chip as black liquid filled the tube while she started screaming.

"Meta-Gene activated."

 _Gotham City July 09, 09:03 EDT._

Rock music played on a radio in a garage beside the hotel that housed Naruto's penthouse. A woman tapped her foot to the beat as she worked on a motorcycle frame on a lift.

She is an attractive young woman, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender yet toned build. She has her hair pulled in a ponytail and is wearing a white tank top revealing her cleavage, and a tribal tattoo across her shoulder blades, a black choker with a red pendant on it with a spiral design, tight blue jeans and tennis shoes. ( **1.** )

This is Dinah Lance-Uzumaki codename: Black Canary, a superheroine, member of the Justice League and one of Naruto's wives.

She moved to the music as she tightened bolts to the engine showing a tribal ring tattoo on her ring finger just as Naruto walked in and saw her moving her hips to the music playing. Staring at the firm ass moving back and forth dazed Naruto slightly before shaking his head and moved over to his wife and grabbed her hips.

"Hey-AAH!"

 _Clang!_

Naruto screamed as Dinah reached back, grabbed his head without looking and slammed him down on the lift.

"(Gasp) Naruto! Don't do that!" Dinah said reaching down to help Naruto up.

"(Groan) I am a trained ninja, I let you do that." Naruto said holding his nose with his right hand as Dinah pulled him up holding his left.

Steam came out of his nostrils, healing the damage. Getting up, he placed his hands on her hips and looked to her. "How's it coming along?"

"Slow, but rewarding."

"Yeah, it will be if you're not a mechanic or knowledgeable on motorcycles in general. What model is it?"

Dinah got out of his grip and turned to the silver frame. "An Indian Chief."

"Oh, the classic. I thought you were a Harley-Davidson fan." Naruto said walking behind Dinah wrapped his arms around her, and rests his head on her shoulder.

"I always wanted an Indian. And they did come out 2 years before Harley did." Dinah leaned back against her husband as he started nibbling on her neck.

She hissed in pleasure before she pushed against Naruto having him hit back against another lift beside hers, turned around to face it, and flipped Naruto onto it as she pulled her top off and straddled him.

 _Gotham; Naruto's Penthouse July 09, 17:19 EDT._

"HA! Take that!"

Naruto yelled as he was playing an online shooter. He smiled after he shot someone with a sniper rifle winning the game for his team before hearing a voice.

"Beloved."

Naruto looked back to see a woman with an Arabian heritage. She has high cheekbones, a sharp nose, green eyes, and long brown hair.

She's wearing purple pants and a top of a light fabric, exposing her midriff, shoulders, sternum, and cleavage. She's also wearing golden earrings, a beaded belt and is barefoot.

This is Talia Uzumaki, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins/Shadow and one of Naruto's wives.

"Hey, darling," Naruto said as he quit the game and got up to walk over and noticed she was holding a baby girl wrapped up in a blanket.

"Hey, Athanasia," Naruto said to his youngest daughter as he stood beside his wife and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

His daughter just smiled up at him. She has her mother's complexion, brown hair, blue eyes, and two whisker marks on her cheeks. ( **2.** )

She reached up and Naruto let her grab his forefinger in both of her tiny hands as she babbled.

"I just got her from Rebekah," Talia said as she looked down at her youngest child.

Naruto looked to her and remembered Talia, as well as her personal guard made up of female Shadows that he picked and trained when he started dating Talia had moved in and took the empty apartments that surrounded his penthouse in 2013. ( **3.** )

He looked to the TV that showed a report of a clay-like man escaping the police before looking at his wife.

"I don't think I ever thanked them." He said holding her tightly against him.

"Who?"

"Bruce and Matthew, if they didn't drive you away, I never would've had you in my life."

Talia rests her head on her beloved's shoulder remembering being in a short relationship with Bruce Wayne code named Batman due to finding a worthy spouse to father an heir but it not working out due to him wanting her to leave her life as an Assassin.

And then falling for a minor Shadow, Matthew Hagen, in early 2010 who only went out with her to get into her father's Lazarus Pit to cure his cancer.

Talia, heartbroken, took him to the pit, put him in, and locked him inside for six months turning him into a large mass of clay. After he got out due to her father needing the pit, she went to vent her frustrations to her then friend Naruto, then developed feelings for him after he admitted he only saw her for herself and not as her father.

' _And I have never been happier._ ' She thought as Naruto took their daughter and looked at her ring tattoo just as a 4-year-old boy walked in.

He has tan skin, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and two whisker marks on his cheeks. He's wearing jeans and a green shirt.

This is Damien Uzumaki, Naruto and Talia's oldest son.

Talia watched her family play as her daughter squealed happily as Naruto held her in one arm and her brother in the other arm.

Later that day, Naruto was in the kitchen as a hologram appeared beside him.

" _Hello, love._ "

Naruto looked to see a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair that is pulled into a low ponytail, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. She has a voluptuous frame with a sizable bust and well-toned yet muscular build. She's wearing a sleeveless top with a red section on her stomach, and a blue section covering her chest and a gold diadem with a red star on her forehead.

She has matching navy blue under-sleeves with fingerless gloves with a white star on the back of her hand. Along with briefs that are slightly longer than normal length with three wide pteruges-like flaps; one on either side and one at the front. The side flaps have white stars on them and all three flaps have white trim.

She has blue boots that extend above her knees, with golden knee-pads. She also has a lasso, and a sword on her belt and a small round shield on her back.

This is Wonder Woman A.K.A. Diana Prince-Uzumaki, an Amazon princess and a superheroine. A former member of the All-Star Squadron group for W.W.I.I., and a founding member of the Justice League and current co-leader. She is the former mentor to her daughters Wonder Girl, now Troia, and Fury.

And the current mentor to the current Wonder Girl Cassie Sandsmark as well as one of Naruto's wives.

"Hey, beautiful. He should be here any minute now."

Suddenly the door opened showing a young man walking inside.

He is a Caucasian man standing as 6'1" with short black hair and blue eyes and is quite muscular. He's wearing a dark grey T-shirt with an S-shield in red. He also has dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with knee pads. ( **4.** )

This is Conner Kent A.K.A. Kon-El codename: Superboy. He's a genomorph, a hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, and a member of the first incarnation of the Team. As well as Naruto's oldest daughters Donna and Megaera's boyfriend.

"OK, Conner what's up? Something with the team?"

"No, I came to ask you something."

" _If it's not about the Team, why did you want me here?_ " Wonder Woman asked crossing her arms under her bust.

Conner walked to the large table in the middle of the kitchen, sat down, and put two ring boxes down on the table. "To ask your permission for your daughter's hands in marriage." He said opening them showing two engagement rings with shield-shaped diamonds.

" _Permission?_ " The Amazon princess asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's a tradition to ask the parents, usually the father, for permission to marry their daughter," Naruto said to his wife who turned to look at him.

" _You didn't do that for me._ "

"Yeah, I asked Hippolyta. I asked Paula for Artemis and Jade as I didn't care what Lawrence thought. The only parent I never asked was Ra's, but that's because Talia wasn't on speaking terms with him." Naruto explained before turning to Conner. "You have mine. As long as you treat them right."

" _And it would be hypocritical of you to say anything about marrying two women due to you being married to eight._ " Wonder Woman said to her husband before turning to Conner. " _And you have mine as well._ "

Later, after Conner left Naruto turned to Wonder Woman. "I miss you."

" _You see me almost every day when talking about missions with the others._ "

"It's not the same, Diana. I miss holding you in my arms, kissing you, having you sleep in my arms… The incredibly hot sex. Seriously, for someone who grew up on a women-only island you sure know how to-!"

" _OK Naruto, I get it. There are other heroes here with me as well._ " She interrupted Naruto before glancing around, likely to make sure there was no one on her end in hearing range. " _I miss you as well._ " She said before quickly turning around and flashed him her well-toned ass in her briefs.

"Tease."

She smiled over her shoulder before disappearing as Naruto groaned.

"Hey."

Looking to his left, he saw Megan now sporting short hair, still had her freckles, and wearing a purple long-sleeved cardigan over a yellow top and dark jeans.

Naruto just walked up to her and picked her up over his shoulder. "Lose the clothes."

She blushed at that as her clothes started dematerializing. "What brought this on?"

"Diana."

"Ah." She said, now nude knowing that there were times when Diana teased Naruto due to not having the time for a "Proper" holo-sex chat and her, and/or one of the others usually took Diana's place.

' _Hopefully, I don't need to walk tod-AY!_ '

 _Smack!_

She yelped as Naruto smacked her ass once they got to his room then threw her on his bed as he took his clothes off.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

 **1\. I Totally forgot about giving them seals that will protect them from mind control. But like with the Despero attack, it won't stop mind attacks that'll knock them out as he did with Zatanna. Or psychic battles like with Psimon and M'comm M'orzz/Ma'alefa'ak.**

 **2\. For those that do not know, Damian has a sister in the Injustice game Universe in the Tie-in comic that takes place before the 2nd game. I decided on using her to take Damian's place for the show.**

 **3\. We used the Batman: Arkham City plot between season 1 and 2. And we had her leave her father and moving in with Naruto along with her guards after he threatens to kill her and her unborn child. Ra's didn't know she was pregnant when doing that as she was only a few weeks pregnant.**

 **4\. Just a reminder that we fixed his no growing physically as the twins never had that.**

 **OK since it's been a month since the first half premiered, I thought I'd give my thoughts on it. I'm loving it as there's nothing I dislike so far. OK, Tim Curry not coming back for G. Gordon kinda sucks but he did have a stroke when Invasion was coming out.**

 **I know people are "Complaining" about animation not being up to par with 1st 2 seasons but yeah, they said they won't have as big a budget for the show due to there being no commercials or toy deals but it would be the same style/close to it... Although maybe it was just me but I think Mattel did a crappy job marketing the toys as I never saw ONE commercial I only saw an action figure of Artemis in a clearance aisle of a store a week before the show got canceled but didn't get it as I'm not a collector of that stuff But I would have gotten it if I had known it was tied to the budget.**

 **This is a spoiler, so if you're not caught up on the first half, stop reading here.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **Some people have brought up they're not liking there is another mole as they did that in the other seasons. But it hasn't bothered me because.**

 **A: As far as we know, Tara is doing this willingly (Maybe before knowing her brother was on the team.) And I mean as far as we know as because maybe they're using Mad Hatter's nanobots that forced Shade, Clayface, Livewire, and Mist to obey him/Stagg. And with Red Arrow, he was controlled to do it and once free, helped the Team. Same for Blue/Green Beatle.**

 **B: I'm a fan of One Piece and they reuse the beat the evil ruler/keeping a pirate/evil ruler from taking over a country a lot. So I'm used to a series using a plot point multiple times.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	3. Chapter III: Family Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: You'll notice that a beta isn't on the mention. That's because they haven't talked to me since early Jan. They said their internet has been bad. Hopefully, that's still the case and it doesn't feel right to put them up when they're not looking the Ch.'s over.**

 **Also, sorry that my One Piece and RWBY stories haven't been updated the beta for them has been busy and real life has to come first.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter III: Family Time.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Looking to his left, he saw Megan now sporting short hair, still had her freckles, and wearing a purple long-sleeved cardigan over a yellow top and dark jeans._

 _Naruto just walked up to her and picked her up over his shoulder. "Lose the clothes."_

 _She blushed at that as her clothes started dematerializing. "What brought this on?"_

 _"Diana."_

 _"Ah." She said, now nude knowing that there were times when Diana teased Naruto due to not having the time for a "proper" holo-sex chat with her, so one of the others usually took Diana's place._

 _'Hopefully, I don't need to walk tod-AY!'_

 _Smack!_

 _She yelped as Naruto smacked her ass once they got to his room then threw her on his bed as he took his clothes off._

 **Now.**

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse July 13, 04:33 EDT._

( _Bark!_ )

A young woman with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a dark purple shirt and black pajama pants groaned as a pitbull with white fur got her up.

"Alright, alright Brucely, I'm up!"

This is Stephanie Brown, codename: Spoiler and now Black Bat. She is Naruto's and Dinah's former protégé who moved in with him shortly after losing her boyfriend Wally West in 2016. ( **1.** )

Looking to her nightstand, she saw a picture of her with Wally as Brucely was jumping up to get in the shot.

Wally has spiky red hair and green eyes. He also has a lean yet slightly muscular build.

( _Woof!_ )

"OK, OK I'm coming." She said after Brucely quietly barked to get her attention.

Naruto stood in the kitchen by the sink putting sandwiches in a picnic basket as he heard a groan.

Looking back, he saw Stephanie and Brucely walk in. "Morn-!"

"First coffee, then talk."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he took a coffee pod and put it in a blue Keurig coffee maker that's beside the sink. "No idea what you all see in this stuff. It smells terrible and tastes really bitter."

Putting a large cup in it, he turned it on and a minute later, he took the now empty pod out and opened the counter under the sink. He threw the pod in the small trash can that was half filled with them before closing the door as Stephanie took the cup.

"Why are we up this early?"

"Going on vacation for the weekend," Naruto answered as two women walked in.

The first has medium length wavy black hair with strands hanging over her ears to frame her face and bright cyan colored eyes with a curvaceous build. She's wearing a sleeveless top showing her cleavage and her seal taking up her entire left shoulder having it look like a tribal tattoo and black pajama pants.

This is Zatanna Zatara-Uzumaki, who uses her real name as her hero name, a member of the Justice League and a former member of the Team when it was first formed and one of Naruto's wives.

The other woman is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese woman of average height. She has olive-toned skin with thick blonde hair going just past her shoulders and dark gray eyes. She has a slender, and athletic build. She's wearing a pink bra showing her tattoo was on her entire right shoulder and dark green pajama pants.

This is Artemis Uzumaki, Naruto's part-time superhero partner and wife who also uses her real name as her hero name and is a Founding member of the team being the first one in it as Naruto created it.

"Why the hell are we up this early?" Artemis asked stretching her arms up in the air.

"Vacation for the weekend, we still have to ride for a couple of hours even going through a Zeta-Beam," Naruto replied closing the basket.

"And we have to get there before dawn, why?"

Naruto looked to see two women walk in.

The first is a slender, Vietnamese woman. She has black hair that runs down to the nape of her neck, dark eyes, and pronounced cheekbones and lips. Her hair is combed to either side behind her ears, though she has bangs that hang near her eyes and beside both her ears. She's wearing an open, royal-blue, cardigan-sweater with the sleeves rolled to her elbow and a white shirt beneath it, dark-green trousers and black sneakers.

This is Paula Crock, Naruto's mother-in-law with both her daughters being married to Naruto, ex-wife to Lawrence Crock codenamed: Sportsmaster. And is a former villainess herself before going straight after getting out of prison in 2010. ( **2.** )

The other woman is a Caucasian woman with graying red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Her hair is in a short ponytail.

She is barefoot and is wearing cargo shorts, and a white shirt.

This is Marie Logan, an actress turned wildlife preservationist. She is the mother of Garfield, and adoptive mother of M'gann making her Naruto's mother-in-law.

And she and her son moved in with him back in 2011 after saving her from a villainess Queen Bee who tried to kill her. ( **3.** )

"To beat any traffic, it might be in the country, but it's still on the outside of a city."

"And that is?" Marie asked not bothered having to get up this early due to her previously working on/owning an animal reserve.

"Smith Mountain Lake in Virginia."

He saw Dinah wearing a black shirt and jean walk in holding a sleeping 2-year-old boy with blonde hair, and two whisker marks on his cheeks.

This is Quentin, Dinah's and Naruto's son.

"That's not very far." Marie said just as a 1-year-old girl crawled in.

She has Artemis' skin complexion, blonde hair, blue eyes, and two whisker marks on her cheeks wearing dark green footie pajamas.

This is Xiang, Naruto's and Artemis' daughter. ( **4**.)

Artemis reached down and picked her daughter up and held her in her arms. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping by the couch." She said as her daughter looked to her and smiled.

"I know it's not that far but we'll still need to beat the traffic and get there before anyone else wakes up," Naruto said before walking to the door and opened it.

Putting his left hand on the frame, he leaned out and saw other doors in a hallway opened with two suitcases at each of them.

"Everyone get ready, we're leaving in twenty!"

"Yes, master!" He heard women yell out before sighing.

"I really wish they would stop calling me that."

"You did pick them out and trained them yourself, beloved."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Talia holding Athanasia walking in from the hallway.

"Yeah, but I expected them to be like that for you, not me."

"Oh, don't tell me you don't love it. Any other guy would kill for that." Talia said getting Naruto to groan.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto, Dinah, Paula, Talia, Marie, Megan, Zatanna, Artemis, Stephanie, Brucely, the kids and a group of women stood in the garage in front of a large floating red and black egg.

"Ready, girl?" Naruto asked having the 'Egg' transform into a large red and black R.V.

This is Bio-Ship, an organic Martian ship, and the Team's primary form of transportation.

(A/N: For a better picture for her flying appearance, look at her in this show.)

Walking inside, they saw that it was pink and purple and is bare bones with just pink seats to fit everyone, child seats for the kids and a dog bed for Brucely. Everyone got in a seat as pink seat belts appeared on the seats and wrapped around everyone as Naruto sat in the passenger seat in the front. Megan got in the driver seat showing just a console and a single white glowing ball.

They heard a beeping sound from Bio-Ship as the wall in front of them opened up and showed a large tunnel that'll fit them.

Megan drove them to the tunnel as it lit up before hearing a computerized female voice. " _Recognized._ " They disappeared in the tunnel as the walls closed back up.

 _Roanoke July 13, 05:04 EDT._

Behind a billboard, Bio-Ship came out through another hidden tunnel in a patch of trees on farmland. Suddenly, they went invisible as they got to the interstate and started floating over the fence. They landed on the interstate before coming back in sight when there were no cars.

Naruto looked out to the farmland, woods and the Blue Ridge Mountains before seeing a billboard.

 _Natural Bridge._

' _That's not too far from here._ ' He thought as they traveled along the countryside.

 _Smith Mountain Lake July 13, 05:29 EDT._

The Bio-Ship pulled in a shaded driveway of a two-story house with tan siding and a deck that wrapped around it. Getting out, the kids minus Xiang and Athanasia ran out and played In the 3-acre backyard that was connected to a lake with a dock that had a porch area to the side with a roof over it.

Following after his kids, Naruto saw that the yard sloped down after getting near the back of the house revealing a basement under the deck with several circled tables under it to eat/sit in the shade.

"How come the others didn't come?"

Naruto looked to his left seeing Talia's guard getting in the house beside his before glancing to Zatanna who was wearing jeans and a red shirt.

"Girls weekend for them. Which is just Jade wanting help with something." ( **5.** )

"Why doesn't she quit?" Artemis said holding her daughter on her hip.

"You didn't. Sure you're semi-retired, but you'll still help when I need it." Naruto said as Megan, Talia, and a couple of clones took the suitcases in the houses.

Several hours later, Naruto is wearing a white T-shirt jeans and barefoot was cooking on the grill by the dock as he watched his kids swim in the water with Paula, Marie, and Talia before seeing Artemis in a green bikini stand at the edge of the dock beside Stephanie who was in a purple one.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Naruto asked before looking to see the toddlers and baby are in a playpen on the porch part of the dock under the roof.

He also saw Dinah who's wearing a black bikini top, low riding jeans showing her bikini straps and barefoot on a lounge chair watching them. Zatanna was wearing a black one piece as well as jean short shorts while Brucely was sleeping in the grass by them.

"I'm not swimming in that!" Artemis yelled pointing to the muddy looking water.

"What'd you think it was, a pool!? You really are a city girl!"

"Of course I am!" Artemis yelled back as Naruto walked over and pushed the two blondes in the water.

"AHH!/AHH!"

 _SPLASH!_

Naruto crouched down and clasped his hands as he rests his arms on his knees and smiled.

"You (cough!) bastard!" Stephanie yelled pushing her hair back from her face.

"It took you seven years of training under me to figure that out? Much to learn, you still have my young padawan."

Stephanie just glared at her former mentor as Artemis mirrored the action. "Oh come on, a little muddy water won't hurt you."

"Then you come in!"

"OK," Naruto said standing up and created a clone to watch the food and then took off his shirt.

"Whoa wait!" Stephanie said before Naruto took off his jeans showing he had a red bathing suit on with black flames on the left leg and jumped in.

Later that night, Naruto and his wives put the children to sleep before going out to make s'mores, Dinah and Talia sitting beside him as they did.

 _Rockbridge County; Virginia July 14, 11:12 EDT._

The Bio-Ship in her R.V. form pulled in a parking lot in front of a large two-storied visitor center.

Naruto walked out and looked to the cloudy sky and noticed another smaller two-storied house that's a wax museum before walking to the larger building.

"I'll get our tickets."

Once going inside, he saw it was filled with clothes and other things as well as a few wax dummies of famous characters and people around the large room.

Outside, Paula put Lian in a stroller with rubber tires as Dinah, Artemis, and Talia did the same for their kids as Zatanna held Damian's hand.

"Where are we?" He asked looking up to his aunt.

"Natural Bridge, Damian." She answered as Naruto walked over and grabbed a black backpack from the R.V.

"Ready?" Naruto asked putting the pack on and put Damian on his shoulders.

Stephanie walked behind everyone with Brucely on a leash as they walked down a path through a patch of trees, her and Megan helping the strollers go over several steps when getting to them. They got to the bottom and saw Cedar Creek before going around a curve and saw the Natural Bridge, a natural arch between a gorge.

"I didn't think it was that close to the start," Artemis said walking to Naruto.

"They have several more attractions. It's a one and a quarter mile trail."

They walked down the trail passing benches on both sides of the bridge and came up to a recreation of Monacan Native American housing with a small set of stairs on a hill on the opposite side. Walking further down the trail, they came across a picnic area and a cave on the other side of the creek with a bridge.

"What's that?" Megan asked Naruto who saw a sign at the bridge.

"Saltpeter Cave leased in 1806 by Thomas Jefferson who had previously bought the land the bridge is apart of for the excavation of potassium nitrate found in bird and bat droppings to make saltpeter to make gunpowder."

"They make gunpowder from… bat droppings?" Megan asked as Artemis was at the entrance to the chained off cave talking to her mother.

"Stuff that was found in it, yes."

After eating the sandwiches Naruto brought, they continued on coming across a small stream coming out of an opening in the hill to the right of the path and went over it.

"Lost River, they can't find where the source is underground. Even flotation devices have failed to find the real source." Naruto said once again reading the sign by the path

They then came to the end and saw Lace Waterfall, a 50-foot waterfall. Once they got done taking a picture, they went back to the top of the hill and went through the wax museum which was about the famous people who visited and lived on the land of the Bridge including the U.S. Presidents since George Washington. Which legend has it he surveyed the bridge in his youth. As well as wax figures detailing the history of the area.

Then they went down the road to the neighboring zoo to look at the animals while also taking pictures with the kids looking at each exhibit.

 _Gotham City July 15, 20:25 EDT._

Naruto put Lian to bed after getting back home and closed the door.

"All of them fell asleep before their heads hit the pillow," Zatanna said as Naruto got to the hall.

"Yeah, it was a big weekend for them."

"But we did need that. What with what was going on lately."

Naruto sighed at that as after stopping an invasion by a race called the Reach 2 years ago, due to 6 Leaguers who were controlled by a man named Vandal Savage to attack another planet getting other race's interested in Earth. Or more specifically, anyone from Earth who has a Meta-Gene.

The Meta-Gene is a genetic marker in certain humans that allows them to endure catastrophic physical trauma by developing new abilities IE. superpowers. Shortly after the world learned about the Meta-Gene, Meta-human trafficking has become a global pandemic and meta-humans are being used as weapons of mass destruction by not only every country on Earth but other planets.

And the newest Secretary-General, Lex Luthor made sure several resolutions were passed that obstructed the Justice League and heavily curtailed other heroics. Even for humanitarian missions, making it so that the League would need approval from the U.N., a lengthy process that could cost lives.

' _I wouldn't be surprised if anyone in the League quits due to that._ ' Naruto thought before going to the living room to watch TV with everyone still up.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. She's living with Naruto due to him and Dinah being her mentors, her mother died and her father is Cluemaster. I'll talk more about this after the numbers due to it being more about Artemis in canon for it.**

 **2\. We fixed her paralysis in Ch… 8 I think of the 1st story due to me starting the story just before he lost his arm in his manga (Around the 670's-680's... It was right before he got the Sun Mark) and well, he does still have his Sun Mark for this story but as not to be a Deus Ex Machina it won't heal/fix illnesses.**

 **3\. Naruto and M'gann were visiting her in the Tie-In comic issue that showed how she died and he saved her. I know these reminders/telling what happened in the first story are probably getting a little annoying but with a once a month update as well as it has been over a year since I ended my 1st story the reminders are really only for those who don't remember the 1st story well/didn't read it.**

 **4\. Artemis got pregnant in June of '16 back in the 1st story right before it ended.**

 **5\. Really only keeping Crystal Frost (The Killer Frost for this Universe.) out until the season ends in case there was a big change to her. I know this is Fanfiction but this show is still going on and I don't want to put myself in a box when doing something and couldn't use something else in Ep's. 14-26.**

 **OK, the reason I used Virginia as the vacation site is I live in Va and know the State kind of well. Now I haven't been to Smith Mountain Lake it was just the first thing that came up in a search for lake house rentals.**

 **But I have been to Natural Bridge and yes before you review (If you read this anyway) I just found out after finishing this Ch. That they closed the Wax Museum down but decided to leave it in for the word count.**

 **And on about Artemis' living arrangement, just wanted to give my thoughts on the reason she is living with Will. I believe Jade was living with him when she did move in as Artemis didn't want to stay in the house she and Wally lived in due to the memories and moved in with her sister and stayed to help with Lian. (This is with only the 1st 13 Episodes out at the time of this update and they haven't shown/said why she's living with Will and Lian)**

 **I just got a lot of P.M's after the first ep and showed her living with Will with People saying "Can you believe Artemis is dating Will?!" And when I ask "Why do you think that?" Their response is "They're living together!" And I replied with the above mentioned. Just putting it out there in case there are more who think that.**

 **OH! This is also a Spoiler as I forgot to put this up last Ch, so skip to the next ":SPOILER:" If you're not caught up yet.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **Again this is about Tara/Terra being a mole. People brought up Dick could hack her phone or M'gann could read her mind. And I wanted to give my thoughts/theory on that.**

 **For Dick I think the reason he hasn't/won't is too respect her privacy due to Brion or that could be why she's in Star City instead of staying with him and/or Barbara if they're not living together and he can't hack her phone that far way/she's using a burn phone that she'll throw away after using.**

 **For M'gann, they do explain why she won't. In Ep 5 "Away Mission" Jefferson asked Conner that and he said. "She no longer rips into minds and a casual read would be easy to thwart."**

 **They did that in the 1st two seasons as well, in the 1st season she used it to talk with the team in the 3rd Ep. and at first, they said not to do that without permission and when attacking Mister Twister they had to say it was OK to read his mind due to him possibly being a villain. So she probably didn't delve into Red's mind out of privacy/he had fake memories/they erased his meetings with the Light.**

 **And for Green Beetle, she had just ripped Kaldur's mind and was afraid to use her powers and he offered to "Help" and gave her his "Memories" and they were fake so it was easy to fool/thwart as she didn't rip into his mind/didn't dig too deep.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **You'll notice that a beta isn't on the mention. That's because they haven't talked to me since early Jan. They said their internet has been bad. Hopefully, that's still the case and it doesn't feel right to put them up when they're not looking the Ch.'s over.**

 **Also, sorry that my One Piece and RWBY stories haven't been updated the beta for them has been busy and real life has to come first.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	4. Chapter IV: Princes All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: For those that may not know, I just found out last week that PSN has the 1st half of Outsiders ($19.99 for SD and $24.99 for HD) so if it's on there/Xbox for outside the US you could watch it there. And for the price, I don't know if it's counting the 2nd half as for the previous seasons, the price is similar/the same. And it's also on YouTube as well.**

 **Also, there was/is a bug that has the site not giving e-mail alerts for uploading Ch.'s so if it seems like I haven't updated in a while, just check my profile, I will always try for a once a week/every other week update for at least a couple of my stories.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Princes All.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Yeah, it was a big weekend for them."_

 _"But we did need that. What with what was going on lately."_

 _Naruto sighed at that as after stopping an invasion by a race called the Reach 2 years ago, due to 6 Leaguers who were controlled by a man named Vandal Savage to attack another planet getting other races interested in Earth. Or more specifically, anyone from Earth who has a Meta-Gene._

 _The Meta-Gene is a genetic marker in certain humans that allows them to endure catastrophic physical trauma by developing new abilities IE. superpowers. Shortly after the world learned about the Meta-Gene, Meta-human trafficking has become a global pandemic and meta-humans are being used as weapons of mass destruction by not only every country on Earth but other planets._

 _And the newest Secretary-General, Lex Luthor made sure several resolutions were passed that obstructed the Justice League and heavily curtailed other heroics. Even for humanitarian missions, making it so that the League would need approval from the U.N., a lengthy process that could cost lives._

 _'I wouldn't be surprised if anyone in the League quits due to that.' Naruto thought before going to the living room to watch TV with everyone still up._

 **Now.**

 _Rann July 16, 00:16 UTC._

A battle raged on an alien planet as ships let out aliens with sharp teeth and gold armor with wings and spears.

These are Parademons, the main foot soldiers of Apokolips.

Another figure was forced out with a chip on its neck revealing it is mostly half-transparent with a reddish hue and black streaks with arms that stretch below its knees, and its heart is visible through its body.

As it landed, it created a crater and had fire fall off it burning a Rannian soldier. It then pushed itself up having what looked like lava coming off its hands and started to attack as a Rannian female with a slender body attacked with a rifle. She has pale yellow skin and blue lips.

She is wearing a purple jacket with black pants and knee-high boots as well as a purple helmet with a visor.

This is Alanna, a Rannian woman.

Beside her is a Caucasian man in a red outfit with a hood and white jet pack.

This is Adam Strange, a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs.

The creature then looked to see a man lifted a large tree as he flew in the air.

He is a tall, muscular Caucasian male with blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He's wearing a slightly dark blue uniform with a red-and-yellow 'S' shield on his chest, a red belt, red boots, and a red cape.

This is Superman, real name Clark Kent/Kal-El, A superhero from the planet Krypton and a founding member of the League.

He then threw the tree at a group of Parademons before a young woman shot ice at every Parademon that flew at her.

She is a Caucasian woman with short white hair wearing a light blue and white costume with a white cape that's blue on the inside with holes revealing her shoulders.

This is Ice, a superheroine with the League and partner to Fire.

"Ice! Look out!" Wonder Woman yelled as she flew seeing the creature charge at Ice who turned to make a wall.

The wall started melting before black/blue lightning hit through it.

"No worries, Ice! I got you covered!"

Ice looked over her shoulder and saw a man.

He's an African-American man with black hair and beard. He's wearing a black and blue unitard with lightning motifs, blue sleeves, black pants, and black shoes. And orange visors to protect his eyes.

This is Black Lightning real name Jefferson Pierce, a superhero and member of the Justice League.

"Lightning! Don't let that thing touch you!" Wonder Woman yelled as she kicked a Parademon away.

"I kinda figured! Don't worry, I'll just zap ugly to dreamland for a while!" Throwing his hands out, Lightning had low powered volts of lightning hit the creature who just brushed it off.

The creature grabbed it's chest and started screaming with a little girls voice as it walked over, fell to its knees and turned black.

"What...? What just happened?" Lightning asked as Superman floated down.

"I… I don't hear a heartbeat."

"No, no, no! There wasn't enough juice to kill anything! It cannot be dead!" Black Lightning said kneeling at the creature as Wonder Woman, Adam, and Alanna, Ice, a Martian, and John Stewart in his costume walked over. ( **1.** )

John's costume is mostly black, except for green parts on his wrists and his shoulders and upper chest. He also has the Green Lantern Corps symbol on his chest.

The Martian is tall and bald. His face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes.

His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and X-shaped straps across his chest. He has a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips.

This is Martian Manhunter, real name J'onn J'onzz, A.K.A. John Jones. He is a founding member of the Justice League and is Miss Martian's mentor and uncle.

" _She_." Alanna corrected as she scanned the body with a handheld computer. "It is a she, or was. Scan indicates heart failure. And I'm reading approximate age, 14 Earth years."

"Earth years?!" Black Lightning asked shocked as he glanced over.

"Yes, (Sigh) I'm sorry. But this was a human girl. A child, from Earth." Alanna finished as the League looked down at the body.

 _Star City July 19, 18:15 PDT._

A man in a mask ran in an alleyway holding a purse. He panted before he started going through it, not noticing a shimmer behind him.

Kage appeared with a half mask and a pair of blue-tinted visor glasses on for his camo to cover his face before speaking.

"Looking for lipstick?"

The man gasped before turning to run away. And had two red arrows open up with wire to wrap around his arms and legs.

"Great job," Naruto said looking over his shoulder and saw a teenaged girl standing behind him holding a red compound bow.

She is a Caucasian girl with long dark blonde hair in a messy ponytail. She's wearing a red mask covering the upper half of her face to her hairline and extends below her chin. Her uniform covers almost her entire body and is colored in black and varying shades of red and a hole inside each upper arm.

She has a red arrow on her chest and each shoulder with red/black gloves and shoes. She also has grey pouches on her waist and a matching quiver.

This is Arrowette, real name Cissie King-Jones, Naruto's protégé and member of the Team. ( **2.** )

"Thanks."

"I mean it, you did a really good job," Naruto said before she shot an arrow up to the roof and revealed it was still attached to her bow via wire before being pulled up.

Naruto sighed before following by running up the wall. "What's wrong, Arrowette?"

"(Sigh) It's nothing."

"You're my protégé, I know when something is bothering you. Now, what's wrong?"

Arrowette turned to her mentor and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm quitting the Team."

 _Gotham City July 21, 14:04 EDT._

"Hold still, Xiang," Naruto said to his daughter as he placed her in a shopping cart kid seat and buckled her in.

Xiang just bounced in her seat and smiled up at her father. "Dada."

Naruto smiled as he placed tote bags on the bottom of the cart as he walked inside a grocery store. Artemis, Paula, Talia having one with a baby seat on it, and Dinah walked in behind him as they got groceries for the week.

When going down an aisle, Xiang smiled as Naruto put several cans in the cart as she reached up. Naruto smiled as he reached down to his bags and pulled out a small bunny plushie and gave it to her. Artemis put several boxed items in as they walked down the aisles before checking items off of the list on her phone.

After filling up the cart, they went to a check out line as the others went to the ones beside them before getting in their cars and left.

 _Gotham City July 22, 20:33 EDT._

Naruto wearing a jean button shirt and black cargo pants put Xiang in a high chair as he and Artemis sat in a family restaurant as a clone of him with different hairstyles and missing his whiskers sat with each wife around the restaurant.

"Hold still," Naruto said hooking his daughter in as she bounced in her seat.

He then sat back in the booth as Artemis picked up a menu wearing a dark green dress shirt and skirt. "What are you ordering?"

"Something light," Artemis replied as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to do that you know, all the training and exercise we do will burn anything off."

"Well, not all of us can eat a large meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and not gain anything due to not only a high metabolism but has a being that increases said metabolism."

' **She's got you there.** '

' _Shut it!_ ' Naruto mentally said to the voice that spoke up before they ordered their food.

 _The Watchtower July 27, 19:57 EDT._

"Excellent work Alpha Squad." Miss Martian said to the Team of seven teens/young heroes now having bleached white skin, bald and grey lips.

Beside her is Superboy wearing a black version of his shirt, and fingerless gloves standing beside a woman with tan skin, black hair reaching mid-back, blue eyes, and two whisker marks on her cheeks.

She is wearing a black sleeveless top and matching pants that have stars decorating them, and silver star earrings and bracelets.

This is Troia, one of Naruto's and Wonder Woman's twin genetic daughters who are Naruto's oldest and is first to use the code name Wonder Girl.

She looked to the team as Miss Martian brought up a holo-screen and keyboard.

The first is in a blue insect-themed full-body armored suit.

This is Blue Beetle.

Beside him is a Caucasian teenager with a slim physical build, brown hair and green eyes behind red goggles. He's wearing a yellow suit with a lightning bolt logo on his chest and is red and black on his arms and legs with yellow gloves.

This is Kid Flash real name Bart Allen, a speedster from the future and is the grandson to the current Flash who took the mantle of Kid Flash after the previous Wally West gave his life to save the Earth.

Beside him is a young half-Caucasian, half-Asian girl with brown eyes and long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She is slender, of average height, and has some freckles on either side of her face. She is wearing a grey hooded vest, long-sleeved shirt with a black '13' inside a circle on the left shoulder and black pants with gloves.

This is Thirteen, real name Traci Thurston, Zatanna's protégé.

Beside her is Arrowette as they made the back row.

In front on the left is an African-American teenager with black dreads and the sides of his head shaved.

He's wearing a black hoodie with a yellow lightning bolt in a circle on the chest as well as two yellow lines on the sleeves, blue fingerless gloves, grey jeans, and blue sneakers.

This is Static, real name Virgil Hawkins, Black Lightning's protégé and a teen who was captured by the Reach and gained lightning powers in 2016 before joining the Team.

Beside him is a girl with a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back, and she has a black headband. She's wearing a black sleeveless top with two stylized golden W's on it. She has red pants with two white stripes on the sides, and blue shoes.

Like Troia and Wonder Woman, she has two silver bracelets and silver star earrings, and a golden lasso that hangs at her waist.

This is Wonder Girl, real name Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark, Wonder Woman's protégé.

Beside her holding her hand is a young teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair.

He's wearing a red and black suit with long sleeves and a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest. He also has red and black gloves and a cape that's black on the outside and yellow on the inside, with a jagged pattern at the end and a hood that's pulled up. He's also wearing a black domino mask.

This is Robin, real name Tim Drake, the third teen who's taken the mantle of Robin and is one of Batman's protégés.

And beside him is a teen girl wearing a dark purple and gray costume that covers her from head to toe. Her face is mostly hidden behind a mask, except for her green eyes; a purple hood is pulled up showing a little of her short blonde hair.

This is Argent, one of Batman's protégés. ( **3.** )

"Textbook op truly. Gamma… You can learn something from Alpha." Miss Martian said walking in front of a holo-keyboard.

" _Recognized: Steel, 39. Black Lightning, 24._ " ( **4.** )

Miss Martian looked over her shoulder and saw three tunnels as one lit up and Black Lightning wearing a coat, white shirt and jeans clothes along with another man walked in.

Steel is wearing steel armor, with Superman's and Superboy's shield forged on it, red cape and is holding a steel sledgehammer.

"Where are they?" Jefferson asked, hands in his coat pocket.

"Waiting in the conference room, most of them anyway." Miss Martian said having the two walk to the side to a door that opened up.

"Why isn't Lightning in costume?" Wonder Girl asked Static who stayed quiet.

"That's everyone but the League's fearless leader." Kid Flash said before the tunnel lit up.

" _Recognized: Aquaman, 28._ "

The light died down revealing an Atlantean with light blond hair and the bottom of his head shaved, deep brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones, and a lean build. He also has webbed hands and feet.

He's wearing armor that's gold on the shoulder and covers his neck but has three slits on each side to allow his gills to breathe underwater, and orange on the chest down, It's also leaving the bottom of his upper arms bare revealing black tattoos wrapped around them. He as a stylized 'A' on it at the waist acting like a belt buckle and black pants with fins on the calves.

He's also barefoot and as a pack on his back with two handles sticking out of it.

This is Aquaman real name Kaldur'ahm, the former protégé to the original Aquaman, King of Atlantis who retired to focus on his kingdom and raising his son. And is also a founding member to the Team and current co-leader to the League.

"They're uh… They're all waiting for you." Superboy said as he, Troia, and Miss Martian walked up.

"I am not looking forward to this," Aquaman said as he walked forward. "M'gann… As the leader of the Team, you are invited to observe."

"Do I want to observe?"

"Probably not, but please come. I believe I could use the moral support."

"You have that Kaldur." Miss Martian said before walking in and saw the large room with a large U-shaped table in a sunken part of the middle of the room that has most of the League who are on Earth on it.

The ones who couldn't make it are in the room via holograms at the end.

Miss Martian noticed the seats at the bend are empty as are a couple of seats on the edges.

She saw Kage sitting on the side to her left with his sunglasses hanging off his shirt and sitting with a man on his right and Dinah on his left in her costume.

She's wearing a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination showing her cleavage with a zipper going from her chest to her crotch. She also has gray stockings with seams up the front and back, black, heavy, calf-length boots, black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, a blue jacket, and her black choker.

The man is wearing a golden helmet that covers the entirety of his head, excluding his ears and is wearing a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath is a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots.

This is Doctor Fate, a Lord of Order who uses the helmet to bond with a human so he can be in the world, using the body of Zatanna's father, Giovanni Zatara.

Sitting beside Canary is a man who has blond hair, a blond mustache and beard. His costume is mostly green. He's wearing a green sleeveless full bodysuit that's dark green on the chest to the inside of is legs with a hood. He's wearing shoulder-length gloves with black fingers and knuckles with rectangle holes on the underside with a matching quiver on his back and pouches on his waist.

This is Green Arrow.

Beside him is a young, muscular, black-haired Caucasian man with blue eyes. His costume is mostly red with gold accents like his thunderbolt logo, sash, and boots. He also has a white and gold cape over one shoulder.

This is Shazam, formerly Captain Marvel real name Billy Batson, a superhero who is a teen who when he calls upon his powers, changes into a full-grown man.

Beside him is his twin sister, Sgt. Marvel formally Mary Marvel, real name Mary Batson who is also a teen girl, who changes into a young woman when calling her powers. She is a former member of the Team wearing a similar costume with it being a red shirt and skirt and red and white boots with a white hooded cape.

Sitting beside her is Steel. On the other side of the table, Jefferson sat on the end by the bend.

Beside him is a tall red robot with no ears or nose. His mouth and eye sockets are black giving him the appearance of an emotionless robot. He has a yellow T symbol on his chest and a yellow arrow on his forehead. He also wears a blue cape.

This is Red Tornado a robot who was built in 1949 and was a member of the Justice Society of America and now a member of the League.

Sitting beside him is a man wearing a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves with fins on the outer side, boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. He's also wearing a black cowl designed with bat ears.

This is Batman, real name Bruce Wayne, a founding member of the League.

Beside him is Zatanna in her costume.

She is wearing a white shirt revealing her cleavage, bow tie, and gloves, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves.

Beside her is an African American woman with short spiky black hair. She's wearing a form-fitting blue shirt that includes a partial hood that covers her cheeks and forehead. Over this, she has brown coveralls and a belt, which is red and has three blue glowing circles on it. The belt is kept in place by black straps on her thighs.

She is also wearing black knee-pads. She has three silver hoop earrings on her right ear and two on her left ear.

This is Rocket, real name Raquel Ervin, a superheroine, partner and former protégé of Icon. She is also a former member of the Team.

And beside her is a woman with orange skin, green eyes, and long waist-length red hair. She's wearing a purple top showing the cleavage of her double D-cup breasts, mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots.

This is Starfire, real name Koriand'r. A former member of the team and is a Tamaranean.

Naruto then looked to the holograms at the end of the table.

The first is a Caucasian male with short black hair. He's wearing large black tinted goggles. He's wearing a sleeveless red and black full bodysuit with a yellow band around his waist.

This is Plastic Man.

Beside him is an Asian woman with black hair pulled in a ponytail with bangs framing her face. And purple lipstick. She's wearing a white mask that just covers her forehead down to her cheeks with a red circle on it. She's also wearing a red and black full-body suit with holes under her elbows, and white armor protecting her upper arms with red circles on them.

And she has a red sash around her waist with a katana on her back and a tanto on her lower back.

This is Katana.

Beside her, is a Caucasian man wearing a full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. He also has the yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots.

This is the Flash real name Barry Allen a founding member of the Justice League.

Beside him is an African-American man wearing a black and red full body suit covering everything but his face.

This is Hardware.

And finally, beside him is a woman with a slender toned build wearing a form-fitting black suit with a red bat symbol on it and a cowl leaving her long red hair free.

This is Batwoman, real name Kate Kaine.

"I hereby call this emergency meeting of the League to order," Aquaman said walking forward to the bend as holograms of statistics and Wonder Woman appeared by him. "I see that all the Leaguers stationed here on Earth are present. Either in person or via hologram. So let's get right to it." He finished before gesturing to Wonder Woman who was standing to his left.

"My Co-Chair has urgent news from the heroes she is leading on our various missions in space."

Wonder Woman placed her hands on her hips as more holograms appeared.

" _Alright, we have confirmation. meta-human trafficking on Earth has spilled out into the Galaxy. On multiple worlds, Earth's meta-humans are being deployed by the enemy of mass destruction. Among other things, their presence in space is undermining our efforts to build both Earth's and the League's reputations after our trial on the planet Rimbor._ "

"Oh yeah, not to mention they're kids and teens who are also dying due to either our enemies using a kill phrase or by their bodies not being able to handle their powers," Naruto said looking at his wife.

" _I'm-I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to-!_ "

"I know Diana, but you need to remember, these meta's are not warriors, they're not the enemy. They are kids being forced to fight against their will with control chips. We need to know how this happened and how it was able to get by us."

"Here on Earth, our ongoing struggle with the meta-human trafficking has-!" Aquaman was then interrupted by Green Arrow.

"Struggled?! Try disaster!"

"Teens and even kids are being abducted at an unprecedented scale. They're tested for the meta-gene, and if they test positive, they're used as guinea pigs to create new meta-humans." Canary picked up after the archer.

"And even if they test negative, they're still rarely seen again." Arrow finished as Batman crossed his arms.

"Meta-humans are being treated as the next exploitable resource. By first-world countries, third world countries, rogue nations, corporations. It's a global pandemic." Batman said looking down.

"And globally, we are faced with obstacles at every turn," Aquaman said before a hologram of a man came up in between the table. "United Nations Secretary-General Lex Luthor is using our U.N. charter to place more, and more restrictions on the League."

Lex Luthor is a tall Caucasian man. He is bald, has green eyes and high cheekbones. He's wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a purple tie.

"That's because he's with the Light and is doing this to make things easier for them," Naruto said leaning his chair back. "Only ones who can do their missions is the Team. We still can't tie anything to Lex or we wouldn't be in this mess."

"He's hamstrung us!" Green Arrow shouted as he banged his fist on the table. "I mean come on when that tsunami hit Rhelasia we couldn't even go in on a humanitarian mission!"

"We've become removed. Distant from the people the League was created to serve." Jefferson said after looking down.

"Not by choice," Canary said before Batman looked up to them.

"Perhaps it's time to acknowledge… that the League has outlived its usefulness on Earth."

"Batman…"

" _That's overstating things, don't you think?_ " Wonder Woman asked.

"No, I don't. And I'm offering an alternative."

"If your alternative is to disband the League… I think you're forgetting the good we do." Aquaman said having Batman look to him.

"Did, past tense."

"Present tense. The League has its difficulties, I acknowledge that. But we still have a positive impact. And we are an important symbol for truth and justice Worldwide."

"Symbols are great, Kaldur..." Green Arrow said before Batman spoke.

"But all that matters is the mission. And if the U.N is a roadblock to that mission, then we remove it, by removing the League."

" _Bruce, please._ " Wonder Woman said as she stared at the bat-themed hero.

"You are a founding member!"

"I'm sorry," Batman said before standing. "But I hereby tender my resignation to the Justice League."

"So do I," Arrow said standing as Katana, Plastic Man, hardware, and Batwoman had Resign come up before them before disappearing.

Flash just looked at where they were before blinking.

"This was a plan," Canary said standing up. "You, Batman, and the others, you arranged this in advance."

"You should come too, Dinah, think of all the good we can do," Arrow said having her scoff.

"You knew I wouldn't be apart of blindsiding Kaldur or Naruto."

"I don't care if you go," Naruto said standing up as well. "I don't blame them for doing it as well. This way the League won't be looked down if they're caught or anything."

"But-!"

"But nothing! I understand why they are doing this. I was a ninja before coming here, you think everything we did was by the book? No, half the stuff we are tasked to do is at the very least seen as unlawful by the other nations. One village sabotages mine so they can make getting missions easier for them, they will do it. But to my village, it's an act of war if they're caught, same for us."

Canary just sat down and crossed her arms under her bust. "If you're leaving then leave."

"That directed at me or him?" Naruto asked pointing at himself and Arrow. "Because I'm not quitting, but I know Arrowette is. I'm just going to say goodbye." Naruto said walking out as Jefferson was resigning too.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." He said looking down at his hands having Aquaman nod.

"I understand."

"Hey, I thought the room brightened up," Naruto said to Miss Martian who looked to him.

"Was that a bald joke?"

"No, I was talking about your personality. But I'll be sure to file that one away."

"You know my husband would never joke about my head."

"Sounds like a nice guy, I'll have to meet him sometime," Naruto said walking out before hearing Wonder Woman speak just as the door closed.

" _You mean disown them._ " She said after Aquaman spoke up to give a press conference so the League won't be held accountable for the ones who resigned.

"It's time," Batman said getting Robin and Argent to leave

" _Recognized: Green Arrow, 08. Robin, B21. Argent, B29._ "

"Cissie." Arrowette walked to her mentor who smiled under his mask. "You be careful. And listen to the others."

"I know, I won't let you down."

"You never will as long as you help others and do the right thing." He finished before looking over to Batman who was asking Jefferson to join up with him.

"I don't trust you. Not after what you pulled that day. I want nothing to do with 'Batman Incorporated'." Jefferson said walking to Static as Batman turned to leave.

" _Recognized: Batman 01. Arrowette, B28._ "

"I think Dick had the right idea," Aquaman said standing beside Naruto as Miss Martian, Superboy, and Troia walked up to them while Jefferson left after saying goodbye to Static.

" _Recognized: Black Lightning, 24_."

 _Moscow July 28, 03:03 MSK._

(A/N: Other languages will be Underline.)

In a warehouse, a young man was beating up thugs with eskrima sticks.

He is Caucasian with short black hair going just past his ears and blue eyes. He's roughly the same height as Batman and as well-muscled. He's wearing a black stealth suit with a mask that covers the bottom part of his face hanging off his ears.

This is Nightwing, real name, Dick Grayson. Batman's first protégé and first to use the code name, Robin.

He flipped the last man o the ground and puts his sticks on his back.

"(Sigh) Intel was on the money, Oracle."

" _Of course._ " He heard a female voice in an earpiece as he looked at the crates and meta boxes.

Going to a metal box, he saw two tubes with a tar-like substance on the floor before opening a window on a box.

And saw two teens inside before breaking the locks on all the boxes and had the teens and kids run out.

"You're free, go!" He yelled in Russian before turning to the pods. "It's a meta-human trafficking lab."

" _But is it Bedlam?_ " Oracle asked as Nightwing crouched down and used a small digital analyzer to pick up the tar as his eyes glowed blue and his vision came up. Showing a blue circle with a bird logo on it and a purple eye circle underneath his logo.

"I see pods full of black goo."

" _Sounds like a match. Bedlam uses a substance called 'Tar' as a catalyst for turning meta-gene positive kids into full-on meta-humans… Assuming they survive the process._ "

"Then let's shut them down!" Nightwing said as he stood up and threw several glowing shurikens around the room as the men got up.

They saw the now beeping shurikens and ran outside just as they exploded.

 _BOOM!_

Across the road, Nightwing stood on the edge of the building rooftop as he looked at the fire.

" _Nightwing?! Nightwing, do you read?!_ "

"Worried about me?"

" _Worried you didn't get a sample of the tar before you blew the place._ "

"Way ahead of you. Sending data now." Nightwing said looking at the Tar and scanned it with his vision.

" _Got it! Running analysis. OK, this is crash! A solid lead to the source of the Tar and hopefully Bedlam central._ " Oracle said as the data on the tar came up in his vision on a small screen.

"Spill."

" _Tar contains a clay found only in one place. Markovia._ " Oracle said as three screens came up in his vision. One was of Markovia's flag, the second a satellite view of the country, and finally, one with information about the country.

Nightwing pulled his mask off as his vision turned off. "Then Markovia, here we come."

 _Markovburg July 28, 08:59 EEST._

"This is Cat Grant reporting live for G.B.S. from the Markovian royal palace." said a woman sitting outside in front of a camera.

Cat Grant is a Caucasian woman with blue eyes and layered blond hair with center-parted bangs. She's wearing a business casual dress including a pink fitted jacket and a white placket without visible fastenings. She's also wearing a matching knee-length skirt and high heels. She also has small, square ear studs.

"Markovia's King Viktor Markov and Queen Ilona Delamb-Markov are about to hold a press conference on this the 2nd anniversary of the abduction of their daughter, Princess Tara. No ransom demand was ever made, and she vanished without a trace." She then turned to her left where a teen boy was sitting beside her.

He has short light brown hair with mutton chops and blue eyes. He's wearing a long coat with a sweater vest underneath and a blue dress shirt under that.

This is Brion Markov, the younger Prince of Markovia.

"This is Tara's older brother, Prince Brion Markov. Prince Brion, you just returned to Markovia after studying abroad for the last two years."

"Yes, after my sister was taken, I felt the need to getaway. To expand my knowledge, and bring that knowledge back, to serve Markovia." He explained as Cat nodded.

"To serve, but not to rule. You have a twin brother?"

"Fraternal twin, yes."

"Right. And Crown Prince Gregor is heir to the throne because he was born 16 minutes before you. How does it feel to be just 16 minutes away from the crown?" She asked, and before Brion could answer, someone else spoke up.

"Excuse me, we are ready to begin."

A man came up and gave Cat a tablet as a video came up of a man in front of the palace with a podium and other reporters.

He has brown hair graying at the temples with a mustache wearing a red military uniform with a blue sash

"You're looking at the Queen's brother Baron Fredrick Delamb. Head of Markovia's security forces."

 _"Ladies and gentlemen. The King and Queen of Markovia." Fredrick took a step away showing the King and Queen walking down the hall from the Palace._

 _Viktor is wearing a red dress shirt and black pants with white gloves. He is balding with brown hair and has a mustache with mutton chops._

 _Ilona is wearing a white dress and has short blonde hair and blue eyes._

 _"Thank you, everyone," Viktor said raising his left hand. "We'll try and keep this brief. There has been much debate both internationally and here in Markovia, about what to do with Quraci refugees. Following the invasion of Qurac by the rogue State of Bialya._

 _"So we will make our position clear," Ilona spoke up after her husband. "Markovia will not turn its back to the desperate people fleeing tyranny."_

 _"Quraci's are welcomed in Markovia." Viktor finished after Ilona_

 _"But that is not why we are here today."_

 _"Children all over the world and teens are being abducted."_

 _"The way our daughter was abducted." Ilona looked down at that before looking back up to the crowd as her husband spoke after her._

 _"Meta-human trafficking is an international scourge. Today, we pledge all of Markovia's resources to see that scourge ended!"_

Inside the mansion, Brion walked up to a woman who was watching from a floor above.

She is a slender woman with green eyes and brown hair, tied in a ponytail. She's wearing glasses and a doctor's coat over a purple dress and heels.

This is Dr. Helga Jace, the Royal Family doctor.

"Dr. Jace."

Helga looked to Brion and bowed. "Prince Brion."

"Did the results come back?"

"I told you. I'm not comfortable with this. I'm your family's physician. Not some kind of mad scientist." She replied looking out the window.

"Please Doctor. Did the results come back, or not?"

"Yes… And yes, you tested positive for the meta-gene."

"Which means Tara-"

"Most likely tested positive as well." Helga interrupted Brion.

"Which explains why she was taken."

"Which might explain. Might. Even if your theory is correct, how does that help? These traffickers have meta-humans working for them. How does anyone without his or her own meta abilities fight such people?" Helga asked having the prince sigh.

"Maybe he can't… But maybe… Does Markovia have the technology to create its own meta-humans?"

"To what end, Brion? To fight meta-fire with meta-fire?"

"Please answer the question, it could be of life or death importance. To all of us!"

"I don't know the answer. But, I'll try to find out." Helga said before bringing up her cell phone.

Brion smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. I don't know what the Markov Family would do without you." He said before leaving.

 _Gotham City July 29, 10:16 EDT._

" _Bruce did it last night. Walked out with Kate, Tim, Arrow, Plas and the rest._ " Oracle said to Dick who was sitting in a car in front of Naruto's hotel wearing a black jacket with blue patches on the shoulders, black shirt, and jeans.

"Can't worry about that right now. What do you have?"

" _Right. Two leads. First: A children's hospital in Markovburg is using way more electricity than normal._ " She replied as Dick brought up his vision screen and brought the buttons on the right up by using his finger.

He then brought up the hospital and its information on three separate screens. "A children's hospital would make a great front. And a great source of test subjects. (Sigh) And secondly?"

A picture of a man with short brown hair, glasses and a mustache in a doctor's coat came up as well as his information.

 _Simon Ecks, MD. Ph.D._

" _Dr. Simon Ecks, world-class geneticists. Currently underemployed at the hospital. You're going to need back-up. I've run an analysis and-!_ "

"Way ahead of you." Dick interrupted as he looked to the hotel.

Inside the penthouse, Naruto dropped a bowl in front of his oldest son. "Eat your cereal, Damian," Naruto said ruffling his son's head as Talia breastfed her daughter on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah, dad."

Lian was humming as she sat in a booster seat beside Quentin with a spoon before Naruto placed two bowls down for her and Quentin.

"Yay!"

Naruto smiled as he pats Lian's and Quentin's heads while they leaned forward to eat. He looked to see Stephanie feeding Brucely as Artemis wearing a jersey and black pants fed Xiang a bottle of breast milk.

"Coffee?" Naruto asked his roommate who nodded.

 _Knock-Knock-Knock!_

Naruto walked to the door and opened it to see Dick.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Hello, Dick, who're you recruiting this time?"

 _Markovburg July 29, 03:00 EEST._

A teenage girl in the palace held a silver tray against her chest hid from guards paroled the halls.

She has a slim frame, and olive-colored skin with brown eyes and is wearing a brown hijab. She is wearing dress clothes with a metal patch over her left breast.

As the guards left, she quickly walked to a door with a keypad lock before putting the code in and as soon as she opened the door, a tall olive-skinned teenage boy quickly got in wearing brown/tan clothes for the dessert and shoulder-length gloves with a dagger on his hip.

He then quickly sped down the hall revealing he has super speed before a rag was placed over the girl's mouth knocking her out. Henchy then pushed the door fully opened as he dragged the girl out before hearing screaming, men yelling, and finally a gunshot.

 _Bang!_

"The King and Queen have been assassinated!"

 _Happy Harbor July 29, 10:16 EDT._

Dick drove through the woods on a paved road before hearing Oracle.

" _The assassinations of the King and Queen of Markovia change mission parameters. The pre-coronation reception tomorrow night is the last best shot at getting the intel we need. But with tightening security, you'll need a couple of more friends._ "

She finished as he came up to a large yard with apple trees and a two-storied house with a garage that has a guest room on top of it.

Inside the house, Conner was talking to Donna in the kitchen as her twin, who has shoulder-length hair wearing a black shirt and blue jeans was washing dishes wearing black jeans and a red shirt.

( _Snore!_ )

Meg looked to her left in the living room to see a large white wolf sleeping on the floor. He has areas of muscle exposed by torn skin, on the insides of his legs.

This is Wolf, Conner's pet he got in 2010 on a mission who was enhanced with Kobra-Venom by a villain called the Brain that made him stronger to the point that he could go toe-to-toe with Conner when he was being controlled.

"It's hard to explain."

"Take your time," Donna said drinking hot tea before grabbing Conner's hand.

"It's Clark, Kal-El, Superman. He's been off in space for so long, I… I feel more of a-"

"Need?"

"Burden. More of a burden here on Earth to you know, step up."

"You'll do what you need to do Conner, I feel the same with mom away too. Just take it one day at a time."

Wolf suddenly sat up revealing his yellow eyes as he looked to the door just as a knocking sound was heard. Conner got up and opened the door showing Dick was waiting.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey Donna, Meg."

"Hey, bird boy," Meg said not looking over her shoulder.

"I need to borrow your guy here." He said ignoring Meg. "There's a meta-human trafficking site in Markovia we can shut down. It'll only take a day. In, out. No muss, no fuss."

Conner looked to his girlfriends and Wolf before looking back to Dick. "OK."

"Perfect! Oh, as a reminder. This is a non-super suit op."

"I never wear a super-suit," Conner said before Dick tapped the shield on his gray shirt.

"Sorry pal, this counts. I'll send you some dark wear via Zeta-Tube. I'll text you the time, place, all that. Sorry to recruit and run, but I got one more stop to make so… Bye." Dick said before leaving.

"Bye Dick."

"By bird boy!"

"See you soon."

As Dick got in his car, heard two loud squeals of joy.

 _Markovburg July 29, 11:07 EEST._

Brion was watching an earlier interview of his uncle with his brother Gregor.

Gregor has dark brown hair and is wearing a grey suit.

 _"Oh, I can hear you trembling in your living room now." Said the reporter as he was the only one on-screen._

 _He is a Caucasian male, with blond hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a blue suit and tie combination._

 _This is G. Gordon Godfrey, a GBS pundit, the host of The G. Gordon Godfrey Show, and widely known for his stance against the Justice League and its alien members._

 _"'But G. Gordon, martial law, isn't that a bit extreme?' But martial law was invented for a reason, my friends." He said as Fredrick came up and took half the screen. "Isn't that right Baron?"_

 _"I'm afraid that is exactly right, G. Gordon. My sister and brother-in-law were assassinated by a Quraci meta-human. We need to vet every Quraci in the country for meta-human powers. And that cannot be done without giving the Markovia's patriotic security forces the authority to get the job done!"_

 _"Well of course not. Now, what about the throne?" Gordon asked Fredrick. "Next in line is your nephew, Prince Gregor. Correct?"_

 _"Indeed. But Gregor is only 17. So until he comes of age next year, I will be acting as his Regent."_

Brion paused the video and looked to his brother before speaking in Latvian. ( **5.** )

"I don't know if we can trust him, Gregor."

"I don't, Brion."

"And we should postpone your coronation until after the funeral," Brion said as Gregor took several steps to the door before stopping.

"That we cannot do. Markovia needs a king." Gregor said before leaving as Brion pulled his cell phone out and called a number.

"Markovia needs a king… And a hero." He said before the phone was answered and he spoke in English. "Hello, Dr. Jace?"

 _Metropolis July 29, 22:16 EDT._

Jefferson was in his ex-wife's house kissing his two daughter's heads goodnight before walking down the steps.

"Thanks for letting me see them, Lynn."

Lynn is an African-American woman with brown hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a blue button shirt over a black shirt and jeans.

"Of course Jeff, you're their father."

"I've given it up Lynn. The life, all of it."

"Mm-hmm. I've heard that one before." She said with skepticism in her voice.

"Seriously."

"Jeff, I'm the sister of a Green Lantern, and the ex-wife of Black Lightning. I know how all this quitting the life thing goes. You mean it now, but sticking to it is something else."

"Trust me, it'll stick. I got no choice now." Jeff then walked outside and saw Dick was waiting for him. "No forget it, don't even start."

"It's an entire meta-human trafficking syndicate we can take down in one night. When it's all over, we go our separate ways."

"I can't," Jeff said while walking down the street.

"I know what happened on Rann, Jeff. But we can make sure something like that doesn't happen again."

"You're not hearing me. I'm not saying I won't. I'm saying I can't!" Jeff turned and raised his hand having small bolts of his lightning cover it before dissipating. "My powers, they're not working. I'm useless. Broken, I can't-!"

"I came for the man, not the powers. You're still a hero. And I still need you for this. Midnight at the Centennial Park Zeta-Tube. We'll wait for five minutes." Dick said as Jeff walked away.

"I won't be there."

" _I heard that. Doesn't sound promising._ " Oracle said as Dick sighed.

"No, it doesn't." He replied before turning around to walk to the park.

" _We're running out of time._ "

 _Metropolis July 30, 00:00 EDT._

Dick sat on a bench as a tunnel under a bridge in the Centennial Park lit up. " _Recognized: Black Bat, B09. Kage, 17._ "

Naruto wearing jeans and a red shirt with a duffel bag walked out with Stephanie wearing a yellow shirt, black pants and also with a duffel bag saw Dick waiting for them. ( **6.** )

They heard an engine roar before looking up to see Conner on a large red and black flight-capable motorized tricycle with a very large hollow tire in the back and two slightly smaller tires on the front.

This is the New Genesphere, affectionately known by the Team as Sphere and Super-Cycle, She is an extraterrestrial artifact from the world of New Genesis.

"Hey, Sphere," Naruto said patting Sphere on the front having her beep several times.

"This all of us?" Conner asked looking at the trio.

"No."

They looked to the top of the bridge to see Jefferson with a duffel bag as well before jumping down.

Everyone smiled as he walked over. "Don't give me that look. One mission only, agreed?"

"Agreed. Let's go." Dick said as they got on Sphere and flew through the Zeta-Tunnel.

" _Recognized._ "

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD.**

 **Number 6 is a slight spoiler for the story so if you don't want to be spoiled, stop reading after 5.**

 **1\. Since there are three Green Lanterns on Earth so far. When they share a scene with another G.L. I'll use their real name so you know who to picture when they're speaking. Same for when they first come in a scene, I'll use their real name at first.**

 **2\. I had Naruto take Green Arrow's place in Insecurity and the little girl who saw them save her father was Arrowette so to keep with my continuity she became Naruto's protégé. I just wanted to put that here in case you think I'm dumping on/bashing/hate Green Arrow. Due to having Naruto have Artemis as a partner (Not a protégé) getting Dinah and Naruto arguing with him after bringing Red on the Team.**

 **I had Green Arrow think he was a higher authority then Naruto with him being in the League and Naruto wasn't due to being under 18 for the 1st season. But I had the public acknowledge him as a founding member/a part of it even due to that. I don't hate Green Arrow, Green Arrow is my 2nd favorite hero from DC behind Batman.**

 **3\. An O.C. to take Spoiler's canon place. I might have to do that with Mary's, Starfire's, and Blackfire's canon selves if they come in as at first I was going to use Cassandra Cain but she's in the show, then I thought of Bluebird but then she came up in the show so yeah, for the heroes we brought in/brought in early like with Mary and Donna.**

 **(It was said by creators that they were apart of the Team during the 1st time-skip between season 1 and 2) we'll probably be using an O.C.**

 **4\. I had Naruto take Dr. Fate's canon 17 spot, and Star took 30 and Mary took 33 so canon 18-29 is one more up while 30-33 are 2 up and 33-current is 3 up… If I'm getting it right, if not I'll let you know in a later A/N in another Ch.**

 **5\. I'm not sure if it's this continuity's language for Markovia but I read it was for a Y.J. one at least. If it isn't I'll fix it later. (If it was fixed, then for those that read after I had the 1st language as Latvian.)**

 **6\. Naruto will be helping each Team (Nightwing's and Batman's) but will not quit the League but for the non-dangerous missions, he'll use a clone while staying in the shadows/do recon so he won't be found out. And also, for helping Batman and the dark wear missions like the one that Nightwing and the others are going to do in Markovia, Naruto won't use jutsu as not to be found out.**

 **Also, for those who are wondering, the reason why I didn't say the real name for several of the heroes. That's due to them not being up on their Y.J. wiki page, even Plastic Man's says his name has yet to be confirmed in Universe, so I'm just covering bases in case they have a slightly different name due to copyright, or like with most heroes, they may have multiple people who took the mantle so I'm just waiting for their real names to come up in the show/confirmed who they are.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	5. Chapter V: Royal We

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: For those that don't know the next half of the season got pushed to July. I guess they needed extra time on polishing the episodes, or as someone told me, it could be due to Swamp Thing show that premiered today. And they may not want 2 shows running at the same time. So I'll have one more monthly update next month before taking this as a regular update after episode 19 premieres.**

 **Oh, for Starfire's adult picture I'm using her design from the 2 Teen Titans movies Vs JL and Judas Contract, just picture thigh high boots rather than knee high. The URL for her is on my profile**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter V: Royal We.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Metropolis July 30, 00:00 EDT._

 _Dick sat on a bench as a tunnel under a bridge in the Centennial Park lit up. "Recognized: Black Bat, B09. Kage, 17."_

 _Naruto wearing jeans and a red shirt with a duffel bag walked out with Stephanie wearing a yellow shirt, black pants and also with a duffel bag saw Dick waiting for them._

 _They heard an engine roar before looking up to see Conner on a large red and black flight-capable motorized tricycle with a very large hollow tire in the back and two slightly smaller tires on the front._

 _"Hey, Sphere," Naruto said patting Sphere on the front having her beep several times._

 _"This all of us?" Conner asked looking at the trio._

 _"No."_

 _They looked to the top of the bridge to see Jefferson with a duffel bag as well before jumping down._

 _Everyone smiled as he walked over. "Don't give me that look. One mission only, agreed?"_

 _"Agreed. Let's go." Dick said as they got on Sphere and flew through the Zeta-Tunnel._

 _"Recognized."_

 **Now.**

 _Markovburg July 30 19:15 EEST._

Naruto, now riding with only Jefferson and Conner leaned his head back as his eyes glowed blue and saw a video P.S.A. with Garfield who decided on following in his mother's footsteps in becoming an actor. Naruto noticed he now has a quiff with a side-fades hairstyle. He's also wearing a new purple outfit from M'gann for his TV show that's set in outer space.

And happens to also star Marie's former co-star Paul Sloane.

The P.S.A. had Garfield standing in the set for the bridge of the show's spaceship as his name/character name/and shows title came up under him.

 _"On the Engager if Klamulons capture our crewmates, we'll move Heaven and Earth to get them back. But this year alone, over 16,000 child and teen abductions have been reported worldwide. Due to the illegal trafficking of Meta-Humans. Please, watch over your children. And If you see something, scream something."_

 _He then transformed into a green Eagle and screeched as he held his wings in the air._

 _IT'S WHAT YOU KNOW._

A card came up as a planet with a ring flew over the motto and moved to be the period.

He then saw a GBS report on the latest U.N. summit.

 _New York July 30 14:21 EDT._

 _Cat Grant stood outside the UN and smiled. "Welcome back, we return you live to the United Nations Meta-Human Summit. Inside, Justice League liaison Catherine Cobert is completing her address to the general assembly."_

 _The video cuts to inside the U.N. where a woman stood in front of the representatives with two large monitors so the ones in the back could see._

 _Catherine Cobert is a Caucasian woman who has black hair reaching just past her shoulders, green eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye and is wearing a gray business dress._

 _"And so, as a result of increasing restrictions placed upon the United Nations charter. The Justice League regrets to announce the resignation in protest of the following members. Batman, Batwoman, Black Lightning, Green Arrow, Hardware, Katana, and Plastic Man."_

 _She walked off as Lex then walked up to address the murmuring group. "Thank you, Ms. Cobert, it goes without saying that the independent Nations of the world are deeply disappointed that some Leaguers don't seem to believe in the values the League claims to represent."_

 _"Blaming the Justice League or its members is laughable!"_

 _The cameras turned to a man who stood._

 _He resembles a Caucasian man, with black hair, purple eyes, and a slender build. His hair is relatively long, but a portion of it is caught up in a ponytail at the point of his back of the head, and the rest comes down to the nape of his neck and jawline._

 _He's wearing a skin-tight swimsuit that exposes his arms and legs. It is predominantly blue-gray, and on the torso, it has a midnight blue vest-shaped design, with azure lines tracing its edges and collar area. Around his waist, he dons a matching belt with attached tassets hanging down over his upper thighs. He also has midnight blue bands around his forelimbs._

 _This is Garth, a former member of the Team and now the UN ambassador for Atlantis._

 _"The ridiculous quantity of conditions, exclusions, limitations, and stipulations, that this Body has added to the League's charter… Over Atlantean protest! Have made it impossible for the League to do its job. Even humanitarian missions cannot begin without unanimous approval from the Security Council. These policies, are costing lives!"_

 _"Of course the Atlantean Ambassador supports the League! It's led by an Atlantean and a Themysciran!"_

 _The camera's turned to a man with a dark tan, black hair that's graying at the temples and is wearing a blue suit._

 _This is Sumaan Harjavti the United Nations ambassador for Greater Bialya._

 _"But why has no Bialyan hero been invited to join?"_

 _"Because everyone there who has powers has been a criminal."_

 _The cameras turned to show Megaera Prince-Uzumaki wearing a white dress who's the Ambassador for Themyscira._ _As she's standing in for her mother._

 _"When Bialya produces a hero who isn't a wanted criminal, perhaps the League will consider her or his candidacy."_

 _"That statement is an outrageous exaggeration!" Sumaan yelled out._

 _"Meaning it's largely accurate. Real heroes will do the right thing no matter what, regulations be damned." She finished which prompts debate from various ambassadors before Lex calmed them down so the Ambassador for Markovia could talk._

 _He has tan skin, short black hair and is wearing tinted glasses with a black suit._

 _"Allow me to make this perfectly clear. Without prior written permission from the Government. Markovia categorically forbids entry to any vigilantes or so-called heroes."_

"Guy's an ass," Naruto muttered as his vision turned off before remembering what they talked about.

 _"Listen up. Bedlam is one of the most notorious Meta-Human trafficking syndicates on the planet. We now have intel that Bedlam's main base is in Markovia. Stephanie and I will fly commercially from Vlatava to Markovia under false passports. I believe whoever is behind the kidnapping is also behind the assassination of the King and Queen who made it their mission to put an end to Meta-Human trafficking in Markovia."_

 _"Bedlam may even be connected to the Royal Family. Which would explain how the assassins managed to get past heavy security. Conner, Jefferson, and Naruto will fly over the border with all our gear, Steph and I will scope out the party with hacked invites to the Prince's pre-coronation. Naruto you can keep an eye on us and on the hospital."_

Naruto then saw the castle before grabbing a metal rectangular box and jumped out. He then pulled out a tri-pronged kunai with writing on the handle and as soon as he fell past a large tree, threw it at the trunk before appearing by it. Naruto pulled it out and jumped to the ground and opened the box showing black full bodysuit with fingerless gloves and a black solar guard mask. ( **1.** )

Once putting it on, he revealed it also had a hood and then he pulled out a yellow tinted visor glasses and put them on as he pulled the hood up and disappeared showing he had his camo on the suit. Coming back into view Naruto picked up a black compound bow and two quivers, one over each shoulder filled with arrows and two nunchucks that he put on both sides of his waist.

He then folded and put the bow on his lower back and put a pouch on his right thigh. Bringing his hands up and making a cross hand sign, a clone popped into existence and jumped after Super-Cycle while Naruto jumped across the trees towards the castle. After jumping for several minutes, Naruto stopped near the top of a tree overlooking the castle

"OK, guys I'm 1.6 kilometers out." He said while sitting against the tree trunk before reaching in his pouch.

He pulled out a rectangular digital binocular and zoomed into the party. Going through the guests outside, Naruto saw the guards, several royal families and saw one teen girl with blonde hair reaching her upper back, green eyes and wearing a purple dress with white gloves talking to Delamb.

This is Perdita, the Queen of Vlatava, and niece of villain Count Vertigo. She is also dating Garfield.

"Any standouts?"

" _Do you really believe the two Princes could have anything to do with their parent's murder?_ " Stephanie asked, eyes glowing purple as Naruto turned to look at them at the food table.

"Maybe not Brion, what would he gain? Gregor's a maybe since he's next in line but both don't really seem like the type." Naruto said as he moved to see Helga talking to Simon.

" _Dr. Simon Ecks, a world-renowned geneticist. And for some reason has taken a low paying job at the children's hospital._ " Dick said as his eyes glowed blue.

"And yet, the mortality rate there is high for someone of his caliber," Naruto said as he took note of the information coming up on his vision before Stephanie spoke.

" _Maybe he likes kids._ " She said jokingly.

" _Maybe you're right,_ " Dick replied absentmindedly.

Naruto blinked at Dick who sounded like he whispered that before going to a secure channel. "Didn't know you were here Oracle, thought you'd be helping Bruce." A text bubble came up on the left side of his vision.

' _WTF Naruto!? U scared me!_ '

"Just checking in on my future wife! Set the date yet?" He asked in a teasing tone due to her having a crush on him when he started out. ( **2.** )

And smiled seeing the middle finger emoji with 'U' beside it.

He sent a smiley face back to her before focusing on the mission as Dick was explaining about Helga. Naruto looked to the left and saw Delamb walk up to a podium to talk to the crowd before Gregor joined him. Brion then put an empty champagne glass on a waiter's tray.

" _Nightwing. We made the drop as planned. Your gear is in the Northwest corner of the Markovian National Cemetery._ " Naruto heard Conner speak before Jefferson followed.

" _We'll head out to the children's hospital to check out its phenomenal power usage._ "

" _Roger that, Lightning. Good luck._ " Dick said as he took a drink from his glass.

Naruto then looked to see Brion walk to Helga and his vision picked up his lip movement for speech-to-text.

' _The safe course has brought us to these crossroads. Sister missing. Parents dead. Something daring must be done if I am to save Markovia._ '

' _(Sigh) If you're serious, then the person to talk to is Dr. Simon Ecks. I've talked to him, he's expecting your signal._ '

"Guys, Helga might be in on it, she just told Brion to talk to Simon when he expressed he wanted to save Markovia."

" _Got it, Steph, go get our gear, I'll follow the Prince and Ecks._ "

" _Great, I'll catch up A.S.A.P._ "

 _Markovburg Children's Hospital._

Black Lightning in dark wear with a half mask hooked onto his ears put his hand on a wall by a basement window. "It's wired to the alarm."

Superboy wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and half mask with a pouch over the shoulder pulled it over and pulled out a large cell phone device that's has a clear screen to see through. He put it on the top of the window and an x-ray of the wires in the wall came up before it bypassed it

' _Unlocked._ '

"Bypassed," Superboy said before they went in.

They then walked down the hall while Lightning put his hand on the wall while they did walk and felt a lot of power being used on the hospital. "Anything?" Superboy asked.

"Oh yeah, they're using a lot of juice, this way." They then walked to the morgue before Superboy looked to Black Lightning.

"You alright?"

"OK, walking in the morgue of a children's hospital? No, I don't want to see any more dead kids. (Sigh) Come on."

They walked in and saw it was empty. "No dead bodies, which is good," Superboy said glancing to Lightning. "So, this is the place using too much power?" He asked as they looked around the normal looking room.

"No, whatever's behind this secret door is." Lightning said putting his hand on the back wall.

Superboy walked to him and spoke up. "Can you open it?"

"Not sure, sensing power's one thing. Generating it? That hasn't worked for me since Rann." Lightning replied as he placed his hand back on and electricity sparked from it as a small door opened revealing an eye scanner.

Lightning then used his own hacking device and had a fake eye come up over the scanner before the door opened.

They walked down the hall and just as the door started closing back, a shimmer went past it.

They then came to a subway and turned on the night vision on their own contacts.

"Bedlam central?" Superboy asked Black Lightning.

"Odds are good."

They went around throwing bugs on the cameras that swirled their faces on film "Camera bugs in place." Superboy said before reaching for his ear. "Nightwing are you getting the signal?" He asked and received nothing.

"Nightwing? Kage? Black Bat do you read? "(Groan!) The place is shielded." Lightning said as he tried to call as well.

They walked to the other side and saw several tanks filled with Tar and had tables and equipment around them.

"(Growl!)" Superboy growled looking at the tanks.

"Did you just… growl?" Black Lightning asked as he stood beside Superboy.

"This place reminds me of Project Cadmus." He replied remembering that both he, and his fiancés were created in tanks in case one, or both of their 'parents' went rogue or replace them if they died. "And not in a fun way."

They walked forward where Superboy stopped and saw a small metal both broken open with circuits around it. "Oh no… This is... was a Mother Box. A sentient living computer from New Genesis. Whoever took this one apart murdered it!" He said picking the pieces up and then put it back.

"Uh… I'm sorry." Lightning said looking back before turning to look at the tanks. "(Gasp!)" And reeled back as a teen girls face came out of the Tar.

"I hear four heartbeats. So at least they're all alive." Superboy said walking up.

"I think we have all the confirmation we need. Let's get these kids out of here." Black Lightning said before both of them fell to their knees after becoming dizzy.

"Let's not!" A man said in a thick European accent.

The undercover heroes looked up to see a Caucasian male with blue eyes, white hair slicked back and a widow's peak hairline. He's wearing a dark green shirt under a light green coat, and a golden brooch. He also has black pants, belt boots, and gloves.

This is Count Werner Vertigo is a supervillain and a member of the royal family of Vlatava.

"Vertigo." Superboy groaned out as Vertigo sneered.

"That's Count Vertigo to you."

"Oh really? I heard your title was revoked after trying to kill your niece 8 years ago." a disguised voice said

Vertigo has punched away as the clone of Naruto appeared before pulling out his bow and an arrow, turned, and shot at the foot of a Plamus creature that exploded in foam that stopped it. Naruto then placed a hand on his chest and looked to the others. "Guys, we should get out of here and regroup!" Naruto said voice distorted knowing that if he popped it would give away who he is.

Lightning froze as flashbacks of what happened at Rann ran through his mind before Superboy punched the ground and created a hole that the three jumped down in revealing a tunnel. Naruto then shot several arrows that exploded in foam that sealed the hole before they ran down the tunnel.

 _Markovian National Cemetery._

Stephanie put her dark wear on while holding a black modified crossbow with what looked like a quiver magazine on the bottom and a strap. ( **3.** )

She pulled the butt having it extend to a rifle's length before pushing it back in and folded the bow before putting it over her shoulder with the strap. She then pulled out a black _Sansetsukon_ (Three Section Staff) before folding it and placed it in a pouch on her right leg.

She picked up a duffel back and got on a one-wheeled motorcycle before a purple glow blanketed the area. "What the hell?" She asked after putting a helmet on.

Looking back, she saw a violet pillar of light coming from a fallen tree before silently riding over. She discovers Henchy and two other traffickers burying several dead Quraci refugees, but one, the teenaged girl from the palace, is still alive.

"What are you doing?!" Black Bat runs over and fights off the traffickers with her staff, while Henchy attacks her with a red energy whip. Only for the girl to generates a red aura shield to protect Black Bat.

"Aw, that's not fair."

Henchy was grabbed from behind in a sleeper hold as Naruto held his arm that held the whip while Black Bat helped the Quraci teen out of the grave.

"You're going to be alright."

Naruto saw a van and threw shurikens at the tires and blew them before walking to the two.

"OK, Super-Cycle is on her way here. Are you alright?" Naruto asked the girl who looked to him and stayed quiet. "OK, good talk. Nightwing, we found a girl that Henchy was trying to bury alive, how's your mission?"

" _Really? That's good you got her. I'm still following the Prince and Ecks. Have you heard from Superboy or Lightning?_ "

"Hospital was shielded. My clone had to save them from a meta teen and Vertigo and had to leave."

" _Damn. OK, I'll go in and hold them there until you all to get back._ "

"OK, but if Brion is going through that process you may not need to. They may want to wait until they have another meta to control before leaving."

Sphere came down and the three got in, Naruto noticing the girl was clingy to Sphere as they got up in the air and went to where Superboy and Black Lightning was. Super-Cycle beeping as the girl hummed.

" _Black Bat, Kage, sending Black Lightning's and Superboy's coordinators._ "

"Roger," Naruto said before glancing to see Black Bat talking to the girl who turned in her seat and sat on her knees to talk to Black Bat.

"Can you speak? What's your name?"

"My… Name?" The girl slowly asked.

"Name, yes! Do you speak English?"

"English, yes… I remember English, I understand." The girl replied having Black Bat sigh.

"Do you remember anything, anything at all from before I found you?"

"No, nothing. I am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize about," Naruto said as Black Bat gave the girl a thumbs up.

"You'll be OK." She said having the girl mirror the action.

"OK."

They then flew to the beach near the hospital before seeing Superboy and Black Lightning standing by the water.

Inside the hospital and inside the secret room, Brion was knocked out and in one of the empty tanks in nothing but his boxer briefs as Helga in a lab coat walked over.

"Dr. Jace? How long were you in there? What did you hear? I think there might be some confusion." Simon said to Helga who ignored him and turned the tank on.

In the tunnel, Vertigo was walking out before Henchy and the other men ran in and explained what happened to them.

"(Sigh) Go and lock down the complex." They did that before Vertigo pulled out a phone and called someone. "Excuse the interruption, your Highness. But we've had an incident, or three. I feel our operation may have been… compromised."

With the Doctors, Tar filled Brion's tank who woke up and saw what was happening and screamed as Helga walked over just as the Tar reached his chest.

"Don't worry, my child. It's all for the best."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **OK if you didn't read the top and don't know, the rest of the season got pushed to July so I'll be doing 1 more monthly update until taking this as a regular updated story after episode 19 premiers.**

 **1\. For those that don't know, it's a cloth mask that covers the entire head from the eyes down. I used that instead of the canon masks so Naruto's optical camo would cover his head as well.**

 **2\. She had a crush on Naruto's alter ego in season one. I had a story on the '00s Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited shows and I had Barbara in the pairing and did the crush as a nod to it. And for Invasion I had Naruto and his wives tease her on that.**

 **3\. It's the Green Monster crossbow from Arrow. The URL for the picture is up on my profile. I gave her that in Endgame to attack the flying drones as she only had her staff before.**

 **Also, I've gotten asked on who Naruto has kids with. So here's a list. If I forget anyone let me know and I'll add her here.**

 **Diana: Donna and Megaera. Genetic clones created by Cadmus.**

 **Dinah: Quentin.**

 **Jade: Lian.**

 **Talia: Damian and** **Athanasia.**

 **Artemis: Xiang.**

 **Nothing else to talk about.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	6. Chapter VI: Eminent Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: OK, the good news is that I'm not busy this week but next week so I'll just write another Ch or 2 for this week to upload next week. I'll talk more down below.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Eminent Threat.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Inside the hospital and inside the secret room, Brion was knocked out and in one of the empty tanks in nothing but his boxer briefs as Helga in a lab coat walked over._

 _"Dr. Jace? How long were you in there? What did you hear? I think there might be some confusion." Simon said to Helga who ignored him and turned the tank on._

 _In the tunnel, Vertigo was walking out before Henchy and the other men ran in and explained what happened to them._

 _"(Sigh) Go and lock down the complex." They did that before Vertigo pulled out a phone and called someone. "Excuse the interruption, your Highness. But we've had an incident, or three. I feel our operation may have been… compromised."_

 _With the Doctors, Tar filled Brion's tank who woke up and saw what was happening and screamed as Helga walked over just as the Tar reached his chest._

 _"Don't worry, my child. It's all for the best."_

 **Now.**

 _Markovburg July 31, 00:02 EEST._

Kage, Black Bat, Superboy, and Black Lightning stood on the shore at the cliff.

"OK, we're going up in that tunnel to take care of some bad men, can you stay here and look after our Super-Cycle?" Naruto asked the girl who just stared at him. "OK, good talk let's go." He finished taking his bow as Black Bat took her crossbow and the four walked to the drainage tunnel that led to the hospital.

The girl looked to them before looking up to the pipe and glared. "Kill."

 _Markovia Children's Hospital; July 31, 00:08 EEST._

Dick, without his jacket, walked in hands in his pockets after losing a signal to one of his beetles flying drones and took a lab coat that was on a hanger by the door and put it on. He walked down a hall passing a janitor before walking in the morgue and changed into his dark wear.

His eyes glowed as he got to a keypad and scanned the fingerprints and had a code come up before typing it in, had his contacts hack the eye scanner and walked into the secret opening. As he did, he stopped as a purple text boxes came up from the purple eye logo that was under his and above Naruto's spiral, a blue lightning bolt for Black Lightning's, Superboy red shield's for his, and a purple staff for Black Bat.

' _Beyond door, you'll have comm w/L &T._

 _But I'll lose signal when door closes._

 _Be careful!_ '

"Always," Nightwing replied as a small robotic beetle flew up in his face. "(Gasp!)" He yelled and jumped back.

 _Clang!_

And hit the door. "OW! (Groans!)"

' _LOLZ. More careful than that!_ '

Oracle replied with a laughing emoji.

"You are supposed to be on my side," Nightwing said to his drone.

' _[SIGNAL LOST]_ '

He turned his vision off as the door closed and brought a hand to his ear. "(Sigh) I'm in, status?"

" _Two minutes out, have to get through the walls my clone made with explosive arrows to keep them from following,_ " Naruto replied as Nightwing heard something moving.

"Follow me." He said to the beetle before walking down the hall.

Getting to the lab, he had the beetle fly up to see Vertigo order the men to put tanks in a subway train. " _Can you stop them?_ " Naruto asked as Nightwing walked to a room.

"Negative, they're not going anywhere fast. I'll go after the prince."

" _Activate the spy gear we planted, could help find them._ " Lightning said as Nightwing walked in the room and saw a hammer in a pan with destroyed plastic and circuits in it.

"Might, if they weren't in a thousand pieces," Nightwing replied before going to the window and hid alongside the wall. "Got eyes on Ecks… And Helga Jace. They have the prince." He said as an unconscious Brion was in a tube as the Tar drained out.

" _Arriving now._ "

"Then I'm going in," Nightwing replied before seeing Vertigo walk in the room and had a screen zoom in on him.

"What is going on here?"

"Wait," Nightwing said stopping his team before showing the conversation of Vertigo to the others.

"Explain yourselves!"

"Count Vertigo we-!" Simon said but stopped as Vertigo walked up.

"I have just spoken with his Highness, and he gave no orders for the podding and tarring of the Prince of the Realm!" Vertigo said grabbing Ecks by the collar and pulled him close. "I want answers, now!"

"You lied!" Ecks said as he was let go and pointed at Helga. "You said this was all done by the boss' command!"

"I had to! His so-called 'Highness' is out of control! The things he has made us do… Now we can stop him… To stop Bedlam." Helga said before hearing a distorted voice behind her.

"Vertigo there is working for the same organization Bedlam is." They turned to see Naruto holding his bow with an arrow drawn.

"Peasant!" Vertigo said as Naruto fired before he could use his powers.

The arrowhead exploded in a bright light before Naruto jumped over and punched Vertigo and brought his nunchucks up to hit him several times in the head. Naruto then kicked his legs having Vertigo fly up in the air before taking his nunchucks and held both handles in one hand and brought it down on Vertigo's forehead and knocked him out as he hit the floor.

The door suddenly opened showing Fredrick walking in. "I swear I ask for-!"

"Oh, you swear huh? No wonder you're not in charge."

Gaining a surprised look Fredrick ran out as Naruto threw a throwing knife that hit the door before grabbing Ecks by the throat and slammed him down knocking him out.

"We gotta go!" Black Bat said as she and the others, as well as the girl, came riding on the Super-Cycle.

"Get on!" Naruto yelled before looking to see Helga take Brion out of the pod. "You two also!"

Naruto brought a scroll out and unsealed 20 kunai tied together with wire and each had a paper tag on them before throwing them around the room, as the tags starting to burn. Naruto then saw Henchy grab Vertigo and ran before he grabbed Simon and got on Super-Cycle and left through the hole Superboy made earlier and sped away as the fire came down in the tunnel a few feet.

 _BOOM!_

The lab blew up as the heroes flew through the tunnel as fire stayed close to them for a moment before dying off. They flew out on the beach and got out as Nightwing sighed when they landed on the beach. "We got the evidence we need, and with Dr. Jace's testimony-!"

"We lost eight kids!" Lightning interrupted him as Naruto raised his hand.

"But we just saved countless more. Plus this girl and the prince. It's not the victory we wanted, but it's the one we got."

"AH! Get away from me!" Brion yelled as he woke up.

"Brion please!" Helga said putting a hand on his shoulder. "AH!" Only to reel back as her hand was burnt and steam came off Brion.

Naruto walked over, took his right glove off and revealed a white circle on his palm. Putting it on Helga's hand, her burn healed before he looked to see Brion jump and sink in the sand as lava came off his feet. They saw the sand lift from his walking before Brion got out and they saw him covered in black rocks from the neck down with several open areas showing his skin.

"Help me! Help me!" He yelled as Helga ran to him and dropped on her knees.

"Just calm down! Your Meta-Gene has been activated. Your body is now manipulating geological forces."

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Brion yelled as he glowed before Superboy without his mask knelt down.

"The more you panic, the less control you'll have. Focus on your breathing. Just focus on controlling your breathing."

Brion took several deep breaths as he stopped glowing, as did the area he walked under. But he still had the rock on his body.

"Guys!" Nightwing yelled before having a holo-screen come up from his right forearm.

He showed news footage of Fredrick showing footage of Brion being turned and blamed the killings and abduction of Tara on him.

"LIES!"

Brion yelled out before turning to the castle. He then ran and sank back in the ground as he glowed.

"This just keeps getting better." Lightning sighed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Following him with infrared," Superboy said as he walked up. "He's headed for the Palace. I'll try and cut him off."

Before he could do anything, a Boom Tube opened up showing the meta teen, Vertigo and two of his men.

"We'll handle Vertigo, S.B., K, you two go after the Prince," Nightwing ordered the two undercover heroes.

The two nodded before Naruto ran off as Superboy bounds high in the air. Naruto them turned ad shot four arrows around the groups having smoke cover the beach to help out the others before turning to run to the palace.

 _Palace._

At the party, Fredrick had security guards around the area and walked up to Gregor. Suddenly, Brion with rock and lava covering his entire body came out of the ground near the statue in the middle of the courtyard. He jumped at Fredrick who punched him away with no damage to himself aside from spots on his clothes burning.

Brion got back up and had the lava recede from his face getting grass from the crowd. Fredrick walked up and started to burn before he ripped his skin off showing he had a body of stone.

"Fredrick Delamb's a meta, too!"

Superboy landed between the two as Kage landed a few feet away. "Prince Brion, we gotta go. There's a better way to handle this! And we can help you find it." Superboy said under his breath to the Prince.

"Our worst fears come true! Prince Brion is working with Meta-Human assassins!" Fredrick said to the crowd.

"But you're a Meta-Human as well!" Gregor said behind two guards.

"I had to become one! To protect us!"

"LIAR! It's I who did it to protect us!" Brion yelled out.

He then jumped forward, having Lava come out to propel him forward. Fredrick dodged the initial attack before expertly trading blows with the Prince before tossing him to the statue once again.

 _Beach._

The teen girl used her red force field to protect her and Black Bat as Henchy had a small cannon gun on his chest and was firing at Super-Cycle before hitting her. She transformed back into Sphere and fell to the girl as Helga pushed her out of the way. The teen then created a shield as Black Bat shot bolts at Vertigo as Henchy started firing at them.

Black Bat put her crossbow on her shoulder before pulling out her staff and swung it at Henchy's head knocking him away. She quickly turned around and threw her staff hitting Vertigo before pulling her crossbow out and shot several taser bolts that knocked the villain out.

"Halo Girl! Dr. Jace!" She called out to the two.

She saw Helga before running to help her up. "Where is…?" Helga trailed off as she stood.

"Here."

Looking up, they saw the newly named Halo floating above them with an orange aura covering her. As well as her eyes turning orange as her sclera turned black.

She was then grabbed by the face by Plasmus who started burning the left side of her head off.

"NO!" Black Bat screamed out as Plamus slammed Halo down who tried prying him off.

"AAHH!" Halo screamed before going limp and was let go.

Black Lightning ran by and stopped seeing the lifeless body of Halo before flashbacks of Rann and earlier at the morgue played in his mind.

'No… The kids… We've lost them… Cannot be dead… I don't want to see any more dead kids...'

He looked up at Plasmus before black lightning covered his hands. "COME ON!" He screams as large bolts hit the ground as he walked to the Meta. "You wanna kill something? TRY ME!" He then threw bolts at Plasmus forcing the Meta back as Black Bat and Helga looked to Halo's body.

"AAH!/AAH!"

And screamed as she sat up and looked at them with her one eye.

"No, kill… No dead. Not dead. Me!" She said as Sphere rolled over.

She then had a violet aura cover her and her wounds healed and showed she had dark brown hair.

"Whoa!"

 _Palace._

Fredrick headbutted Brion and had him stumble back before Superboy grabbed Perdita and Zviad Baazovi and got them out of the way of the lava landing near them. He dropped them by the crowd as one woman was filming with her phone. And didn't notice swirls covering both Superboy and Naruto's faces hiding who they were.

"No Garfield?" Naruto asked Perdita as he was behind her.

"No, he does not like these types of parties."

"Yeah, I had to drag him to them when he was younger."

Blinking, the Princess turned to Naruto as he eye smiled. "Thought I'd say hi to my future sister-in-law. Last time I saw you was two years ago at Wally's funeral."

Her eyes widened now knowing who the masked man was before he brought a finger to his mouth and disappeared. "Don't say anything. We'll talk next time you're in the States."

She then saw a shimmer walk back to the fight as Fredrick knocked Brion to the ground then pointed at the prince. "Shoot him!"

"Disregard that order!" Gregor ordered. "Arrest Baron Delamb!"

"Little Prince, you dare?! The Security Forces are mine to control! Now that I've proven-!"

"What you have proven here is your hypocrisy!" Gregor yelled interrupting Fredrick. "You've been scapegoating Meta-Humans though you yourself were a Meta-Human! Clearly, you've done business with the Meta-Human traffickers my parents were trying to stop! You lied to them!"

"No, no I-!"

"And your great skill with your meta ability? That takes time to master. Which tells me you've received your power long before Brion. I know you, uncle… It's clear your deception was the groundwork for a coup against my family, and Markovia!" Gregor said to his uncle.

"You have no hard evidence!" Fredrick yelled as Gregor pulled his arms behind his back.

"We have enough to mount a very lengthy investigation into your affairs. I place you under arrest. For the murder of my mother and father."

"RAH!" Fredrick ran towards Gregor before Superboy leaped in front of him and punched Fredrick away.

Brion grabbed Fredrick from behind only to be thrown away before Fredrick dashed to Superboy for a punch. Superboy brought his hands up in a boxing stance and dodged the punch before punching Fredrick in the face with his left fist. He then blocked Fredrick's right punch before punching Fredrick in the ribs with his right fist.

Superboy blocked a punch with his right arm, punched Fredrick in the face then used a double ax handle uppercut and knocked Fredrick in the air and was knocked out as he hit the ground.

"Thank you." Gregor thanked Superboy who nodded at him.

"At least you're safe now, brother," Brion said as the rock fell off his face but stayed on his body.

Suddenly the security guards aimed at the Prince getting a confused look from him. "What are you doing?! Delamb is the criminal, not me!"

"Your Highness," Zviad said walking up to Gregor. "Whatever the Baron's crimes… Your brother also has much to answer for here. And if I may say, Markovia has suffered enough at the hands of Meta-Humans."

"Ambassador..."

"Please listen to me, my Prince," Zviad said placing a hand on Gregor's shoulder. "Your country needs a new beginning, a new King, a new leader. Now, more than ever." He finished having Gregor look down in thought.

Gregor then walked up to his brother and sighed. "No," Brion said as Gregor looked to him.

"Brother..."

"Gregor, please, don't do this." Brion pleaded.

"You must leave Markovia. Immediately."

Brion dropped to his knees before Superboy picked him up and held Brion's arm over his shoulder. "Take care of him, please," Gregor said to Superboy who nodded and bounds away as Naruto followed by dashing after.

 _Beach._

Black Lightning continued to hit Plasmus with bolts before getting Plasmus to his knees. Lightning then noticed a chip on his neck before frying it.

"Ana," Plasmus remember Simon telling him his sister was killed back in the start of the month and was tested on as well.

 _Bang!_

The heroes looked to see a Caucasian farmer with a rifle shot Plasmus after Henchy pulled Vertigo in another Boom Tube.

"I shot the monster!" He said before Black Lightning knocked the gun out of the farmer's hands.

"You shot a kid forced to be that! And when you realize that..." He trailed off as Halo knelt beside the body and glowed violet.

"No… Life. Cannot heal." She said as Superboy landed and Naruto appeared with the group.

"Brion!" Helga said running up.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked Nightwing.

"What do we do now?" Black Bat asked looking at the body of Plasmus.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD.**

 **OK like I said above next week is when I'm busy so I'll upload my Ultimate Spider-Man story with a triple upload for the anniversary.**

 **I'll see you tomorrow for Ninja in the Web.**

 **UPDATE: Sorry forgot this at first but the next Ch for this will be the day after episode 19 airs. So at the very least, I'll be upload this in 2 weeks. I say very least as IDK if they'll do a 3 Ep a week as they did back in Jan. But if they don't, then look for this the day after Episode 19 airs.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	7. Chapter VII: Private Security

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Good news, we got a season 4! And it'll be focusing on a smaller group like season 1 as well, from what I've read. Hopefully, we won't have to wait another 2 years. As I'm hoping the long wait for this season was because they mainly had to wait for the streaming site to be ready.**

 **I'm also going to be busy this weekend from today (Friday)-Sunday but should only be through the days but I've got a chapter for another story being beta'd so I'll either have it up later today or tomorrow morning.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22**

* * *

 **Chapter VII: Private Security.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Ana," Plasmus remember Simon telling him his sister was killed back in the start of the month and was tested on as well._

 _Bang!_

 _The heroes looked to see a Caucasian farmer with a rifle shot Plasmus after Henchy pulled Vertigo into another Boom Tube._

 _"I shot the monster!" He said before Black Lightning knocked the gun out of the farmer's hands._

 _"You shot a kid forced to be that! And when you realize that..." He trailed off as Halo knelt beside the body and glowed violet._

 _"No… Life. Cannot heal." She said as Superboy landed and Naruto appeared with the group._

 _"Brion!" Helga said running up._

 _"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked Nightwing._

 _"What do we do now?" Black Bat asked looking at the body of Plasmus._

 **Now.**

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse August 01, 10:16 EDT._

Naruto saw Damian watching TV as he walked past his room and stopped seeing an interview of Garfield's.

 _"Brace for light-speed people!" A tall Caucasian woman with a slim body said from the set of Garfield's TV show._

 _She has blond hair and blue eyes and has a small mole above the right side of her mouth. She's wearing a sleeveless black shirt, with a blue bow tie, grey shorts, and strappy high heels._

 _"I'm your very own Star Girl, Courtney Whitmore!" Courtney said saluting before the camera zoomed out and showed the entire set. "And today we are rocketing across the galaxy for another Goode World Studio exclusive interview. We're hanging out with none other than the most transformative actor in Hollywood."_

They then started to show clips of Garfield in his show.

 _"Star of the hit sci-fi series Star Trek 3016."_

 _They then cut to her sitting with Garfield who's wearing a white tank top with the Batman logo, over which he wears a red shirt with rolled-up sleeves along with jeans and white sneakers and a green hat and glasses with light green lenses._

 _"That's right. It's Lt. Tork himself, Garfield Logan."_

 _"My friends call me Gar," Garfield said as Courtney laughed._

 _"Well, just between friends, Gar… I'm dying to know about a certain special friend you've been seeing."_

 _They showed a picture of Garfield and Perdita holding hands with paparazzi around them with the title 'Gardita in Paris'_

 _"Queen Perdita of Vlatava."_

 _"What can I say? She's my Queen and I'm her fool in love." Garfield replied._

 _"Aw! That's so sweet!"_

"Oh who taught him that? That was just terrible." Naruto said before picking Athanasia up from a crib in the living room and looked back to the TV there as Lian and Quentin were watching as well.

 _"Tell the kids how you two love birds became 'Gardita'," Courtney said as Garfield gained a solemn look._

 _"It's not a happy one. We met at a mutual friend's funeral."_

 _"Oh, so sorry for your loss. But I'm sure your friend would be happy knowing they unite the hearts of their two besties! And speaking of unifying hearts, you've recently begun a campaign to unify the world in vigilance against a growing threat." Courtney said having Garfield nod._

 _"Totally, Courtney. As one of the very few openly Meta-Civilians in the world, I want to raise awareness of Meta-Human trafficking. Kids our age are being targeted and kidnapped into an underground market for meta experimentation." Garfield said raising a fist before standing. "So in solidarity, We all have to rise up and fight back."_

 _"Remember, if you see something, scream something."_

"Going today?" Naruto asked Artemis and Stephanie holding Athanasia as he fed her a bottle of milk.

"Yeah, we can't skip," Artemis replied holding her daughter.

Putting the bottle down, Naruto brought her up to his shoulder and patted her back until he heard her burp. He brought her back down and had her smile up at him as he rocked her. "Rebekah and Sara will stay here with the kids while the others are at work." He said as Artemis held Xiang up.

"I'll take Xiang."

Naruto shrugged as he walked to the living room, and saw a sleeping Halo in the living room. Hovering on her side above her sleeping bag. Naruto sighed knowing he has to clean out Donna's former room so Halo could sleep there rather than on the floor before looking to Artemis.

"(Sigh) I'll look into finding out who Halo is, but with no memory and needing to keep this from the League, it'll take a while." He said as a Caucasian woman with long brown hair walked in.

She's wearing a spaghetti stringed white shirt showing she had tattoos on her chest and blue jeans.

"Hey, Rebekah. Thanks for doing this."

"Any time, master."

"(Groan!) I told you not to call me that!" He said as the former Shadow took Athanasia from him.

"But you train us, and married the mistress, master."

Athanasia laughed having Naruto look down before poking his youngest in her belly getting her to squeal happily before he tapped her nose.

"How long is she staying?"

Looking back, Naruto saw Megan who walked out in her blue pajamas.

"As long as she wants too, I guess," Naruto replied before looking back. "Before getting off subject, this was his mission. Where's Dick?" Naruto asked Stephanie who was drinking coffee.

 _Happy Harbor August 01, 10:37 EDT._

Outside of Conner's, Meg's, and Donna's house, Brion wearing a blue button shirt under a brown shirt both sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans watched his brothers coronation on his phone.

Inside, Donna and Conner watched him. "Didn't know you'd be bringing back a souvenir." She said to her fiancé.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. He kind of reminds me of you. Back in the day."

"RAH!"

Brion suddenly yelled waking Wolf up before he went back to sleep.

"Yeah… He kind of reminds me of me too." Conner replied.

"Do we know how long he's staying?"

"Not exactly."

"Right… So, where's Dick?" Donna asked turning to look at him.

 _Metropolis, August 01, 10:38 EDT._

" _Hey, this is Dick. You know what to do. (Beep.)_ "

Jefferson sighed as he got Dick's voicemail as he stood outside of a hotel.

"Hey, It's Jeff… Again. I put Dr. Jace up at the Luthor Grande. And now I'm taking her to brunch because… Because I actually don't know what to do with her." He said seeing Helga walk out of the building in a green sweater over a white button shirt with the sleeves at the elbow, jeans and white shoes.

He waved as she saw him. "Dick where are you?"

 _Star City August 01, 09:15 EDT._

Dick walked into a security office with two men and Starfire with Caucasian skin wearing a watch, purple shirt, and jeans with tennis shoes.

The first man is a teenager who has auburn hair that is a short buzz cut and blue eyes. He is shorter than Dick and is wearing a grey jacket with both hands in each pocket over a red shirt and grey pants.

This is Roy Harper A.K.A Arsenal. He is the original Speedy and the former sidekick of Green Arrow. Shortly after becoming Green Arrow's partner, he was abducted by Lex Luthor and the Light, where he was cloned to infiltrate the Justice League.

He remained cryogenically frozen for eight years, before he was found in early 2016, by his clone Red Arrow, Naruto, and their wives, Cheshire and Blackfire.

The next man is a strongly built Caucasian male with red hair and blue eyes. He strongly resembles Roy. He's wearing a light blue shirt and jeans.

This is Jim Harper, a Cadmus clone of Roy, formerly active as the head of security at Cadmus' Washington, D.C. facility as the first Guardian.

"That's right ma'am. At Bowhunter Security, we're always on point." A man said as they walked in the office where he did the gun sign at them when saying the slogan.

He has auburn hair with blue eyes and a beard. He is tall in stature, around the same height as Kaldur. He looks like an older Roy but with a little weight. He's wearing a dark grey shirt that came just past his elbows and cargo pants.

This is Will Harper formerly Roy Harper, a former superhero archer. He was Speedy whilst partnered with Green Arrow, but became Red Arrow after his separation from his former mentor.

He is a Cadmus-made clone of the original Roy Harper and unwittingly served as the Light's sleeper agent to infiltrate the Justice League.

They saw a Caucasian woman with long black hair wearing a black shirt, watch on her left wrist and jeans playing with a two-year-old girl with black hair in a purple dress.

This is Blackfire A.K.A. Komand'r, Starfire's sister and Will's Wife. And their daughter Jilliand'r or Jillian.

Star went to her sister and niece to talk in another room leaving the others to talk.

"Let me guess, you fellas need some top of the line security. Am I right?" Will asked leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Not exactly, I'm sure Blackfire told you what happened in Markovia while talking to Stephanie. We lost a shipment of trafficked meta teens down a Boom Tube. They're probably being deployed in deep space right now." Dick explained as Will nodded.

"Oh, of course."

"Look, the League's been informed. I'm not happy about all this. But I need to move on."

"Yeah, you've moved on so much you forgot Brion Markov, Helga Jace, and that Halo girl," Will said leaning forward in his chair.

"This is a higher priority. I got a lead on another Meta-Human trafficking right here in Star City. Look, Roy and Jim are on board. I thought we'd make it an all Harper mission."

"All Harper, and one Grayson?"

"Are you in or not?" Dick asked Will who picked up a clipboard.

"Hmm." He then flipped a page and brought his hand up to his chin. "Huh."

"I know you're doing that on purpose," Dick remarked as Will looked up.

"Umm, I guess I can make the time."

"Great here's the plan-!"

"But only if you guys help me out first," Will said as the other Harper's shrugged.

"I'm game," Jim said with a smile.

"Whatever bro." As Roy replied with a shrug.

"What are we talking about here?" Dick asked suspiciously.

Later, they all walked out in security uniforms, Roy having a jacket with his hands in the pockets and walked to a blue SUV.

"Seat belts, everyone," Will said from the driver's seat as they all got in.

"You enjoying yourself?" Dick annoyingly asked as they put on their seat belts.

"In this getup? No." Roy said before Jim spoke.

"Yeah, I think he was talking to Will."

"Come on Grayson. Let's not pretend you were planning to hit your traffickers before nightfall." Will said as Dick looked to him.

"Well, I-!"

"That is the Dark Knight way, right?" Jim asked leaning forward from the back seat.

"Yeah, I hear all those Batboys turn into pumpkins in daylight." Roy picked up behind Dick.

"(Sighs) Whose idea was it to put all three of you together on one mission?" Dick asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yours/Yours/Yours." All three Harper's said together.

"Don't you have any actual employees?" Dick asked Will who started the car.

"Of course, but most of my guys were celebrating a company softball victory last night. Ate some bad Chicken Whizees. Food poisoning. _Explosive_ diarrhea."

"Dude! T.M.I!"

"You guys wanted to know why I needed the manpower. So, help me today, and I help you tonight." Will said before putting the car in gear and drove down the street.

"Fine."

 _Gotham City August 01, 12:55 EDT._

Naruto wearing a blue shirt with a black spiral design on the chest and jeans pushed a stroller with Xiang in it as Artemis and Halo walked beside him in a large park.

Artemis is wearing a leather jacket over a grey shirt with jeans and black calf-high heeled boots.

Halo is wearing a purple hijab with an army-style green jacket over a dark purple shirt and blue pants that stopped a few inches over her boots.

Xiang, wearing a yellow dress laughed as various teens and people in their early twenties were running and jumping around with black VR goggles with a thin-lined purple lens.

Suddenly, a man tripped and fell in front of the group.

He is a Caucasian man with black hair and small, dark brown eyes. He has a large round face and is shorter and stouter than average. He wears a Superman shirt underneath an unbuttoned white top.

"Got a little carried away, thanks. Or sorry." He said after Artemis helped him up before he continued running after fixing his goggles.

"Thanks for me staying in your home… Or sorry." Halo said to the two who chuckled.

"No problem. You can stay as long as you want. We couldn't leave you." Naruto said before remembering the night of the mission.

( _Flashback._ )

 _Markovburg July 30, 01:29 EEST._

 _"Nightwing, what do we do now?" Black Bat asked Nightwing who sighed._

 _"We're done here. We go home."_

 _"And them?" Naruto asked pointing to Brion, Halo, and Helga._

 _"We saved their lives. We never promised to adopt them. They can manage just fine without-" Nightwing replied before looking to see Halo floating._

( _Flashback End._ )

Naruto shook his head before both he and Artemis saw Halo was floating before Artemis spoke up as she brought the girl down. "Try not to fly… Unless you're doing it on purpose."

"Unless I'm doing it on purpose," Halo replied as her aura disappeared.

"Yeah, hey your English is getting better."

"I remember more words now."

"Do you remember your name?" Naruto asked her as she shook her head.

"Halo?"

"Anything about your life?" Artemis asked Halo.

"Sorry," Halo replied looking down.

"So, um, if you can't remember anything, why the hijab?" Artemis asked as Halo brought a hand up to her hijab.

"It... It feels right. Okay?"

"Of course. It just means you're remembering a detail of your life." Naruto said as they walked. "I'm looking for your family, I just can't let it go through the J.L. computers or it'll get them involved and bring out we were there illegally."

"Now? We go there now?"

"No, but I'll let you know when I find anything," Naruto said as they came up to a large Weeping Willow tree with its branches coming to the ground.

They walked inside where they were blinded by a bright yellow ankh before Dr. Fate appeared.

"Is she here?" He asked in two voices, one being very deep.

"She'll be here in a moment. We just left early to see if you can help our friend Halo, she lost her memory." Naruto said as Fate dropped down and had his oval glow yellow.

Halo glowed as well before Fate spoke. "I sense an old soul in this very young body. But who is Fate to judge such things."

"Hi."

They turned to see Zatanna walking in a blue dress with buttons and white high heels.

"Child of magic. Do you understand the terms of our agreement?" Fate asked Zatanna who sighed and walked up.

"I do, just one hour. Just like last year, and the year before."

"Be grateful Nabu grants you this boon at all." Fate said before removing his helmet having his clothes disappear.

And revealed a middle-aged man with green eyes, and white hair and beard. He's wearing three layers of clothing, which consists of a white shirt with a red bow-tie attached, over which there is a yellow vest, which is finally topped by a black blazer.

This is Giovanni Zatara, Zatanna's father and Naruto's father-in-law.

"Daddy," Zatanna said before hugging her father.

"Zatanna."

 _Star City August 01, 12:00 PDT._

The group is at a Goode World Studios warehouse, where they are tasked with making sure a shipment of Goode Goggles is secure before drivers arrive to transport them.

"Goode VR Goggles?" Jim asked crossing his arms as Will looked at his clipboard and Dick and Roy sat on a stack of boxes of said goggles.

"Goode pays good money for Bowhunter Security to secure," Will said checking something off.

"For… Video game accessories?"

"Jim, you need to spend less time with your Geraniums. These are top of the line Virtual and augmented reality goggles. Advanced graphics, totally immersive. Everybody but you and Naruto's family are into these! And they go for big bucks on the black market." Roy said before almost knocking a box over before walking over.

"Seriously, why are we even here? No one's taking this stuff in broad daylight." Roy said not noticed a red sports car in the alley across the street.

"We're taking this stuff in broad daylight." The driver said with a grin showing a gold tooth.

He is a tall African-American male with a muscular frame and red skin. He has a short white goatee and has his hair in cornrows. He is wearing a white tailor-made suit.

This is Brick, an enemy of Green Arrow.

Beside him is a Caucasian man with a chain tattooed down his arm. He's wearing a green hoodie over a dark-colored shirt. He also wore a grey unbuttoned shirt over a white shirt.

This is Henry.

In the back, two men also sat. The first has tanned skin, and along with a dark cap on his head, he's wearing two layers of clothing, which consist of a dull tan-colored hoodie under a dark gray jacket.

This is Hoody Boy.

The final man is an African American man. He's wearing a light green sweatshirt and a greenish sleeveless jacket. He's wearing brown pants and a green derby hat with a yellow band.

This is Daddy Lidz.

 _Metropolis August 01, 03:02 EDT._

Helga watched two African-American men walking by with one wearing Goode Goggles and remembered the night at the beach.

( _Flashback._ )

 _Markovburg July 30, 01:35 EEST._

 _"Try and understand, Brion. I had to activate your Meta-Gene. You needed your family's hereditary's Geo-Force to fight Bedlam." Helga said as Black Bat brought Halo down._

 _"You're not safe here in Markovia." Black Lightning said walking over._

( _Flashback End._ )

"Not exactly gourmet."

She looked to see Jefferson handing her a hot dog that she took. She unwrapped the foil and took a bite as Jefferson sat down. "American genetically-modified beef. It's a nice change… Markovian meat is so gamey. Jefferson, thank you. After what I did… It's more than I deserve."

"We've been through this Helen. Bedlam coerced you."

"I thought I could help by being there for the children. But I was a fool." She said looking down.

"We all make mistakes we can't take back. But you can make a new start here out here in Metropolis." Jefferson said before leaning on his knees and looked up to the sky and saw a plane flying. "This is the City of Tomorrow."

"I'm more concerned about Brion and Halo's tomorrows. I feel responsible for them as if they were my own children." Helen said looking at Jefferson. "I don't know if it makes any sense-"

"Hey, I'm a dad with my own two bundles of responsibilities." Jefferson interrupted as Helen placed a hand on his.

"You do understand."

 _Star City August 01, 12:19 PDT._

The team checked the I.D.'s Brick's crew gave them after they took out the drivers.

They left as Will looked at his clipboard. "Wait a sec. These aren't the right drivers."

"Their credentials checked out," Jim said as he and the others walked up to him.

"The clipboard doesn't lie."

"The clipboard doesn't talk," Roy said annoyed as Will looked to the drivers before they got out of sight.

"I know that guy… He's one of Brick's guys! TO THE SUV!" Will said running to his car with the others following.

 _Pacific Coast Highway August 01, 12:21 PDT._

"So, no one's taking this stuff in broad daylight?" Will asked looking at Roy in the rearview mirror.

"OK, I stand corrected I'll blow out the tires, problem solved!"

As the quartet pursues the trucks, Roy pulled his right arm out revealing a black robotic arm that opened up into a cannon to blow out the tires.

"What? NO! How about a solution that doesn't involve damaging the merchandise?" Will asked looking back as they made a turn on the cliffside.

Roy came back in as his arm turned to normal. "Someone sure got picky in his old age."

"Incoming," Jim said as Brick drove up beside them and smiled at the team as he rolled the window down.

"Shit."

Brick bumped into them forcing the SUV into the guardrail before Will gained control and pulled into the other lane. Just as a school bus came towards them.

"AAH" The team screamed looking at the bus.

"AAH!" As the kids and driver screamed before passing the team as they swerved out of the way.

"Can I at least shoot at that guy?!"

"Yes, you can shoot at that guy!"

 _Happy Harbor August 01 03:35 EDT._

A clone of Naruto watched Conner work on an old motorcycle for some money as Wolf was sleeping in front of an annoyed Brion.

"Does that beast do anything besides sleep?" Brion asked arms crossed as he leaned against a large toolbox.

"That beast is called Wolf. And no, lately that's all he does." Conner replied tightening a bolt.

"That's because he's old," Naruto said getting the wolf to open his eyes.

(Grr!)

"Yeah get up and say that," Naruto said as Wolf just snorted and went to sleep. "That's what I thought."

"Tell me again what we're doing out here?" Brion asked tossing a socket wrench.

"Conner's getting extra money by fixing his neighbor's bike. I'm here visiting my daughters."

"Daughters?"

"Yeah, Donna and Meg," Naruto replied to the exiled prince.

"But you're the same age. How can they be your daughters?"

"They were force grown to 16 when I was turning 18. Anyways, you are here to unwind."

"I have no need to unwind!" Brion said before melting the wrench.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Brion hid it and they continued to talk. "Yeah, you're wound, Conner was the same eight years ago." He said before remembering back to the beach.

( _Flashback._ )

 _Markovburg July 30, 01:39 EEST._

 _"But where are we to go?"_

 _"With us," Naruto said hands on his waist. "We are getting a place for Meta-Humans for training and help… But with Vertigo knowing who you are, we can't take you there. I'll take Halo as she should feel at home with other women who have powers-!"_

 _"RAH!" Brion yelled as he took several steps forward and slammed his hands on the ground. Having lava spray in the air 20 feet away._

 _"And the Prince can go with Conner due to just being exiled. You had experience in dealing with your anger. And there's Donna and Meg who got my family's temper so they can help as well. We'll take Helga to Metropolis as to spread everyone out to not draw any attention." Naruto finished as Sphere came over._

( _Flashback End._ )

"Maybe you two should do something together to calm down? Ooh! Maybe you can sit and play video games?" The two just stared at him like that. "What? You two don't think that'll work? Hey if you film it and put it online that could be big. I mean these two voice actors guys just started playing old games and they're blowing up!"

"Why bother with that bike?" Brion asked ignoring Naruto.

"It's not his bike, he's being paid to fix it!" Naruto said walking up as Conner threw Brion a clutch spring. "See you all later." He said before leaning down and rubbed Wolf's head. "Later mutt."

(Snort!)

 _Pacific Coast Highway August 01, 12:50 PDT._

Along the Pacific Coast Highway, Brick's car flies off a bridge, but he climbed onto Will's SUV and punches his way through the roof.

"You always wanted a convertible!" Dick said as he dodged the punch.

"OK, I'm out," Roy said opening his door having his cap fly off.

He used a grappling hook from his cybernetic arm to board the nearest of the trucks.

"Rent-a-cops with grapnels? How much do they pay these guys?" Brick yelled out stopping his attacks for the moment.

 _Gotham City August 01, 03:58 EDT._

Naruto held a sleeping Xiang as he, Artemis, and Halo sat at a bench while Giovanni and Zatanna sat on swings in the park.

"An old soul. That mean anything to you?" Artemis asked Halo who stayed quiet. "Do you remember anything at all about before Stephanie found you?"

"I..." She got flashes of being buried, being drugged, being on a table with an I.V. on her, and running away from a meta-Human who was attacking tanks. "… Darkness."

 _Pacific Coast Highway August 01, 01:00 PDT._

Will passed two of the trucks and opens the hatch of his SUV. Jim leaps onto the hood of the second semi-truck from the back. "I need to take a look At those credentials!" He said to Henry who screamed.

"So, private security seems pretty sweet!" Dick yelled at Will who nodded.

"It is! Decent money, good benefits. Plus I'm home in time for dinner!"

Brick tears off the roof of the SUV, and stares down at the two. "You rent-a-cops cannot be getting enough scraps for this gig!"

"I own the business!" Will yelled at the criminal.

"Too bad for you!" Brick yelled as he then rips the steering wheel off.

"Oh, man! My insurance premium!"

"Punch it!"

Will hits the gas pedal and he and Dick leap onto the third truck. The SUV goes off the cliff and into the ocean.

"Last time I ask you for a favor! I loved that SUV!"

"Hey, this is your gig! At least we don't have to worry about Brick!"

Will and Dick believing Brick is gone, started walking to the cab. Missing Brick hanging on the undercarriage of the third truck.

 _Gotham City August 01, 04:02 EDT._

Zatanna and Giovanni got up and hugged as Naruto sighed and handed his daughter to Artemis.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

Naruto stayed quiet before walking over and took the helmet. "Naruto!"

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything rash," Naruto said before bringing up the helmet to eye level. "Nabu, I'm going to give them 24 hours from now on, like you said when I got here about 20 years ago, we are a perfect match outside of not bonding. So no harm giving them a day."

Naruto put the helmet on and his clothes turned into Dr. Fate's.

"Naruto?" Zatanna asked walking up.

"Yeah, it's me." He said in two voices with Naruto's being the main one. "Although I got two voices in my head yelling at each other now. I thought this would be a good anniversary gift every year until there's another person to take over. Seriously Nabu, this 'never take you off' thing is why no one wants to put you on in the first place."

( _Flashback._ )

 _Gotham City August 01, 2015 02:02 EDT._

 _In the slightly smaller Weeping Willow tree. Naruto stood at the trunk in a black suit with the League, Team, and friends who knew his identity sat in chairs in a circular pattern in front of him._

 _They all stood as Zatanna in a white wedding dress started walking down the aisle with her father who still had a little black in his hair._

 _Once walking up, and said their vows, Naruto lifts her veil and put a gold ring on her finger over her tattooed one and she followed before kissing him._

( _Flashback End._ )

"I love you Zatanna, I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said before disappearing in an ankh portal.

 _Pacific Coast Highway August 01, 01:16 PDT._

Roy pulled the door off of Hoodie Boy's passenger side and dodged being shot at before shooting Hoody with a large bolt of electricity.

"You gonna pull over, or am I gonna have to turn up the juice?" He asked as Hoody raised his hands.

"Pulling over!"

"Good choice!"

He pulled the tuck over as Jim rolled back off the hood of his to dodge being shot. Henry sighed before his door opened.

"Hello." Jim kicked Henry over before getting in the driver's seat.

He then caught a fist with his left hand and put a handcuff on Henry's wrist. He then punched Henry and turned him around to handcuff his other hand. Jim then slammed Henry on the dash and knocked him out.

Up ahead, Dick and Will saw Jim pull over before standing to make their way along the top of the trailer of the third truck.

"Two down, one to go! Kinda like old times, huh, Wall?" Dick asked with a grin as Will looked to him.

"It's Will, not Wall."

"That's... That's what I said."

"Is it just the red hair?" Will asked annoyed at the slip-up.

"What're you talking about?" Dick asked before Will pointed his clipboard at Dick's chest.

"Your need for a Wally West substitute."

"What?! That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?!" Will asked throwing his arms out. "You already had Roy and Jim, you didn't need me! Not for a mission anyways!"

"I needed someone who knows the city!"

"You needed someone who knows you! You could have gotten Naruto for that! but you still see him as the leader! As part of the League that you need to keep missions from!" Will yelled before Brick pulls himself up onto the trailer.

"Do you low-rate heroes know how much this suit costs?" He asked standing up and pulled the rest of his shirt off.

"Seriously?" Dick asked annoyed.

"Hey, we're in the middle of a thing here," Will said gesturing to Dick.

"Y'all interrupted my thing. It'd be rude not to return the favor!"

He charged at Dick and Will who are forced to fight.

"I get it! You need someone to give you a reality check! To keep you honest, to tell you what no one else will tell the boss!" Will said as they dodged Brick's strikes.

'You're babbling!" Dick said before being lifted up by Brick.

Dick pulled his flashlight up and turned it on.

"AAH!" Brick yelled dropping Dick.

Dick then hit him in various places having sparks fly off and bent the light. Will then threw the clipboard and had it hit Brick in the mouth. Dick came up and kicked him in the back of the head. Will grabbed his board before Brick punched him off the truck and grabbed the back.

"Well, fine. Wally's not here, so I'll say it…"

"What?!" Dick asked jumping back as Will got back up. "What are you going to say?!"

"You already know! You're dropping the ball with these Markovian teens so Naruto had to pick up the slack when he's not supposed to be involved!"

"Taking care of strays wasn't the mission!"

"Naruto drilled it into you that lives matter more than some mission!" Will yelled back before they both attacked Brick.

The two eventually lift Brick overhead. "I don't do teams anymore! (GROAN!)"

"(GROAN!) You do now!"

"Hey, cut it out! Put me down!"

"He makes a good point!" Dick yelled out struggling to keep Brick up in the air.

"Plus he's really heavy!"

"Oh, man… This ain't right." Brick said before they throw him onto the truck's hood.

He falls to the road below, the truck bouncing over him. Dick and Will then force the third driver to pull over.

Later, the police arrive to take Brick and his men away. Brick then stopped and looked at the group. "Seriously, who are you guys?"

"Bowhunter Security," Roy said arms crossed as Jim had his fists on his waist, and Will had his arms crossed as well while Dick just stood.

"Always on point," Jim said with a smile.

After the police left, the team started taking inventory to make sure the goggles were all right before Will walked to Dick who was at the guard rail.

"(Sigh.) You were right." Dick said with a sigh.

"'Course, I am. I'm older and wiser."

Dick turned to the clone and raised an eyebrow. "You're a clone. You're the youngest guy here."

"Hey, I'm older than Jim," Will said pointing over his shoulder.

"But I'm prettier!"

"I'll step up. I'll make it right with Brion, Helga, and Halo."

"Good, Naruto wanted to sic Star on you," Will said as the others walked up.

"All present and accounted for," Roy said looking at the clipboard. "The clipboard doesn't lie."

"You know, private security's more exciting then I thought." Jim picked up after Roy.

"Sounds like the beginning of a Harper family business." Will said wrapping an arm around his 'brothers' shoulders.

"Don't push it!"

"Baby steps. Now, I believe there's one more thing on our to-do list."

 _Star City, August 01, 10:02 PDT._

Nightwing and the others stood on a building in the same poses as before in costumes, Nightwing in his regular one.

His uniform now comprises a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots, and gloves. The chest area of his uniform is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area is colored in a lighter grey. He's wearing a black utility belt and has eskrima sticks in a holster on the side of his right leg. As well as a domino mask.

Guardian is wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a golden helmet and golden shoulder and wrist pads.

Red Arrow and Arsenal's costume is predominantly black, with a red chest and collar and domino masks. Red has a quiver that is attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and Arsenal has a gun on his back and both have black fingerless gloves.

They saw the police come to the building in front of them with teens walking out.

"I think we looked better in our Bowhunter Security uniforms." Red Arrow said arms crossed.

"No, you do not," Nightwing said with a sigh.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

 **OK sorry that the Dick/Will security team-up was canon, couldn't think of anyone to bring in, and well... The Bowhunter scenes are my favorite scenes of the season so far. Won't say Episode until the season ends.**

 **Also, I've decided on waiting until the season ends before taking it like a regular update, but I will try and stretch it out with OC Ch.'s in big date skips between episodes. So if you have an idea for those Ch.'s feel free to send them.**

 **Well, Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Away Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: This will be a twice a month update now to stretch it out until Season 4. Because as of this moment (August 30, 2019) We don't know when it'll come out. So it's the 2nd and last Friday of every month. OH! A quick review of this season from me. I loved it, sure they "cut corners" due to budget like using still shots for some explanation of missions. But again they don't have a toy company willing to pay for at least half of the budget.**

 **I'll talk a little more spoiler-free in the end A/N.**

 **I also put a poll up on adding or skipping any canon scenes... At least for ones that are the main focus on an ep, like 90% the focus of that Ep So go on and vote if you want them in, or not. It'll go down when I get to Ep. 7 "Evolution" next month.**

 **OH! Also as well as being on YouTube, PSN and Xbox Live, the season is also on the Apple and Google stores, Roku and Fire TV so if you got extra cash for those but don't want another streaming service (Especially if YJ is the only show you want to watch) then you can get it on there.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: Away Mission.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Sounds like the beginning of a Harper family business." Will said wrapping an arm around his 'brothers'._

 _"Don't push it!"_

 _"Baby steps. Now, I believe there's one more thing on our to-do list."_

 _Star City, August 01, 10:02 PDT._

 _Nightwing and the others stood on a building in the same poses as before in costumes, Nightwing in his regular one._

 _They saw the police come to the building in front of them with teens walking out._

 _"I think we looked better in our Bowhunter Security uniforms." Red Arrow said arms crossed._

 _"No, you do not," Nightwing said with a sigh._

 **Now.**

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse August 02 08:16 EDT._

Naruto in his bedroom stretched only in black pajama pants before speaking. "Going to work?!"

"No appointments today!" He heard Megan from his connected bathroom yell as the others were either at work, on Watchtower duty, or signing up for school or college. "You?!"

"Nothing at the Tower today. Want to do something? Go out?"

"I like the sound of that! What are you gonna wear?" She asked as Naruto turned to the opened door.

"What I usually wear… Why? What are you wearing?"

"Now? Just my tattoos."

Naruto smiled as he dashed in, taking off his clothes and picked Megan up before pressing her back against the glass door. She smiled as she felt the cool glass on her back and backside as Naruto kissed her before taking a step back. He pulled the door open and stepped inside and turned the shower on before grabbing her ass.

Ten minutes went by before Black Canary walked in. "Hey! You in here? I would like to know who this teen girl is and why she's here!" She yelled before seeing the bathroom door was cracked and walked in.

And saw two hands hit the glass wall beside the door of the shower that changed from Caucasian to green, and finally bleached white before the left side of Megan's face came out of the steam and pressed against it, eyes rolled back and revealed her seal was on the back of her neck.

"Hey, Dinah."

She looked away from Megan to the steam as she heard Naruto. "Wanna join us?"

"Normally, I'd say no because I want to know why we got an extra person living with us but I really need this." She said taking her coat off as well as her gloves and boots before pulling her stockings off.

Naruto wiped the glass as she pulled her zipper down showing a red strapless bra."I thought that would break due to the strain." Naruto teased as she shimmied out of her costume showing matching hip hugger panties before taking them off after undoing her bra and stepped in just as she dropped her choker.

Naruto smiled before placing his right hand on her hip and leaned in to kiss his wife. She moaned as she brought her left hand up and placed it on his neck to deepen the kiss. Her hair started to get wet and clung to her back as Naruto licked her lips before opening and allowed his tongue to battle hers.

Megan pushed off from the glass as she stood straight and shivered for a second before turning around and started kissing Naruto's shoulder and chest as he placed his left hand on her ass.

A few hours later, Dinah with wet hair in one of Naruto's black shirt and sweatpants sat on a chair in the living room and looked to her husband. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. We found her in a mass grave being buried alive." Naruto replied sitting on the couch beside her as Megan sat beside him, head laying on the backrest oblivious to her husband and sister wife.

"Are you going to take her to the Meta-Youth Center when it officially opens?"

"If she wants that, I'll take her there when I'm sure Vertigo won't recognize her," Naruto replied as she crossed her arms. "Are we done? This feels like one of your sessions from back in the day."

"Sometimes I want to strangle you. And I would now if I could move my legs."

"I have that effect on you all."

Her eyebrow twitched at that as she took a deep breath. "Regardless of how I feel on you entering there illegally. I am glad you got her out of there." She said as Quentin ran in.

"Mom!"

Dinah smiled as she picked her son up. "Hello, honey."

"We're proud of you too Naruto."

Naruto looked back to see Paula and Marie standing by the connected kitchen.

"Thanks, what brings you by?"

"We can't see our grandkids that we hardly see?"

"Don't pull that 'I don't see you enough' card. You see them every morning and for dinner." Naruto said standing up. "You both took the empty apartment down the hall. I'd say you two need to get someone. Go find a nice guy or gal. You don't even need anything long term, just someone to rock your world for the night. And I mean really-!"

"Naruto!" Dinah yelled covering their son's ears when Naruto started talking about 'dating'.

"What?"

 _New Genesis August 04, 00:16 UTC._

Four balls rolled down a hill in a blue forest and stopped to reveal they were humanoid insects of different colors.

The first a squat four-armed creature with a red exoskeleton.

This is Forager.

The one beside him is taller and has a green exoskeleton.

This is Mantis.

They looked up to see a man lying down on an 'X' shaped device with two meta teens flying down on hover scooters.

The man has olive skin and is wearing a silver helmet with gold lines. He's wearing a red bodysuit with blue gloves and boots.

This is Orion, a New God.

The Meta's are both grey-skinned with one being muscular with no face while the other has large red sores on its body.

Mantis looked up before speaking New Genesisian.

"Hail, Orion. Mantis has the deep-cavern goods for trade. Does Orion have the promised books?"

"Do not rush me, Bug," Orion replied. "First, let us see if your ground grubbing please me."

Forager and the other Bugs brought two crates over and opened them revealing crystals. "Worth much!" He said making clicking sounds. "Forager Forged best minerals for New Gods."

"Acceptable," Orion said having the meta's bring down two crates.

Mantis walked over and reached for them. Only for the crates to disappear.

"Fakes! Orion cheats the Hive!"

"Aww, poor Bug."

The Bugs attacked having the teen Meta's fightback as well. The one with sores turned and had its sores explode hitting the others except for Mantis with acid. Mantis fought the other Meta who grew arms out of its back before turning its face around, grew an extra set of arms and started pulling all of Mantis' arms.

Forager rolled over and hit the Meta forcing the Meta to let Mantis go, tum around, and punch Forager into a tree, breaking it. Orion and the teens left as the Bug's got up and stared at them.

"New Gods are liars and thieves!" Mantis yelled up at them.

"Forager thought Orion honorable," Forager said to Mantis who turned to him.

"New Gods have no honor. New Gods deserve death." Mantis replied before leaving as Forager looked down.

"Forager wonders..." He said clicking at the end.

 _Happy Harbor August 04, 12:25 EDT._

Naruto sat beside Megan on the deck of Conner's Meg's and Donna's house. Megan and Donna were putting photos in an album on a glass table as Meg and Conner sat on the other side of the table sitting beside a man reading a book.

He is a Caucasian male with brown hair and bangs, which cover most of his forehead. He also has blue eyes and a beard. He's wearing a white collared shirt underneath a brown jacket, blue pants, black shoes, and a belt.

This is Snapper Carr, a former teacher now principal of Happy Harbor High and a former helper to the League when they formed and operated out of Mount Justice.

Naruto looked to see the pictures on the two pages of the open album.

One was a fourteen-year-old Starfire kissing Dick on his fourteenth birthday.

The next was a younger Marie, an eight-year-old Garfield before getting his green skin and powers and his pet Monkey.

The next is Dick without glasses taking a selfie with a fifteen-year-old Stephanie in private school uniforms.

The next is a sixteen-year-old Kaldur sitting in the woods, wearing a jacket.

The next is a teenage looking M'gann hugging her uncle in his John Jones identity of a bald man.

And finally, a sixteen-year-old Superboy and Donna patting Wolf.

They heard Brion yell out as he was face-chatting with his brother holding a duffel bag.

"Some people just don't know how to enjoy a summer afternoon," Snapper said turning a page in his book.

"I want the truth, Gregor! What are you doing to bring me home?"

" _It is not that simple, Brion,_ " Gregor said over the phone. " _Parliament has proposed a ban on meta-humans and the deportation of all Quracis from Markovia._ "

"You talk politics, but I am family! Your only family!"

" _You are safe in America. The Quracis have nowhere to go._ " Gregor said with a sigh before speaking in English. " _I promise, I will bring your home, Brion. You just need patience._ "

Brion walked up to the others. "Where is Grayson? I have been ready to depart for hours." He asked before they heard a Boom Tube open up.

Looking to the yard, they saw a man step out holding a Motherbox.

He has brown skin, long red hair that goes a little bit below his shoulders, and a black headband with a large black gem on it. He has very large red eyebrows.

He has a vest that seems to be made out of fur from an animal, and his skin has blue stripes on his left arm. He's wearing a black wristband that goes onto one part of his hand and on his wrist. He has large, baggy, green pants, and black and white sandals.

This is Bear, a New God from New Genesis and a part of the group known as the Forever People.

"Hero Danjar! (I have arrived on Earth!)" ( **1.** )

He said in New Genesian before clearing his throat and looked to his Motherbox before they heard a chime and he spoke in English as he walked up. "There! That's better! Hail, Earthlings! New Genesphere, Wolf!" Bear said before hugging Conner from behind. "And Superboy!"

They heard cracking before Superboy patted the arm that hugged him. "It's good to see you too Bear!" Conner said pushing the alien away. "This is Lucas and Brion. You already know Naruto, his wife M'gann and my fiancées Donna and Megaera."

"These two are to be your mates?"

"Wives! Father right here!" Naruto yelled out before standing.

"There is trouble on New Genesis. I've much to explain."

"I can help if you like," Megan said as her eyes glowed green.

" _Ah, a mental link. You have chosen well in life mates Kage._ " Bear said through the mental link Megan set up.

" _Wife! Daughters right here!/ Wife! Daughters right here!_ " Both of Naruto's daughters spoke up before Bear continued.

" _Dreamer and I… Well, no. Another time!_ " He shook his head before they all got an image of Bear with a group of others looking around where the Bugs were attacked. " _For now, there's this!_ "

 _The first resembles a Caucasian young boy with blond hair and violet eyes, and a small gap in his teeth. He's wearing white pants with black boots and a black shirt with a brown poncho over it. He also has a black belt with holsters for his guns. His poncho and belt are decorated with blue markings. He also wears a black cowboy hat._

 _This is Serifan._

 _The only female resembles a Caucasian woman with black hair and violet eyes. She wears a pink dress with light blue stripes, black leggings, and matching pink boots. She also dons a short black cape with pink stripes. Dreamer has an assortment of jewelry, including a white armband, pink earrings, and a purple and pink diadem._

 _This is Dreamer._

 _The next is a lean, black-haired man with bright blue eyes. He's wearing a black and dark blue bodysuit with purple lines on them, black boots, a red sash, and a red headdress._

 _This is Moonrider._

 _The last is a large muscular man with dark skin. He wears a dark blue armor and helmet with bright green markings on them._

 _This is Vykin, the leader of the Forever People._

" _The Forever People have been investigating reports of violence between the land-dwelling Bugs, and the New Gods of Supertown._ "

 _They then saw Forager talking to them before Bear continued. "Tales of betrayal and strange monsters attacking from on high. Motherbox detected no monsters, only traces of Earth-Human D.N.A._ "

Megan then ended the link before Naruto spoke. "It could be the kids we lost in Markovia."

"Was it female D.N.A.?" Brion asked Bear.

"No. But you can see why New Genesis needs your expertise. We should go at once!"

Megan stood and shifted into her Miss Martian form. "I can bring the whole team along."

"Wondrous! Will Wolf be joining us too?" Bear asked clapping his hands together as said wolf slept.

"He'll uh, sit this one out," Donna said standing up and went to go change as Conner followed.

"Yeah, he's getting too old now," Naruto said as Wolf opened one eye.

(Grr!)

"Hey, when you get up, I'll stop calling you old," Naruto said as Wolf went back to sleep.

He then walked up to his wife and looked at her, "Be careful. I'd go but I'll be helping Brion and Halo."

"I will and I understand." She said turning around and pulled out a phone as she walked over to Bear.

 _Smack!_

And jumped as Naruto smacked her on the ass. She composed herself before speaking to Bear. "Conner and Naruto are needed here at the moment. I hope you're OK with me instead."

"As long as I have an Earthling's help, all is well!"

"Actually, I'm not… Uh, never mind. You'll have plenty."

 _El Paso August 04, 10:32 MDT._

Bart Allen, wearing a red and white shirt and jeans was lying against the foot of a bed watched a video on a tablet as Jaime who's a Hispanic Teen read a comic laid on the bed beside Traci in a pink ball cap, blue shirt, jeans and red shoes who laid on her stomach watching Garfield's show on a laptop.

"All I'm saying is, there's no sound in space. The physics on this show is so messed up!"

"Who watches for the physics?" Traci asked before their phones went off with the 'Hello, Megan!' theme song.

"Hello, Megan!" Bart said looking at his phone. "Mission time!"

 _The Watchtower August 04, 12:33 EDT._

Static and Wonder Girl were on the forest part of the tower as Wonder Girl was talking to Robin on her phone.

"(Sigh,) I get that Tim, why didn't you tell me?" She asked before her phone beeped as Static's rung with the 'Hello, Megan!' theme. "Tim, I got to go… Sorry I can't tell you."

 _Happy Harbor August 04, 01:03 EDT._

The Team in costume stood in front of Bear as Miss Martian and Troia stood beside them.

"That is a lot of Earthlings!" Bear said before turning around. "Motherbox, let's be on our way!" He said raising a finger and opened a Boom Tube.

"Guess you'll be studying tho physics up close amigo. (Friend.)" Kid Flash said elbowing Blue Beetle.

"Who uses Boom Tube's for the physics?!"

Thirteen who was last turned around excitedly. "Can't believe we're Boom Tubing to another planet!" She then jumped in having purple aura come off her as it closed. "This is so cool!"

"Heh! My girls always pick a protege that acts like me when I was a kid." Naruto said before going to the garage with the others minus Meg who went inside the house.

 _New Genesis August 04, 05:10 UTC._

The Boom Tube opened up as Thirteen's aura came out first before Bear walked out and fell to the ground. "Motherbox, why?!"

Motherbox chimed as Bear stood and wiped the dirt off his face. "Magical bad luck?"

"Sorry, I got excited." Thirteen said as everyone turned to her. "Lost control, sorry!"

"Don't blame you, this is so crash! We're on a mission, in space!" Kid Flash said pumping his fists.

"Just like the Justice League!" Wonder Girl said pumping hers.

"Ha-Ha! You Earthling's are considerably more enthusiastic than Superboy!" Bear said wrapping his arms around Kid and Static for a hug.

 _Happy Harbor August 04, 01:20 EDT._

The others stood in the garage as a self opened up on the back wall revealing a thumb scanner. Conner put his thumb on it and had the wall open up to show a Zeta Beam Tunnel that's only a few feet deep into the wall.

"My Fortress of Semi-Solitude." Conner said as the tunnel lit up " _Recognized: Nightwing, B02. Black Bat, B09. Pierce, Jefferson, G01. Halo, G03._ " The group walked out in the order the computer introduced.

Stephanie is wearing black jeans, a red shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Huh. I didn't know there was 'G' designations." Snapper said by the door.

"There's not," Naruto said before looking to Dick. "But Jeff resigned from the League and Halo and Brion are new. You hack our computers."

"I hacked your computers," Dick said as Halo saw her info on the screen by the wall.

"Is this Halo? Is this me?"

"What we know, but now that Dick was able to put you in a system. We'll find out who you are and if you have any family." Naruto said typing on the keyboard. "We'll just cross-reference your D.N.A to every database in the world."

"Weren't you already on that?" Steph asked her mentor/roommate.

"Couldn't do anything as it would have brought attention to us."

 _New Genesis August 04, 05:30 UTC._

"This is where the Forager Bug said they encountered the monsters. Can you sense any past Earthling activity?" Bear asked Miss Martian.

"It doesn't work that way." The Martian said, hand on her chin as Troia looked around on the ground beside Wonder Girl.

"Too bad Robin isn't here for the Junior Detective thing. He'd pick up all the clues." Kid Flash said as Wonder Girl scoffed.

"Fewer than you'd think?"

"Tell me about it. Super hearing, super sight, super _oblivious_." Troia said counting off on her finger.

"Oh, so boys are bad," Static said raising a finger.

"Attack!"

Turning around, they saw the Bugs, wearing armor the color of their exoskeleton running towards them. They got to the Team just as Forager in blue armor and a helmet rolled in front of Mantis and got punched.

"Stop!"

 _Clang!_

"Why does Forager protect the enemy?" Mantis asked taking off his helmet.

Miss Martian helped the Bug up after he was knocked to his knees. "Forager asked the New God Bear to come. To help."

Mantis argued as Kid Flash leaned over to whisper to Blue Beetle. "He seems ticked off. 'Ticked off'? Get it?" He elbowed the annoyed teen at that.

Bear tried to explain to Mantis that Orion has been gone from New Genesis and the one who's been attacking was an impostor.

 _Happy Harbor August 04, 01:39 EDT._

From the room above the garage, Naruto looked out the window as Halo landed beside Brion and talked before hearing Jefferson.

"Dr. Jace would have loved to have been here today."

"Forgive me if I didn't want the Mad Scientist to know where I live," Conner said elbows on the table inside the one-room apartment.

"She's not like that. I think she really cares for those kids."

"They both have meta-powers. Why not put them on the Team?" Snapper said reading another book

"Uh, meta-powers aren't required for that." Stephanie motioned to both her and Dick who are sans powers.

"And they're not a free ticket to join either. Everyone on the Team wants to be a hero. I'm not sure Brion or Halo does." Dick picked up.

"And Brion is a prince. Not only is he well known due to that... He was filmed fighting his uncle with his powers. Couldn't be in a covert ops team if everyone knows who you are when on a mission. Especially now that we need a majority vote from the U.N. to even step foot in another country." Naruto said looking back in the room as Brion started to train in his powers.

"Plus, we don't need another Red Arrow incident. Can't give Watchtower access to a girl with no memory. She might be brainwashed to let in the bad guys." Conner said looking down at the table.

"Uh, brainwashing isn't needed for that. I kinda sorta let in the Joker in Mount Justice when I was their age." Snapper said quietly.

"I forgot about that. Yeah, Conner saw that when a G-nome that liked him followed him to Mount Justice when we started. It's the reason he hates monkeys." Naruto said as he stood away from the window. ( **2.** )

"What about Miss Martian, could she check?" Jefferson asked Naruto.

"Not without ripping into her mind. M'gann doesn't do that anymore. And a casual read is too easy to fool. Like with Green Beetle two year ago." Naruto said remembering a Martian with a scarab like Jaime came to help with the invasion. Only for him to already be under the alien's control when M'gann tried to read his mind.

' _Good thing my future self who came back with Bart got rid of that._ ' Naruto thought as his future self who came back with Bart had a robotic arm from the future war and used a spell from Zatanna on said arm to cleanse the mind control Martian and scarab.

They then heard an explosion before running to see Brion bringing lava out of the ground, left arm in rock glowing and Halo floating. He stopped seeing the others.

"Continue," Naruto said walking up.

"Is this a test."

"To see how well you are at this time, yes. We need to see what you can do so we can train you in using your powers." Naruto said as the prince raised an eyebrow.

"Train?"

"Yeah, even if you don't want to be a hero, you need to learn how to control your powers or you will kill someone. Or worse, your family." Naruto said as Brion glared.

"I would never-!"

"I almost killed my godfather, teammate, and my entire city because I lost control of my powers when getting really angry and using too much of it. And I had a lot better control of it then you do yours." Naruto interrupted before pointing ahead. "Visualize what you want it to do, where to go. See what your hand does when it moves in a certain direction."

 _New Genesis August 04, 23:00 UTC._

The Team and Bear hid in the woods as the Bugs stood on a platform waiting for the fake Orion.

" _I'm linking us all physically._ " Miss Martian said through their link. "When this 'Orion' gets here, we can communicate without him knowing."

" _And pay New God back for New God treachery._ "

" _It wasn't a real New God!_ " Bear yelled out at Mantis for the comment.

" _They're coming, I see two meta-humans,_ " Troia said as the fake Orion floated down with the same Meta's.

"What have you brought today?" 'Orion' asked as Miss Martian translated for everyone while Orion landed and walked up to the platform.

"The Hive has collected food for Orion." Mantis said as 'Orion' scoffed.

"Do I look like I eat Bug food?"

" _I'm feeling psychic waves. This Orion is using telepathy to fan the flames of the Bugs hatred towards the New Gods. There's something familiar about it..._ " One of the Bugs transformed into a White Martian revealing it was M'gann who flew to 'Orion'.

(A/N: for a better look at their true forms look at their Wiki pages on the Y.J. wiki site or this Ep.)

" _Explain yourself, 'Orion'._ "

" _We-We can't talk here._ " 'Orion' said through the link before flying off.

" _Everyone, stay here,_ " M'gann said cutting the link of and flew after the fake.

 _Happy Harbor August 04, 08:16 EDT._

"You ready? Aim for that rock." Naruto said to Brion as he pointed at a rock several feet in front of the group. "Just enough to hit it."

"I know," Brion said before covering his arm in lave and rock.

And threw his arm out having a small amount of lava fly out a foot in front of. He tried to throw another only for nothing to happen and got angry before his body was covered.

"RAH!"

"Move!" Naruto yelled pushing Dick and Conner back as Brion slammed his fist on the ground having Lava erupt in the air around him.

"My trees!" Snapper said as some of the apple trees got hit with a small amount of lava.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Meg asked running out.

Only to see the lava was gone with a large hole burned around a now nude Brion. "What are you all doing? And why is my yard burned?"

"Anger management," Naruto said standing as Halo flew over to the naked prince who covered himself.

"Don't look!"

"Do not be upset. You are nicely shaped. Your form isn't the part of you that's broken."

"Excuse me?" Brion asked as Snapper threw his jacket over him.

"Here you go."

A few minutes later, Naruto with Steph talked to Halo as the others stood with a now dressed Brion.

"The idea is to switch between your powers. To protect yourself."

"If you need a break, or it's too much, let me know," Stephanie said as Naruto walked back before she attacked with a kick.

Halo used her red aura to block the attack as Stephanie attacked with a barrage of punches. She used her orange aura to backflip away before gaining a yellow aura.

"OK… That's new."

"I don't understand. I cannot seem to make a shield or fly. What is wrong with me now? Am I broken too?" Halo asked looking at her hand.

"Excuse me?!"

"You just… Found a new color. Let's see what it does." Steph said as Halo turned to the trees and held her hands out.

A yellow ball formed before being shot out hitting a tree and sent her flying towards Naruto.

"Whoa!" She slammed into him and had both of them fly back into a red Jeep Compass. "OOF!"

He slid down as Halo rolled off of him.

"HALO!"

"Yeah, no. I'm fine as well." Naruto groaned as the dent in the vehicle fixed itself before Halo turned around. "I'm so-!" She stopped as Naruto glowed red and stretched.

"How do you do that? Do you have the same powers as me?" She asked as Naruto looked to her.

"I can heal as well… Probably not from a killing blow like you, but never tried it. Hopefully, I never get the chance too." He said before looking up to see Brion holding his bag. "And where are you going?"

"I can't stay here?"

"And how are you going to find your sister without our help?" Naruto asked getting Brion to stop. "We'll help you find her, but you'll have to stay and train in your powers so you don't hurt her, or anyone with them."

"I will stay." He said getting Halo to smile.

 _New Genesis August 04, 23:30 UTC._

" _What are you doing? Why are you even here?_ " M'gann asked the fake Orion as they flew deeper into the woods before landing. " _And why are you trying to make the Bugs angry at the New Gods?_ "

Orion tried to answer each question before M'gann hit him in the chest and spoke. " _I can't talk to you in this false form change back!_ "

" _But I-!_ "

" _Now, little brother!_ "

'Orion' then changed into another White Martian.

" _Explain yourself M'comm M'orzz._ "

" _Don't call me by that Green name! I am Ma'alefa'ak!_ "

" _Stop it! The Ma'alefa'ak is a rabid beast._ " M'gann said arms crossed.

" _It's a symbol._ "

" _M'comm..._ "

Ma'alefa'ak then changed into the animal of his name.

It's on all four with hind legs and larger front ones with black 'hair' and a red body.

(A/N: For a better picture, look at this Ep or the Ma'alefa'ak animal page on the wiki site.)

" _The Greens are a superstitious and cowardly lot. The Ma'alefa'ak scares them. So let them be scared by me. It's what they call us behind our backs._ "

M'gann uncrossed her arms before speaking. " _Yes, but-_ "

" _While you've been off playing hero with uncle J'onn and your Earthlings, I've been dealing with the Reds and Greens oppressing us on Mars._ " Ma'alefa'ak said changing back as he got in his sisters face.

" _This isn't Mars!_ "

" _I made a deal._ " Ma'alefa'ak said clenching his fists as he took several steps away and turned back to her. " _If I do a few favors here on New Genesis, I'll get help for the White Revolution on Mars._ "

" _So you're sacrificing the peace of this world for your own?!_ " M'gann asked pointing up at a floating city above the planet.

" _Our own! I'm doing the Bugs a favor. They're like us, oppressed and denied!_ " Ma'alefa'ak said before he then looked at the city. " _By those above them! They need to rise up and overthrow these so-called New Gods. I'm just giving them a little push._ " He finished looking at M'gann.

" _Psychic manipulation is wrong little brother. No matter how good the intention. And how do you justify controlling kidnapped Earth Meta-Teens?!_ " She asked pointing to said teens. " _Now you are the oppressor!_ "

" _The ends justify the means!_ " Ma'alefa'ak yelled throwing his hands down. " _Join me, you know our suffering._ "

" _No, M'comm… If you stay on this path… I will stop you._ "

" _You can try._ " Ma'alefa'ak said before punching her.

And was punched away himself by Troia who flew in with the others who attacked the teens with non-lethal moves.

"Disobeyed your orders. Sorry, or no sorry." Kid Flash said helping his leader up.

While the Team subdued the teens, M'gann's eyes glowed as she battled her brother in their minds.

( _Mindscape._ )

 _Megan looked to her brother in a red void._

 _"Look at you, this is how you perceive yourself? You never fully embraced being a White Martian." Ma'alefa'ak said as she sighed._

 _"This isn't about me." She said before changing into her White Martian form. "It's about you. You can't win through hate."_

 _"Care to bet on that?" Ma'alefa'ak asked before shooting her with a beam disintegrating her._

 _"Yes," M'gann said as she appeared, hands clasped. "Please, M'comm. I'm stronger." She said as clones of her formed around them. "I have no desire to hurt you."_

 _They then formed a column before Ma'alefa'ak found himself in a tunnel under Mars with a child M'gann in her White Martian form. He then changed into a child as well._

 _"Remember what we meant to each other." She said grabbing his hand in hers._

 _"I remember more than you." Ma'alefa'ak said as a Green Martian threw rocks at them, having M'gann stop the rocks."How the Greens treated us. And how you defended us. But a war isn't won on defense."_

 _He then changed into the animal and killed the Green Martian and walked back to his sister, face now green from the blood. "It's won by giving rein to our righteous anger!"_

 _"No!" M'gann said eyes glowing before they were above Happy Harbor._

 _She changed into her miss Martian form as the pictures she saw today appeared behind her before the people in the pictures formed behind her as her family appeared beside her, Talia's guard included._

 _"I've chosen love over anger. M'comm, there's a better way to change minds. On Earth, on Mars, and even here, on New Genesis."_

 _Ma'alefa'ak turned back to normal at that. "Can you... Teach me?" He asked having her float over._

 _And attacked before Naruto appeared in front of her, blocking the attack. "It seems... I cannot." Miss Martian said as her eyes glowed._

( _Outside Of Mindscape._ )

"It is over." Miss Martian said as Ma'alefa'ak fell to his knees.

" _Is it sister? Your love makes you weak, and easy to hurt._ " He asked before turning to the tied up teens " _Fail-Safe Omega die!_ " He yelled before killing them.

" _This is your fault, little Bug._ " Ma'alefa'ak said to Forager before turning intangible and fell through the ground. " _I have seen in your mind and you brought them here. If I see you again, I'll crush you like the pest you are._ "

Mantis hit Forager before speaking. "Forager is a race traitor. Forager have no place in the Hive!"

"It wasn't Forager's fault. Please understand, that was never Orion." Miss Martian said walking over. "It was a Martian, feeding your anger to go to war with the New Gods."

"Lies! New Gods wants Bugs dead!"

"No, the Martian was manipulating you."

"This Marian is manipulating Mantis! Hive will not listen to Martians, Earthers, New Gods, or traitors! If Hive see any of you again, any of you… Hive will end you!" Mantis yelled before spitting and left leaving Forager.

"I'm sorry friend Forager," Bear said placing a hand on the Bug. "But New Genesis is too dangerous for you. The shape-shifter could return in a new form. Clearly, you can't return to your Hive."

Miss Martian grew another set of arms and held all four of Foragers. "You can come with us."

"Forager doesn't want to leave Forager's home."

"I know, but it's just for now," Troia said placing a hand on Forager's shoulder before Bear opened a Boom Tube as the Team left in it with the now-dead teens.

Forager looked sadly at the forest before walking in the Boom Tube after the Team.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. On the Wiki/fandom site it said: "We have arrived." I guess for when they came in season 1. So IDK if it means both 'We" and "I" or if it hasn't been updated.**

 **2\. issues 1 & 2 of the tie-in comics, technically 2 & 3 as they had an issue #0 had a G-nome follow Conner to Mt Justice and showed him that attack. Don't know how the G-nome would have known that unless the Light put that in its head, but that's the reason Conner hates monkies.**

 **I also put a poll up on adding or skipping any canon scenes... At least for ones that are the main focus on an ep, like 90% the focus of that Ep So go on and vote if you want them in, or not. It'll go down when I get to Ep. 7 "Evolution" next month.**

 **This is a bit of a spoiler, so skip to the next :SPOILER: if you don't want to be spoiled on the story/show.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **Oh and the dialogue Naruto had with Brion when starting to train. I wrote this Ch. out last month after Ch 7 was updated before the season finale episode. Just so you don't get confused on why I had Naruto brought that up.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **Alright, I'm excited about the next season especially as they're doubling down on season 1's original team as well. Again with 2 teams plus JL don't know who'll be the small group focused on. I know people complain that the JL isn't the strongest/competent for lack of a better word for this continuity but this series focuses on the young heroes so they have to make their missions more interesting than the JL ones as that's who they want audiences to watch instead of them wanting the JL.**

 **OH! Also as well as being on YouTube, PSN and Xbox Live, the season is also on the Apple and Google stores, Roku and Fire TV so if you got extra cash for those but don't want another streaming service (Especially if YJ is the only show you want to watch) then you can get it on there. Oh and this will be a twice a month update. the 2nd and last Friday of every month to help stretch it ut to season 4.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	9. Chapter IX: Rescue Op

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: I'll talk a little more about the season in the bottom A/N. Mostly vague with a couple of spoilers on a scene or two. Might go int** **o** **next Ch if I forget anything.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter IX: Rescue Op.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Mantis hit Forager before speaking. "Forager is a race traitor. Forager have no place in the Hive!"_

 _"It wasn't Forager's fault. Please understand, that was never Orion." Miss Martian said walking over. "It was a Martian, feeding your anger to go to war with the New Gods."_

 _"Lies! New Gods wants Bugs dead!"_

 _"No, the Martian was manipulating you."_

 _"This Marian is manipulating Mantis! Hive will not listen to Martians, Earthers, New Gods, or traitors! If Hive see any of you again, any of you… Hive will end you!" Mantis yelled before spitting and left leaving Forager._

 _"I'm sorry friend Forager," Bear said placing a hand on the Bug. "But New Genesis is too dangerous for you. The shape-shifter could return in a new form. Clearly, you can't return to your Hive."_

 _Miss Martian grew another set of arms and held all four of Forager's. "You can come with us."_

 _"Forager doesn't want to leave Forager's home."_

 _"I know, but it's just for now," Troia said placing a hand on Forager's shoulder before Bear opened a Boom Tube as the Team left in it with the now-dead teens._

 _Forager looked sadly at the forest before walking in the Boom Tube after the Team._

 **Now.**

 _Al-Qawiya August 05, 02:55 EST._

An overweight man who's balding in a suit ran out of a pub with Goode Goggles playing a game of catching toon monkeys.

He then bumped into someone and took a step back.

"Watch it you-!" He said taking off his goggles and saw a man hanging upside down on a line of web, back to him.

He's wearing a purple spandex costume. His mask has shades of purple, with the back portion being dark purple and the front portion being regular purple. It also sports a spider emblem that takes up most of his forehead and then intersects with his golden eyepieces.

The torso of the suit is a dark purple, along with his hands, knees, elbows, inner elbow and parts of his feet, while the remainder of the costume is purple. Around his wrist, he has two dull gray bracelets.

This is Black Spider an assassin working for the League of Shadows.

"Well someone certainly needs to watch it. I bruise so easily." Black Spider then flipped and landed in front of the man. "Oh, where are my manners?" He said in a fake heavy American Southern accent. "We haven't been formally introduced. Black Spider, of the League of Assassins Black Spider. And I have a very important message to give to Mr. Jaqqar Marlo."

"I-I don't know any Jaqqar Marlo."

"I think you do Jack."

Black Spider then pushed the man against the wall. "See, I've been waiting out here for hours." He said walking around spinning before looking back. "Now I don't rush, In fact, I hope you danced up a storm. Had a few drinks, kissed a girl!" He then turned to the man and pointed at him. "You deserve all of that Jack! Because this is your last night on Earth."

The man, now revealed to be Jaqqar ran before throwing the goggles at the assassin. Who knocked them away. "(Sigh) Why do they always run? Do I need better quips?" He asked before swinging after Jaqqar.

Jaqqar hid behind a wall as Black Spider swung past before walking out. And had a large boulder fall on him. Spider landed on the boulder and patted it. "Good job kid!" He yelled looking up to a teen in the shadows leaning on a wall of a building. "Boss will be proud. In fact, all of the bosses will be proud."

 _Gotham City August 05, 21:04 EDT._

Barbara Gordon, sitting in a wheelchair is playing the monkey game on Goode Goggles laughing. Her long red hair is in a ponytail. She's wearing a purple jacket with a yellow line on the arms over a grey v-neck shirt, tight black leggings that stopped at her calf and tennis shoes.

Someone appeared behind her as she leaned back. "Oh, this game is way too stupid to be this much fun." She said as a hand was placed on her right shoulder.

She grabbed the arm and flipped the person on his back. "That was pathetic." She said pushing the goggles up revealing her blue eyes as she looked at her former leader.

"I let you do that," Naruto said before kipping up.

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"Can't visit my wife? I thought I was neglecting you."

She deadpanned as Naruto sighed and sat on a couch as he looked to see several computer monitors with her Oracle logo on them as screen savers behind her on a desk.

"OK, OK. You're lucky I got a soft spot for redheads." Naruto said as she wheeled herself over to sit beside the couch.

"Why are you here Naruto?"

"Just wanted to check-in. You are a friend."

"I can take care of myself Naruto. You don't have to keep checking in." She said crossing her arms.

"I know that. It's just..." Naruto trailed off leaning against the backrest.

"Just what?"

"I feel responsible." He said before looking to her.

"It's not your fault Naruto."

"I could've prevented it if I wasn't in space at the time. I may not act like it but you and the others did affect me."

"Others?" Barbara asked as Naruto sighed.

"Yeah. You, Jason, Tula, Wally. You got paralyzed and the others died under my watch. Not even the League has that many death's on their hands. It's why I refuse to lead it."

"This wasn't your fault Naruto," Barbara said placing a hand on top of his.

"But I could have prevented it. I could have prevented all of their deaths. I can still fix you."

"I'm fine Naruto. I've made peace with this."

Before Naruto could talk, there was a knock on the door. Naruto got up and opened it revealing Starfire. "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"Well, we were fooling around before you got here. Why are you here? Here to visit the friend, Barbara?"

"Not gonna let you get to me." She said walking in ignoring the way Naruto teased her on her way of talking when coming to Earth 8 years ago.

"Ooh! Are you calling the others for the night of the girls?"

Before she could yell at him, Barbara's computer chimed before leaving himself when the alert came up on his watch. As he stepped out the door, Starfire called out. "Naruto."

Turning around, she closed the door in his face getting the ninja to sigh before poofing revealing he was a clone.

 _Happy Harbor August 05, 21:06 EDT._

Brion walked in trees with Halo before she stopped and put a hand to her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"I… I have a weird feeling, in my stomach."

(Growl!)

"And it's making odd noises."

"You're hungry, surely you've been hungry before?"

"No, Naruto feeds me regularly," Halo replied as Brion picked an apple and gave it to her.

She took a bite and smiled. "Wow! Is 'wow' the right word?"

"Right enough," Brion said before hearing footsteps.

They turned to see Naruto, Conner, Megan, Stephanie, and Forager without his helmet walking over.

"But how will Forager speak to them? Forager does not speak Human language."

"I downloaded our language into your brain." Mean said as they stopped in front of the two teens.

"Miss Martian taught Miss Martian's language to Forager?"

"Everything but the pronouns apparently," Naruto said before being elbowed by his wife.

"His people have an extremely complex sense of self. There's no need for pronouns."

"Have you tried these?"

They all turned to see Halo holding a large number of apples.

"They're called apples," Brion said to the girl.

"I know! They're incredible, and they grow on trees!"

' _Wow, haven't seen anything like that since Diana went a week without ice cream._ ' Naruto thought as Halo's attitude reminded him of his wife's fondness of ice cream.

"Halo, Brion, this is Forager." Megan introduced the alien who took a step forward. "He's from New Genesis."

"Have you tried apples yet Forager? They're incredible!" Halo said giving the alien an apple as Brion pointed at Forager.

"New Genesis? That's another-!"

"New Genesis is one of two planets of origin to the New Gods. The leader of New Genesis is Highfather, who lives in the floating city of Supertown. The surface of the planet is inhabited by a race of sentient Bugs. Oh, like you!" Halo explained picking an apple surprising the others.

"Halo knows much of Forager's world."

"Yeah, Halo, how did you know that?" Naruto asked taking a step forward so he was standing in front of the others.

"I don't know, I just do."

"So, you're an alien? I can't believe I'm meeting a real alien." Brion asked excited at meeting the alien.

"Uh, hello? I'm from Mars. Conner's half Kryptonian." Megan said from her spot beside Naruto.

"And I'm not from this dimension," Naruto said as Brion ignored the comments.

"Yes, of course, but Forager is a real alien."

"Brion is the alien to Forager," Forager said tilting his head.

Brion chuckled at that. "Well, you would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Forager's life was in danger on New Genesis. So we brought him here for his own protection." Megan explains as Forager clicked.

"Forager is in exile from Forager's home."

"From one exile to another, welcome to Earth," Brion said placing a hand on Forager's shoulder as the others talked through the link.

" _I was planning on having Forager join the Team while he's on Earth, but where will he stay? We've got a full house._ " Megan said bringing up their living arrangement.

" _And I don't want to inconvenient Conner and the girls,_ " Naruto said. " _The Watchtower?_ "

" _There's no one living there at the moment. He needs people Naruto._ "

" _Makes you miss Mount Justice,_ " Stephanie said through the link.

" _Well, you blew it up,_ " Naruto said getting Steph to glare.

" _I was undercover I had too!_ "

" _Yeah, those nights were special,_ " Conner said getting Naruto's attention.

" _Hey! Future father-in-law right here!_ "

Megan looked to the Jeep in Conner's and his fiance's driveway and slapped her forehead. "Hello, Megan!" She ran to it and leaned on it. "You can stay here!"

"In the car?" Brion asked before Megan's eyes glowed.

The Jeep then turned into an R.V revealing it was the Bio-Ship before Jefferson with a cup of coffee walked out and was startled, spilling some of the liquid on his shirt.

"Ow, dang it! This thing still freaks me out!"

"Please don't call Bio-Ship a thing," Megan said patting her ship.

"Do you mind staying here while we find another place girl?" Naruto asked patting Ship on her hood.

Bio-Ship beeped as Naruto walked back to the others

"I should know better than to bring something spillable to Little Amazon Town."

"'Little Amazon Town'?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Little Amazonian? Never mind." Jefferson then brought up a phone that's clear al the way through and brought up Helga on Face Chat.

"Brion, Halo. I hope you don't mind, but I promised Dr. Jace she could talk to you."

" _Prince Brion, Halo. I've been worried about you both._ " She said as Jefferson held the phone up.

"We're fine, Dr. Jace," Brion said, still angry at the Doctor.

" _I owe you some answers, I know._ "

"I only have one question. Is my sister, Tara. Is my sister still alive?" Brion asked as she looked down.

" _I believe she is… Or, she was. I tried protecting her for as long as I could. But as soon as her Mete-Gene activated, your uncle took her away from me. And took her off too… Too, I don't know where!_ "

"So she did have the Meta-Gene. What were her powers?"

" _I never saw. But since you and Baron Delamb had different forms of Geo-Force. It stands to reason that as your blood relative, Tara would have a similar power set._ " Helga finished before they heard a voice behind them.

"That's what we were thinking too."

They turned to see Dick walking up.

"We?" Jefferson asked as Dick brought his arm up.

A circular holo-screen and keyboard came up over his arm as a picture of Jaqqar came up on the screen.

"A man named Jaqqar Marlo was killed this morning. By a Meta-Human who dropped a boulder on him." A picture of Black Spider then came up. "Black Spider an assassin for the League of Shadows was also spotted in the area. Boulder dropping isn't his style. The possibility does exist that your sister, is now with the League of Shadows." Dick finished turning the screen off.

"No."

" _Princess Tara would never kill! They must be controlling her._ "

"We must rescue her now!" Brion yelled as steam came off him.

"Brion, remember what I said, control your powers or you will hurt someone. We don't know if this was Tara." Naruto said to the Prince.

"A telekinetic could have moved it." Megan picked up after her husband.

"Or someone with super strength could have chucked it," Conner said after her.

"Do you know where the League of Shadows are, or not?" Brion asked through gritted teeth before Dick brought up an island

"They're based on Infinity Island. But that doesn't guarantee she's there."

"There's one way to find out," Brion said turning around.

"The League of Shadows is run by Ra's al Ghul," Dick said as he brought up a picture of a man.

Ra's is a tall and daunting man with green eyes. He has black hair with gray streaks, a long black mustache, and wild, black eyebrows.

He dresses in a regal manner, with the majority of his clothes covered by a high-collared green cloak with large gold buttons. Underneath, he's wearing a black vest with gold hems, a white undershirt, and a golden sash. He has black pants and knee-high black boots.

"The Demon's Head, a member of the Light. And the most dangerous man alive."

"He's also my father-in-law," Naruto said getting those who did not know that to look to the ninja.

"You knew?!" Brion grabbed Naruto by the shirt as Naruto stared at him.

"Both my wife and I had a falling out with him five years ago when he tried killing her and our unborn son. Granted, he did not know that due to her just finding out herself a few weeks prior. So get your damn hands off me." A tense moment went by before Brion let Naruto go. "We need a plan and solid intel before facing him and his trained killers. So you need to have patience!"

"Fine, we'll do it your way. Until then, I'll go check out my new home."

"Forager will also do that."

Brion, Halo, and Forager left to go inside Bio-Ship as Helga looked to Jefferson. " _Keep me posted?_ "

"Of course Helga." He said as the phone turned off.

"Ooh, on first name bases already, and people say I'm the player."

Jefferson turned to see Naruto before putting the phone back in his pocket. "It's not like that."

"Sure… I said the same for Talia and look at us, getting ready for our 5th anniversary."

They went inside and a few minutes later, the teens an alien walked out and got in Super-Cycle before flying off for Infinity Island.

Inside, Conner crossed his arms. "I don't know how long you'll put Brion off."

 _Ring-Ring!_

"Just a sec," Dick said looking to his phone as Oracle sent him information on Halo. "Got it! Halo's name is Gabrielle Daou."

"That's great! We should go tell her. It might summon some memories!" Steph said as they walked out to the Bio-Ship.

And saw only apple cores on a bowl table. "They're gone, all of them," Steph said walking out.

"Wolf, where are the kids?" Conner asked his pet who looked at him.

And went back to sleep. "Thanks, Wolf."

"I'm convincing my daughters to get a cat. I'm sure even they'll be better at your job than you." Naruto said as Wolf opened his eyes and snorts at him.

"Where's Sphere?"

"(Sigh) Damn it! They must have gone after Ra's." Naruto said before pulling out his phone and walked to the Zeta-Tunnel. "I'll meet you there."

" _Recognized: Kage, 17._ "

 _Infinity Island August 06, 00:41 ECT._

Brion, Halo, and Forager landed on the island and walked through the jungle up to a castle with Sphere.

"We're on a mission. A rescue mission, correct?" Halo asked as they walked up the stone stairs.

"Yes, of course. But, Halo, please." Brion said looking around for any assassins.

"And that's my mission name. Halo. I like it, but I think I need a secret identity name, too. Like how Stephanie is Black Bat on a mission, but Stephanie at home."

"Forager is Forager," Forager said from behind the two.

"All right. But at home, I think I'll be Violet. It's what you called me, Brion."

"What? When?"

"You don't remember?" Halo asked looking at the prince.

"Violet."

"No, I'm Violet at home. Here, I'm Halo." Halo said as they got to the top showing a feudal Japan decorated yard with a koi pond.

"Something's not right… Grayson said this was an island full of assassins, but there's no one..." He trailed off seeing a man meditate on a platform. "… Here."

He is an old, light-skinned man with white hair. He is completely bald on the top of his head, and the rest of his hair extends near his shoulders. His white mustache extends to his cheeks and under his chin. He has a large scar across his chest, and a smaller scar extending from his forehead to just under his left eye. He's wearing a red open silk shirt and black pants.

This is Sensei, one of the League's most senior members.

"Human is here," Forager said with clicks.

"Hush children," Sensei said keeping his eyes closed. "I am trying to meditate."

"And I am trying to find my sister!" Brion said to the assassin.

"Then your search has gone astray. Brion Markov."

"You know who I am?" Brion asked as steam came off of him.

"Who doesn't know of the foolish and impatience Prince, banished from his kingdom on live television?" Sensei asked as Brion glared. "You seek the missing princess, but will not find her here."

"Is this Infinity Island or not?"

"(Sigh) It is," Sensei answered with a sigh, opening his eyes showing the right's dark brown, and the left is white before he stood up.

"Then where is your army of ninjas?" Brion asked glancing around.

"I don't need an army. I trained the army."

Brion brought his hands down and had rock form on them before becoming lava.

"You didn't train them for me."

 _The Caribbean Sea August 05, 00:59 ECT._

"I can't believe it," Superboy said picking up a small piece of an apple. "They've only been here for five minutes and it's already a mess!"

The others in costumes looked to them.

Stephanie's is a black full bodysuit with a yellow thin-lined hollow bat logo on her chest and a cowl having a hole in the back for her hair. ( **1.** )

"You're sure they're at Infinity Island?" Miss Martian asked as she flew the Bio-Ship.

"The one place we very specifically told them not to go? Yep." Nightwing said to the Martian.

Well, what goes around comes around." She said back to the hero.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, 'Cadmus' ring any bells?" Superboy asked reminding Nightwing of Naruto's test of when he, Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis checked out Cadmus and found him and Donna.

"Oh, man. I hate being the grown-up." He sighed, bringing his hands up behind his head.

 _Infinity Island August 06, 01:00 ECT._

"My sister was abducted by the League of Shadows. I'm here to bring her home." Brion said as rocks now covered his shoulders.

"As far as I can tell, boy, you are here to make a fool of yourself," Sensei said as he stayed on the platform.

"Tell me where my sister is!"

"Perhaps your sister chooses not to be found by you. I've hardly known you for five minutes, but already sympathize with such a decision."

"RAH!" Brion threw lava at the assassin having him jump and throw three shurikens at Brion's right shoulder hitting the rock.

Brion melted the weapons as Sensei landed in front of the burning platform.

"I am no longer amused by this conversation. And you have ruined my meditation space."

Brion threw lave as Sphere transformed and flew around. Sensei easily dodged the lave and grabbed Forager who was in a ball before throwing him at Brion sending both of them flying back. Halo looked to see Sensei walking over a pool of lava.

"Wasn't that hot?"

"Pain is an illusion," Sensei said before jumping over and wrapped his arms around Halo's neck in a sleeper hold. "Now, all of you stand down."

Halo glowed yellow as she aimed a hand at Sensei's face. "None of that."

 _Crack!_

He broke her neck having Brion yell as Lava erupted around him high in the air.

"To me!"

A hooded ninja came out with a bald muscular man who had an Apokoliptan gun on his chest.

They easily took the two and Super-Cycle out before throwing them in a cell with Halo's body. Inside a surveillance room, Ra's watched Halo come back to life with Sensei.

"I felt her life drain from her master."

"Resurrection isn't that strange within these walls, although not without a Lazarus Pit." Ra's said before the power went out.

Outside, the Team got Brion, Halo, and Forager out of the building before seeing Ubu, the ninja, and Sensei holding a blue glowing katana standing outside.

Before anything could be done, Kage, without his mask, and glasses dropped down with his hood off. Talia followed suit as 20 women dropped on the buildings and walls.

They're all wearing black bandanna-like covering on their lower face, as well as a shirt, tight pants, and boots. And all of them have a katana with a dark black casing on their backs.

(A/N: For a better picture, it's the Arkham City Talia Guard outfit.)

Talia is wearing a green and black full-body jumpsuit with the zipper pulled down to show her cleavage. She also has matching gloves and boots, and a white belt and holster with a small semi-automatic pistol. She also has her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Stand down," Naruto said in a commanding voice that kept even Brion quiet before seeing Ra's walk over to them.

"Hello… Father."

"Daughter, are you proud of this invasion?" Ra's asked his daughter who walked to stand beside her husband.

"I wasn't aware of it until my beloved told me that Halo was here."

"Oh, I thought you'd come to take your rightful place."

"Rightful place?" She asked as Naruto felt her anger rising.

"Yes, that you were tired living out there with the peasants."

"Listen here!" She tried to walk over only for Naruto to wrap his arm around her waist as he turned to stop her.

"It's OK."

"But beloved."

"It's OK darling… Now's not the time." He said making her calm down as he turned back to his father-in-law. "Where is Tara Markov?"

"State your tongue when addressing the Demon's Head!" Sensei said to Naruto who glared, eyes turning red.

"And watch your tongue when addressing me!" Naruto glanced over to the teens and noticed Halo's hijab was torn a little.

"The old human broke Halo's neck," Forager said getting Naruto to turn to Sensei.

He disappeared and reappeared behind the assassin and brought his chakra enhanced arm down on his collarbone.

 _Crack!_

Sensei grimaced as he dropped his sword and brought his other hand up to his shoulder.

"Huh… Haven't seen this for a while." Naruto said picking the sword up before tossing it up, grabbed it in a reverse grip and stabbed it in the ground in front of Sensei.

"These teens are under my watch. Next time you choose to attack them, I'll use this sword to remove your head." He said before looking at Ra's. "Where is Tara?"

"She's not here. The Shadows may have her, but I am not head of the Shadows anymore. As you can see, there are no Shadows here. In fact, I'm no longer part of the Light."

"He lies!" Brion yelled as rock now covered his body.

"Ra's al Ghul is many things… And I should know, but a liar isn't one of them. Especially about being the Leader of the Shadows."

"Would the Great One care to reveal who is running the Shadows now?" Black Bat asked taunting Ra's on how she addressed him while undercover.

Ra's chuckled at that. "No, he would not."

"It's not my dad, is it? Or Artemis'?"

"No."

"Her sister?"

"Get out."

They did leave at that as Naruto walked beside Talia with her Guard following after.

The red hooded ninja took off his hood revealing a mask covering his entire face, and black hair parted in the middle. "Gray-son." He said slowly.

"Oh, your memory is finally returning. Excellent." Ra's said as he stared at the heroes.

Up ahead, Talia leaned into Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm starting to think you should have taken over the Shadows."

"Depending on who's now the head… I'm inclined to agree with you. Especially with those plans, your father keeps." Naruto said as they all got to the beach where the Bio-Ship and a large Jet was waiting. ( **2.** )

"I forgot about those," Talia replied as Miss Martian walked up to them.

"So, had to call in your side harem to help?"She asked teasing her husband.

"They are not my side harem."

"Do you or do you not have a group of scantily dressed women at your beck and call who all call you master? They'll even check the mail in their underwear half the time."

"Yes, but they are not my side harem!" Naruto yelled before Talia's Guard spoke up.

"Master no!"

"What did we do master?!"

"Do you not love us anymore master?!"

"Master has forsaken us!"

"Why master?!"

"(Groan!) I did not! You are all still family." Naruto groaned out as he stared at the women.

"Master loves us!"

"We love you too master!"

"We won't disappoint you again master!"

"We'll make you proud master!"

"(Sigh) I blame you," Naruto said to Talia.

"What? Why?"

"Because you had to have a guard for yourself and you had to have it be all women!"

"And you both chose and trained them. And don't act like you don't like having it as well." She said crossing her arms under her bust pushing them up revealing more of her cleavage.

Later, while Naruto took Talia and her guard back home, Nightwing was looking at the teens in Bio-Ship, Brion in a spare Superboy costume that was baggy on him.

"I… Apologize. I know this mess was all my fault."

"It happens," Superboy said to the prince. "Once upon a time, I had to rescue Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad too."

"Who?"

"Forager met Kid Flash."

"Different Kid Fla-!" Nightwing said to the alien before taking a breath. "Let's make one thing clear. We are not happy. You stole Sphere, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered your lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I know I've made mistakes, big mistakes… But please, I need your help. I'm not ready to walk away." Brion said a Halo walked over.

"Neither am I."

"Forager rolls with Forager's Hive."

"Forager, there's still a place for you on the Team." Miss Martian said from her spot.

"Forager has chosen Brion and Halo as Forager's Hive… Also Bio-Ship, especially Bio-Ship." He replied rubbing the console he was sitting at.

"I do not believe any of us will fit inside your team," Brion said staring at Nightwing.

"But we will remain outside… Together." Halo said after Brion.

"That's the commitment we were looking for," Nightwing said with a smile.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yep! We'll find a way to make it work. To make this work."

"And just like that, you're leading a team," Superboy said from the back of the room.

"Please don't rub it in."

"Oh, Halo! I almost forgot we found out who you are. Your real name is Gabrielle, Gabrielle Daou." Steph without her cowl said to Halo who remembered getting into Markovia and facing several people who did not want her people in it.

"No... I'm not Gabrielle… My name is Violet." Halo said looking out the windshield.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight22.**

 **Spoiler for the season after the number 2 if you don't want to be spoiled stop reading at the first ":SPOILER:"**

 **1\. Originally she had a helmet in the pic of the suit we used as she was on a motorcycle. I decided on giving her the cowl instead.**

 **2\. That's from the Tie-In comic. There was an issue showing what Robin was doing during Denial. Stopping Ra's from launching a bomb hidden in a rocket at Cape Canaveral. Robin threw the main piece off having Ra's jump and fall to his death. When getting out of the pit, he said to Sensei "The GARDEN, the SERPENT. Prepare but do not activate."**

 **And Talia was worried/scared about the Serpent and tied to talk him out of it. And that's what I had Naruto allude to for this part.**

 **Also, the sword Sensei used here is the one from the comics, issues 9 and 10 And the guy who did the comics said that was the same Sword as used in this Ep. I'm surprised so many things in the comics are canon/first showed up there. I think Marie's death was in it first unless that issue didn't come out until after the memory Beast Boy had in Invasion.**

 **Not a lot of Tie-ins are considered Canon, Hell, even the DCAU J.L. tie in had Karen Star in it instead of Galatea but she never showed up in the show.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **OK, again short answer is I did love this season. I know people complained/didn't like that they freed/beat the mind control League in 1 Ep, but... For both the 1st and 3rd season, they may not have known if they were getting renewed so did it as a "Wrapping everything up in a bow" just in case.**

 **As for the most part, they have the villains be one step ahead/everything is going according to their plan until the last few episodes. I, like most people that I've seen, would have liked it if Helga wasn't crazy/evil. (Even if they did try a sympathetic version here.) And I just read up on her back in Jan when they introduced her.**

 **And I wonder if she was freed from the Anti-life as, until the last few minutes, she disappeared after being the first it was tried on.**

 **I'm not a fan of the hero turning villain trope if that's the right word. But don't know if Geo-Force just snapped and Zviad Baazovi used his powers to have him justify killing his uncle or if he was using his powers the whole time on Geo-Force and that made Geo-Force kill his uncle.**

 **And THANK GOD they did not do the Judas Contract. I'm starting to get sick of it. Every Titan show/movie continuity had it maybe even GO! As clips I've seen has her evil. It's like the Dark Phoenix Since the 90s at least, the only X-Men media that did not do it was Evolution… And they planned for it for the 5th season until they got canceled.**

 **Hell, the same movie franchise did it twice! There are other stories with these characters. That'd be like every batman show doing the Killing Joke, Death in the Family, or Bane breaking his back. It will eventually get tiring after a while.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	10. Chapter X: Rest and Recreation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Next half of the season is** **out on the other platforms.** **I don't see it on PSN at this time but I could be missing something so if you want, you can watch it on those platforms if you don't want/afford DCUniverse.**

 **ALSO, I'll give one more week for the pole (Oct. 4th) so vote. AND I'll put up another for the next story you'd like to see me do as I'm getting into the last season for Earth's Mightiest Heroes and YJ only having the one and at this time (Sept. 27** **th** **2019) We don't know when the 4** **th** **season will premier.**

 **So when Earth's Mightiest is done, (I still count HR: Next Gen. As the first story and will still continue it) I'll end that poll as I want** **to** **give time for a good voting period to make sure Everyone votes that want to anyways.**

* * *

 **Chapter X: Rest and Recreation.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"I do not believe any of us will fit inside your team," Brion said staring at Nightwing._

 _"But we will remain outside… Together." Halo said after Brion._

 _"That's the commitment we were looking for," Nightwing said with a smile._

 _"Does that mean…?"_

 _"Yep! We'll find a way to make it work. To make this work."_

 _"And just like that, you're leading a team," Superboy said from the back of the room._

 _"Please don't rub it in."_

 _"Oh, Halo! I almost forgot we found out who you are. Your real name is Gabrielle, Gabrielle Daou." Steph without her cowl said to Halo who remembered getting into Markovia and facing several people who did not want her people in it._

 _"No... I'm not Gabrielle… My name is Violet." Halo said looking out the windshield._

 **Now.**

 _Gotham City August 13, 19:22 EDT._

"Come here!"

Naruto yelled picking Lian up with one arm as he walked in the park passing carnival booths for the fair.

"Yay!"

Naruto smiled as he put his daughter on his shoulders. She's now wearing a pink shirt and jean shorts. She clapped her hands before Naruto then heard a voice behind him and turned to see Crystal.

She now has Caucasian skin, black hair with blue-tinted tips and is wearing an ice blue shirt and tight faded blue jeans.

"Hey, honey."

"Auntie Crystal!" Lian yelled as Crystal walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey." Crystal greeted as she walked up.

"I missed you."

"We had a business to take care of. We're done now." Crystal said walking up.

"We?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Turning around, he saw a young woman with a slender, but fit build standing at 5'6". She has thick black hair pulled in a ponytail and gray eyes, as well as olive-colored skin. She's wearing a grey baseball cap, black jogging pants, a white shirt, and sneakers.

This is Jade Uzumaki, code name Cheshire, one of Naruto's wives.

"Mama!" Lian yelled holding her hands out.

Naruto lifted her up as he walked to Jade and handed her their daughter. "Finally finished what you had to do?"

"For now," Jade said holding Lian on her right hip with her arm.

"She's been back since yesterday. She's just been afraid of coming to you." Jade glared at her sister wife as Naruto looked to Crystal before turning back to Jade.

"Afraid? Why?"

"(Sigh) That I couldn't live up to being a wife."

"Which you have for about 8 years now. So… Why the fear?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of his wife.

"Look, I can't cut it being a 'Soccer Mom'."

Naruto smirked as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Aw, but tight jeans show off that nice firm butt."

She lightly punched his stomach but couldn't hold back the small smile. "You know what I mean."

"And the other moms wouldn't stand a chance against you when yelling about Lian."

"I'm being serious, Naruto."

"So am I, I don't care what you want to do. Like I told Talia, I love you and you alone. Not the person other people see. You wanna be Cheshire that's fine. As long as work stays outside the house." Naruto said before pulling her into a kiss, pushing her hat up a little.

And silencing whatever she was going to say. They spent the next hour having Lian ride rides as clones played games with the others before finishing with a fireworks show.

 _Naruto's Penthouse August 13, 22:16 EDT._

Naruto kicked his bedroom door open as he kissed Jade who was wrapped around him, hands on her ass. Crystal followed taking off her watch having her blue hair and grey skin come back before she closed the door and pulled her shirt off showing an ice blue bra. Naruto squeezed Jade's ass as she threw her hat off and undid her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall freely on her back.

She broke off the kiss to pull her shirt off revealing her green bra. Naruto looked down and admired her hard abs showing a developing six-pack before tossing her on the bed and pulled her pants down showing a matching green thong. Naruto ripped her bra open before throwing it aside as Crystal wrapped her arms around his waist and put her bare breasts against his back.

"Don't forget me~" She sang before feeling arms pull her away and turned to see a clone before he kissed her.

Naruto looked back to see her tattoo seal on her back as Crystal pulled her jeans to her knees showing blue panties with a snowflake on the ass before feeling Jade's foot rub his groin.

"Come on now, you got me all hot and bothered~," She said with a purr as he turned to her.

Naruto chuckling at that remembering her code name before she rubbed his crotch harder and pulled the zipper down with her toes. Smirking while massaging her breasts.

 _Brooklyn August 19, 15:49 EDT._

Two vans pulled up in the parking lot in front of a sports arena. Before Naruto got out of the one on the right before Artemis, Jade, Marie, Paula in a wheelchair, Megan, Zatanna, Crystal, Dinah and Talia followed from the back and passenger side. Cassie, Mary Batson, in her real 18-year-old self wearing a red t-shirt and jeans, Billy Batson, in his 18-year-old self in a black shirt and jeans walked out as well.

Followed by several of Talia's guards. A black car stopped by them having Jaime, Virgil, and Traci walked out.

'Brion and Violet didn't want Forager to be alone so they stayed with Bio-Ship who'll have a TV for them to watch.' Naruto thought before hearing a motorcycle.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw his oldest daughters, Meg having a ball cap and sunglasses to help hide her face due to being an ambassador and Conner ride up on motorcycles before he looked to see a large billboard poster on the building.

 _Summerslam_

 _Streaming Live_

 _August 19 7E 4P._

The sign read with Summerslam being insides blue white trim star. As well as four people, two men and women on it, standing side to side with the men on the edge while the women were closer to the middle.

The first man is Caucasian with a short buzz cut with blonde hair, muscular and is shirtless showing what looked like a sword in the style of a trench knife on his chest. He's holding a red belt with a diamond W on it and is wearing black MMA gloves.

The woman beside him has blonde hair, a pink top wrapping around her neck and is also holding a white belt that has a red center with a diamond W on it.

On the right, the next man has a deep tan, long wet hair, and thin beard as well as a tattoo taking over his right shoulder. He's wearing a black combat vest with two R's side by side, one reversed with a shadowed image of him attacking with a punch separating them.

The final woman has a tan, and blonde hair and was smirking.

"When did Ronda join?"

Naruto turned to see his daughter Donna was beside him. "January, but I think this is her first pay-per-view match outside of a DQ finish after a few minutes have passed. I don't know why they waited this long but maybe to train her for wrestling and I know she has a couple of movies and TV appearances so that probably took up time as I'm sure she did sign to do those before signing here."

They all walked in, with Jade pushing her mother to keep up the appearance that she was still paralyzed due to getting shot before going to jail before Naruto healed her in '10.

When walking in, they saw a large crowd of people before going backstage as Naruto was able to get the passes.

"Naruto!"

Naruto saw a Caucasian man standing at 6'1". He has brown hair with a green/black hat with 'Never Give UP' on it. He's wearing a green shirt that has an image of him lifting weights over his head in a circle that had 'HR' on it and 'Respect' underneath it as well as the 'Never Give Up' on the back. He has green sweat wristbands with U C ME on them with the No symbol over the C in purple.

He's also wearing jean shorts, black knee pads, and sneakers.

"Hey John, is the preshow starting?"

"Yeah, finishing up the first match it seems," John said extending his hand for Naruto to shake.

Naruto shook the offered hand as he saw a mixed tag team match ending on a nearby TV screen. "So, you thought of joining up and becoming a wrestler?" John asked as Naruto smiled.

"Nah, I don't think so," Naruto said before seeing the first man on the poster with shorts that has sponsors on them and boots walking by with a balding Caucasian man in a suit. "But given who has Raw's belt. I am very tempted to though."

"Yeah, Brock has a very big contract with only fifteen appearances in it," John said as Brock walked around a corner.

"Then he shouldn't be a champion. Or hell, have him be at every pay-per-view. That's 12 there and he could use the other three before or after Wrestlemania." Naruto said before a camera crew came up to them.

Naruto blinked before the female reporter brought a mike up to them. "Who's this with you, John?"

"This is Naruto, friend and workout buddy when we're in Gotham."

Naruto's party waited for the interview to be over and for him to walk back before walking around the backstage area.

"How do you know John Cena?"

Naruto looked to Marie who spoke. "Back in… 2009 when they were in Gotham for their TV shows, the wrestlers came to use the gym we train in and they saw me practicing in the fight training area." He replied before they walked up to one of the private rooms at the top of the stadium.

Going into the room, they watched as the ring was cleaned up for the first match of the event.

They heard a guitar riff play before DA came up on the screens as a man with a buzz cut and brown-haired beard walked out wearing a black vest over a white sleeveless shirt, jeans, and boots.

He punched his palm as he got halfway to the ring before different music played as static came over the screens and ramps with what looked like crosshairs floating around before the name 'Seth Rollins' replaced them.

 _BURN IT DOWN!_

Fire replaced the static as a man with a lean athletic frame walked out in blue vest, and grey tights. On his right leg, he has a yellow knee-high boot while he has a black one on his left leg.

The two men walked to the ring while the crowd cheered before hearing a bell ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, accompanied by Dean Ambrose from Davenport Iowa, weighing in at 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!" The female announcer said as Seth got in the ring.

A few moments went by before they heard a record scratch.

 _I'm here to show the world!_

Purple covered the screens and ramp with stars as a DZ appeared on them as well.

A Caucasian man walked out with long slicked back blonde hair wearing a white coat and boots and black tights.

He then pulled the coat open showing a white belt with a gold 'scratched' logo with a blue globe in the middle.

They then heard bagpipes play as another man walked out. He's a Scottish man with long black hair and beard wearing a leather sleeveless trench coat and matching trunks and boots.

"I think this will be a good match," Naruto said before Jade plopped down on his lap. "Oof!" He grunted not expecting her.

"Shut up, I don't weigh that much."

"Muscle weighs more than fat dear. And you all have that in spades." Naruto said with a grin. ' _Especially Diana._ ' He thought as the bell was rung again as they enjoyed another Uzumaki family time

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight22.**

 **OK an O.C. Ch for the month time skip. The next one will be going into the 7th episode as I'm sure it'll not only be boring to read Naruto going out with his family for** **an** **"X" amount of Ch.'s but a little hard to think up different things for them to do and I don't want to rely on using other TV shows/movies/games.**

 **It is easy to think up different scenarios bu** **t** **again I think for several Ch.'s I'll get repetitive of nothing but dates/being at the house as I don't want there to always be a big mission/villain to fight and want to focus on the time off from the hero life.**

 **If they ever do bring back the comic and do stuff in these time skips I hope it won't mess up with what we do in them or Vise Versa. So keep reading/buying the comics on whatever store you can/read them on the DCUniverse stream. Hopefully, they won't be rushed if they do come back as they originally had at least 5 more comics that would take place in season 1 before going to season 2/invasion.**

 **And DC/WB pushed them to go into Invasion when the season came out to coincide with the season.**

 **Again I'll be talking about the season, just my thoughts on designs here until the first :SPOILER: I may do this on more Ch.'s (Mainly when wanting to talk about something in the Ep used for the Ch.) as to break up the A/N's and give people more time to watch the season as not to spoil anything for them, or thoughts on how that worked/affected a later episode/season as a whole.**

 **I got nothing against the design changes as well, they probably did the movie costumes on any of them for any newcomers so the character will be easily recognizable. And the Wiki/fandom site have explained Diana's was a more battle-ready/Prepared costume for her extended space missions. Now I will say I preferred Deathstroke's Previous suit. Yeah, the long hair I would have liked without but I do like the old suit better.**

 **But as I said, I know that's for newcomers. And I know there are as I've gotten quite a few P.M's from readers saying that they only started watching Y.J. was because of Hero Rising. And I'm sure at least a few of you who writes have gotten the same for any crossovers you do.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **As you can see, we didn't do Jade's "I can't give up being Cheshire/can't be a mother to Lian" plot. The main reason is after she told Will that, she never showed up again and with Naruto knowing and being with her longer than her canon counterpart with Will felt we didn't need it here.**

 **And onto that situation, I am so glad they didn't put Will and Artemis together (Although some people think Will is lying when saying he thinks they should be friends because she spoke up first on feeling that way.) And I was going to dread any "Deep South" jokes** **from the fans/reviewers** **after hearing Paula talk to Artemis about Will with "I see the way you look at each other and Lian needs a mother."**

 **And me thinking, "Artemis is her aunt and already living with Will** **and** **helping with Lian." Sorry just wanted to get that out there as I do take some offense to those jokes as I live in the South. But thankfully I haven't seen anything.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **Also for those wondering on the wrestling part, I did do that several times in the first story as well. Because Brandon Vietti the co-creator/developer of this show, directed the Scooby-Doo and WWE movie "Scooby-Doo Wrestlemania Mystery" in '14 and had Megan, Artemis, Zatanna, and Cassie be a cameo as watchers on the ending event so we did scenes of them watching wrestling and going to a show/pay-per-view as a nod to that.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	11. Chapter XI: Evolution

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **A/N: I put up a poll on what story to do next when my Earth's Mightiest is done. There are max 100 choices so I can't add more and you can pick 20. Only things that aren't on there are movies that did not get a TV show or I'm not a fan of. Books due to not reading the ones on this site. And very mature shows due to those being well, out of my comfort zone for lack of a better word for cussing and things of that nature.****

 ** **So vote for your top 20!****

 ** **OH! ALSO, this Ch has some big spoilers in it so I wouldn't recommend reading if you're not caught up to at least Ep 7/8 if you do not want to be spoiled.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XI: Evolution.****

 **Last Time.**

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, accompanied by Dean Ambrose from Davenport Iowa, weighing in at 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!" The female announcer said as Seth got in the ring._

 _A few moments went by before they heard a record scratch._

 _I'm here to show the world!_

 _Purple covered the screens and ramp with stars as a DZ appeared on them as well._

 _A Caucasian man walked out with long slicked back blonde hair wearing a white coat and boots and black tights._

 _He then pulled the coat open showing a white belt with a gold 'scratched' logo with a blue globe in the middle._

 _They then heard bagpipes play as another man walked out. He's a Scottish man with long black hair and beard wearing a leather sleeveless trench coat and matching trunks and boots._

 _"I think this will be a good match," Naruto said before Jade plopped down on his lap. "Oof!" He grunted not expecting her._

 _"Shut up, I don't weigh that much."_

 _"Muscle weighs more than fat dear. And you all have that in spades." Naruto said with a grin. 'Especially Diana.' He thought as the bell was rung again as they enjoyed another Uzumaki family time._

 **Now.**

 _Western Mongolia September 08, 07:54 ICT._

(A/N: These scenes are canon so feel free to skip.)

A young woman with a medium-dark skin tone stood in a room with screens surrounding her as she looked at a tablet. She has a strong build and facial features. She has long brown hair with a light streak and eyes of the same color. She's wearing a long blue/grey sleeveless coat with red lines, pants, and boots.

This is Cassandra Savage, daughter of Vandal Savage.

Suddenly she looked back to see an elderly woman with white hair and dark skin walk up to her. She's wearing a similar attire that Cassandra is wearing.

This is Olympia Savage, Cassandra's older sister.

"Olympia? What is?" Cassandra stopped as Olympia gave her a book with a worn cover and three cuts on the front.

"You've come of age Cassandra. As the daughter of Vandal Savage, these are the things you should know." Olympia said before walking away as Cassandra opened the book and started reading aloud.

"This is the story of Man, of all Mankind, of one man. The history of human evolution. Traced with the light of truth, through time, and memorial. Leads back to a time of darkness, and to him. Man has known him by many names. But the truths in these pages will define him, the savior called… Vandal Savage."

Outside, a man looked at the sun rising, arms behind his back. He's a tall, muscular male with medium-dark skin tone, strong, rugged features, broad shoulders, and square jaw. He also has three pale scars across his face, brown eyes and black long hair pulled back. He's wearing a long lapelless dark-blue coat with a red stripe on the edges. He also has black gloves and boots.

This is Vandal Savage, one of the leaders and founder of the Light, a council comprised of seven self-proclaimed enlightened members. Their goal is to make everyone 'See the Light'.

"Vandal Savage."

He turned to see Olympia walking up to him holding a tablet. "We have a problem, sir, incoming from Space."

"A meteoroid?" He asked turning to face his daughter who looked confused.

"What? No. An armada." She showed him the tablet showing a red screen with Earth at the bottom and a large number of ships heading towards them.

 _Kuiper Belt September 08, 00:55 UTC._

A fleet of warships enters the system.

 _Mount Justice September 08, 11:04 EDT._

Naruto wearing track pants and a black sleeveless shirt stood on the beach beside a small destroyed mountain that was the base for the Team for 2010-2016.

He looked to see rocks from when it was destroyed around the beach and into the ocean several feet out to see Conner wearing shorts and a shirt.

Donna and Stephanie beside him both wearing black sports bras tight leggings and are barefoot.

He heard the radio play on Conner's phone on high school football season starting.

He then looked to the water and saw Brion, wearing track pants and a grey sleeveless shirt looking at his phone about his brother and country.

Violet wearing her hijab with a grey shirt her leggings, also barefoot.

And Forager without his armor holding his helmet above his head walking like a crab that he was following.

" _Wide receiver Victor Stone, trust me, this kid's a touchdown machine!_ "

"Gather up!" Conner said looking at Naruto who was holding a bag. ( **1**.)

"Ooh someone's bearing gifts," Steph said looking up at her roommate.

"I think I love gifts," Violet said bringing a hand to her chin as the others started walking to Naruto. "Yes, I do love gifts!" She punched her palm before jogging up.

"Super suits!" Naruto said reaching in his bag before throwing a suit at Violet. "One for you Violet."

She created a shield in reflex before stopping it and picked her suit up. "Sorry super suit! Sorry!"

Her suit is a form-fitting, black and gray unitard that fits her entire body, except for her face and fingers. It also has a hood with a violet stripe on its hem. Her arms are also adorned with colored stripes with an angular design: blue ones around her upper arms, red ones around her forearms and yellow ones around her hands.

"And one for you Brion," Naruto said tossing Brion his.

It's a two-tone green full-body form-fitting suit that will leave his face bare due to not having to hide his identity, and will show his hair.

"Thank you. As you have clothing for action, now I do too." Violet said pulling her suit up to inspect it.

"And of course it's form-fitting, like all of you superheroes seem to prefer," Brion said stretching his suit.

"Not all of us," Conner said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, mines leather but it's not skin tight," Naruto spoke up before looking to Brion. "Yours is heat resistant. Specially made by Fire of the Justice League so it won't burn from the lava. Now you won't be naked when training."

"Thank you… Naked was not my style."

"What is wrong with naked? Forager is naked right now." Forager said getting Violet to gasp, look away, and bring her suit up to hide Forager.

Forager sighed as the others stared at him. "Fine." He put his helmet on. "There, now Forager is not naked." He said before clicking.

"Wait? Did you say, training?" Brion asked Naruto

"Yes, today," Naruto said as the others stood next to him. "I'm going to run you all in the ground until you have complete control over your powers, or in Forager's case, can fight anything that gets thrown at him."

 _Western Mongolia September 08, 08:16 ICT._

 _The fire from the sky had touched the ground not far away. It seemed to call to him and he was compelled to follow that call. But an old nemesis found him first. The cave bear was twice his size with claws and teeth evolved to shred flesh and bone. And the bear set upon Vandal to eat him alive._

Cassandra walked back to the room she was in, remembering what she read. She then typed on her tablet before speaking to her father. "Connection establish. Cycling encryption protocols to our private satellite." She handed Vandal the tablet before bowing and walked a few steps behind her father with her sister.

Six screens appeared around them before Olympia spoke to Cassandra. "You learn fast, good."

The screen in front of them turned on showing Lex in an office chair. " _Hello, old friend. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?_ "

"It appears we have uninvited guests on the way."

" _Anyone, we know?_ "

"Unclear." Vandal said. "An armada of warships are in the Kuiper Belt on their way here."

"Cassandra," Olympia whispered as the two continued. "Did you read the part of the bear yet?"

"What? Y-Yes, yes, Olympia." Cassandra said trying to pay attention to the conversation.

"That was my favorite part to read."

"Can you alert the Justice League to this threat?" Vandal asked Lex who sighed.

" _Well, half the League resigned from the restrictions I had the U.N. put on the League. And the other half doesn't have the firepower to deal with such a threat. What about the Leaguers deployed on their galactic goodwill tour?_ "

"I'm keeping most of them busy on Appellaxia." Vandal replied.

" _The Green Lantern Corps.?_ "

"Half the Corps. Is battling the Reach, thanks to us. The other half's fighting our partner."

" _What about Klarion?_ " Lex asked turning to look out a window before looking back.

"Project-"

" _Rutabaga. Yes, I'd forgotten. Well, you have done too good a job old friend._ "

"Fine, I'll protect our interest myself." Vandal finished before typing on the tablet as Cassandra sighed.

 _In the game of life and death. Fear makes one weak. But when fuel by purposes, by survival, man can become powerful. Vandal's quest for the sky fire gave him the power to defeat the bear. And standing victoriously over the dead creature that once haunted his dreams Vandal felt… Like a god. Baptized by the blood of his adversary, the spearhead of human evolution, had been forged._

 _Metropolis September 08, 18:21 EDT._

Helga was in her bathroom in a dark blue dress getting ready before she heard her phone vibrated with a text

 _In lobby._

 _Mount Justice September 08, 18:30 EDT._

Naruto spared against Forager in a circle in the sand as Dick who showed up after he gave the teens their suits watched from the sidelines. Naruto held a towel before sidestepping the alien, crouched, wrapped the towel around his leg and pulled tripping Forager up. Naruto stood seeing Forager was outside the circle.

"Good… You're quick but mind the line. This will teach you to mind your surroundings."

"Forager understands, Forager will try again."

Forager got up and threw several punches at the ninja who leaned back to dodge. Naruto then jumped over Forager and tried to wrap his towel around Forager's arm, only for the alien to grab it with his lower arm, and throw sand in Naruto's eyes "Son of a-!"

He was then hit with the towel as Forager snapped it forcing Naruto to stumble out of the circle. "Naruto Uzumaki is quick. But mind the short arms. This will remind Naruto Uzumaki that Forager fights dirty."

Donna flew with Halo who had her suit with the hood up, the lines and grey patches on it orange to match her aura. Donna threw tennis balls at the teen as she tried to hit a target by Stephanie, the grey patches turning to yellow with her aura before she fell.

"That was good," Donna said floating down.

"But I-I missed. And I fell."

"You learn more from failing, rather than succeeding," Donna said as Conner was dodging Brion who's in his suit while he shot lava at him.

And hit him on the last shot before Donna threw her fiancé an extra shirt.

"Guys, real improvement today, you're ready for the next step," Naruto said as he walked over with the others following.

 _The Warworld September 08, 23:26 UTC._

A large circular satellite that's slightly smaller than the Earth's moon was just passed it as the alien armada was closing in.

Inside a room that's showing the space outside it with red lines around it, sat Vandal with a control headband on as his daughters stood behind him.

"I am Vandal Savage of Earth and my homeworld is off-limits to all incursion or invasion. Leave now or suffer the Warworld." Vandal said to the ships only to get nothing in response.

"Olympia," Cassandra said getting her sister's attention when she ignored the tablet beeping.

"Oh, Vandal, the armada is-"

"accelerating."

"Strange, to risk attack from the Warworld is to cause certain death," Olympia said glancing at her sister. "Cassandra, have you read the part about the bear yet?"

"Wh-What? Yes, Olympia, I have." Cassandra replied confused at Olympia asking again.

Vandal then attacked the ships with guns coming out of the Warworld. And narrowed his eyes feeling something was off. Cassandra watched the battle, arms behind her back remembering back to the book.

 _Death was nothing new to Vandal Savage. So he can sense when something was different about it. The corpses on the way to the sky fire warned him away. But his quest marched him forward. To the source of the sky fire, a rock from out of the darkness. It alive with light, heart racing he reached out to touch this gift from the stars. But was halted by intense pain from a spear to the stomach._

 _And as blood and spirit drained away, the last thing Vandal saw before surrendering. Was the unmistakable form of man. Suddenly, he stood up and attacked man before ripping the spear out and healed instantly._

Vandal's assault on the armada fails to turn the ships back.

"Interesting."

Cassandra looked to her sister and noticed another armada approaching from the other side of the solar system. She took the tablet and looked to Vandal. "Father, more ships are approaching from the other side of Earth!"

"Hmm, someone's making a move on my planet. Someone who knows the Warworld can't be in two places at once. We must rectify this or many ignorant humans will die." Vandal said realizing whoever is attacking knows about the Warworld.

 _Mount Justice September 08, 19:36 EDT._

The team was sitting by a fire roasting marshmallows beside the mountain before Brion spoke. "It's hard to believe I'm here. As children, my sister, brother and I would pretend to be Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman in our playroom. I used to say Superman could beat anyone because of his powers. Gregor argued Batman could beat Superman by outsmarting him."

"That's stupid," Conner said getting everyone to look at him. "Why would they ever fight?"

"Hmm, if they were being controlled by the bad guys," Stephanie said from her spot before Dick smiled as Forager threw a banana away before eating the peel.

"Nah, that could never happen."

"Besides, I would win," Naruto said from his spot.

"Someone's cocky," Steph said as Naruto grinned.

"It's not cocky if you can back it up."

"It was just a fun question, who would win Man or Superman?" Brion said before Forager looked over.

"In Forager's hive, there is a similar question. Bugs vs. New Gods, who would win?"

"Man and Superman. Bugs and New Gods. Balance is key for both species to co-exist." Dick said before looking to the fire. "But when the balance is lost… When one species grows stronger than the other, it rarely works out well for the other group. 50,000 years ago, humans shared the world with another species, the Neanderthal."

"Humans must have had a genetic advantage over them, they thrived and outgrew Neanderthals in number. Though all the details aren't clear, Homo-Neanderthals ancestors were driven to extinction. While Homo-Sapiens survived. Then, whether through random mutation, evolution or something else entirely, a new species of humans emerged. The first meta-human."

"Now, humans share the world with meta's, finding ourselves grappling with the big question, 'Can we all achieve balance?'"

 _The Warworld September 08, 23:46 UTC._

"Greetings, Darkseid." Vandal greeted as a screen popped up with a figure who had its back to Vandal.

They turned and revealed a muscular man with grey cracked skin, bald and has red glowing eyes. He's wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and knee-high boots with black pants and a belt with red glowing lines. He has blue pauldrons going over his hands and a helmet covering the side of his head and chin.

This is Darkseid, a New God from Apokolips and ally to the Light.

" _Greetings Savage._ " He greeted in a deep gravelly voice. " _What news?_ "

"Our plan progresses, then an outside player threatens Earth. To protect our investment, I require… Resources."

After a tense moment, Darkseid spoke up. " _Our arrangement grants you this privilege. The might of Apokolips is yours to unleash. Send your request._ "

Vandal stood up at that. "Our partnership is strengthened by your benevolence and wisdom Darkseid."

" _Indeed Savage. Indeed._ " Darkseid said before turning around.

"Sending the request now," Olympia said typing on the tablet as Vandal sat back down as Cassandra looked at the battle.

 _In his 50,000 years, Vandal's ambitions have touched all of human civilization. But in a single day, the quest of another would change his purpose forever. His name was Darkseid, in our history's 13th Century he came from the planet Apokolips to claim the Earth for his empire. But Vandal Savage, known in this era as Genghis Khan, ruler of the largest empire in human history had his own plans for his world._

 _Backed by two of his gifted sons, the great Khan raged war against Darkseid's superior forces and were easily defeated. But not before impressing Darkseid with their unique genetic gifts. Eyes open by his opponent's power, and the fact that his existence, Vandal seized the moment and made a proposition. Together, Savage and Darkseid would conquer the galaxy._

 _Intrigued by this brazen human, and the gifted armies he might bring, Darkseid agreed. Both men knowing, that when the galaxy fell. Earth and Apokolips would wage a final battle… Winner takes all._

 _Metropolis September 08, 20:03 EDT._

"And then he said 'Your experience in Markovia's genetics program casts a questionable light on your resume ma'am.' I'm only 34, is that when you become a ma'am?"

"I'm not touching that one," Jeff said as he and Helga sat outside on a table by a restaurant.

"Kids today. How are they doing Jeff?"

"Getting more comfortable with their abilities. Helga, I'm sorry, I haven't been able to get you more time with them."

"Please, it's alright. I understand your friend's point of view. You people have more experience training meta-kids than I do. You try to keep me in Brion and Halo's lives." She said as Jefferson put his hands on the table.

"Hey, who says we're done trying?"

She then placed her hand upon his.

 _Mount Justice September 08, 20:09 EDT._

The team stood in front of the teens and alien before Dick spoke. "The Art of War says, 'Oh, divine art of subtlety and secrecy. Through you, we learn to be invisible.' Tonight, you'll choose a word that will help you become invisible to our enemies. Tonight, you choose your cryptonym. Your nom de guerre."

"Yeah, those are Dick's fancy words for 'code name'," Steph said with air quotes.

"Ah, yes. Our Superhero names."

"It sounds silly but you need one so the villains won't know your real name in combat," Donna said crossing her arms.

"I'm Halo! It was the first name Stephanie gave me and I like it! I'm Violet at home, Halo during a mission, Halo!"

"Halo is a beautiful name," Brion said looking at her. "It describes your powers well. I will take a name that describes my powers, too. From now on, call me... Hot Lava!"

Dick, Donna, Naruto, and Stephanie burst out laughing at that as Brion looked confused.

"What? In my new form-fitting super-suit, I bring the hotness, do I not? Hot Lava!"

Stephanie tried controlling her laughter before speaking. "I'm not calling you Hot Lava."

"Agreed," Conner said after taking a deep breath.

"Alright, alright. Seriously, Dr. Jace described my family's powers as 'Geo-Force'.

"Geo-Force, that's a bit less of a stripper's name," Steph said as Naruto glanced to her.

"Said the woman wanting to use Tigress for her name," Naruto grunted as his former protege punched him in the ribs.

"And Dick is named after an 80s mullet rock band," Donna said as Naruto rubbed his side and looked to his daughter.

"You're a little too young to know about the 80s, aren't you?"

"Not true!"

"Forager?" Conner asked looking to Forager.

"Forager is Forager."

"If it ain't broke," Steph said shrugging her shoulders.

"OK, team drill! Maneuver 7 move out!" Naruto yelled as Forager rolled, Halo flew and Geo-Force ran and sunk in the ground to run as he did on the beach in Markovia.

He jumped out and created a ramp that curved back having Forager roll back when going off it towards Halo who created a shield that Forager used to jump higher in the air.

 _Dort Cloud September 09, 01:47 UTC._

Cassandra looked at the ships before looking to her father for a second as a large Boom Tube opened up behind the second fleet.

' _Vandal once wrote, 'It is better to capture an army, then to destroy it' He learned that war could be won by controlling men through peace than chaos. For war is death, death is waste. And life should not be wasted while it can be controlled to serve a greater purpose._ '

She was broken from her thoughts as a screen came up revealing a wild-looking muscular man with lines on his skin black hair and mutton chops. He's wearing a green sleeveless coat and grinning.

This is Kalibak, a New God from Apokolips and a son of Darkseid.

" _So, your arrows and spears don't work out here Eh, Savage?_ " He taunted Vandal who smiled.

"Kalibak. Darkseid humors us by sending his… Favorite son." He taunted back knowing that would get under Kalibak's skin.

" _Watch as I prove why I am the only son who should concern you._ "

They saw ships come out of other Boom Tubes that had Darkseid's head on them fire a male meta-human in a chamber in the middle of the fleet before he blew up, taking a large majority of the armada.

"Disgusting. Vandal would never waste a life while it can still be controlled to serve a greater purpose/be controlled to serve a greater purpose." Olympia said as Cassandra joined in on the last part of the sentence.

"They suffer a great annihilation, but still no response." Vandal said questioning the invader's silence.

And then saw an alien float past the screen with a purple alien starfish on its face with one eye on it. Eyes widening, Vandal stood up and spoke. "I know how to end this. Cassandra."

Cassandra walked over as Vandal took off his diadem. "The Warworld is yours to command."

"Yes, father." She said sitting in his seat.

"The control diadem will make you one with the Warworld, but your consciousness will be no more than a drop in an ocean of circuits and steel. Do not try to move the ocean. Focus on what must be done. And the ocean will move for you."

"I understand."

He then placed it on her head having her gasp remembering reading her father fighting against a large star creature before.

 _Vandal, then known as the demigod Marduk, led his children into battle against the star creature. Its origin, unknown. It's intent, to enslave all of Babylonia, Marduk's Babylonia. Admits the carnage, Marduk's son Nabu fell to the scourge. But Marduk did not stop to mourn him. Instead, he led his daughter Ishtar forward._

"Daughter?"

Cassandra was brought out by her father speaking. "Cassandra?"

"I am the Warworld."

"As only a strong mind could be. Check long-range sensors." Vandal said looking out into space.

"Yes… There is… Another ship, in the darkness just out of range of our weapons."

"That is where I must go."

 _Metropolis September 08, 23:00 EDT._

A drunk Helga and Jefferson go back to her hotel room and spend the night together.

 _Dort Cloud September 09, 02:05 UTC._

Vandal boom tubes inside the ship with a broadsword, where he encounters the larger Star creature and fought through the mind-controlled aliens before dashing to Starro and started cutting off its limbs. Starro shot smaller star drones at Vandal who was unfazed by them before jumping on and killed Starro by punching its eye until it was dead.

Cassandra was still fighting the ships by controlling the Warworld on the last few ships.

 _Marduk and his daughter Ishtar raged against the star creature, in a battle for all mankind that shook the walls of Babylon. The alliance between father and daughter defeated the star creatures. And in defending Babylonia, in leading its people through it's darkest hour, Marduk and Ishtar would become known by all as... The Light._

 _Mount Justice September 08, 23:16 EDT._

"Alright, excellent work!" Naruto said staring at the teens and alien. "You made real progress today. But it was only day one. It'll only get harder from here. But I know you can do it."

"You chose to stay together," Conner said, arms crossed. "Trained together fight the good fight at each other side. And well.." He trailed off as Donna nudged him.

"Careful, you're sounding like Big Blue."

"Now, it's time to celebrate with more, s'mores!"

"S'mores?" Halo exclaimed bringing her hands up to her face. "I love S'mores!" She then glowed green and had holograms of herself appear around them.

"OK, new power. We'll start again tomorrow." Naruto said clapping his hands together.

 _Dort Cloud September 09, 02:35 UTC._

Vandal holding a limb of Starro walked in a holding room of the Warworld where he passed two aliens in a stasis pod each.

The first is a monstrous humanoid male alien, with yellow skin and wearing a purple and black bodysuit.

This is Mongul, an alien conqueror and tyrant and former owner of the Warworld.

The second has a tall muscular figure with vivid purple skin. He has a squat head with no hair, instead sporting a large fin in the middle. Notable features in his face are the absence of a nose.

He's wearing gladiator armor, ranging from his left shoulder to his entire right arm.

This is Despero, an alien warlord, and was the undefeated champion of 92 Star Systems before his journey to Earth and the Hall of Justice that was at the time thought to be the League's HQ.

Where he was beaten by Zatanna, Captain and Mary Marvel, Superboy, Bumblebee, her boyfriend Mal Duncan where he took on the role of Guardian and Miss Martian. But destroyed the Hall as a result of his Robot helper that blew up when he was beaten.

Vandal then went to another pod where he dropped the limb with the rest of the Starro star.

"Father. You will always be Earth's first, last, and greatest hero. To fight at your side, to fight for humanity. This has been the honor of my life." Cassandra said as she walked up behind her father.

"Psst, Cassandra, have you read the part about the bear yet?"

"What? Yes Olympia, for the third time, yes."

"That was my favorite story.. Until today. I'll write this new chapter in immediately." Olympia said as Vandal stood and walked to her.

"Olympia, we went over this before."

"We… We have?"

"My story must not be recorded. I have long term plans, some millennial old. They must never risk being revealed." He then smiled before placing his hand on her cheek. "Yell me, why do you like the story of the bear?"

"It is the only story before your encounter with the meteoroid," Olympia replied. "Before you become the savior Vandal Savage. It defines-!"

 _Crack!_

Vandal broke her neck and placed her on the floor as Casandra looked in shock.

"It-It was a mercy father. Olympia's mind has been deteriorating for some time. But she died happily in your arms. I'll bring you her journal immediately. And I'll make the appropriate arrangements."

"Please." Vandal said kneeling. "Any daughter of Vandal Savage deserves a funeral worthy of the gods." He stood up and looked to Cassandra. "Do right by your sister."

Cassandra bowed at that. "Of course father."

Vandal then left without saying another word as Cassandra looked at her sister's body remembering her words.

 _For war is death, and death is waste. A life should not be wasted while it may yet be controlled to serve a greater purpose._

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight22.**

 **1\. Just in case I didn't say it, Naruto will be the trainer for the new team but will speak up as a/be the leader when it calls for it.**

 ** **I put up a poll on what story to do next when my Earth's Mightiest is done. There are max 100 choices so I can't add more and you can pick 20. Only things that aren't on there are movies that did not get a TV show or I'm not a fan of. Books due to not reading the ones on this site. And very mature shows due to those being well, out of my comfort zone for lack of a better word for cussing and things of that nature.****

 ** **So make sure to vote for your top 20 picks!****

 ** **Nothing else to say.****

 ** **Talk To You Later,****

 ** **Lone Wolf Out.****


	12. Chapter XII: Triptych

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't. Also, sorry the other stories haven't been updated yet, in addition to helping family and friends a lot for the past few weeks, I've also had internet problems from storms going by.**

 **ALSO, Major spoilers in this Ch. too. I recommend not reading until you are caught up**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter XII: Triptych.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"It is the only story before your encounter with the meteoroid," Olympia replied. "Before you become the savior Vandal Savage. It defines-!"_

 _Crack!_

 _Vandal broke her neck and placed her on the floor as Casandra looked in shock._

 _"It-It was a mercy father. Olympia's mind has been deteriorating for some time. But she died happily in your arms. I'll bring you her journal immediately. And I'll make the appropriate arrangements."_

 _"Please." Vandal said kneeling. "Any daughter of Vandal Savage deserves a funeral worthy of the gods." He stood up and looked to Cassandra. "Do right by your sister."_

 _Cassandra bowed at that. "Of course father."_

 _Vandal then left without saying another word as Cassandra looked at her sister's body remembering her words._

 _For war is death, and death is waste. A life should not be wasted while it may yet be controlled to serve a greater purpose._

 **Now.**

 _Unknown Location September 26, 01:58 EDT._

(A/N: The flashback missions won't be Italic and everything until Happy Harbor is canon feel free to skip.)

"You're late," Barbara said as she stared at a large computer. "What happened?" She asked as Nightwing walked up to her left and leaned on the console.

"There were… Difficulties. Mist, Livewire and-!"

"I know this part! Skip to the-!"

"You want to tell it?" Nightwing asked as Barbara turned to face him and sighed. "Mist, Livewire, and Shade made their move tonight on STAR Labs, in Detroit."

( _Flashback._ )

 _Detroit September 25, 22:56 EDT._

On the roof of STAR Labs, a shadow appeared from a satellite and stretched out having three people come out of it.

The first standing in front is a man with a black and purple bodysuit on and a white face mask showing just two red dots for eyes.

This is Shade.

The next person is a short, olive-skinned teenage girl with hazel eyes and a slim physique. She sports a bob cut of silver-blond hair and a piercing on her left nostril. She's wearing a rust-red bodysuit.

This is Mist.

The final person is a slim young woman with chalk-white skin, blue eyes and cyan-blue hair styled in an undercut. She's wearing a strapless indigo dye leotard with black edges and skintight pants with a black pattern, slightly below the waistline which leaves her obliques exposed. She also has a matching skin-tight cloth above and below her elbows, fingerless cycling gloves, and boots.

This is Livewire.

Shade put two fingers to his forehead and waited.

"What's he waiting for?" Mist asked Livewire who sighed.

"I'm finding the darkness within." Shade said before they sank back in the shadow.

Inside, a scientist was eating a bowl of cereal at his desk in a large room with a large device with a beetle design in the middle with wires hooked up to it.

He is a dark-skinned middle-aged man with brown eyes, a beard, and black hair cut at the bottom. He has rectangular glasses and a white lab coat with a grayish-blue shirt and maroon tie.

This is Silas Stone.

His shadow extended before the trio came out of it and Livewire reached for the scientist and had electricity come out and shock Silas into unconsciousness.

"Two points. Didn't actually think I'd score on this mission." She said as they walked up to the device.

"This is it!" Mist said as Shade looked at it.

"The photo didn't indicate scale. It's larger than I was led to believe."

"I thought size doesn't matter." Livewire joked as Shade stretched his shadow over to the device and had it expand to the bottom of it.

He held both hands out and struggled for a moment before Silas woke up and weakly hit a button on his desk having an alarm go off just as the device sank.

"We're out of time!" Mist yelled before helping hold Shade up who was weak after taking the device.

"That's a lot to swallow."

Livewire chuckled at that. "You got to stop handing me these straight lines."

"Just need… A minute."

"Freeze!"

They looked back to see a middle-aged Caucasian man with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a square jaw ran in wearing a security uniform and vest.

He pulled a pistol out and aimed it at them. "Don't move."

Suddenly, someone dropped down him before standing revealing a woman.

She had short whitish-blonde hair and yellowish reptilian eyes. She wore black eyeliner, which slightly obscured her features and threw her unusual eyes into sharp contrast. She's wearing close-fitting snake-skin vest unzipped to show her cleavage and tight matching pants. She has many tattoos across her upper body and arms, and gauntlets on her hands with the first two fingers clawed and is barefoot.

This is Copperhead, a mercenary and former member of the League of Shadows. ( **1**.)

"You're here?" Shade asked as Copperhead sauntered over.

"You're my team."

 _BANG!_

She rolled forward as she was shot in her right shoulder before flipping over the desk, knocking a lamp over having the light hit them. Copperhead held her injured shoulder as her team hid behind the desk before they fell in the shadows.

 _Metropolis September 25, 23:18 EDT._

Jefferson and Helga laid on the bed nude under the covers before Jefferson spoke. "Maybe I made the wrong decision, quitting when I did. Right when the League was splitting in half, left Kaldur understaffed and Virgil in the dust… Maybe I should go back."

"Best pillow talk ever."

"Sorry… It's been a while." He replied sitting up at the edge.

"I'm teasing Jeff. The bottom line is, you left for a reason. Is anything really changed?" Helga asked laying on her side.

"No… The League used to be about helping people, period. Now, it's all politics. And Bats? He's still playing CEO of Batman Inc. I'm better off freelancing with-!"

 _Ring!_

Jefferson stopped as his phone rang before picking it up. "Ah, speak of the devil." He said seeing Dick's name pop up on the I.D.

 _Happy Harbor September 25, 23:43 EDT._

" _Recognized: Pierce, Jefferson G01._ "

Jefferson walked in Conner's garage where everyone on Dick's Team stood minus Conner, Meg, and Donna.

"Good, we're all here," Dick said as Jefferson looked around.

"All? Where's Conner?"

"Mending fences with Meg and Donna," Dick replied as Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know their fence was broken."

"Hmm, it's not so much broken as left unattended for too long," Stephanie spoke up having Jefferson nod.

"Ah, right. Lynn and I had fence problems... Before the divorce."

"Must we maintain the 'fence' metaphor or can we find out why we've all been summoned?" Brion asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, we must keep it up! Parent of the girlfriends right here!" Naruto spoke up from his spot by the door. "We found someone who might have info on the League of Shadows."

"Meaning we'll find Tara?! That's wonderful!" Brion exclaimed as Naruto sighed.

"Not so wonderful… The intel comes from..." Steph trailed off looking to Naruto.

"Copperhead. Someone who worked for them."

"And that's bad because…?" Brion trailed off as Steph looked to him.

"She has a huge crush on Naruto. She's wounded, that'll make her dangerous with her training, poisons, and contortionist skills."

 _Detroit September 26, 00:56 EDT._

In a hanger, Copperhead, wearing a smock and her pants were being treated in an airplane by an Asian male doctor.

This is Doctor Moon, a Doctor for villains.

"You know, Copperhead, most of my patients prefer to be sedated while under the knife to remove a bullet. One would almost believe you don't trust your physician." Moon said pulling the bullet out.

"And one would be right. But don't take it personally, Dr. Moon. I don't trust anyone." Copperhead said as he sewed up her shoulder after putting the bullet on the table beside them.

" _Copperhead, we have company!_ " She heard Shade through her earpiece.

"Keep them busy." Copperhead orders before turning to the doctor. "Hurry up doctor!" She said as he wrapped gauze around her bloodied shoulder.

Outside, Nightwing's team ran up in their regular costumes with Naruto in his Dark Wear. ( **2.** )

Geo-Force threw his hands down and had lava form a line to melt the tires of the plane that was taking off. "She's not going anywhere."

Black Lightning ran up and was hit with a bolt of lightning sending him into a stack of crates before looking to see Livewire. "So you're Black Lightning. Heard you quit the Justice League. (chuckles) Must've known you were obsolete."

On the other side, Nightwing pulled his sticks put as he faced off against Mist who looked worried and gained a scared look as he swung one. She turned into smoke as her costume fell to the ground. Nightwing swung at her several times, only for his attacks to go through the teen.

"Wearing yourself out." She said as he kicked her form.

"It's a two-way street kid. I can't hit you but you can't hit-OOF!" Nightwing was hit as Mist had her hands turn to normal while keeping the rest of her body smoke.

She uppercuts him before starting to strangle him as he fell on his back. "Sorry! Really don't want to do this."

Nightwing chocked before bringing out a spray that immediately froze Mist that would keep her alive when thawed.

On another side, Halo shot a beam at Shade who brought a shadow up to take the blast and aim it at Forager who was rolling to him from behind. He then caught Forager who started rolling again.

"Forager!" Halo exclaimed before being hit by Forager as a shadow came up beside her.

"Halo!"

Geo-Force ran to her before running to Shade who had a shadow swallow up the banished prince.

Black Lightning tripped Livewire and held her down with her arms behind her back before raising his hand.

"Go head, zap me! Absorbing lightning's totally my thing."

"You've never had black lightning before." Lightning said before zapping her in the head with his black lightning.

"Geo-Force, return him now," Halo said as Shade tilted his head.

"Hmm, no."

"Bring him back," Halo said before glowing blue. "You have to bring him back!" Halo glowed very brightly blinding everyone as Shade started screaming as smoke came off of him.

"AAHH!" He then brought a shadow up and sank down before Geo-Force came back.

In the airplane, Naruto punched Moon out before looking to Copperhead.

"Stop," Naruto said, voice distorted before pulling his mask down getting her to smile.

"Hello love."

Naruto sighed at the greeting remembering Copperhead sneaking into his place one night and hit Talia with a sleeping dart while she was getting into one of her guard's clothes and pretended to be her while they role-played with her being a Shadow.

' _Talia's never forgiven her for that._ ' Naruto thought before looking to the mercenary. "Look, Carmen, I'll cut to the chase, I need to know who's running the League and where they are." ( **3.** )

"I have no loyalty to the Shadows anymore… And whoever is running them did it when I took off. And they've been quiet since. My guess they're more loyal to Savage then Ra's is the reason why. I do know where they are."

"Where?"

"First, I want you to promise me something."

"(Sigh.) What?" Naruto asked putting his hands on his waist.

"A date." She said before smiling and licked her lips, showing she also had a forked tongue.

"… What?"

"You heard me, a date. No date, no intel and the League continues to operate with possibly someone worse then Ra's." Copperhead said before holding her pinkie out, sans gauntlet.

Naruto brought his hand to his face before sighing. "OK, I promise." He said before linking pinkies with her.

"Good. They're run from Santa Prisca, and no Bane isn't the leader I know that much." Copperhead said standing up and walked to a table to pick up her gauntlets and vest.

"He's not the type," Naruto said turning knowing the island was Batman's villain Bane's territory for making his drug Venom.

"Naruto~"

Turning back, Naruto saw she dropped her gown flashing him her tattooed breasts before Shade appeared and disappeared with him.

"Nightwing, Copperhead, and Shade escaped. But I got Dr. Moon and the location of the League."

( _Flashback End._ )

 _Gotham; Bat Cave September 26, 02:02 EDT._

Batman stood on a platform in the darkly lit cave before speaking. "You're late… Report." Turning, he saw Robin walk out of the shadows.

"R-Right… So, per yours and Naruto's orders, since his release from Arkham 6 months ago. I've been keeping an eye on Jervis Tech AKA the Mad Hatter. Two weeks ago I brought along my squad. Arrowette, Argent, and Orphan."

( _Flashback._ )

 _Gotham September 12, 21:39 EDT._

On a rooftop, Robin and the others looked down at the street.

With them is a teen girl in a purple and black form-fitting bodysuit with a mask over her head with stitches forming a mouth, a tattered hooded cape, clawed gloves and a katana strapped on her lower back with a utility belt.

This is Orphan, a member of Batman's new team.

They saw a Caucasian man with short red hair, mutton chops, goatee and green eyes wearing a security uniform walk out of a building.

"That's Tetch? For a Mad Hatter, he's kind of, well, hat-less." Argent said as Jervis downed a large bottle of water before dropping the bottle in a trash can

"No hats. It's a condition of his parole." Robin said looking down.

"Hmm. Good thing he's not called the Mad Pantser." Arrowette said before a form shimmered behind them.

"Two months away and you picked up a bad habit from Ollie? I'm disappointed."

They turned to see Naruto in his Dark Wear gear. "Kage? What are you doing here?"

"Batman needed help and called me."

"But the League-"

"Doesn't know I'm here and I'm a ninja, I know how to be discreet," Naruto explained before he spoke. "Jervis sure is drinking a lot of water. That's his second bottle in minutes."

Turning, they saw Jervis down yet another bottle before dropping it. The team dropped down as Robin examined it.

"Shit, that's clay," Naruto said after scanning the bottle and saw clay was inside it.

They heard a noise before running after Jervis and saw Orphan sliced him in half before he reformed into a large clay-like man.

"Clayface," Naruto said looking up at the former Shadow that Talia locked in her father's Lazarus Pit back in 2010.

"Kage..." Clayface said as Naruto didn't disguise his voice.

"Did you know Tetch was really Clayface, or just not care?" Arrowette asked Orphan who just stayed quiet.

They attacked Clayface as Orphan sliced through any arms before Argent spoke from a fire escape. "Guys! Forget him, I know where Tetch is!"

Clayface growled before sinking in a vent as the others stared up at Argent. "Clever girl," Naruto said as the team just stared at him. "Oh come on! You don't get that? Eduardo not getting why I call him Spike I get as that show doesn't get aired that often anymore But really? You don't know a line from one of the biggest movies of all time?!"

"No, we just don't know why you said it," Arrowette said as Naruto sighed.

"We can track Clayface, to get to Jervis!"

Later, they ran into a warehouse where they saw Clayface standing beside Jervis who was In a green suit and top hat having him look like the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

Sitting beside him was a Caucasian man in a grey jumpsuit with an injector on the ground and Mad Hatter holding a device.

Naruto scanned them and saw a warning come up on his vision. ' _Jervis injected them with tech. That explains why Clayface is helping Jervis out._ ' He thought before Mad Hatter ordered Clayface to protect him while he and the other man ran away to a secret exit.

Naruto brought out his compound bow and shot freezing arrows at Clayface who dodged them before hearing Robin. "BOMBS GET OUT!"

Looking up, Naruto saw red light blink before running away with the others, shooting several explosive arrows in the wall to escape.

 _BOOM!_

The building exploded with Clayface inside before Naruto saw clay forming together and sighed.

( _Flashback End._ )

 _Unknown Location September 26, 02:12 EDT._

Aquaman walked to Miss Martian who had her arms crossed in front of a Zeta Tube. "She is late."

"She's calling from halfway across the Galaxy, give her a minute."

Suddenly, Wonder Woman projected beside them. " _Sorry, had to project off a Javelin and the Watchtower before bouncing to you. Break it down for me._ "

"Of course," Aquaman said looking at his co-leader. "It began several weeks ago. Brick and Shade were being loaded onto a prisoner transport to Belle Reve."

( _Flashback._ )

 _Star City September 10, 12:01 PDT._

Brick and the man Jervis had now revealed to be Shade were loaded onto an armored truck. A blonde-haired man and an 18-year black-haired man started the truck and started driving.

"I love this gig, do you love this gig?" The young man asked as the blonde-haired one smiled.

"Kid... When you've been at this for as long as I have, what you love is just getting through the day."

They then saw a man standing in the road as they made it to the city.

He is a tall, strongly-built man. He has short blond hair. His face is covered by a gray hockey mask, which only reveals his brown eyes. He's wearing a sleeveless purple muscle shirt, with a collar that covers some of his neck over a long-sleeved black shirt. He has arm and elbow pads on both arms, as well as fingerless gloves.

On his left arm, he has metal plates attached that act very much like armor. He has black pants with pockets. He also has a belt that mimics a utility belt, Robin.

This is Sportsmaster, real name: Lawrence 'Crusher' Crock. He is a supervillain, a former member of the League of Shadows, and was the personal enforcer for the Light. He is the father of Artemis and Jade, and estranged husband of Paula Crock making him Naruto's father-in-law.

He threw a javelin at the truck having it explode and flip the truck over.

"SHAZAM!"

A bolt of lightning hit the truck before Shazam flew out before Flash ran out and punch Sportsmaster as Shazam put the truck on the ground.

Sportsmaster got up and held a hockey puck that sent a shock wave at the Leaguers sending them flying back. "Any time Kadabra."

A man appeared at the back of the truck in a cloud of smoke.

Abra Kadabra is tall and thin. His black hair is styled in a ponytail with sideburns and a goatee beard. He has a narrow face and brown eyes. He's wearing a poet shirt that exposes his hairy chest and gold necklace, accompanied by black trousers over black briefs, black gloves, and a gold belt buckle with a letter A on it. He also has an earring in his right ear.

He waved a wand having the door open and broke Brick's cuffs off before he was tackled by Sargent Marvel and Rocket formed a blue bubble around Brick who punched it, strengthening it.

Kage in his regular clothes dropped down as he saw his father in law run with Shade. "Get back here!" Naruto yelled chasing after them into an alley.

Only to see they were gone. "Damn it!"

( _Flashback End._ )

"We held onto Brick and captured Abra Kadabra but-!"

"Sportsmaster got away with Shade." They heard Batman speak.

Lights came on showing that Aquaman, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Barbara, Batman, and Robin were all in the Batcave and working together.

"Still… In the last few weeks, we've crippled Branchwater's Meta-Human trafficking ring."

" _Branchwater?_ " Wonder Woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Security firm owned by a series of shell companies owned by Stagg Industries," Batman said bringing up multiple company names and ended with Stagg before a man with grey hair and a suit came up on the hologram.

"Simon Stagg."

"Branchwater uses different methods," Nightwing spoke up to continue. "But it's easily as bad as Bedlam. It's basically a Meta crime covert ops unit Stagg used for co-operating espionage."

"And Cooperate in warfare." Barbara picked up. "Diana, we had identified three links in the Branchwater's command chain. Acquisition, coercion, and utilization."

She then typed on the computer with one hand to bring up the League's mission as Kaldur explained that the acquisition phase, Branchwater liberates existing meta-humans from prisons and transports, Clayface, Livewire, and Mist were acquired in this manner.

Robin then explained that for the coercion phase, Branchwater has the Mad Hatter inject a nanotech solution that forces them to follow commands. And all the villains that each team fought all had the tech in their systems

And Nightwing explained that Copperhead leads the meta-humans to do whatever Stagg wanted them to do.

Robin explained he found and used the device he found to release Clayface from Hatter's control, and Batman does the same for Livewire and Mist, but since the two are minors and not hardened criminals, they were not taken to Belle Reve like the others.

Miss Martian explained that she, Troia, and Superboy captured Simon in the act of receiving the device stolen from STAR Labs, which turned out to be a Reach device, salvaged from one of the Reach warships that was destroyed when protecting the Earth from the Warworld's missiles.

"The device's purpose is unclear, but Blue Beetle translates the Reach text on the device as 'Meta-human fail-safe'." Nightwing finished with air quotes. "We think he grew paranoid and wanted insurance from the meta's he was creating."

" _And does Naruto know?_ " Wonder Woman asked seeing her husband was at each mission.

"No, he's helping train and house Nightwing's team and I asked him to help Robin watch Tetch while Kaldur had him as a backup for the transport," Batman explained crossing his arms.

"The device is back going to STAR Labs," Barbara said as Wonder Woman sighed and walked to the middle of the cave.

" _So this is a win?_ "

"Largely, what troubles you, Diana?"Batman asked as she sighed.

" _This, all of this. Between the seven of us, we're coordinating six different teams who don't know we're all working together._ "

"It's what we agreed to, Diana. Taking a page from the Light's playbook. To fight fire with fire." Batman said as Robin nodded

"We're kind of the 'Anti-Light'."

" _And that's a good thing? The opposite of light is darkness. Is that what we represent?_ "

"Um. Maybe that was a poor choice of words." Robin said rubbing his head meekly.

" _Or maybe it wasn't._ _I_ _don't like this Bruce, I'm not only lying to the League but_ _to_ _my family as well._ "

"They need plausible deniability, Diana. You expect Superman to lie under oath?"

" _You expect me too?_ " Diana asked the bat-themed hero.

"If it comes to that, as a princess of Themyscira, I expect you to use your diplomatic immunity to not take the stand," Batman explained before she looked around.

" _And you all? Are you prepared to lie?_ " She asked having the group stay silent as they looked to each other.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

 **1.** **For those that don't know, she's the Copperhead from the game Arkham Origins, we used her in my Justice League story to be Naruto's Catwoman/Poison Ivy. I decided on using her in the first Hero Rising story as… And this is a spoiler for the story, to take Jade's canon place as I had her as a mole for Naruto in the Assassins/Light.**

 **So she'll take any of Jade's canon place that wouldn't make sense due to her being with Naruto and I'll make Jade more of a… Anti-hero/** **Mercenary** **as well for la** **ck** **of a better word... She'll still be Cheshire just won't kill/rob from places that are with the League (Star Labs/Meta center)**

 **2\. Since this is the game's version she does not have a name in that universe and** **just** **gave her one.**

 **3\. Naruto will** **use the dark wear even for the missions where Dick and Stephanie will use their real costumes as not to be found out. I guess they're doing regular costume missions is due to them not being in the League and possible no one knows who they are with Dick changing names/possibly going to Blüdhaven.**

 **OK like I said above, sorry the other stories have not been updated, been helping family/friends a lot the past few weeks and the few times I've been able to get on, internet acts up because rainstorms have been going by.**

 **And remember to vote if you haven't for the next story to do.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	13. Chapter XIII: Home Fires

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **A/N: Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't. Also, I just saw on Wal-Mart's website you can preorder the Outsiders full season on DVD, not sure if it'll be on Blu-Ray But it's $16 and the date for it is November 25th.****

 ** **Sorry, this is a day late, had trouble with my pad crashing when doing spell check on the last couple of days on working on the Ch. Luckily I'm using LibreOffice and only lost a sentence each time.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XIII: Home Fires.****

 **Last Time.**

 _"So this is a win?"_

 _"Largely, what troubles you, Diana?" Batman asked as she sighed._

 _"This, all of this. Between the seven of us, we're coordinating six different teams who don't know we're all working together."_

 _"It's what we agreed to, Diana. Taking a page from the Light's playbook. To fight fire with fire." Batman said as Robin nodded_

 _"We're kind of the 'Anti-Light'."_

 _"And that's a good thing? The opposite of light is darkness. Is that what we represent?"_

 _"Um. Maybe that was a poor choice of words." Robin said rubbing his head meekly._

 _"Or maybe it wasn't. I don't like this Bruce, I'm not only lying to the League but to my family as well."_

 _"They need plausible deniability, Diana. You expect Superman to lie under oath?"_

 _"You expect me too?" Diana asked the bat-themed hero._

 _"If it comes to that, as a princess of Themyscira, I expect you to use your diplomatic immunity to not take the stand," Batman explained before she looked around._

 _"And you all? Are you prepared to lie?" She asked having the group stay silent as they looked to each other._

 **Now.**

 _Greater Bialya September 28, 22:03 UTC+3._

In a temple under the ground with a beetle interior, seven shadows circled around the lone light in the middle of the room.

"We have two situations each of which requires… Delicate handling."

A woman said before one shadow walked forward revealing said woman.

She is a slender, dark-skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long black hair, which is pulled back with a golden diadem on her forehead. She has golden stinger-shaped earrings and wrappings on her right forearm. She's wearing a strapless gray mini-skirt dress showing her cleavage with black pants and high-heel boots. Around her shoulders, she dons a translucent pale blue veil.

This is Queen Bee, the ruler of Greater Bialya and one of the leaders of the Light. ( **1**.)

"I have every confidence our new hire can handle the first." She turned to her left as Vandal walked into the light. "But Vandal, are you certain your… acquaintance can handle the second?"

"Of course."

"Then, our good works may proceed."

 _Rimbor September 28, 23:49 UTC._

On the alien planet that the Justice League attacked while under mind control, aliens of all species got out of the way of one.

He is a large, muscular, white-skinned extraterrestrial male with dark red eyes, and black hair tied with a red knot and the sides shaved. He's wearing a black vest, black pants, and fingerless gloves with a hooked weapon on his back and a belt with a skull.

This is Lobo, an alien bounty hunter.

"Move or die, Kroloteans." He said to two small green aliens that were buying a crystal in an alien language. "The Main Man said move… You stinking peons!"

He walked past them as the seller float by Lobo. "This is an outrage! A complete outrage, sir!"

He flew off as a robot flew up to Lobo. "Move it, you little robot."

"I am a contract-Bot with an offer." The robot said before beaming a yellow light on the bounty hunter's forehead having him grin.

"Contract accepted."

 _Central City September 29, 10:00 CDT._

 _"This is Cat Grant reporting live from Taos New Mexico, where Justice League Co-Chair, Aquaman is bout to make a statement."_

A woman watched Cat Grant on the opening of the new Meta-Human Youth Center as two, fraternal twins, a boy, and a girl played in the room.

The woman is Caucasian with green eyes and long red hair tied her into a ponytail, with side-swept bangs pulled to the right. She's wearing a yellow sweater over a sky blue button shirt, black jeans, and black shoes

This is Iris West-Allen, wife to Barry Allen, a reporter for the G.B.S., aunt to the late Wally West and future grandmother to Bart Allen.

Her son, Don, is Caucasian with short blond hair, and green eyes like his parents. He's wearing a gray hoodie, light brown shorts, and gray shoes.

Her daughter Dawn, is Caucasian with large green eyes and short, brownish blond hair. She is chubby and wearing a purple dress with a necklace.

"Which Cat gets to cover as usual. I swear, have one set of twins and everyone forgets you're a reporter." Iris said as Aquaman walked to a podium.

 _"Good morning everyone. The Justice League and STAR Labs are pleased to announce the opening of the first Meta-Human Youth Center for children and teens victimized by meta-human trafficking. Allow me to introduce the newly named director of the center, Dr. Eduardo Dorado Sr."_

 _Aquaman then walked away from the podium as Eduardo walked up._

 _Eduardo Dorado is a middle-aged Argentine man with black hair and brown eyes, and a black mustache goatee combo. He's wearing a grey suit over a white shirt and pink tie._

 _"Thank you, Aquaman. The center's goal is to help these young people adjust to their new abilities and to readjust to the world around them. There are resources here for these children. Scientists like myself who can help them control their condition._

 _The Video then turned to show Black Canary, Shazam, and Sgt. Marvel walking Mist and Livewire who's wearing civilian clothes up to a teen boy and a bald man._

 _The teen is a teenage Argentine boy with olive skin, messy black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a green thin long-sleeved shirt and jeans._

 _This is Eduardo Dorado Jr. a Meta-Teen who was experimented on by the Reach in '16 and now a counselor at the center._

 _The man is skinny and wearing a violet button shirt and jeans._

 _This is Nathaniel Tryon, also a Meta-Human experimented by the Reach and a counselor for the center._

 _"Justice Leaguers donating time to train them, and youth counselors who understand exactly what they are going through-!"_

 _Ding-Dong!_

Iris turned the TV off as the bell rung as her wins speed to the door revealing they have super speed as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Donnie, Dawn, wait!"

"No worries, I can keep up with the Tornado Toddlers!"

Bart sped over and caught the twins.

"Thanks, Bart," Iris said walking to her future grandson. "I really appreciate the help. Especially for today."

Don then looked to Bart and placed his and on Bart's shoulder. "No, no! Down, down."

"Come on, Dad! Stay whelmed." Bart said revealing that Don's his future father.

"Don't call him 'Dad'!" Iris yelled as she walked to the door.

"Oh yeah, right. Spoilers. Sorry, grandma!" Bart said walking back with a smile.

"And don't call me 'Grandma'!"

She opened the door showing Naruto, with a stroller that held both Xiang, and Athanasia, and holding Lian's hand with his right as Quinton and Damian was in front of the group.

"Gramma Iris!/Hi grandma/Grandma Iris!"

Iris' eyebrow twitched at that before looking to the father of the kids. "What?! I have no idea where they picked up that kind of language."

"Dada, you said too-!"

"OK, dear, no more sugar for you today," Naruto said quieting his daughter before walking in as Iris glared at her husband's teammate. "I swear, they got it from Talia's guards."

"Don't blame your harem on this."

"They're not my harem!"

"They all stay in their underwear at the apartments and call you master! that's like the definition of a harem!"

Before Naruto could retort, a woman and a seven-year-old boy walked up to the door.

The woman has the appearance of a slender Caucasian woman with an angular face and green eyes. She has long red hair caught up in a ponytail, She's wearing an aqua green button shirt with a small grey cloak over it with the Atlantis A over her left breast, grey pants, and brown strap heels.

This is Mera, wife to Arthur Curry, better known as Orin, the previous Aquaman, and King of Atlantis, making her the Queen.

The boy has blonde hair wearing an aqua green T-shirt with a necklace that has a sea shell on it and jeans.

This is Artur, Orin's and Mera's son.

As Naruto was getting his youngest out of the stroller, he looked out the bay window of the living room and narrowed his eyes for a moment before looking back.

In the house across from them, a man has set up a sniper nest looking through a spotter's scope wearing a trench coat as the low light hid his face.

As Mera walked inside, he spoke in Atlantean. "Twelve on site. Eleven more to come."

 _Happy Harbor September 29, 11:06 EDT._

Conner sat with Forager who was eating a bowl of apples and Brion who was watching a video of his brother's press conference while watching G. Gordon's show.

 _"Thank you, Cat Grant. We'll be getting back to our Meta-Human Delinquent Center in just a moment… But first, allow me to introduce our guest. Goode World Studios Gretchen Goode. Or as she's more popularly known… Granny Goodness._

 _Gretchen Goode is a short, slightly overweight, Caucasian elderly woman, with brown eyes and gray hair arranged in a bouffant. She has a square face with wrinkles on her brow and under her eyes. She's wearing a blue business shirt and skirt white a white undershirt._

 _"Gretchen's just fine, G. Gordon."_

 _"OK, Granny..." He looks to the large TV beside them in the back as Goode VR Goggles came up. "Your Goode VR Goggles are on everyone's Christmas list, and it's only September!"_

 _"We've had modest success with the goggles, yes."_

 _"You mean the modest success of turning the brains of every kid in America to mush!" Gordon yelled out as a brain with the no-entrance symbol came up._

 _"I wouldn't say that." She replied_

 _"No, I imagine you wouldn't." Gordon then turned to the camera. "But my viewers want the truth. And the truth, in my opinion, is that these goofy glasses are just another way for kids to disengage from the world, disrespect their teachers, disappoint their parents, discombobulate their emotions, and decelera-"_

 _"G Gordon, I'm proud of our product."_

 _Gretchen interrupted the reporter. "I started Goode World with a simple goal: To spark the imagination. That has not changed. (Sigh) But that's not what I came to talk about. Goode World Studios and the Wayne Foundation have partnered to help victims of meta-trafficking. We've made a donation to the new youth center in Taos and other charities. Something that both Bruce Wayne and I believe in strongly, that children are our future."_

 _Gordon yawned at that. "Excuse me. You want 'Props' for giving money to the meta freaks who are actively engaging in destroying our way of life?!"_

 _"Bruce and I both feel-!"_

 _"Oh yes!" Gordon interrupted her as a man came up on the screen._

 _Bruce is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and dark brown eyes wearing a black suit._

 _"Your precious Bruce Wayne. You know he declined to come on our show? Wonder What's he hiding?"_

Conner turned the TV as Donna walked in wearing blue jeans and a dark red shirt.

"You don't have to turn it off, I mean I get it's hard to listen to him bash us 24/7."

"You can't live in a bubble. You need to listen to what the other side is saying." Conner replied looking at his fiancée.

"Hello!" Lucas greeted walking in.

"Hey/Hello, Lucas/Good morning Lucas Carr." Donna, Conner, and Forager greeted the man.

"So, wanna carpool?" Lucas asked Donna who raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you already left. My first appointment isn't until 11:30. But aren't you late?"

"Coming in whenever I want. Just one of the perks of being the new principal of Happy Harbor High." Lucas finished snapping his fingers.

( _Snap!_ )

"Really?" She asked deadpanning at her co-worker.

"Uh… Occasionally… Assuming the school board doesn't find out."

"OK then." She sighed before kissing Conner on the cheek and left with Lucas in a green car.

Conner pulled Brion's Blue-tooth off gaining the banished prince's attention. "We'd better get to work too."

 _Central City, September 29, 11:56 CDT._

Naruto, sitting on the bay window fed his youngest daughter as he watched Xiang play in a playpen as Lynn sat beside him, and her daughters played. He looked to see Raquel pick her two-year-old son up.

"Jeff's getting along good with the others," Naruto said as his daughter drinks from her bottle.

"I knew he couldn't stay away for long."

Naruto looked up from feeding before glancing down. ' _I guess he didn't tell her the reason why he tried to quit._ '

"What's the deal with you and Stephanie?"

"Deal?" Naruto asked blinking as he looked up.

"Yeah I mean she's living with you, and you have a… Large/open relationship."

"OK, nothing's going on between us, she just wanted to move out of the house that held too many memories of her and Wally."

"Oh, I just thought that with your wives, Talia's guards, Paula and Marie you-"

"OK, why do people keep thinking that?" Naruto asked setting down the now empty baby bottle.

"Bunch of scantily clad women who call you master and I just thought with you dating Diana, Dinah, and Talia, you aren't against older women."

"OK, A: They are not in my harem. And B: Shut up." He pointed the last bit at Iris who was smirking at him from her spot on the couch.

 _Ding-Dong!_

"Don't get up Iris, I got it," Raquel said going to the door.

"Karen, you made it!"

Karen is a young pregnant African American woman. She has a pixie hair cut with a sweep bang and wearing an oversized dress shirt and an open green button shirt.

"When you get invited to join a club that's this exclusive, you don't say no."

"You got a baby in there." Raquel's son exclaimed pointing at Karen's stomach.

"That's right Amistad, I do."

Back in the house across the street, the man continued to look at the house. "Nineteen on site. Four still to come."

 _Owings Mills September 29, 13:02 EDT._

Superboy flew down with Brion and Forager to a quarry where the team in the regular clothes stood minus Naruto. A black car drove down before stopping before Jefferson and Helga came out.

"Hello, Brion." Halo greeted before gasping. "I mean Geo-Force, Geo-Force!"

"Hello, Halo." Geo-Force greeted back before Forager elbowed him.

"No, not like that, Forager will demonstrate." Forager then walked up and shook both of Halo's hands with both of his left hands. "Hello Violet, Forager means Halo, Halo." He then leaned in to whisper. "Do not worry, Geo-Force will learn-!"

"Hello, children."

They looked as Jeff and Helga walked up.

"Dr. Jace." Geo-Force greeted cautiously.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you here."

"Thank Jeff, he convinced us." Black Bat said, cowl off.

"Oh, she has," Jeff said getting the others to stare before Forager walked up.

"Hello Dr. Jace. Forager means Dr. Jace, Dr. Jace. Forager is Forager."

Helga then placed a hand on the alien's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Forager."

Forager gained a sad look before looking back. "Humans can be very slow of study."

"Gabrielle." Helga greeted walking up to and hugging Halo. "It's so good to see you."

Halo then pushed her away before speaking. "I'm not Gabrielle, I'm Violet. Besides, right now, I'm Halo, Halo."

"Now Halo is just showing off." Forager clicked before walking over.

Everyone missing an outline move on the edge of the quarry.

 _BANG!_

A bullet hit the ground by Halo having her turn to create a shield as another bullet hit it. Forager then ran over. "Geo-Force, Halo Forager are being tested."

Halo flew up as Forager started rolling before jumping, grabbed the teen, and flipped as Geo-Force was hit to the ground.

"OK! That's enough!"

They looked to see an outline stand up before Kage in his regular attire came into view holding a .22 caliber semi-automatic rifle with a scope spray painted grey with a small clip before jumping over.

"Is he insane?!"

"He's using rubber bullets," Jeff said to Helga.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Naruto dropped down and looked at the teens. "Halo, Forager, A+ in all fields. Geo-Force. Gotta work on faster attacks. And Dr. Jace..." He turned to the woman who was glaring at him. "Do not question my methods or I will take you back to Metropolis and you will not be seeing them again."

"You cannot do that!"

"I can and I will! And if need be I will tell the UN you helped kidnap teens to get you to stay. Do you understand?"

"… Yes."

"Good I will not be questioned on how I train my team to fight."

 _Central City, September 29 12:22 CDT._

"Greetings children. And fellow parents."

Naruto, holding Xiang as Lynn held Athanasia looked to see a bald Caucasian man with a girl. "Hey, John." Naruto greeted the body of Red Tornado's human identity

"Yeah, It's tough being one of the few dads in the room," Will said from his chair before every female turned to him.

"Is it now?!"

"No! No, maybe not."

' _Man, even I wasn't that stupid._ ' Naruto thought before the kids ran up to John asking him to do something.

"The twisties, please, the twisties!"

"They have been waiting all day," Mera said from the couch.

"I hope it's not any trouble," Lynn said holding Athanasia in her right arm said as holes opened up on John's palms.

"No problem at all," John said as several small red twisters came out and went around the roof having the young kids laugh and chase them.

In the house across the street, the man pulled a rectangle box up on his bay window as he looked at the house. "Twenty-One on site. Only two left." He said opening the case having a gold glow come off from it. "Then it will be time."

 _Owings Quarry September 29: 13:28 EDT._

"When are we going after Tara?"

Naruto turned to Geo-Force who spoke. "And you, watch how you speak as well. I have someone looking into it, or do you want another Infinity Island debacle. You will exercise patience or you will be kicked off this team. Do you understand?"

Geo-Force clicked his tongue at that. "Then what was the purpose of that attack? A surprise attack proves nothing!"

"Hmm. In your case, it proves you need to train for surprise attacks."

Suddenly, Lobo dropped down creating a crater and sending everyone flying away. The Team got up as Lobo pressed a button on his belt. " _Translating Interlac._ "

"The Main Man's contracted to kill this Bug," Lobo said in English as he pointed at Forager before Naruto pulled his bow and unfolded it.

"Well, the Main Man isn't cashing in."

"Who hired you?!" Nightwing asked pulling his sticks up.

"The Main Man doesn't kill and tell."

The heroes engage in battle but have difficulty taking him down with their attacks. He then grabbed Superboy's fist and held it. "Ka-ree? (You serious?) Keezy (Little) Kryptonian thinks he can frag (Kill) the Main Man?" He then threw the hero away as Naruto shot an arrow at his leg

"Halo, get Forager outta here!" Naruto ordered his roommate who grabbed and flew with Forager before Lobo shot the hook of his weapon and impaled Halo through the stomach and pulled her to him via a chain connected.

"I hate cleaning this thing." Lobo pulled the blade out of Halo before killing intent flooded the area.

"Everyone, I got this. Leave. And that's an order."

Everyone looked to see red chakra come off of Naruto. "Let's see how the Main Man stacks up against the Man," Naruto said before speeding to the bounty hunter leaving an afterimage and punched Lobo in the stomach having him bend over before Naruto grabbed his neck and threw him into a boulder.

 _Central City, September 29, 12:36 CDT._

"Welcome, Lois. Glad you came!" Iris greeted the last of the parent to come.

Lois is a Caucasian woman with grayish-blue eyes. Her hair is long and black, and she has it loosely tied back in a low ponytail. She's wearing a purple V neck shirt and grey jeans holding a baby Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a blue jacket with Superman's shield on it, red pants and white shocks.

"I wouldn't miss it. It's the one place I can relax with people who truly understand what our lives, what _this_ life is like.

"And we're growing, we got a full house."

They walked in where the kids are playing as Mera now held Athanasia and tickled her stomach having the baby giggle.

In the other house, the man smiled. "Finally, everyone has arrived. It's a full house. It is time." He turned the lights on revealing he has a 5 o'clock shadow and black hair before taking off his coat and revealed a purple suit of armor with a cape.

The suit of armor consists of spaulders, protecting his shoulders, and fingerless gauntlets and greaves, covering his forearms and shins, respectively. He's barefoot and has a belt adjoined by an upside-down crescent moon.

He then puts on a helmet that covers his face, leaving only his mouth visible. His eyes are covered by two round opaque red lenses. His suit of armor has an aquatic motif and features protuberances shaped like fins on the greaves and shreds and rips on the base of the cape, making it resemble a caudal fin. Underneath the armor, he has a black jumpsuit.

He then reached in the box and pulled a gold trident. He started to walk out before hearing a female's voice.

"I am impressed."

He stopped and looked back to see the woman step out.

She is a tall yet slender woman who looks to be rather young. She has short raven-colored hair and dark gray eyes. She also has a notable large bust and a pale complexion. She's wearing a red form-fitting bodysuit that's black on the legs, fingerless and has a black sash around her waist tied with a gold hop in front with a diamond opening to reveal her cleavage.

She also has a sword on her back with a red ribbon on the handle.

This is Lady Shiva, a top assassin for the League of Assassins and the most dangerous woman on the planet.

"Look at all that you've accomplished, finding out when the parents and kids of the heroes will meet. Rent the house across the street. Set up wiretaps, cameras, microphones, wiretaps, a sniper nest." She said walking to stand in front of the man. "You've truly mastered the surface world. These are useful skills to have… Worthy of the Shadow. Not to be wasted."

"I am glad you approve Lady Shiva. Now watch as I step outside and with one blast from Neptune's Trident, deal a blow that the so-called heroes will never recover from."

"Yes… You can do that. It has been contemplated. As you know, it's what the Light refers to as their… Nuclear Option/Nuclear Option." Shiva said with the man joining in on the end.

"The thing about going nuclear is that one must be prepared for mutual destruction. That's why the Light doesn't take this option lightly." Shiva finished as the man scoffed.

"Please… I am Orm, the Ocean-Master. A Prince of Atlantis. (Scoffs) Prince... I should be King! Instead, I spent six years inside an Atlantean prison! Six years! I will not be denied my revenge." Ocean-Master said turning as Shiva sighed before pulling her sword.

"That's what the Light assumed. And that's why I'm here."

 _Slink!_

She then cuts his head off before cleaning the blood off her sword.

Later, after cleaning up the mess, Shiva walked out the back door.

"You tell the others two things for me."

Shiva looked to see Naruto leaning against the wall before dashing at him. And was pinned against the wall by Naruto. "You may be the most dangerous woman… But I'm the most dangerous ninja. You remember I did help train you and some members when I visited you all when Ra's and Talia still talked, right?"

"What do you want?"

"Tell the members of the Light, new and old. That if they even think of using our families against us. I will find them, and kill them."

"You don't kill-Urck!" Shiva said before Naruto placed his hand on her throat and squeezed.

"I'm different. Especially when you use my family to get to me, or target them. It's not a threat, it is a promise." He then lets her go before speaking. "Who's the new leader of the Assassins?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Worth a try. The second thing is you tell the leader that if they target innocent lives, I will take over the League myself."

"Why would you do that? You don't like to kill." Shiva said rubbing her throat.

"Innocent lives. But I'm not naive, stupid, or whatever Ra's called me and the heroes. Some people are just monsters in human skin. Who'll burn the world just so they can see it burn. It's taking innocent lives as well I have a problem with. So tell whoever has taken the League if they try that, I will fight them for the leader." Naruto then turned to leave.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, Cassandra's doing well," Naruto replied before leaving to go back to the party before creating a clone and had it dispel. ' _That should let the boss know._ '

Shiva's then left herself, but couldn't shake the feeling of hoping Naruto would take over.

 _Owings Mills September 29, 13:51 EDT._

"I can buy a new vest and regenerate new skin, but you sure ain't gonna grow a new head to replace the one I tear off ya!" Lobo yelled now shirtless as he quickly regenerated skin and healed up. But was missing his right pinky finger.

Suddenly, Forager rolled over before Lobo stopped him and punched him hard having pink blood splatter before crushing the shell.

"Forager!"

A hover motorcyclist flew to Lobo who got on and left before they heard clicking.

"Is Lobo gone?"

They looked to see Forager without his exoskeleton showing he's pink.

"Forager!"

"You're OK"

"You're alive."

"You're pink!"

"Forager shed his exo-shell to fool Lobo. But Forager thinks Forager now understands what friends meant when saying they are not liking to be naked."

Halo tried to hug the alien, only to reel back." I can't you're… To goodgy."

"I don't care how goodgy you are." Geo-Force said hugging Forager, getting pink goo on him that burned off before Stephanie walked up to the alien and held her hand out.

"Welcome to the fake-your-own-death club. Its membership is very exclusive and I'm the president." She said as Forager shook hands having Steph groan and shake the goo off her glove.

"Forager thanks, Stephanie Brown. Forager thanks all friends who save Forager's life, especially Naruto Uzumaki."

They turned to the ninja who was picking up his gear and rifle.

"What?"

 _Greater Bialya September 30, 01:01 UTC+3._

Lady Shiva walked in the light and looked to Vandal and Queen Bee. "The Central City job is done… But Kage knows. Says he'll kill us if we use or target the kids and spouses."

"Is that bad?" Another female asked as Vandal sighed.

"No… Naruto will keep his word, he does the same with Queen Bee with not attacking her."

Queen Bee rubbed her bandaged arm at that before she looked up to the assassin. "Excellent work Lady Shiva. You are clearly the right choice to be the Light's new enforcer. As for the other line of business. Lobo may not know he failed in killing Forager, but that was not the goal."

Vandal then stepped forward. "We can now confirm that Naruto has indeed created another team and cost us the Markovian ring."

Suddenly, a gorilla walked out. "Such a waste!"

He is is a large white gorilla with a gray face. His upper head has been replaced by a brain-like protrusion, a product of a transplanted brain. He also has a small scar over the left side of his mouth. He has suspenders with canisters and a device on his chest to speak.

This is Ultra-Humanite, a supervillain, former member of the Injustice League and now current member of the Light.

"We lost an excellent source of Meta-Humans," Humanite said through the speaker.

"There are other options in that area." Vandal said hands behind his back. "Eight champions, an eloquent number. And we've learned to our regret. That young heroes like these... especially Naruto, can cause the seven of us, no end of trouble."

Suddenly, Lex Luthor walked out as well as a young boy and a man.

The boy has long, thin limbs, a thin neck, and an angular face. He has black hair in a mop-top style with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head. He has arched eyebrows and sideburns that taper to a point. He also has long, sharp, black fingernails.

His clothes are formal, and predominantly black but include a white shirt with a tall, stiff collar. On top of this, he has a black skinny tie low on the collar, black skinny trousers, and pointed shoes, as well as a black distinctive jacket with red trim. The jacket resembles a standard suit jacket around the chest and shoulders, although it has long sleeves with flared, pointed cuffs, and the jacket's skirt is mid-thigh length and shaped so that it comes to a point at the front.

The jacket is fastened with two short button straps around the waist.

This is Klarion, a Lord of Chaos and a leader of the Light.

The man is tall and slender. He's wearing a cloth mask that's goldenrod on the left and black on the right with two long ribbons jutting from the back one orange, the other black. With this, he's wearing body armor that has goldenrod shoulder pads and matching greaves and gauntlets. As well as two katana swords on his back in an 'X'.

This is Deathstroke, real name Slade Wilson, a member of the Light. Originally the group's enforcer after Sportsmaster's departure, and is now the leader of the League of Shadows.

"No worries, my friends." Gretchen Goode said walking out with a smile. "A plan is in place. We'll deal with these naughty children in our own good time."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight22.**

 **1 For those that don't know, when saving Marie, I had Naruto put the Hiraishin seal on her arm, so she keeps it wrapped up so no one will know it. Now I will not have Naruto appear and attack her anytime, I will only do it when she threatens his family.**

 ** **Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't. Also, I just saw on Wal-Mart's website you can preorder Outsiders full season on DVD, not sure if it'll be on Blu-Ray for $16 and the date for it is November 25th.****

 ** **I'll be working on Earth's Mightiest next then Naruto on Board.****

 ** **Nothing else to say.****

 ** **Talk To You Later,****

 ** **Lone Wolf Out.****


	14. Chapter XIV: Exceptional Human Beings

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **A/N: Sorry this is once again late, a little writer's block and busy getting things ready for the holiday.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XIV: Exceptional Human Beings.****

 **Last Time.**

 _Greater Bialya September 30, 01:01 UTC+3._

 _Lady Shiva walked in the light and looked to Vandal and Queen Bee. "The Central City job is done… But Kage knows. Says he'll kill us if we use or target the kids and spouses."_

 _"Is that bad?" Another female asked as Vandal sighed._

 _"No… Naruto will keep his word, he does the same with Queen Bee in not attacking her."_

 _Queen Bee rubbed her bandaged arm at that before she looked up to the assassin. "Excellent work Lady Shiva. You are clearly the right choice to be the Light's new enforcer. As for the other line of business. Lobo may not know he failed in killing Forager, but that was not the goal."_

 _Vandal then stepped forward. "We can now confirm that Naruto has indeed created another team and cost us the Markovian ring."_

 _Suddenly, Humanite walked out. "Such a waste! We lost an excellent source of Meta-Humans," Humanite said through the speaker._

 _"There are other options in that area." Vandal said hands behind his back. "Eight champions, an eloquent number. And we've learned to our regret. That young heroes like these... especially Naruto, can cause the seven of us, no end of trouble."_

 _Suddenly, Lex Luthor walked out as well as Klarion and Deathstroke._

 _"No worries, my friends." Gretchen Goode said walking out with a smile. "A plan is in place. We'll deal with these naughty children in our own good time."_

 **Now.**

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse October 5, 18:40 EDT._

"I don't like this."

Naruto sighed as he put on tennis shoes with his dark blue jeans and a dark red shirt. "Look, it's just a date that I promise I would do to get the info." He said looking to Talia and the others.

"I still don't like it, Carmen drugged me to have S-E-X with you!" Talia said spelling sex due to the kids watching TV in the living room.

"And I'm not going to do anything with Carmen just take her to dinner and a movie."

"(Sigh) I hate that keep your promise thing you have."

 _Knock-Knock-Knock!_

Naruto opened the door to reveal Carmen now wearing low riding jeans showing the bands of her thong and a green shirt with a snakeskin pattern on the sleeves and collar and sandals.

"Hey!" Talia glared at her making Carmen smile. "Don't be made Talia, he still had enough in the tank to work you into a blissful mess.

"That's not the point! You took him!" She said watching her language for the kids."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure he's back before midnight," Carmen said before they left.

 _Gotham City, Naruto's Penthouse October 10, 09:15 EDT._

"Daddy!" Lian yelled jumping on her father who was sitting on the couch with his family and a few members of the League were in his house for his 26th birthday.

"Hey baby girl, is that for me?" She nodded as she handed him a homemade card before he smiled. "I love it." He kissed her on the top of the head before standing with her in his arms and went to join the others.

 _Santa Prisca October 12, 04:00 ECT._

Batman flies the Batplane over the island of Santa Prisca and stood up as Oracle's logo came on the screen.

" _Remote control link established. I'll take her from here._ " Oracle spoke over the speaker as Batman went to the back to see Katana cleaning her sword, Naruto in his dark wear clothes before pulling his hood up after putting his visor glasses on.

There was also another man standing in front of them.

He's bald and has bleached white skin wearing a bodysuit that's two-toned purple on the body and orange on the arms and is barefoot showing no toes outside of his big toe.

This is Metamorpho.

" _Approaching drop zone. Remember, this is a dark op. Keep radio chatter to a minimum. That means you Metamorpho._ " Oracle said getting said hero to frown and scoff.

Only to chuckle nervously as Batman stared at him. An alarm went off before the backdoor opened. " _Drop zone… Deploy!_ " She said as all three dived out. " _Good luck… And welcome to the jungle._ "

"Are there fun and games?" Naruto asked before seeing the raspberry face emoji come up on his vision.

As they fell, Naruto pulled a _Hiraishin_ (Flying Thunder God) kunai and when getting to a tree, twists to face the sky, and threw it to appear at a branch. Meanwhile, Metamorpho stretched his arms to grab trees as the other two heroes grabbed his legs having them stretch so they landed in a cave having Naruto drop down in it.

He looked at the cave and remembering breaking the Reach's and Light's alliance here. After they exit, Batman turns to the trio and uses hand signs to direct them. He then heads off in one direction while the other three take another route. Metamorpho stretching his legs to take long strides.

 _Detroit October 12, 07:55 EDT._

Silas Stone is working in his lab at STAR Labs when he gets a phone call.

 _Victor Stone._

He hits the button on his earpiece and continued to work.

"Stone."

" _Hey, Dad. It's Vic._ "

"Hay is for horses, son. Human beings say 'hello'."

" _Why assume I'm human?_ " Victor asked as his father soldered a wire to a device.

"Funny. What do you need?"

" _Oh, you'd already left before I got up and wanted to remind you about the game tonight. The coach said there's a lot of college scouts coming. It'd really mean a lot if you'd be there._ "

"I'll be there," Silas said before turning to his computer.

" _That's what you said the last time._ "

"I'll be there, Victor... Right now, I'm getting another call… I'll see you tonight." Silas then turned the computer on and saw Steel. "Dr. Irons, is this about the Fatherbox?"

" _Dr. Stone… It is. You've been placed in charge of examining Apokoliptan tech. Fatherbox for both STAR Labs and the Justice League._ " He then showed a Fatherbox as well as a healing Parademon and their weapons. " _We don't know much about the Fatherbox's. But it's been observed repairing and healing both Apokoliptan Parademons and their weapons._ "

"I look forward to putting it through its paces."

" _Careful Doctor. From what we've come to understand, Fatherbox's are pure evil._ "

"Technology is neither good nor evil. Technology is neutral. It's simply a matter of how one puts it to use." Silas said before the call ended and continued working.

And missed wires hooked to the Reach device spark.

 _Santa Prisca October 12, 05:00 ECT._

Kage, Katana, and Metamorpho make their way through the jungle before stopping to see two Shadows, both men. They are wearing black clothes with masks that have goggles on them with red lens. Combat vests and katanas strapped to their backs.

Metamorpho let out a stream of gas to them getting one to sniff and gag. As they debated on the smell, the trio ran past them quietly and ran to a training area. They saw three more Shadows walking up before Naruto used his optical camo as Metamorpho turned into a black plastic trash can beside another that hid Katana.

Naruto slowly crouched walk past the Shadows before they walked in the jungle and the trio ran away. Naruto and Katana hid again as two more walked up forcing Metamorpho to turn to mud having them walk in him and away. Coming back to is body, Metamorpho glared at the two as a footprint was left on his chest.

Putting his thumb in his mouth, he blew having his chest and stomach bloat before the print disappeared and ran off.

 _Owings Mills October 12, 08:22 EDT._

Jefferson and Helga watched as Kage was training the others minus, Stephanie and Dick.

"Go!"

Naruto stood in the quarry before Geo-Force jumped at him from behind coming out of the ground.

Naruto flipped over him before Geo-Force hit the wall behind him having a line of Lava go up to Forager who's wearing his helmet, was now a darker pink on all but a patch on his stomach and had patches of his exoskeleton. The area Forger was standing on flew to Naruto who then dodged a strike from Forager as Holo used her projection power on him.

"Sorry, only the real Forager counts!" Naruto ran off and dodged a blast from Halo.

Naruto ran as Geo-Force walked into the ground and left a hot trail before Forager tried rolling at Naruto for a punch. Only for Naruto to jump high in the air as Geo-Force jumped out of the ground and they hit each other instead.

"Nice try!" Naruto said coming down before dodging a swipe from Forager and jumped back before Halo fell on her back after talking to Geo-Force. "Time! Halo you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine except I'm… Embarrass? Yes, I'm defiantly embarrassed. So much for not falling."

"Kage is lucky Halo fell. Forager had Kage." Forager said before tagging Naruto. "Tag, Kage is Kage!"

Geo-Force helped Halo up but burned her hand having her quickly let go.

"AHH!"

"Sorry!"

"It's OK," Violet said before glowing and heal her burn. "See, good as new."

 _Santa Prisca October 12, 05:30 ECT._

Kage, Katana, and Metamorpho watched Lady Shiva train men and women Shadows.

"Be mindful of your strikes. It is the fool who thinks anger will help in battle. There's power to be drawn from grace, from serenity. Be at peace with your weapon, feel it extend your reach. Let it become an extension of your arm, an extension of yourself."

A helicopter went by having Shiva look p before turning back to her students. "Tíngzhǐ! (Stop!)" She spoke in Chinese as they stopped. "That's enough for today, return to your posts." They then left before she pointed at the woman Shadow in front of her. "Except you… Follow."

The heroes followed after the two and came upon a large building and helipad. "That's new," Oracle said as she saw what they were seeing.

Naruto dashed ahead as the other two stayed back on the order of Oracle as Batman and Naruto wouldn't need their help.

 _Owings Mills October 12, 08:45 EDT._

"OK, that's enough for today. You've come a long way, but you still have a ways to go before you can tag me." Naruto said stopping the exercise as he dodged Geo-Force's tackle. "But great work." Naruto finished as the other two came up, Forager holding his right hands up to Geo-Force.

"Hive five!"

"I believe two hands make for hive ten. Except you only have four fingers on each hand, so, perhaps it's a hive eight." Halo explained as Naruto chuckled.

"It's high... Not hive."

"Either way, Forager believes Geo-Force has left Forager hanging," Forager said as Geo-Force just scowled.

"Enough! You have us playing games of tag. When we should be in Santa Prisca saving my sister!"

"I already have a team there. I'm doing what's best for you and your sister. Now, either you trust me or you don't. What I'm doing there and what you did on Infinity Island is highly illegal now. We have to do this right or one if not both of you will go to prison. And I don't think your brother can afford to get you out without the other countries thinking he's trying to bolster his country's strength."

"Gregor would never-!"

"I know that, but right now, the other countries are scared of each other, thinking the other will attack with hidden meta's, or the ones stolen now. We need to do this as carefully as possible." Naruto said before crossing his arms. "Or risk some type of conflict between your country, and the others."

 _Santa Prisca October 12, 05:47 ECT._

Deathstroke, without his mask showing short white hair, mustache goatee combo and an eye patch on his right eye walked out of the helicopter and up to Lady Shiva and the Shadow.

"Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, I trust things ran smoothly while I was gone?"

"Training's well underway. A few recruits show great promise." Shiva explained as both Naruto in his camo and Batman in the shadows by them recorded everything.

"And have you been settling back in, my dear?" Deathstroke asked the shadow who pulled her mask off revealing Cassandra Savage.

"Yes, sir. I'm glad to once again be among Shadows. Although, I couldn't help but noticed the empty bunk in my dormitory. If I might ask… What happened to Markov?"

"Markov? She washed out. But perhaps Granny could find some use for her."

"Pity. I'd rather liked her."

"In this life, Cassandra, it pays not to get too attached to anyone," Deathstroke said arms behind his back.

"Yes, sir, I have observed that," Cassandra said remembering her sister.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Cassandra bowed before walking inside leaving the two alone.

"So, how is our young Savage doing?" Deathstroke asked Shiva.

"The girl shows a natural aptitude. Hardly unexpected given her heritage."

"I suppose it can't be easy training the boss' daughter."

"Savage made it very clear not to give Cassandra any special treatment," Shiva said looking at the mercenary.

"And how have you been? Juggling two jobs is no easy feat."

"Don't insult me. If you can lead the Shadows and be the Light's newest member, I can sensei to the Shadows and be the enforcer to the Light."

"My apologies Lady Shiva, I meant no disrespect."

"If I feel disrespect, you'll know. I feel I should tell you now that we aren't with the Light… Naruto gives you a warning… Stay away from innocents or he'll come for leadership."

"I'd like to see him try."

"So would I," Shiva said as Slade raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were excited at that."

"I'd be lying if I said a small part of me didn't want that. He is one of the very few people to earn my respect."

 _Detroit October 12, 18:16 EDT._

An African American teen was finishing putting on a football uniform in the locker room.

He has a lean, muscular build. His hair is black and kept in a buzz cut with a surgical line that begins on his temples, runs slightly upwards and then bee-lines around his head, coalescing at the back. He also has a widow's peak hairline.

This is Victor Stone, Silas' Stone's son.

He heard voices before looking past the locker to see two teens talking.

The first is a dark-skinned boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. He's wearing a dark blue jacket with white sleeves over a light blue shirt. There is a big blue 'H' with a thick black outline on the left chest of the jacket and black jeans.

The next is an African American boy who is tall and muscular. He has short black hair, and brown eyes and wearing a white shirt with green long sleeves and grey pants.

"You mean to tell me if you had powers, the first thing you'd do is ask out Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah." The first teen said.

"Dude, you wouldn't stand a chance." The muscular boy said.

"You don't know that."

"What power would you have?"

"The power to charm Wonder Woman of course."

"Lame!" The muscular teen said.

"Whatever! You're just jealous you didn't think of it!"

"That's 'cuz I'm all about Black Canary!"

"Canary over Wonder Woman?" The first teen asked. "Vic, who'd you choose if you woke up with superpowers?"

"I'd focus on the game," Vic said putting his helmet on.

"I always liked Zatanna, she's who I'd chose."

They turned to see a teenage boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. His hair is cut into a mohawk. He's wearing a black jacket over a grey hoodie and white shirt and blue jeans.

The two boys burst out laughing at that before hearing a voice.

"And what's wrong with my wife?"

They turned to see Kage without his weapons. "I really like to know."

"Kage? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Vic's game. Plus doing a charity event with the school." Naruto answered as the boy who liked Zatanna looked to him.

"You know Vic?"

"His father helps the League, so yeah. Now back on topic, you have a problem with my wife Zatanna? She not pretty enough for you?"

"No-No, Kage."

"Good, now get going!" Naruto said as all of them left to go to the football field.

 _Santa Prisca October 12, 21:45 ECT._

"We've got what we need. All operatives head to the rendezvous point. You need to get in the boat carrying the latest Venom shipment and get off the island before it departs." Oracle said as Naruto landed on the beach and ran to a cargo ship.

Batman hid behind a crate before hearing a man speak "Buenas Noches (Good Evening) Batman."

Looking to the ship, they saw a man walking off the ramp. He is a Hispanic man with dark brown eyes, has a slim muscular form. He's wearing brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in his pants. His belt has a fairly large buckle. He has black gloves and black boots. He's also wearing a black and white Lucha Libre mask.

This is Bane, a villain of Batman.

"I've been expecting you."

Batman walked out as Bane looked to him

"No one gets on or off Santa Prisca without Bane knowing." Bane said referring top himself in the third person.

"Except the Cult of Kobra, Kage, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Rocket, Zatanna-!"

"RAH!"

Bane dashed at Batman and they traded blows.

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse October 12, 16:45 EDT._

Naruto sat at the table with Stephanie, Violet and his oldest kids with Jillian who had orange skin, Will and Blackfire who also had orange skin was by the counter all eating strawberry ice cream. Stephanie typing on a laptop to get both Violet and Forager enrolled in Happy Harbor High.

"OK, we are filling out forms to get you in school. Starting with… Name."

"Violet!"

"I know... But you need a last name too. Naruto stop giving Brucely leftovers!" Stephanie said to her roommate who was giving the pit bull leftover bacon from breakfast.

"It'll go bad!"

"Ice cream?" Violet said as she ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"It needs to sound like a real last name. Brown?"

Violet cringed at that with another spoonful.

"Yeah… Not found of that myself."

"You can use Harper," Will said from his spot.

"Violet Harper… I like it!"

"Oh yeah, don't use my name. I just put a roof over your head and food on the table." Naruto said petting Brucely.

"Sorry, Naruto-!"

"No, no, too late now."

 _Santa Prisca October 12, 21:59 ECT._

"No Venom Bane?"

"A crutch, one I no longer require. Without it, I have found my true strength." Bane said kicking Batman away.

On the beach, the others stopped as Deathstroke with his mask on and with Lady Shiva shot at them forcing them to stop. Katana went with Shiva as Metamorpho stared down Deathstroke. Shiva and Katana bowed before drawing swords and attacked, deflecting each other blows

They then pressed their swords in a test of strength before Shiva spoke. "I'm the better swordswoman, but I'll admit your Soultaker is the superior blade. It will be mine."

Katana just pulled out a tanto at that and attacked.

Up with the others, Metamorpho stretched his body out to attack as Deathstroke ran to dodge and took out an assault rifle and fired it. Only for the bullets to fall off of Metamorpho after his body became rubber.

"Bulletproof. That's annoying."

"Tip of the iceberg, Strokey." Metamorpho taunted the mercenary.

"Show me!" Deathstroke pulled his sword out and dashed at the hero as he turned to mist.

He then threw a ball that exploded, burning Metamorpho who turned back but into a more grotesque appearance.

(A/N: For a better picture, look up this episode.)

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Deathstroke asked jabbing his sword at Metamorpho's shoulder. Only for it to break as his body hardened.

"Sure, sure it hurts. But I'll let you in on a secret… I'm in near-constant pain. I've just learned to adapt." Metamorpho said before attacking by turning his left hand into a large sledgehammer.

Deathstroke, after getting his bearings back, tried to shoot the hero again, Only for a knee to hit the back of his head forcing him on his hands before a foot stomped his head in the ground hard. "Told ya I'd beat your ass!" Naruto said with a grin under his mask.

Suddenly, the Batplane flew and shot missiles at several satellites before Naruto disappeared via Hiraishin he had in the plane as Metamorpho grabbed a hook with the others grabbing his legs. Metamorpho blew a kiss to them as they flew out of sight.

"WHOO-HOO!"

 _Detroit October 12, 23:16 EDT._

The Steelworkers football team is celebrating its victory at an Ice Cream Shop. Victor, though happy with the win, is disappointed his father never showed. A scout then approaches Victor, wanting to recruit him for Metropolis University.

 _Detroit, STAR Labs October 12, 23:18 EDT._

Meanwhile, at STAR Labs, Silas meets with Hal Jordan in his Green Lantern uniform with a domino mask and grey temples and black gloves, who brings him a Fatherbox.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

 **OK again sorry this is a day late but had a little writer's block and got ready for the holiday. Not sure what'll be up next, got the other Ch.'s still being beta'd/ worked on.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	15. Chapter XV: Another Freak Nightmare

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **A/N: Reminder that the DVD and Blu-ray of this season (Outsiders) is out in stores now, I got the DVD for 2 reasons, 1: The most obvious is the Blu-ray is sold out/not in the store I use. And 2: I just have a regular HD TV so it all looks the same to me so I saved a few dollars.****

 ** **Also, this is the next 2 episodes (Episode 11 and 12) Why? Well, because they both took place on the same day and both are 90% canon as they focus on places that Naruto wouldn't be. These were of the mostly canon episodes that made me do the poll and since add the canon parts won I did add them.****

 ** **Not that I'm complaining, I just know, the canon stuff isn't what people come here for... And plus someone did say "There's really no filler episodes in YJ" And I feel that's true, I always thought Wally saving Perdita was filler as they never went anywhere with it when it was only the 2 seasons but here we are in the 3rd and she's a big part now.****

 ** **Beta Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XV: Another Freak Nightmare.****

 **Last Time.**

 _Deathstroke, after getting his bearings back, tried to shoot the hero again, Only for a knee to hit the back of his head forcing him on his hands before a foot stomped his head in the ground hard. "Told ya I'd beat your ass!" Naruto said with a grin under his mask._

 _Suddenly, the Batplane flew and shot missiles at several satellites before Naruto disappeared via Hiraishin he had in the plane as Metamorpho grabbed a hook with the others grabbing his legs. Metamorpho blew a kiss to them as they flew out of sight._

 _"WHOO-HOO!"_

 _Detroit October 12, 23:16 EDT._

 _The Steelworkers football team is celebrating its victory at an Ice Cream Shop. Victor, though happy with the win, is disappointed his father never showed. A scout then approaches Victor, wanting to recruit him for Metropolis University._

 _Detroit, STAR Labs October 12, 23:18 EDT._

 _Meanwhile, at STAR Labs, Silas meets with Hal Jordan in his Green Lantern uniform with a domino mask and grey temples and black gloves, who brings him a Fatherbox._

 **Now.**

 _Detroit October 15, 07:16 EDT._

(A/N: The STAR Labs, High School, and Garfield hotel scenes will be canon so feel free to skip.)

Silas was studying the Fatherbox he was given before his son and the security guard who helped out with the robbery ran in, the door hitting a wire connected to the Reach device.

"Come on, Vic. You know you're not allowed back here." Casey said holding Victor back.

"Hey, if my dad refuses to come home. I've got no choice but to go to him."

"It's alright, Casey," Silas said looking up.

Casey walked out hitting the cord again as Vic stared at his father. All missing sparks coming off were the cord plugged into the device. "You don't have to make a scene Victor."

"Scene!? I haven't seen you in days dad! You missed me crushing it at my game and the celebration after! And the FOUR college scouts who stopped by and… I don't know, woo me."

"I am sorry about that… Truly. But you won't need football scouts to get into college if you get your grades up." Silas said looking back down at his notes.

"I got a 4.0 GPA! Which maybe you would know if I was as half as important as the dumb machines in this lab!" Victor said slamming his hands on the desk.

"You know my work is important."

"I know it's important to you!"

"Stop it. Things are happening in this world that are bigger than you and I. And in any case, I will not talk to you while you are behaving in this way." Silas said standing up and walked to a console behind him.

"Behaving what way? I'm not some three-year-old trying to get you to taste this mud pie. This is my life you're ignoring! My actual life!"

"Which we can discuss when you've calmed yourself down boy."

"Boy?! Now you're 'Boy-ing' me?" Victor asked as his father pinched his nose and looked through a microscope. "At least look me in the eye if you're gonna-(Sigh) never mind, forget it." Vic sighed out before leaving as his father got up when he opened the door.

"Victor. Wait," Silas spoke as the cord on the device was pulled off when Victor opened the door catching their attention.

"Dad?"

 _BOOM!_

The device exploded destroying the room and trapping the two under rubble.

 _Happy Harbor October 15, 07:19 EDT._

Brion, standing outside in Conner's, Donna's and Megaera's yard was looking at an article on his brother as Forager who has a darker pink on his head, shoulders, arms and legs stepped out of the disguised Bio-Ship.

He also has his exoskeleton on his shoulders, tops of his arms and on his back.

Forager clicked as he walked up to the banished prince. "Why is Brion Markov always looking at his telephonic device? Brion Markov never calls anyone." He said clicking again.

"Forager should mind Forager's own business," Brion said putting his phone in his back pocket.

Forager puts a hand on his chin and clicked in thought. "Brion Markov got up wrong on the side bed this morning… But Brion Markov's attitude will soon change." Forager said with a smile.

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked as the Zeta-Tunnel in the garage lit up.

" _Recognized: Kage, 17. Black Bat, B09. Halo, G03._ "

"Why indeed." Forager said chuckling.

Violet walked over and flew as she glowed. "It's the first day of school!"

"Yeah, no flying though," Naruto said crossing his arms as Stephanie walked up.

"Forager… Zatanna created this just for you." She said holding up a necklace with a gem on the end. "Your very own Glamour Charm."

Forager brought his hands behind his back and bowed allowing Stephanie to put it on and had him change into a teenage boy with tan skin, short black hair, below average height, and somewhat overweight with freckles. He's wearing a long-sleeved V-neck over a dark purple shirt that's orange on the shoulders and red on the chest down separated by a white line and grey cargo pants.

"Is Forager… Glamours now?" He asked in a slightly different voice looking at his hands, which to him still looked the same.

"Yeah, to anyone else other than you, you'll look like a human boy," Naruto said looking at the teens.

"I'm Violet Harper! I got a new last name!" Violet said as Naruto crossed his arms, still miffed she didn't choose his name.

"Forager is still Forager." Forager said before Stephanie spoke up.

"You'll need a new name for school so you can hide from any bad guys."

"I picked one out I'm sure you'll love. Fred Bugg with two G's." Violet said as Forager looked down in thought.

"Forager now Fred Bugg with two G's. Forager understands... No, wait. Fred Bugg with two G's understands."

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine," Brion said from his spot as he won't be attending due to the world knowing who he is and that he's now a meta.

"Isn't this wonderful, Brion? Fred and I will meet so many new girls and boys." Violet said with a smile.

"Just be careful about the boys. They only have one thing on their minds." Brion said having the teen look confused.

"What one thing?"

"We'll explain on the way!" Donna said as she and Lucas stood at a yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

The two teens with Naruto walked up as Bio-Ship turned into a black and red 2010 Dodge Charger as he was giving them a ride.

"No flying at school!"

Naruto looked to his left and saw Stephanie yelling at Violet who was flying again. "Brion, gotta talk to you when I get back." He said as he got to the driver's door while Fred and Violet got in on the passenger's side.

 _Detroit October 15, 07:35 EDT._

Casey and another guard used fire extinguishers while an alarm went off and the sprinkles sprayed down the fires before two scientists ran in.

"Over here! Give me a hand!" Casey yelled as he saw Silas who was unharmed. They ran over and helped him up.

The scientists saw Victor's right hand twitching under rubble near them and they started pulling everything off. "We need help over here!"

The others ran to help and pulled everything off, revealing Victor with the left side of his face torn off, missing his left forearm and the skin and muscle tore off his left ribs and hip showing his heart. "We need to get him to a hospital!"

"Silas, he'll never make it." The male scientist said as the female looked down in horror.

Silas then got up, ran to his desk and picked up the Father box, explaining he was told it healed aliens and their weapons before placing the Fatherbox on his son. The Fatherbox generates energy and collects debris from the Reach device, encasing Victor in a tubed device and floating up to stand vertically.

 _Happy Harbor October 15, 08:15 EDT._

Naruto watched Violet and Fred introduce themselves standing by their teacher, Violet holding her stomach.

The teacher is a dark-skinned, slender woman with brown eyes and black hair. She keeps her hair tied in a loose ponytail.

He then turned just as a teen girl spun out of the way of hitting him. "Watch it!"

She is a Caucasian teenage girl with gray eyes and short hair dyed blue with the sides shaven. She has black ear piercings and lipstick. Her outfit consists of a black leather jacket, a brown top underneath, black leggings and boots.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and recognized the girl as someone his daughter brings up Harper Row. She then walked in the class his roommate is in before walking away.

He drove back to his daughter's, and future son-in-law's house where he passed Conner on a vintage motorcycle he finished repairing and saw Brion trying to get into the Zeta-Tunnel to look for his sister.

"Looking for something?" Naruto asked as he parked, and got out as Bio-Ship transformed back into the RV.

"Yes, because you won't tell me anything."

"Nothing to tell until now, helped out the team who went to Santa Prisca and after confirming, Terra was on there, but Deathstroke kicked her off for failing his training. Tracking her now."

"So she was on the island, and your delays cost us the chance to rescue her!"

"She was gone long before that man she supposedly killed died, so watch the attitude, I ain't above kicking your ass," Naruto said before turning as it started to rain.

"Do not turn your back on me!" Brion dashed to tack Naruto who quickly turned and threw Brion away into the yard.

Brion growled as his clothes burned off revealing his costume was underneath. "So, what's your next move? Roast me alive for suggesting you exercise patience?" Naruto asked as Lava came out of the ground.

"Patience! You preach patience, my brother preaches patience! Once upon a time, my parents preached patience! What did all that patience get anybody!?"

"I see what's going on, you know we're doing our damnedest to get your sister. So this is about Markovia." Brion looked surprised at that as the ninja continued. "I see you have your nose stuck on your phone or a computer watching your brother, reading the next article about him."

"You spied on me!?"

"Don't need to when that's all you do. Stay focused here Brion, because right now, you have a decision to make. Are you a man perpetually looking back at what he's lost? Or a man looking forward to what he might become?" Naruto asked before leaving, hands in his pockets.

 _Detroit October 15, 11:56 EDT._

The pod opened showing Victor with a cybernetic prosthetic for his left arm, and chest that had a red light in the center, and the left side of his face with a red eye and the left side of his body with red lines in various places on his skin. ( **1.** )

He fell forward having Silas grab him. The red on Victor suddenly turned purple and he started attacking.

 _Happy Harbor October 15, 12:03 EDT._

"Are Violet Harper and Fred Bugg with two G's freaks? Because Fred Bugg with two G's doesn't feel like a freak. (Sighs) But Fred Bugg with two G's must look like a freak." Fred asked as they ate near the bleachers outside due to no seats inside and Violet not feeling well.

"Of course you're freaks!"

They looked to see Harper up in the bleachers, having made her a friend during class. "But that's a good thing. All those jerks in the cafeteria, are clique high school cliches… Not worth the effort, you guys on the other hand..."

"Yes?" Violet asked standing after sitting due to her upset stomach.

"Heh. You're cool. Freaky, but cool. Have a seat."

The duo walked to the bleachers and sat on the row under Harper and talked. Violet reminding Fred to eat with only his top two hands before putting her food. After finishing, Harper and Fred walked back to the school, not noticing Violet sitting under the bleachers.

"Violet Harper and Fred Bugg with two G's have English. Although, Violet Harper and Fred Bugg with two G's both speak the language flawlessly." Fred said as Harper turned to him.

"You know you don't have to say 'With two G's' every time… Unless you want too."

"So Fred Bugg with two G's can just be Fred Bugg?"

"Yes."

"(Sigh) Just being Fred Bugg is a great relief to Fred Bugg," Fred said with a sigh as Harper left and waved.

"Cool, see you."

"Cool," Fred said clicking quietly. "Fred Bugg with optional two G's thanks and will see Harper Row later."

The rain started sprinkling as Fred noticed Violet wasn't with him before walking back and saw her sitting. "Is Violet Harper alright?"

"I still feel very weird." She replied before glowing Indigo.

"Violet Harper is Indigo."

"That's a new one," Violet said looking at her hands.

She then stood up and look to the bleachers, raised a hand, and had an Indigo Boom Tube open.

"Violet Harper opened a Boom Tube!" Fred said not noticing Violet walk to the Boom Tube. "How did Violet Harper accomplish a Boom Tube? Violet Harper is-" Fred stopped as she walked in and disappeared. "Wait, where is Violet Harper going? Fred Bugg better get Donna Uzumaki!" He then ran back inside the school.

 _Detroit October 15, 12:11 EDT._

Violet appeared in front of Victor ad looked around. "Where am I?" She asked as she lost her glow.

Victor looked over, his vision now acting the contact vision the heroes use and scanned Violet. "What are you?" He asked, voice sounding like two different voices. "What kind of abomination are you?!"

He then grabbed a device off the wall and threw it at Violet who glowed red and created a shield around herself. "I'm not an abomination, I'm a freak. But that's a good thing, my new friend Harper said so."

"Then your friend was wrong!" Victor ran and attacked as Violet flew.

Victor's left palm opened up and he shot a purple beam at her. Violet turned and shot her beam being shot into the wall from the force. She got up and shot another beam and flew up as Victor ran at her. And was then grabbed and slammed down on the floor. She created her shield as Victor fired at her again and was hit with the beam sending him into the wall.

"There's that weird feeling again. It's very strange, but I think… I think I know what I'm supposed to do." She said before looking to the knocked out teen and glowed purple.

She then spoke in a different language as purple energy hit Victor and his purple turned back to red. ( **2.** )

"What did you do?" Silas asked as Violet blinked several times.

"Wait for it."

Victor gasped as Violet helped him up. "I think I cleansed you."

"Yeah… I feel... Less murderous, maybe."

"That's promising," Violet said before looking around. "Well, I think my work here is done." She glowed in Indigo and created a Boom Tube.

"Wait! Can you get this stuff off me?"

The Boom Tube disappeared as Halo looked to him, and grabbed his new arm. "I would very much like to help you, but I don't know-how. Honestly, I'm not even sure how I did what I did."

"But you can do that cleansing thing again. I felt it."

"The violet aura doesn't work that way. And if it was going to heal you, it would have."

"Just try."

"Victor, no!" Silas interrupted getting their attention. "Those prosthetics are the only thing keeping you alive. They're alien in origin. From something called a Fatherbox. I don't know exactly how it works, but together we can learn!"

"Yeah, you'd love that, wouldn't you? I'd be your latest lab experiment." Victor angrily said.

"It's not like that Victor. This was the only way I could save you."

"Save me? You turned me into a freak!"

"You are not a freak Victor!" Silas said walking to his son.

"Not a freak?! You think I can go back to school like this? You think they'll allow me to throw a football, with this thing?!" Victor asked bringing up his new arm. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?!"

After a tense moment, Violet spoke up. "I'm a freak, but that's a good thing."

"Then can I go with you?"

"Hmm, I suppose so." She replied creating a Boom Tube.

"Victor please, you don't know anything about this girl!" Silas said after he was knocked down by the Boom Tube opening. "You're safer here with me!"

"But you're not," Victor said looking at his arm before glancing at his father. "I need to leave before I do something we both-!"

"That's the Fatherbox talking! Not you, the League… The League tried to warn me."

"You just don't get it. The murder thing? That was the Fatherbox. But that anger… That's all me. I don't want to be anywhere near you right now." He said before both he, and Violet walked in the Boom Tube and disappeared.

 _Happy Harbor October 15, 12:45 EDT._

"Here?"

"Right here," Fred said to Donna as both stood under the bleachers. And jumped as the Boom Tube opened and had the two teens walked out, Victor going to the goal post of the football field.

"Violet Harper is alright?" Fred asked walking up for a hug.

"Yes, Fred. I feel better."

"Violet, what's going on? Who's that?" Donna asked as Violet looked to Victor.

"Just another freak."

At Mount Justice, Naruto saw Brion sitting on a boulder looking at the coast, finally turning off his phone."

"You and I, okay?" Naruto asked having Brion nod. "And are you okay?"

Brion chuckled at that. "I wasn't, but... Moving forward, I think I will be."

 _Burbank October 15 16:16 PDT._

Naruto, Megan, and Marie walked to a studio lot where they saw Garfield walking out of one building and ran over to them.

"Hey, squirt, ready to eat?" Naruto asked ruffling his brother-in-law's hair.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Naruto."

"You'll always be a squirt. No Perdita?"

"She's busy at a conference until later."

"Ah, big date?" Marie asked crossing her arms under her bust. "I hope it's innocent, I'm too young to be a grandmother-shut up Naruto." She finished as Naruto opened his mouth.

"I wasn't going to say anything and the fact that you thought I would, hurts me deeply. I give all of you all my love, respect and a roof over your head and that's what I get in return?"

"Your large harem would do something else."

"It's not large."

"Talia's guard would beg to differ." She said as his eyebrow twitched.

"You all use that way too much."

"Because it's fun watching your reaction."

 _Happy Harbor, October 15, 19:21 EDT._

Naruto, Dick, and Stephanie walked up on the deck of Conner's house where they saw the others with Victor with a cotton vest on, Helga and Jefferson.

"What's up?" Naruto asked stepping on the deck. "Who's this?"

"Victor Stone is Victor Stone," Fred said as Victor looked at the others.

"You guys really aren't freaked out by how I look?"

"You picked the right crowd," Conner said from leaning on the siding of the house.

"Perhaps," Fred said pulling his necklace off revealing his real form. "But is Victor Stone freaked out about how Forager looks?"

"AHH!" Victor yelled falling back and onto the grass.

"Hmm, apparently Victor Stone is."

"No, no. Just took me by surprise is all." Victor said as Jefferson helped him up.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Forager looked to him.

"At school today, Violet Harper opened a Boom Tube. As if Violet Harper was a Motherbox."

"WHAT?"

"It's true, I didn't know I could do it until I did it. Then it seemed, well, Natural. Violet explained as everyone looked confused.

Conner then explained about the dissected Motherbox from the Markovia mission and explains that Motherboxes are living computers. Helga Jace continued and explains that when Simon Ecks opened the box, there was a burst of energy, which Conner suspects were the Motherbox's soul escaping.

"Hello, Megan!" Stephanie said slapping her forehead.

"Hey, that's M'gann's thing," Naruto said as his roommate looked to him.

"Didn't she get it from Marie?"

"… Touché."

"Anyways, Dr. Fate said he sensed an old soul in Violet's very young body. And the first time I saw Halo, Vertigo's crew was burying her alive. I'm guessing they're not in the habit of getting rid of alive meta-teens so they must have thought she was really dead." She then walked up to Violet. "Maybe Gabrielle Daou really did die, and the Motherbox's soul, energy or whatever you want to call it, merged with her body and resurrected it as-"

"Me, I told you I wasn't Gabrielle," Violet said as Helga spoke.

"The merge must have wiped both their minds clean She'd get flashes of the Motherbox's information, Gabrielle's memories and-!"

"And everything else she would have to relearn," Brion said walking up to Violet.

"It doesn't upset you, that I'm not Gabrielle?"

"No, this you is the only you, I've ever known."

"That goes for all of us. Yes, it's sad a person lost their life so you could live… But we've come to know you." Naruto said from his spot.

"Well, new to being with the strangeness here," Victor said walking over. "What's this gotta do with me?"

 _Beverly Hills October 15, 18:39 PDT._

In Luthor's hotel, Garfield was in a room waiting for Perdita to finish getting ready after being late from the conference

He looked to see a Goode VR goggles before yelling. "Hey, is it alright if I try your goggles while we wait?"

"Sure!"

He puts them on and saw a loading screen just as a needle pricked him by his eye having new lights flash red on the exterior of the goggles.

 _Happy Harbor, October 15, 19:45 EDT._

"I don't understand Violet, you haven't been able to heal anyone but yourself," Stephanie said looking at Violet.

"But she healed me!"

"Actually, I don't believe I did heal you, Victor. I only just made adjustments to your… Internal technology." Violet explained.

"More proof she's a living Motherbox," Conner spoke from the back of the group.

"Whatever. Look, I just want to get back to my normal, actual life. I'm this close to a college scholarship, maybe even a career in pro football. So I need one of you freaks to get this tech off me!"

"We're trying to figure this out," Dick said, hands in his pockets.

"Look we can talk about Motherboxes and Fatherboxes-!" Victor was then interrupted by Conner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about Fatherboxes?"

Sphere suddenly revved as it rolled to Victor who glared as he turned purple. The two attacked with their laser beams before Conner jumped between them and had the attack burn away his shirt. Victor aimed at Conner before Violet hit Victor with her cleansing beam and chanted again. She then flew to Sphere and calmed the bike down.

"Clearly your cleanse isn't permanent. So Vic would be better off not going to any public places. And Violet should stay close to him until we find a permanent solution." Naruto said as Donna looked to her fiance while Victor argued against going home to his father due to being eighteen.

 _Beverly Hills October 15, 18:59 PDT._

Perdita wearing a purple top and jeans walked out to to see Garfield standing with the goggles on and suddenly it sparked as she ran over and knocked them off as he fainted.

( _Garfield's Mindscape._ )

 _"He's dead Tork."_

 _Garfield finds himself on the set of Space Trek 3016, with four people in front of him one being Wally West in costume._

 _Wally's costume is yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes, with a symbol of a red lightning bolt within a white circle on his chest. He has shoulder pads and other protectors added around the chest and shoulders. He also has red goggles._

 _The man to his left is Caucasian wearing light blue pants and shirt, with darker blue trunks. The top section of his shirt is adorned with a dark blue cutout that resembled a bug's legs. He has dark blue gloves and boots, and a belt with a golden buckle. He also has a dark blue cowl with yellow goggles._

 _This is the Blue Beetle before Jaime, real name Ted Kord._

 _To Wally's right is a Caucasian teen boy wearing a slightly different variation of Robin's costume with his black hair parted in the middle._

 _This is the previous Robin, real name Jason Todd._

 _And the final person resembles a Caucasian teenage girl with ruddy hair, aquamarine eyes, and a slender build. Her hair is in a pixie cut with longer bangs framing her face. She wearing a skintight, light yellow tank-top that revealed her midriff, with aquamarine hemming in a pattern resembling a low neckline and around the edges._

 _Around her waist, she has a short sarong-like cloth fastened with a ring with the end of the cloth hanging to her front. On her forearms are light yellow, short, fingerless, formal gloves while on her ankles and feet looks like light yellow yoga socks. She also has an aquamarine choker around her neck._

 _This is Aquagirl, real name Tula. A former member of the Team, girlfriend to Garth who gave her life stopping an alien weapon known as Tiamat in 2015. ( **3.** )_

 _Garfield looked down to see he was in his show's uniform before looking up to Wally confused before smiling as he looked to the others the Team and League lost. "Crash!"_

(Outside Mindscape)

"Garfield!" Perdita tried waking him up before running to the phone.

 _Happy Harbor, October 15, 20:00 EDT._

"I'm not kicking anyone out," Donna said as her, Conner and Wolf stood off to the side of the others. "I know these are extraordinary circumstances. And with Superman off in space, you feel the need to step up and do more."

"But you're frustrated," Conner said as he fixed a new shirt on the same design as his previous one. "The one mission with Dick turned into this never-ending thing."

"A very needy and complicated never-ending thing. Conner… Since we've been engaged we all have spent hardly any time together. Not to mention… Alone time-!"

"I can still hear you!"

"Stop eavesdropping dad!" Donna yelled over, looking past her fiance and glare at her father.

"You're right, we had a system. The Cave and Watchtower for missions. Gotham and Happy Harbor was our fortress of Solitude." Conner said remembering taking a room at the hotel that housed Naruto's Penthouse before moving to his house. "Where we could be us. It's OK I know what we need."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep."

"A secret base!/Date night! What?/What?" They both spoke as Wolf whined looking down before walking off.

 _Beverly Hills October 15, 19:11 PDT._

( _Garfield's Mindscape_ )

 _Aliens with clams for heads teleported in and aimed laser rifles at the crew._

 _"The Reach-I mean Klamulons are attacking!" Wally said as Garfield aimed with a pistol._

" _I got this Captain."_

 _Only to have the pistol shot out of his hand as all but Wally was shot and disappeared. "They're dead Tork," Wally said standing before chuckling. "Of course, they were already dead. So, who's next? You or me?" Wally asked looking back_

 _"Stephanie's going to kill me for this!"_

 _Looking to the screen in front of them, they saw ally's death play out of him, Flash, and Bart running around an energy tornado, get hit with bolts of energy and disappearing before showing Stephanie in a bodysuit that's black with purple lines, half mask and hooded cape crying in Miss Martian's arms._

 _"(Sigh) I guess it's me," Wally said sitting down._

 _Garfield looked away before hearing a monkey, looked back, and saw a monkey. "Monkey!" He then chased Monkey into the hall._

 _"Tired of this show already?" Wally asked holding a remote. "Let's see what else is on."_

 _He flipped the channel on the screen as a theme song played._

 _GO! D-O-O-M P-A-T-R-O-L DOOM PATROL GO!_

 _Garfield chased Monkey into a room with a TV on the wall, a red couch in the middle, the side walls being glass looking over a city from a small island and an elevator behind the couch._

 _"Monkey, hey bro where'd you go?" Garfield asked with a higher-pitched voice and looking more cartoony with pointed ears and grey gloves_

 _A few minutes went by before he scratched his messy hair. "Now who was I looking for?" A light bulb appeared above his head before turning into an elephant. "An elephant never forgets. So now I'll have to remember!"_

 _"Remember me?" A woman asked walking in. She has shoulder-length brown hair with a grey headband wearing a black dress that's purple on the inside, grey belt with pouches and purple boots._

 _"Rita!" Garfield exclaimed turning back. I mean, Elasti-girl!" He hugged Rita before she leaned back._

 _"That is correct! Now let me introduce you to the rest of the Doom Patrol"_

 _A man in a wheelchair rolled up with brown hair and a beard wearing a brown suit with a green blanket over his lap._

 _"Chief."_

 _"Welcome to the team Beast Boy!"_

 _"Robot Man."_

 _Beside Chief is a muscular robot with bronzed metal, a blue pack on his chest black trunks with a purple 'D' buckle._

 _"Boo-Yeah!"_

 _"Negative Woman."_

 _Beside Robot Man is a woman wearing Garfield's outfit but with bandages covering her head, arms from her hands to her elbows, and legs up to her knees._

 _"Whatever." Negative Woman said uninterested._

 _"And my husband, Steve Dayton, or better known as the magnificent Mento."_

 _Behind Garfield stood a Caucasian man wearing Garfield's outfit with a lightning bolt on the chest, white boots and a purple helmet with antenna's on it._

 _"Charmed." Garfield gritted out as he glared at the man who glared back._

 _"I'm sure."_

 _"Now wait here, alright?" Elasti-Girl said turning to the others. "For now we must go on a mission and die!"_

 _"No!" Garfield yelled as some music started playing and Doom Patrol started to sing._

 _GO! D-O-O-M P-A-T-R-O-L DOOM PATROL GO!_

 _We are the called Doom-Doom Patrol-trol!_

 _Negative Woman started to fly before Garfield turned into an octopus to grab her. Only for Negative Woman to glow black and white and an astral projection of her floated off leaving her body._

 _We'll go off and die on a mission that's just how we roll!_

 _Robot Man ran before Garfield landed on him as a hippo, and was pushed off to see they're all playing cards at a broken circular console in front of the couch_

 _Not sure what you were expecting when there's 'Doom' in our name!_

 _Chief held up a sign with Doom Patrol Go! On it_

 _Mento then threw down a card with RIP and a skull on it._

 _Kinda figured we were obsessed with the Doom Card game!_

 _Elasti-Girl stretched over Garfield to the others who were on raised platforms._

 _No more shedding tears Garfield or looking for loopholes!_

 _Just wave goodbye and avoid the Doom Patrol!_

 _They then appeared back in the room before the Chief spoke out. "OK Patrol, spell it out!"_

 _D-I-E! D-I-E! D. I. E. Let's die!_

 _They sang and walked off._

 _"We're here for you Garfield."_

 _He turned to see an eighteen-year-old Naruto, teenage Miss Martian and a younger Marie._

 _Naruto's wearing a Kevlar vest under a black short-sleeved trench coat with a hood that's pulled down, fingerless gloves, cargo pants, and combat boots with a black pouch on his right leg. He also has his circular black quiver and bow_

 _M'gann has shoulder-length red hair and freckles on her cheeks. She's wearing a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with a blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle-high boots._

 _They then saw Mento sneaking back in, chickening out on the mission the Doom Patrol went on._

 _"I guess we can channel sure." Monkey now green dropped down on Garfield's head talking in Wally's voice._

 _"Wait!"_

( _Outside Mindscape_ )

Naruto, Megan, and Marie appeared via Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) inside the room as Naruto saw the two paramedics that helped them back when Psimon attacked in August of 2016 putting Garfield on a gurney.

"look... He has to stay here." Naruto said as the woman looked to him.

"This kid needs medical atten-!"

"I'm his mother, and I say he stays!" Marie said as Megan turned green.

"And I'm his sister!"

"Sorry, we'll give the gurney back in a minute," Naruto said pushing the two out as M'gann put her hands on Garfield's head and eyes glowed green.

( _Inside Mindscape._ )

 _Garfield and Monkey appeared in a black void where Garfield reverted back to his fifteen-year-old self as Monkey nibbled on his shoulder before speaking. "You're not giving up, are you? I would have not picked you as my Beast Boy if I thought you were a quitter."_

 _"Whatchu talkin 'bout, monkey? You didn't pick me, I got a Martian blood transfusion."_

 _"Martian blood?" Monkey asked before jumping to float in front of Beast Boy. "OK, sure that helped. But face it, kid, you were chosen by the magical mystical monkey god, moi. (Me.) Why do you think you can only change into animals? Do the words, 'Conservation of Mass' mean anything to you at all? Might even be my magic that intervened and messed up those goggles to keep you from being brainwashed."_

 _"Uh, noted." Beast Boy said as Monkey floated over and placed his paw on Beast Boy's shoulder._

 _"Face it! You're Beast Boy because I made you Beast Boy! I just needed a little help."_

 _"From M'gann?"_

 _"From you! I made you Beast Boy, but you made yourself a hero. So tell me, has that really changed?" Monkey asked Beast Boy as they spun around._

 _"Wait a minute, wait a minute! If you're a monkey god, why do you sound like Wally West?!"_

 _"Don't blame me, your mind chose this voice!" He said poking Beast Boy on the forehead as he changed back to normal, wearing his show's outfit._

 _"My mind? So are you real, or is this all in my head?"_

 _"Don't know kid, ask her." Monkey pointed to Miss Martian in her regular hero form who floated to him before disappearing._

 _"I found you! But you didn't really need me, you solved it yourself, didn't you?"_

 _"See, I've always thought it would be cool to be on TV like Mom. And for a while, it did make me forget the ghosts of Rita, Wally, and everyone else I've lost. But I can see how I was chasing a dream, or running from a nightmare, or just feeling the mode. I'm ready to get back to reality, now. Ready to get back to real life?" Garfield said before snapping his fingers._

( _Outside Mindscape._ )

Garfield woke up and sat up looking to the others.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm crash!"

"I can't believe that caught on!" Naruto groaned knowing the future lingo Bart used caught on with the other young heroes.

"I'm feeling more 'Aster then I have for a while," Garfield said as Naruto groaned.

"Don't start that!" He said as Garfield walked to the Goggles and explained that Gretchen Goode must be working with the Light as she would know about the goggles brainwashing meta-teens before being hugged by Marie.

"Mom!"

"Shut up! You're not too old to get hugged by your mother!"

Naruto smiled as he held Megan by the waist.

 _Happy Harbor October 15, 20:28 EDT._

In the apple trees, Brion and Violet share a kiss under the moonlight.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight22.**

 **1\. They never call him Cyborg until near the end of the season so I won't either.**

 **2\. I couldn't find what she said on the Wiki/fandom site.**

 **3\. That's the plot for the game Young Justice: Legacy. The Light summoning Tiamat and Tula sacrificing herself to seal the alien weapon.**

 **Next to be updated will be my Earth's Mightiest Heroes story by Sun. or Monday if the power goes out as some bad weather's going by.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	16. Chapter XVI: Non Est Asylum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Sorry for these being late, I was sick the weekend before Christmas or these would have gone up last week. So I hope you had a safe and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever holiday you celebrate and have a safe and Happy New Year.**

 **So here's a mass update of all my stories for the end of the decade!**

 **Beta:** **Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter XVI: Non Est Asylum.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Garfield woke up and sat up looking to the others._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm crash!"_

 _"I can't believe that caught on!" Naruto groaned knowing the future lingo Bart used caught on with the other young heroes._

 _"I'm feeling more 'Aster then I have for a while," Garfield said as Naruto groaned._

 _"Don't start that!" He said as Garfield walked to the Goggles and explained that Gretchen Goode must be working with the Light as she would know about the goggles brainwashing meta-teens before being hugged by Marie._

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Shut up! You're not too old to get hugged by your mother!"_

 _Naruto smiled as he held Megan by the waist._

 _Happy Harbor October 15, 20:28 EDT._

 _In the apple trees, Brion and Violet share a kiss under the moonlight._

 **Now.**

 _Atlanta, October 17, 20:20 EDT._

Kage dropped on a road seeing a Caucasian woman running away from an old cab and a hole in the street before walking to the hole. And jumped as a shadow flew out of it.

"What's on the way?!"

Blinking, Naruto walked to the hole and looked down to see a man looking up. "With your luck John, nothing good."

John is a Caucasian man with messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a 5 o'clock stubble. He's wearing a brown trench coat over a white button shirt, red tie tied loosely and black pants and shoes.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing here? This isn't for the Capes and Tights League." John said in a British accent.

"Got some reports on… Weird things happening the past couple of days and decided to check them out in case they're related to the Meta-Human trafficking. Had some family business to do otherwise I would have been here sooner." Naruto replied as John walked out as they heard sirens.

"(Sigh) Well, since you're here, I could use the extra help on this, an old friend asked me to protect his daughter."

"OK, John. Hopefully, I won't have to take up drinking and smoking this time." Naruto joked as they walked to the cab.

 _Atlanta, October 18, 07:46 EDT._

Naruto wearing a black shirt and jeans leaned against John's cab as John stood beside him wearing sunglasses playing with a gold Zippo lighter and looked at the car rental building they're parked at.

Suddenly, a police car pulled up and stopped by it having the woman from the previous night step out.

She is a Caucasian woman with long brown slightly curly hair wearing a black suit and a blue button shirt with a brown backpack.

"You always carpool with the cops?" John asked as he closed the lid on the lighter.

The woman walked up to them before speaking. "My friend was killed last night."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," John said pocketing the lighter and took off the sunglasses.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he's not good at dealing with people," Naruto said as the woman brought her phone up and showed them what looked like an Egyptian symbol on a wood door.

"I found this on my door, what is it?"

"The Eye of Horus. It's an Egyptian symbol of protection. Or so they say." John explained as the woman looked to it.

"There was a man in my hallway last night. I think he killed Talia."

Naruto blinked at that. ' _Didn't think Talia was a common name._ ' He thought as John banged against the windshield having a man get out of the driver's seat.

He's a Caucasian man with messy brown hair and a thin beard wearing a leather jacket over a plaid button shirt, a blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Liv, meat Chas, my oldest mate. He made the carving that kept you alive."

"I'm glad you're safe," Chas said before getting back in the car.

"Not much of a talker, that one," John said putting his hands in his pockets. "Now, down to business. If we don't get you somewhere safe, bodies will just keep piling up."

"Why would anybody want me dead? I' a nobody."

"No one's a nobody," Naruto said from his spot.

"In this case, he's right, Luv," John said as Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "I knew your father. Jasper Winters. I promised him I'd look after you."

"That's not possible, my father died before I was born," Liv said before turning to leave.

"Well, whoever told you that was lying. Jasper died just last year. He was a good man, too." John said getting Liv to stop and turn to him. "Here. (Sigh) Open this. It belonged to him. He wanted you to have it." John handed her a velvet bag and she pulled out a medallion necklace.

Suddenly, a black medical examiner van sped down the hill and into the building.

"Holy shit!" Naruto cursed as all four ran to help the people out as John walked to the van as Liv saw her desk was the last one hit.

"This is my spot, I was going to sit here."

"Whatever's after you must have a way to track you. Feel your energy. And won't give up until you're dead." John said before seeing a moving dead blonde-haired woman growling from the hood.

"Talia! She's alive!" Liv exclaimed as Naruto pulled out a kunai and walked over to John.

"No, she's dead. Something is just using her. Something's wrong. They never operate in the open like this." John said before leaning down. "Who are you? Who sent you?"

The lights blew in the building as the woman died having the two look to see Liv was gone as Chas walked over. "Brilliant," John said putting his glasses on.

 _POP!_

And flinched as a light bulb popped.

An hour later, they stopped by a wooded neighborhood and stopped by a railroad crossing on their side. John then walked to the intersection and waiting at the stop line where a black car sped towards him and stopped. Liv then got out and yelled at John. "What's happening to me?!"

"You're waking up. You're seeing the world for what it really is. Just like your father could."

"Which means what?!"

"(Sigh) Impatience. The psychic disease of the 21st century." John sighed turning to walk on the tracks as Liv ran to him. "Where's the pendant?"

Liv then pulled the necklace out and had John grab both of her hands. Naruto, in the front passenger seat, saw her looking around in confusion and slight fear before noticing they were on the tracks and she tried to pull them off before John let them go.

Liv agrees to go with them and after dropping her car off at her mother's place, left with them, getting in the back with John.

As they drove, Chas turned on an old portable radio and Social Distortion version of Ring of Fire played as John slept.

"John was going to tell me about Jasper," Liv said to the two up front. "I want to know how he died."

"Bravely," Chas replied before looking forward.

"You were there?"

"That's enough of that," John said as he stirred.

"As I said earlier, You'll have to forgive John, he's not much of a people person. Or he's just an ass, you choose." Naruto said with his arm laying on the door.

"You knew my father?" Liv asked the ninja who glanced back.

"Not as well as these two but in passing when helping him and John out on something," Naruto replied just as the volume on the radio turned up.

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire._

"Turn it down," John said as Chas looked to the radio before Naruto picked it up.

"LOOK OUT!"

Chas looked to see the traffic lights at the oncoming intersection malfunction, hit the brakes and had to serve off the road as cars hit each other in the intersection and ran into a tree.

"(Groan!) Son of a bitch." Naruto cursed as he walked out and then broke the windows as his wounds healed and helped Liv out but had to go in and pull the seat up as her foot was trapped.

Suddenly, a transformer sparked as the line dropped down on the cab hood, and started moving like a snake. Naruto then looked over and saw John get out up. "John, you alright?"

"Right as rain. (Groan)" John replied as a little blood dripped down his forehead.

"Can you do something about this line?"

"The sacred cross commands you. The Star of David commands you. The okmar, the lotus, the shahada commands you. Flee this place. Disperges in ventum! Be not and be gone!" John chanted as he held his had up and repels the power line as Chas gets out of the cab, Naruto picked Liv up and ran back. "I think I got it, let's go!"

"Chas look out!" When Chas leaps over the hood, the power line impales him having Liv scream. "Don't look!" Naruto yelled as they jogged away.

A few miles down the dirt road, they came up to an old stone mill house with a 90s truck beside it. "There are millions of demons. We need to find out which one of them is after you." John said as they crossed a small stone bridge.

"Can't we call the Justice League?" Liv asked as Naruto walked past her.

"No, we need universal support from the U.N to do anything nowadays." She looked confused at that before Naruto reached under his shirt and pulled his half-mask up to cover the lower part of his face.

"Kage?!"

"Yeah," Naruto said as they walked in front of the house.

"How do you know someone like John? He's not a hero."

"As I said, I've helped John out from time to time."

"Doing what?" Liv asked as Naruto looked to her.

"Keeping the world clean."

"This house belonged to your father. If this day ever came, I promised him I would give these keys to you." John said giving Liv a large ring of keys.

She then opened the house and the trio walked inside. There, they saw the mill house is larger on the inside, with spacious, several stores high cellar, doors bookcases filled with books and artifacts strewn about.

"Jasper stayed here now and then to watch over you," John said as they walked down the stairs and into the parlor. "But he had to keep his distance for your safety naturally."

"There's nothing natural about this," Liv commented as John looked around, Naruto pulled his mask down and sat on a dusty couch having a cloud of dust fly up.

"(Cough!) Damn, I'm guessing he didn't come back for a while!" Naruto said waving his hand around.

The lights came on as Liv looked around the larger room and more artifacts. "This is insane! You could survive an apocalypse down here."

"Or start one," John said looking at books before pulling one large one out and opened it. "Jasper used this place for divination. No one could find trouble faster than your father… Literally."

Liv looked to see a map of Atlanta but with different names for several places. "This looks like a map of Atlanta. What's with these locations? Illusion Falls?"

"Jasper taught himself cartography," John replied looking through the pages of the book. "Started drawing his own maps based on what he saw."

"You said he could find trouble?"

"It's called scrying. Hold your pendant over this map, you'll see. Ah! Here it is!" He exclaimed seeing a name. "I found the demon that's been hunting you. It goes by the name of Fucifer. That bloody angel was right. The stakes are rising."

"Aah!" Liv screamed as blood dripped on the map and moved to a location as Jon read the demon uses electricity as its power and strength. "What is that?"

"Something bad will be happening there."

"Well, we have to do something!"

"We will! But first, we gotta protect you." John said looking up at her. "look, I got an idea to cut your attacker down to size but… It involves using you as bait."

 _Ivy University October 18, 13:16 EDT._

Rain poured down as John drove Naruto to the college and saw an elderly African-American guard under an umbrella at the gate.

"Can I help you, sir?"

John rolled the window down having the man turn into a younger man with a mustache goatee combo yellow eyes wearing a leather jacket and dress pants.

Naruto blinked at that as the man looked to him. "Keeping some strange company John?"

"Manny, Naruto. Naruto, Manny, he's an angel."

"Sup?" Naruto greeted with a wave.

"You're not surprised?"

"Seen some strange stuff in my life. Meeting an angel's not that far of a stretch." Naruto replied as Manny stared at the ninja.

"You'd be better off without John."

"Heh! I think your boss told me John is a responsibility for me. Besides, I'm not one to leave a friend. Even if they've… strayed far away from the path."

"I was right, wasn't I? It's heating up down here." Manny said turning to John.

"Can you open the gate, please? We've got time pressures."

Manny just closed his eyes, raised his hands and had time stop. Naruto leaned forward and saw the rain had stopped before John got out, waved his hand and had the rain that was falling up to the clouds fall. Naruto looked to the two as John tells Manny about the demon-hunting Liv. Manny then asks for John's help in stopping what's coming.

John gets angry at that knowing he's going to hell anyway before Manny smiles. "You are damned to hell… For the moment anyway."

"Are you suggesting it's not too late for me? To save my soul?"

Manny just smiled and pulled the umbrella over his face and rose it revealing the guard as the rain fell again.

They then went inside to an office where they saw a man with short black hair, glasses and bead reading papers. He's wearing a button shirt over a white T-shirt and jeans.

"Hello, Ritchie," John said startling Ritchie. "Long time, eh?"

"You get yourself out of my office right now! Go on, get out!"

"Is that any way to great a mate?"

"All right, you know what? Never mind. Never mind. You… You can stay. You can stay. I'll get out." Ritchie said putting things in a bag and got ready to leave.

"You still trolling the Internet?" John asked walking in front of the desk. "For things that go bump in the night? A celestial type said something big's on its way." He finished as they heard thunder in the distance.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" Ritchie asked fixing his glasses having John just stare at him. "All right, all right. Yes. Yes, I have been data-mining a whole lot of unexplained phenomenon, police reports, chat rooms, news wires, and I can… Ha-Ha! I can guarantee you, things... Things are crawling out of the shadows on a scale we've never seen before, John."

"That includes a demon from the inner circle that's terrorizing Jasper's daughter," John said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I need your help, old son. Can you hack a power grid?"

"Can I hack a power… Why yes, I can do that. And I believe I'll take a pass on that."

"I know that Newcastle was a bodge job," John said interrupting Ritchie.

"Newcastle was a nightmare, John! It was a nightmare! Everything that happened to that girl. And you know what? Now, I can't even make it through one day without Oxy to dull the pain, diazepam to make me sleep," Ritchie then reached for a large bottle of pills to show them before tossing it down. "And I will only get out of bed for my now dangerously good friend dextroamphetamine."

"We all learned our lessons, Ritchie." John said as Ritchie tried to leave, only for John to blackmail him by telling the police he was responsible for the girl's 'murder'.

"I wish it had been you, John. No, really. I really wish Nergal had just gone in and taken you instead."

"That makes the two of us, mate," John said before leaving as Naruto turned to follow.

"I don't know who you are… But you're better off without him in your life." Ritchie said having Naruto look over his shoulder.

"Believe it or not… I've been friends with worse."

Mill House October 18, 14:29 EDT.

Liv was warming her hands by the fireplace before looking up to the mirror that was on the mantel. "(GASP!)" And gasped as she saw a man standing beside her doing the same.

Looking over, she saw no one before looking up to see the man starting to leave.

"You hungry? We got groceries."

John and Naruto walked in with bags. "I saw a man in the mirror over the fireplace Is that…?"

"Yeah, that was Jasper."

"Was that his ghost?"

"No… Time's out of joint in that mirror. You were just watching the past. You'll find lots of dodgy businesses like that in this place. Here." John put a duffel bag on her hands. "I grabbed some clothes for you."

"You went through my place?"

"Liv."

She then turned to see a healthy Chas walking in having her scream.

"Whoa! You don't want to wake the dead! And that's a possibility here." Naruto said putting food in the kitchen.

"How are you not dead?!"

"Told you, Chas is my oldest mate for a reason. He has survival skills"

"No, no, nobody can survive what I saw."

"Excellent. If you're not confused, you're not paying attention. Now, time for your famous rack of lamb. Nobody should fight demons on an empty stomach." John said taking a drink from a bottle.

"Wait, we're going after that thing tonight?"

"Live in the now, I always say."

 _Atlanta October 18, 21:49 EDT._

On top of a parking garage, Naruto put his dark wear on as John finished painting a seal on the asphalt in white paint that'll trap the demon having them banish it back to hell.

Liv sat in the middle as John sat against the stair entrance and Naruto leaned beside him. After a while, Liv turned to John.

"Where do you come from, John?"

"The sordid affair of my parents," John replied playing with his lighter.

"I'm trusting you with my life here. The least you can do is to share one small personal detail."

"My mom died giving birth to me," John said closing the lid.

"Or one big detail."

"My dad said it was my fault. He had a nickname for me, I heard it every night. Hey there, 'Killer'. And after a night at the pub, which was every night, he'd punch my head and say 'That's for what you did to your mother, Killer'."

"Do you sometimes wonder what your mother was like?"

"No point in wondering… I'm going to find her." He then started to explain what he read and studied to get to where he is now and conjured a lot of things but has yet to bring his mother back.

The lights flickered as Naruto pulled his compound bow out and drew an arrow just as a security guard from the floor walked over.

"That's not the guard," John said as Liv stood while the guard walked in the seal and John pulled Liv out.

Naruto quickly shot the breaker box shorting out the power as John started chanting in Latin. Smoke covered the guard before he changed into John with black eyes. The demon taunted John about the people he's failed before hitting the breaker box and had the power, come back on.

"John!" Naruto yelled as John raised his hand.

Naruto then jumped back with Liv as wires tried to grab her before lightning covered the sky. John then shot a flare and had the power to go out in the building as well as the city. John then threw his lighter down after lighting it and had fire surround the demon as Naruto walked over, holding his bow at his side.

The demon tried to tempt John by showing him the girl he failed to save before Liv revealed it wasn't real as John finished the banishment spell having Fire shoot high in the sky.

"If it wasn't for my birthday… I'd really hate this month." Naruto said putting his bow back on his lower back.

John and the others went back down where Ritchie was waiting in a van and took Liv home.

Atlanta October 19, 13:16 EDT.

Naruto walked into a bar and saw John at the bar before walking over as Chas walked in behind him.

"Chas, Naruto. Just in time to settle a bet." John said putting a cigarette out in an ashtray. "Most influential band of all time. Barkeep here reckons it's the Ramones for the music, which is… Well, fair enough, but the Pistols, come on, man, the Pistols, they were dangerous."

"Liv stopped by the mill house. Got her bags. Said something about a cousin in California." Chas said dropping the pendant down. "She isn't coming back, John.

"Better off," Naruto said leaning on the bar. "She couldn't handle this or protect herself."

"I can put a cloaking spell on her," John said taking a drink from his glass.

Chas dropped a map of North America sand had red spots covering it. He explained she did scrying before leaving and showed a lot of things were going to happen and wants John to continue helping people. He then left before the Barkeep dropped another glass down, and changed into Manny.

"Cheers. Interesting coincidence Ritchie drove by Edgewood Avenue, and stumbled onto the crime scene."

"Mm. He made me pay for gas."

"You scared her away."

"Her life was more important than finding out when bad things happen," Naruto said from his spot. "Thought you were all for that."

"If she was gonna join our fight, she had the right to see the consequences. All I did was give her the choice." John said as Manny raised an eyebrow.

"You said 'Our' fight? That means you're going to help us?"

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"And you?" Manny asked turning to the ninja.

"If John calls." Naruto relied stabbing a three-bladed kunai on the bar. It also has a thicker handle with kanji on it. "But I do have to help the kids that are being kidnapped," Naruto said as John put the kunai in his coat pocket that as draped over his seat.

"I don't think I'll use it," John said leaving as Naruto left with him.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked as Manny left the man he replaced.

"It's a path I gotta walk alone."

"You don't really have too," Naruto said as John smirked and turned down an alley.

"Who'd be crazy enough to walk it with me?"

Naruto stared for a moment before leaving himself.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

 **Sorry for this being mostly canon... Forgot that Ep was mainly talking but wanted to do a Halloween Ch and everything else I found used a villain not yet introduced.**

 **We did think of the Justice League: Dark movie or the John Constantine animated movie/micro-series but they killed Jason Blood, Richie and erased Chas from his family's memories and John from his and I decided on not using those endings in case they come in here.**

 **I know this is Fanfiction and you can change/save anyone but I feel that takes away the impact of the death/sacrificing themselves so the others could live.**

 **Now, I know I said no bringing in characters but I did use John in the previous story and that'll be for anyone to be a main character. I have been asked to use some heroes in one of the Teams/League. So sorry I won't be using anyone outside of a one-off/cameo here and there.**

 **Also sorry for these being late, I was sick the weekend before Christmas or these would have gone up last week. So I hope you had a safe and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever holiday you celebrate and have a safe and Happy New Year.**

 **So here's a mass update of all my stories for the end of the decade!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	17. Chapter XVII: True Heroes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't!**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter XVII: True Heroes.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"You said 'Our' fight? That means you're going to help us?"_

 _"That's what you wanted, isn't it?"_

 _"And you?" Manny asked turning to the ninja._

 _"If John calls." Naruto relied stabbing a three-bladed kunai on the bar. It also has a thicker handle with kanji on it. "But I do have to help the kids that are being kidnapped," Naruto said as John put the kunai in his coat pocket that as draped over his seat._

 _"I don't think I'll use it," John said leaving as Naruto left with him._

 _"And why is that?" Naruto asked as Manny left the man he replaced._

 _"It's a path I gotta walk alone."_

 _"You don't really have too," Naruto said as John smirked and turned down an alley._

 _"Who'd be crazy enough to walk it with me?"_

 _Naruto stared for a moment before leaving himself._

 **Now.**

 _Gotham City, October 23, 19:02 EDT._

Kage brought his knee up to a masked man's head as he stopped him from robbing a convenience store before tying him up and walked outside before walking towards his home. Once getting there, and walking inside a secret elevator that came up to his hall closet, he walked out to see Talia holding their tired daughter.

"Hey, Athanasia. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She reached up for him before he picked her up and she closed her eyes. "She wanted you, Beloved."

Naruto smiled as he held his wife before resting his head against hers. "I'll hold her for a while while we fix dinner." He said as Athanasia yawned while Naruto walked into the living room.

He put on headphones and turned on the TV to watch without waking up his youngest kids while waiting on the others to get to the penthouse from school or work.

 _Happy Harbor October 31, 17:42 EDT._

Helga, standing beside Jefferson took pictures of Brion and Violet who have skeleton face paint on for Halloween.

Victor was looking at his phone with the hood of his vest on as Fred stood by him looking at the Halloween decorations on the house.

"You two look adorable." Helga sad as Violet looked confused.

"I thought we were supposed to be scary?"

"We're scary enough… On the inside." Brion said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, we're freaks. Can we get a picture with all the freaks?"

"Of course, come on."

Fred nudged Victor and had them both walk over and had their picture taken. "Fred Bugg is ready for the Happy Harbor Halloween dance."

"No costume Fred?" Jefferson asked as Fred reached for his necklace and took it off.

"Fred Bugg will go as Forager," Forager said with all his exoskeleton back although it was soft.

"No costume Victor?" Violet asked Victor who looked up.

"I don't know how you talked me into going."

"Forager understands, Victor Stone won't know any of the other teens."

"That's the bright side! I could say I'm rocking a costume." Victor said bringing up his robotic arm as Violet walked over.

"And the Halloween dance will be big fun!"

"Halloween's canceled, sorry guys."

Looking to the garage, they saw Naruto, Stephanie, Dick, and Conner walking over, Dick having a suit bag over his shoulder. "We're going to Greater Bialya. And we're going now." Dick finished as Naruto went to Bio-Ship and had her turn into her ship form.

"Itching for a mission girl?"

( _Beep-Beep!_ )

"I thought so, sorry M'gann won't be here, she'll be with the Team getting the other site." He said as he heard Dick tell Brion they're going to the Meta-Human ring that most likely has his sister having him burn off his make-up.

They then left with Dick saying Violet would need to stay with Vic in case his tech took over again causing the teen to start to hyperventilate before Naruto walked up to her. "Violet, I won't let anything happen to him, I promise."

That got her to calm down a little as the Team walked to Bio-Ship. Brion turned and looked to Violet. "Violet, I want you to know-!"

"No speeches, Prince, we're going. Now!" Dick said before they all got in, and floated before flying off.

 _Earth's Upper Atmosphere October 31, 21:46 UTC._

The Team flew up above Earth with Conner flying Bio-Ship. "Using the rotation of the Earth, Bio-Ship should reach Greater Bialya in the hour." He said before Forager looked back.

"May Forager drive?"

"It's up to Bio-Ship," Naruto said knowing the Team took turns flying Bio-Ship to get used to flying her.

Bio-Ship then pulled her controls over to the alien who clicked happily. "Good girl."

Dick then explains to everyone what he and Naruto found out. That the VR Goggles manufactured by Goode World Studios were designed to test for the Meta-Gene. Subjects who tested positive received subliminal messages that brainwashed them and sent them to a nearby depot where meta-humans were captured.

"We're working in tandem with the League and the Team," Naruto said as Jefferson looked to him.

"Why are we working with the League?"

"Because A: Garfield gave M'gann and I the intel, and B: We need to hit all the depots simultaneously or they'll alert each other and a bunch of kids goes into space so we need every hero we have on Earth. That answer your question?"

"Yeah."

"Good, remember Jeff even though this team isn't affiliated with the League doesn't mean we're on different sides. We both want the same thing. I made sure we got the Bialya location because of the connection to Tara Markov."

"What is the Tara connection?"

Brion asked as Naruto explains that he investigated the League of Shadows and overheard that Tara had been turned over to someone named Granny. "'Granny' was too generic of a name. But we now believe that means it's Gretchen Goode's nickname by the media 'Granny Goodness'." He finished as Dick continued.

Dick adds that Jaqqar Marlo, believed to be killed with a Shadows member with earth powers, worked for Goode R&D on the goggles and ran a shell company that purchased an abandoned mall in Bialya. The mall is actually a front for a meta-human depot and the list of meta-humans held there included a 15-year-old female with earth powers.

"Tara!"

 _Happy Harbor October 31, 17:49 EDT._

Violet looked out the seat by the widow in worry, deciding to skip the dance as the others sat on the sofa and chair beside it. She walked over apologizing to Victor who waved her off, not wanting to go anyways. She then sat on the sofa by Helga and started to hyperventilate before Helga started to calm her down by wiping off her make-up and reached for a hairbrush.

Violet reached for her hijab before Helga motioned for Vic to leave. "Victor, if you wouldn't mind."

"Got it, pretend I'm not here." He said walking behind them to the kitchen.

As Helga talks to Violet about what she's going through is hormones and not knowing how to handle it, Victor was getting a glass of water before speaking up. "I-I know I said to pretend I'm not here... But I am here, so-!"

"So you can behave like a mature adult," Helga said before Victor's lights turned purple.

 _Greater Bialya November 01, 01:43 UTC+3._

"Entering Greater Bialya now," Conner said as the Bio-Ship turned invisible.

"M'gann and Donna took Sphere for their depot where they're less likely to create an international incident," Naruto said as they started to descend.

 _Al-Qawiya November 01, 01:44 UTC+3._

The Bio-Ship flew to the 'Abandoned' mall and saw soldiers and tanks guarding it.

"We're here," Naruto said before walking in front of Bio-Ship as the others minus Forager stood and their chairs receded into Bio-Ship.

Dick let his bug camera fly into the building and hummed. "You wanna share with the rest of the class?" Stephanie sarcastically asked as Dick blinked.

"Oh! Sorry."

Reaching up in his vision, he moved his feed to the Ship's as the video overtook the ship making it look like they're floating above inside. Naruto looked at all the people in suits and dresses all wearing white owl masks. ' _Interesting._ ' he thought, feeling he's seen the mask before.

"Fancy crowd, don't look too tough," Jefferson said crossing his arms.

"It's the ones who fear losing their lifestyles against the stronger ones that want Meta-Teens for protection," Naruto said before seeing teens in fighting armor in a laser cage.

"I'm more concerned about the security, Queen Bee's enforcer's, code-named: Onslaught," Dick said zooming in on a group on the second floor.

The first is a young Caucasian woman with short, red hair and green eyes. The right half of her head is bald and adorned with a black snakehead tattoo. She has blue lipstick and several earrings. She's wearing cargo pants and heavy boots and has a belt with a plain, gray buckle and a holster for a machete.

She's also wearing a black, high-cut, one-piece swimsuit with a hole revealing her cleavage. She has a small, black band around her left elbow and black, fingerless gloves.

This is Shimmer.

The next person is a tall muscular man with a greenish-brown color skin, with red hair. His teeth became pointed. As a result of his treatment, his skin cracked in places, exposing red muscles underneath. He wore black shorts after he was transformed.

This is Mammoth.

In front of them is Psimon wearing his jacket.

Beside him is a heavyset Caucasian woman with blue eyes and brown hair. Her hair is arranged in cornrows and shaved on the sides. She also has thorn tattoos on her body. She's wearing a tank top, spandex shorts, fingerless gloves with armor on her right arm, knee pads and boots.

This is Devastation.

Beside her are twins, a man, and a woman. The man has blue eyes and short blond hair. He's wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, boots, and red suspenders. He wears a padlock on a chain around his neck. He also has black fingerless gloves. He has a very muscular upper body.

This is Tommy Terror.

The woman also has short blonde hair with the sides shaved, blue eyes with eye-shadow a scar on her right cheek and a slightly muscular physique. She's wearing just the black sleeves and collar of a shirt under a white vest showing her cleavage inside of her elbows, and a six-pack. She has red gloves, tight black leggings with red suspenders hanging off and matching harness. She also has black knee pads and boots.

This is Tuppence Terror.

Beside them is a man who is slightly muscular and has spiky white hair, blue eyes, and a chinstrap beard. His skin is a light blue color due to a shell of ice around him. There are spikes on his shoulders, and right elbow with his left arm being slightly more muscular. He's wearing a sleeveless shirt that's blue on the shoulders and black on the chest with matching pants and shoes.

This is Icicle Jr., real name Cameron Mahkent.

Naruto then heard a man greet the crowd in French before settling on English. "Welcome, everyone. I am your host, Mister Bliss!"

Mister Bliss is a Caucasian man in a tuxedo holding a cane with white gloves. He has black slicked-back hair and has his face in white make-up with black around his eyes and black lipstick.

"And these are our first items up for bid… In this corner!" Bliss then gestured to a muscular, dark-skinned teen with black hair in dreadlocks and reddish eyes. He is wearing a mostly orange armor, including a chest plate with a stylized 'H' written on his left chest, which was made to look as if it was painted with blood.

"Holocaust!"

They then looked to see Tara, a short, skinny teenage girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She has a pointed chin, and a round nose wearing purple armor.

"And in that corner, Tara!"

"This is a fighting ring to show off the teens," Naruto said looking around.

"Tara!" Brion shouted before Naruto glanced at him.

"Brion, be-!"

"You cannot be telling me to be patient!"

"No, to be calm, Psimon down there is a very powerful psychic and can feel strong emotions. Plus he has mind control powers and could order the teens plus Tara to kill the people here and film it, or kill themselves so there's no one to save, so stay calm."

"Yeah, stay whelmed," Conner said as Naruto looked to him.

"You all are just trying to piss me off with that lingo! (Sigh) here's the plan."

 _Happy Harbor October 31, 18:00 EDT._

Wolf woke up and growled at Victor confusing the two women. "Wolf? What's going on?

The lights went off as Victor's lights glowed.

Outside, Meg got out of a black sports car before hearing Wolf Yipe. "Wolf?!"

Flying in, she saw Victor attacking Helga and Violet before flying over. "Hold on bub!" She flew in front of the teen and grabbed his fist in her hand before throwing him back, breaking furniture. "(Sigh) Damn it! I just got those!"

She then brought her arms up in an X in front of her showing silver gauntlets to deflect Victor's laser having them glow red for a second. "Violet! Do that cleaning thing!"

Violet tried to heal Victor only for nothing to happen. "I can't!"

"Of course you can't!" Meg yelled before turning and was punched by Victor into a bookcase, breaking it.

She got up and saw Victor chase Violet into the bathroom before flying after and wrapped her arms around him for a sleeper hold before looking to see Violet glowing purple.

 _Al-Qawiya November 01, 01:46 UTC+3._

Naruto in a suit and an owl mask got out of a limo with Stephanie who's wearing a black dress with a V cut showing her cleavage and slit on the right leg. Following them are Jefferson and Brion also in suits and owl masks.

They then walked inside to see Tara flying on a rock fighting against Holocaust who's shooting fire at her. Brion growled getting Psimon's attention who looked around, leaning on the metal railing before Jefferson had lightning shoot through it, shocking the psychic.

"Baby!" Devastation exclaimed getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

' _Love is weird._ ' He thought as Holocaust easily took out Tara.

"Tell them, Bliss, the girl is toast. Or should I toast her to prove it?" Holocaust said standing over Tara.

"No, thank you, Holocaust. A living loser still knits a pretty penny." Bliss said as a spotlight shown on Tara who sat on her knees looking around. "Let's start at 500,000 US... AH! Our first bid!"

A spotlight then came on Stephanie who held a bidding paddle with the number 16 on it. Naruto stood by her, knowing he had the money for Tara if these people needed the money before leaving. After winning, the group walked back to the limo where Naruto then saw Greater Biayla's Ambassador Sumaan Harjavti with Holocaust getting in his limo.

They left as Brion pulled his mask off followed by the others getting his sister to hug him as the limo turned into the Bio-Ship and became invisible. "Good girl," Forager said as they flew before Brion pulled Tara's chip off her neck and crushed it.

She gasped before hugging her brother as the rest came out in their Dark Wear. "What are you doing?"

"We didn't come here for just Tara, we're getting the rest of the kids," Naruto said fixing his glasses on. "You all stay inside, it'll be safer."

"Forager wants to help too."

"You will. But your exoskeleton is still too soft for combat. Stay hidden and lay down cover fire if we need it." Nightwing said as they dropped through a hatch Bio-Ship opened.

Black Lightning went to the power breaker and overloaded it having the power go out. Only for it to come back on a moment later

"Emergency generator. Don't you hate it when the bad guys are prepared?" Black Bat said to Nightwing and Naruto as they hid near the captured teens before Nightwing radioed Bio-Ship to create a distraction.

The building shook as they hear an explosion.

Outside, Superboy attacked the guards before picking up a motorcycle and had it freeze to his hands.

"That mask doesn't fool me! I know you're Superboy."

"Hey Junior, good to see you!" Superboy greeted hitting another group remembering going undercover in prison and got the ice villain as a cellmate back in 2010.

"Don't play nice! You think I've forgiven you? You stole my girl! I mean, sure, I didn't know she was Troia, but I was totally into her and you knew that!" Icicle yelled jumping on a tank.

Superboy jumped on the tank as well and bent the cannon back. "Yeah, but I was into her first. I just hadn't figured it out till you helped bring us together. I owe you for that. Hey, we're engaged now." He then dodged ice that was shot at him.

Icicle Jr. grinned at that as he continued his attack. "Dude, congratulations! No, really, that's awesome! I always thought you guys made a great couple. Maybe that means there's hope for me too." He finished created a club out of ice between his hands and gripped it.

"I hope so," Superboy said kicking Junior into a limo grill.

"Ow."

Shimmer and Mammoth ran out and dodged blasts from the invisible Bio-Ship.

Inside, Naruto activated his cloak as he heard Tommy speak to his sister. "Dang it Tup! We're missing all the action!" He yelled in a thick Southern accent.

(A/N: I won't write the accent, the Ah instead of I so please imagine it.)

Naruto tackled Tuppence who fell to her back and flipped him off of her before he flipped to stand up. "Aw, does my Southern Belle hate me?" He asked, his voice distorted.

"Watch it! Only one man has the right to call me that!" She spoke also in a Southern accent.

Naruto sweat dropped at that knowing her crush on his alter ego. ( **1.** ) He then dashed to her, jumped up, feint a kick and then punched her in the face with a cross punch. Only for her to not even flinch as Naruto took a step back from her, gripped his hand, and fell to his knees. "Damn it that hurt!" He cursed as Tuppence walked to him.

Naruto quickly punched her in the abs with his other hand. "AH! Son of a bitch! Do you eat rocks?!"

She grinned at that before picking him up by the hair and had him kicked her in the face. She just grabbed him by the leg, twists it, having him fall on his face and threw him into a wall.

"I'm… Just… Getting started." Naruto woozily said, voice back to normal as when he hit the floor, his voice changer was turned off.

"Kage?!" She quickly walked over, picked him up, pushed him against the wall, and grinned at him as she placed her left hand by his head. "It's… Been a while."

Naruto blinked at the sultry attitude before she pouted at him. "Don't like the new me?" She asked running her fingers through her short hair. "My new physique?" She trailed her hand over her right breast and then brought it down to trail a finger down her six-pack.

"(Sigh) I'd be lying if I say no." He replied knowing Diana, Dinah, Talia, Artemis, and Jade had the same, or close to the same physique as Tuppence.

He then saw Nightwing handle Tommy by using Tommy's weight/momentum against him while Lightning handled Devastation who seemed unfazed by his lightning. ' _I'm apologizing in advance girls._ ' He thought before bringing his hands just above Tuppence's firm ass getting her eyes to widen before he spun them around and dashed away with the others.

"You're not getting away that easy lover!" Tuppence yelled before smoke covered the area.

They ran outside where Naruto saw Superboy knockout Shimmer who's hands glowed blue and melted what she touched and ran to Mammoth as he was shot by Bio-Ship. Superboy then punched him across the parking lot before they all ran in Bio-Ship.

"I can take anything you throw at me."

Naruto looked to see Black Lightning in front of them as Devastation walked out. "You have no idea what a relief that is." He said as lightning covered his arms before shooting large bolts at Devastation and succeeded in knocking her out.

 _Happy Harbor November 01, 03:16 EDT._

The Team with their masks down stood outside with Meg, Helga, and Victor before Naruto spoke. "Just heard from M'gann… All the Teams and League's missions were a success as well. And all the teens are safe at Taos Meta-Teen Youth Center." He said as Victor walked up and explained Violet was able to permanently cleanse him as he doesn't feel the Fatherbox's influence like he did before.

"You sure?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, as I said. I feel the difference."

"So can I," Violet said walking forward as Helga apologized to Tara for what she did and that her parents had to die because of her uncle before Geo-Force brought his sister to Violet.

"Tara, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Violet Harper."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that, still miffed at her choosing Will's name. "Girlfriend?"

Geo-Force nodded at Violet's question before Violet leaped into the air with her flying aura before the others minus Violet, Tara, Geo-Force, Victor and Forager went inside to talk.

"Not sure about Vic… But Geo-Force, Tara, Halo, and Forager… Maybe, just maybe, they might be ready for the Team." Nightwing said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Tara?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she's been controlled to do this, and Vic has been here for about a month before her. Look, it is your Team here and yours and ultimately M'gann's decision. But extend the invitation to Tara, and even Vic since he's living with half of this Team already don't force them."

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse November 01, 09:23 EDT._

Violet floated above her bed in her new room she now shared with Tara, Naruto giving them the day off from school as they didn't get back home until three-thirty in the morning. Tara woke up from her bed across the room, got up showing her blue pajamas, and went to the window before texting on her phone.

 _Santa Prisca November 01, 12:24 ECT._

Deathstroke without his mask on stood on his helipad before his cell rang and picked it up. He saw a text message on the screen beside a blue unknown picture.

 _I'm in._

He looked up and smiled as he put his phone away.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

 **Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't!**

 **1\. A reader asked me to have her have a crush on Naruto in the first story as at the time she was only in like 3/4 episodes and they wanted to see more of her even if the harem is locked.**

 **For those that'll say "Naruto would know of her invulnerability" I did that as to establish her powers for those that do not know her/this series and there are those that do not because I have gotten P.M's saying they only finally checked the show out due to these stories. I'm sure those of you who have X-Over stories get the same P.M.'s from time to time.**

 **And She's also becoming a favorite character for me, same as for Rogue and Gambit being my favorite X-Men... And it's only 85% because Rogue is hot! OK, in seriousness the reason they are my favorites is that they are the first cartoon characters, (I watched the 90's show first.) That did not portray someone from the American South as very stupid and/or inbred hicks.**

 **And I have lived in the South all my life and it got grading for lack of a better word even as a kid whenever I saw an episode of a cartoon I watched that had a character from this region come in for an episode, or the MCs going there and everyone there is extremely stupid, using early 1900's tech at best and marrying their family.**

 **And seeing Rogue and Gambit not being any of those made me happy that Marvel knows we're not like that**

 **OK, we are halfway through the season in just under a year, almost 2 weeks to the date. I think I'll let you know, for Season 4, I'll probably do the same thing, wait until episode 13 airs (The Friday after, or the Sat** **urday** **after if they air on Fridays) and do a once a month update until the season ends then go for twice a month if it gets a 5th season to stretch out doing the 4th season, or if 4th is the last, just update regularly.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Influence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or** **Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't!**

 **Be** **ta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter XVIII: Influence.****

 **Last Time.**

 _"Really? Tara?"_

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"Because she's been controlled to do this, and Vic has been here for about a month before her. Look, it is your Team here and yours and ultimately M'gann's decision. But extend the invitation to Tara, and even Vic since he's living with half of this Team already don't force them."_

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse November 01, 09:23 EDT._

 _Violet floated above her bed in her new room she now shared with Tara, Naruto giving them the day off from school as they didn't get back home until three-thirty in the morning. Tara woke up from her bed across the room, got up showing her blue pajamas, and went to the window before texting on her phone._

 _Santa Prisca November 01, 12:24 ECT._

 _Deathstroke without his mask on stood on his helipad before his cell rang and picked it up. He saw a text message on the screen beside a blue unknown picture._

 _I'm in._

 _He looked up and smiled as he put his phone away._

 **Now.**

 _Thanagar November 03, 23:16 UTC._

(A/N: The Justice League scenes are canon, feel free to skip.)

Superman, Wonder Woman, and four others arrive at a Thanagarian Nth Metal refinery that has been completely destroyed.

The first is another Green Lantern from Earth. He is a muscular Caucasian male with short red hair and green eyes. He's wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a green front. The symbol of the Green Lantern Corps is featured in the middle. He has black fingerless gloves, and like other Green Lanterns, has a Power Ring.

This is Guy Gardner, a member of the Justice League and Earth's third Green Lantern.

The next three are Thanagarians who all have giant wings on their backs and take the appearance of humans.

The first is a male who has tan skin and wearing a black cuirass with a hawk logo in a red circle in the middle. His belt, spaulders, greaves, and gauntlets are golden. He also dons a golden helmet with a beak-shaped front and outstanding wings on top. He has a large spiked mace on his hip.

This is Hawkman, real name Katar Hol a member of the Justice League.

The one beside him is a woman also with tan skin. She's wearing a costume matching the colors with Hawkman's, but lacking most of the armor. She has a golden breastplate, leaving the top of her torso bare, showing her cleavage and a black skirt with dark red plating. Her arms are wrapped in black and dark red cloth, with extra padding around the shoulders.

She also has knee-high greaves. Her helmet is less elaborate than Hawkman's, featuring only two brown wings facing outward allowing her red hair to flow out the back. She also has a large spiked mace on her hip.

This is Hawkwoman, real name Shayera Thal a member of the Justice League, and Hawkman's wife.

The final Thanagarian is male with a darker skin tone, bald, and a scar on his right temple wearing the same armor Hawkman is wearing.

This is Hro Talak. ( **1.** )

Rain poured down as Green Lantern created an umbrella for the League to stand under as well as earpieces so everyone can hear their native language as the Ring is translating. "I'm not seeing or hearing any survivors under the rubble… And the deceased, are all Thanagarians. No Parademons." Superman said as Hro looked at a clipboard.

"No Parademons, or any evidence that this was done by any Apokoliptan ka'kash," Hro said going into his native tongue at the end.

"Yeah, the ring won't translate that last word, but I can tell you what he meant." Green Lantern said arms crossed as he hovered above the ground.

"I got the gist, thank you," Superman replied before looking back as Wonder Woman crossed her arms under her bust.

"Commander Talak," Hawkman spoke, arms behind his back. "This Nth Metal Refinery fits the profile of other facilities raided on several other planets."

"Yet the attack pattern here is different." Wonder Woman said as Green Lantern brought a hand to his chin. "I don't see any usual evidence of Parademon weapon fire."

"And the Javelin hasn't picked up any traces of Boom Tube activities," Hawkwoman spoke up, arms crossed. "I assume your scans have proved the Nth Metal has-!"

"Been stolen." Hro interrupted. "Yes, Lieutenant Thal. But the theft of a common element is the least of our concerns." He finished before Hawkwoman continued.

"Sir, Nth Metal is only common on Thanagar."

"And thus Apokolips checks another rare raw material off its grocery list," Hawkman said after his wife finished.

"As I said Captain Hol, there's no evidence that this was an Apokoliptan attack. Our scans have only detected Earthlings bio-signs." Hro said turning to face the others. "Fortunately for your friends… Not their bio-signs."

"You've been scanning us?!" Wonder Woman asked in shock as Green Lantern chuckled.

"Smart, trust no one."

"Certainly not Earthlings," Hro said to the group.

"Sir, we've sent you the evidence. Earth's meta-humans are being stolen from Earth to be used by the Apokoliptan forces." Hawkman said to Hro.

"The Meta's are mind-controlled into doing violent actions… We've seen it." Hawkwoman finished after Hawkman.

"Then perhaps we should send a Hawk fleet to Earth and quarantine its populace. Since the task is clearly too difficult for certain Officers and their human sidekicks." Hro said getting Green Lantern to glare.

"Don't call us sidekicks!"

"Respectfully." Wonder Woman said, stopping Green Lantern from saying anything to get them into trouble. "The Justice League have been traveling the galaxy in peaceful cooperation-!"

"Yes, yes. You sang this song before… During your first contact on your apology tour. You claim then that you and Lieutenant Thal were mind-controlled into violent acts on Rimbor. Thanagar is still working to repair our reputation. Now Thanagar falls victim to human attack… Looks who showed up to sing a reprieve." Hro said as Hawkman took a step forward.

"Commander-!"

"You're done here." Hro interrupted him before turning away. "Dismissed!"

Green Lantern formed a ball around the league before floating up. And had a face form on the ball and blow a raspberry at the Thanagarian.

( _THBPBPTHPT!_ )

"Who's the ka'kash now?" Guy tauntingly asked pulling his bottom eyelid down.

"GUY!"

"Relax… While you were squawking at Commander Birdbrain, I did some scanning of my own. Boom Tubes may have no trace but I found an Ion trail from a tiny ship. They flew away on their own power. Meaning, they screwed up and we have a new lead. You kinda want to kiss the ring now, don't you? Little bit? Kinda want to kiss the ring? Come on! Somebody kiss it. Kiss it!" Guy finished making kissing sounds at the end.

"GUY!"

 _Mount Justice November 04, 10:21 EST._

Naruto, Conner, Dick, and Stephanie stood in front of Violet, Brion, Tara, Forager and Victor who were eating breakfast burritos.

"I cannot believe this is your first breakfast burritos!" Violet said to Tara. "An entire meal wrapped in a warm tortilla, pure enjoyment for mouth and hands."

"My sister and I were raised in a castle where eating with one's hands wasn't encouraged," Brion said as Victor chuckled.

"I guess then you only ate with those silver spoons you were born with, huh?"

"Hmm. And your life with your eminent scientist father was one of economic hardships?"

"Uh, no."

"Maybe this would be a good time to get to it," Dick said getting the teen's attention. "Listen, you've all reached a crossroads." He said before Naruto spoke.

"Vic, I did extend it to you privately as I know you're not feeling this life but you guys." He turned to the others. "I feel you're ready for the Team. Tara, this will go for you as well, but you don't have too as I know this was forced on you like Vic."

"This is a choice you have to make on your own," Conner spoke up after Naruto. "And it doesn't need to be permanent."

"No judgment either way," Stephanie spoke up before Dick continued.

"You already risked your lives for each other and the Meta-Teens we've rescued, that's enough."

"I've made my choice," Brion said wrapping his arm around Violet. "And Biayla proved I made the right one. To protect the innocent, no matter the danger."

"But facing danger isn't a mandatory part of our mission," Conner said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, a friend helps gather intel for our missions. My other daughter Meg and another friend Garth are Ambassadors now, fighting within the system."

"And there's no shame if you want to quit," Stephanie spoke up. "A few years back, I quit the Team… With Wally West. The first Kid Flash. We went to college, rented an apartment together..." She trailed off wiping a tear as Naruto sighed and place a hand on her shoulder as Dick spoke up after Steph.

"And then Wally, my best friend. Came back to the life. And sacrificed everything so we can all be here today at the ruins of former headquarters. Our former home, another sacrifice made for the greater good."

"We live with the consequences of these sacrifices. We stand for those who have fallen and we fight for those who can't. That's our choice but it doesn't have to be yours." Conner said crossing his arms.

"And today's the day we are to make this important life decision?" Violet asked as Dick smiled.

"Yeah… Today's the day."

A news alert came up on Victor's phone pulling his attention to Aquaman reporting on the Goode Goggles.

 _Pre-Recorded_

 _November 04, 08:24 MST._

 _"After investigation, the Justice League has discovered that the entertainment device known as Goode VR Googles is part of a major Meta-Human trafficking chain. These devices secretly test the user for the Meta-Gene. And if they test positive, are given subliminal messages instructing the victims to secret locations for abduction, Meta-Gene activation, and enslavement." Aquaman said as pictures of the googles came up by him._

 _"To save lives from this scheme, the League took swift actions to shut down these rings. Those rescued will be consoled and rehabilitated at the STAR Labs Meta-Human Youth Center. The Justice League now calls on the Government of Earth to investigate Goode World Studios for their role in this heinous plot against humanity."_

 _The video shrunk to show Lex standing in front of the U.N._

 _"Yes, the League saved a few kids which they then dumped in Taos. Since these 'Heroes' failed to coordinate with the local authorities, the big players in the meta trafficking game vanished into the woodwork. Further antagonizing national and international government with whom the League should be cooperating with." Lex said to the people in the room._

 _The video then shrunk to show Godfrey and Gretchen in his interview room._

 _Live_

 _November 04, 20:07 EST._

 _"Yes, cooperation folks, that's how society achieves justice," Gordon said to the camera. The people demand it." He showed a picture of people protesting. "Social media demands it." He then brought up two social media messages._

 _#JUSTICELEAGUE should be put on ICE_

 _LSNART_CC_

 _I relish the day #JUSTICELEAGUE goes away_

 _CNDMNTKNG_

 _"Foreign Government demands it while threatening sanction." He brought up the ambassadors against the League before bringing up the word JUSTICE LEAGUE in a metallic font on a black background before the no symbol came over it._

 _"Even Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon. No relation has shut down the infamous Bat Signal." He said bringing up a video of a man standing by a spotlight with Batman's logo on it._

 _James Gordon is a slim man with short white hair and a mustache. He's wearing a white button shirt under a brown vest, shoulder holster a red tie and brown suit pants._

 _"A clear good riddance to the Ex-Leaguer. With me today the subject to the League's attack, a good frenemy of the show… Please welcome Gretchen Goode the pop culture icon, Granny Goodness._

 _"Thank you, G. Gordon. Your flair for drama is always the perfect spoonful of sugar to choke on after the medicine goes down."_

 _"You get me, old girl. You really do."_

 _"What I get is the gravity of the League's accusations. As well as my responsibility to own up to our mistakes." Gretchen said Gordon leaned back in his seat._

 _"Why, Granny, I expected a denial, a counter-attack! But a mea culpa?"_

 _"Yes," Gretchen said with a sad look. "I'm afraid one of my closest friends, Jaqqar Marlo, director of Goode R &D betrayed my organization, my customers, and my trust. He perverted our goggles without my knowledge or permission."_

 _"Sounds like you have evidence to bring this scoundrel to justice," Gordon said leaning forward._

 _"I do, and I would. But Mr. Marlo was found murdered back in August. Likely by one of the villains with whom he did business with."_

 _"Then perhaps justice has been served up. Not by the League, but by Karma." Gordon said turning to the camera._

 _"No, G. Gordon. True justice will be served up by your dear old Granny. All of the faulty devices have been recalled and I will be offering new and improved technology for people's entertainment."_

 _Los Angeles November 05 17:11 PST._

" _Rest assured, Granny will make everything right as rain._ "

Garfield was watching the interview on his phone before standing up from the table at the restaurant he was sitting in front of and started walking. He then saw a woman walking with a selfie stick.

She is a Caucasian woman with blue eyes and shoulder-length platinum blond hair. She's wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with mesh around her cleavage, jean short shorts, calf-high black boots, and has a brown handbag.

A man was walking behind her before dashing up and took her bag. "HEY!"

Garfield turned and saw the man run before turning into a green gorilla, jumped over and stopped the man. He picked the bag up as he kept the man pinned to the sidewalk as the woman ran over.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You're Garfield Logan! Thank you!" She said before taking a selfie with Garfield who smiled while she gave the peace sign.

 _Burbank November 06, 11:11 PST._

In Gretchen's office, she showed Garfield the picture from earlier with 1 million likes on a laptop.

 _angel_oday_

 _OMG! GARFIELD LOGAN TOTALLY SAVED THE DAY! #MYHERO! #TORK #LALIFE_

She closed it showing displeasure. "The behavior of our stars reflect this studio. And you are..." She trailed off before smiling. "Trending! Excellent work Garfield."

"Cut the Granny gimmick. I know what you are, Gretchen."

"You really have no idea what I am, so mind your manners, child, and your elders," Gretchen said smiling.

"Bring it."

 _The Milky Way November 06, 19:12 UTC._

The Justice League's Javelin was flying through space with Guy Gardner flying in front singing.

 _O', the Nebula clouds 'round Oa. Such glorious, beautiful gas._

 _And the luminous ring of Mogo, 'Tis a vision that's just world-class._

Inside, Wonder Woman took a calming breath as she sat arms crossed beside Hawkman before Guy continued.

 _But when 'ere you cross the galaxy. The sight none can truly surpass. Is the sunrise over the gentle curves..._

Guy turned to the ship and pointed at his ass.

 _Of Guy Gardner's shapely a-!_

Hawkman turned off the earpieces as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ka'kash."

"Two years in space and I have not missed home more than at this very moment." Wonder Woman said with an annoyed sigh as Superman walked in and pointed ahead of them.

"Great Scott, up ahead! We're coming up on some kind of asteroid, and it's easily twice the size of the Watchtower." He said using his vision to see far ahead of them and saw a circular asteroid hollowed out with three buildings on each side and something glowing yellow in the hole.

 _The Watchtower November 06, 14:59 EST._

Kage stood in front of Dick's team with Miss Martian, Superboy, Troia, and Black Bat with her cowl off.

"It's not every day the Team recruits a new member." Miss Martian said before Naruto cleared his throat.

"Had a bunch when I was leading this Team."

Ignoring her husband, Miss Martian continued. "Today I'm happy to welcome four. Tara, Geo-Force, Halo, and Forager. Your new teammates, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Static, and Thirteen, will be glad to have reinforcements." She then flew to Forager and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And personally, I'm thrilled we have another alien join."

"And two more girls, we're catching up!" Steph said as Halo looked down at that.

"I have given thought to this… Despite my outward appearance, I do not know that I am a girl or a boy as Earth languages define the words." Halo said as Geo-Force walked up. ( **2.** )

"Yeah, but your soul, it's from..."

"A Motherbox. An approximate English translation of the New Genesian word for what I was. But what I am now is just me. Is that okay?"

"Beyond okay." He replied after she grabbed his hand.

"Superboy and Black Bat are also rejoining the Team," Naruto said as Halo looked to him.

"So you get your old protege back?"

"No, she's Dinah's protege, she stopped being mine when she put that costume on," Naruto said before the tunnel behind him lit up.

" _Recognized: Beast Boy, B20._ "

Garfield walked out in a new costume. He's wearing a red and white sleeveless single piece uniform, fingerless gloves, and shoes.

"Garfield, are you sure about this?" Miss Martian asked walking over to him.

"Yes, I want back on the Team."

"Because of your powers now known by almost anyone, you can't do too many of the covert missions," Naruto said crossing his arms as Conner brought up the picture that was taken of Beast Boy with 5.2 million likes along with comments.

"We were noting the buzz online. The gorilla save bring back the itch?" Conner asked looking over.

"More than that." Beast Boy said seriously. "I put Gretchen Goode on notice. She might have me locked into a contract, but she doesn't control my off-hours. And I'm here to help take her down."

An exclamation mark in a circle appeared in front of Miss Martian who pressed it bringing up a video showing Meg with Catherine Cobert in front of a destroyed building in D.C.

 _Live_

 _November 06, 15:01 EST._

 _Catherine stood at a podium before speaking. "Despite Lex Luthor's short-sighted views, The Justice League must maintain its autonomy. Decisions by political committees, take too long and can cost lives."_

 _Fury then walked up and gestured to the ruins. "Behind us, is what's left of the Hall of Justice after an alien attack two years ago. And the committee is in a deadlock on how to proceed. Now, imagine that process, Lex's process applied to the life and death missions that the League takes."_

Naruto sighed as he watched the original HQ for the League that was actually a museum for the people.

 _The Orphanage November 07, 01:20 UTC._

The League flies to the asteroid as a woman watched them on a monitor.

She's a tall muscular woman with tan skin, long black hair under a gold helmet with horns. Wearing a short-sleeved bodysuit revealing her cleavage a gold breastplate, elbow gloves, and thigh-high gold boots.

This is Big Barda, a member of the Furies.

She then smiled as she spoke in another language. ( **3.** ) "The Earthlings approach on a straight line from Thanagar."

Another female voice spoke up from the shadows behind her. "Impossible. Fatherbox, translate all communications. Quickly."

A ring of energy went over the asteroid as they heard Hawkman explain they followed the Ion trail the woman spoke up. "An Ion trail?! But Big Barda, that can't be true. We have a clear policy of Boom Tubing from our raid sights."

Barda then got up to walk over. "I was laying a trap for these vermin. The time to hide is over! Now we can fight-UUNGH!" She screamed as baton shocked her with red electricity forcing her to her hands and knees.

The woman walked out to reveal Gretchen wearing a dark blue suit beneath golden armor, a red cape, and a headdress that frames her face and holds her hair back, with the Omega symbol above her forehead.

(A/N: So there's no confusion, I'll call her Granny for these scenes of the season.)

"What has Granny Goodness taught you, child?" She asked shocking Barda.

"We serve only Darkseid."

"And through me, his will be done. Granny will choose the time for conflict." Granny said as she heard chuckling and saw a man walk in the light,

He has pale skin, sunken red eyes, and stringy black hair. The right side of his face is deformed, with flesh growing from his cheek down the collar of his clothes. He's wearing a purple, hooded robe with a metal shoulder/neck covering.

"And to be clear, that wasn't torture, Desaad. It was discipline. I love Barda enough to punish her for her own good. But you'll see torture soon enough." Granny said to Barda who sat on her knees looking up.

 _Happy Harbor November 06, 20:18 EST._

Conner wearing black pajamas was watching an interview Lex had with Gordon talking about what Meg said earlier in the day as Wolf was howling on top of Bio-Ship's RV form.

 _Live_

 _November 06, 20:19 EST._

 _"Really Lex, how do you find the time to be a leader of nations and a 'Supervillain' The League frames you to be?"_

 _"It is exhausting G. Gordon. Honestly, though, I have grown weary of these tick-for-tat public statements. Certainly, the League sees the difference between autonomy and oversight. We need accountability and transparency. That's why the UN has a satellite parked near the Watchtower for the last 2 years." Lex said to Godfrey. "So, we watch the Watchtower. But who watches the watchmen?" He asked looking at the camera._

 _"Even your own Lexcorp has oversight, right?"_

 _"Of course. To avoid any conflict of interest with my current duties. I've placed Lexcorp in a blind trust. My sister Lena handles everything there." He said as a picture of a woman with shoulder brown hair came up beside Godfrey._

 _"Ms. Luthor has recently made headlines by placing Lexcorp funds to the Meta-Human Youth Center. Are you saying you had nothing to do with that?" Gordon asked as Lex smiled._

 _"Why G. Gordon. I'm not saying anything at all."_

Outside, Victor, Brion, and Forager were inside the Bio-Ship talking. "The Watchtower is very crash," Brion said as Victor shook his head. "Never in a million years did I think I would travel in space! Victor, maybe next time you'd-!"

"No, no, no thank you!" Victor said standing up. "Despite appearances, I'm not the Watchtower type. I'm getting my old body back. And the only 'Space' I need is my own room. If I have to hear your phone chime in from another text from Violet, I'll go all 'Fatherbox' on you guys!"

 _Chime_!

Brion's phone chimed with a text message from Violet. "It's from Violet! How did you do that?" Brion asked Victor who looked nervous for a second.

"Come on! She sends something every 5 minutes!"

"(Chuckles) That is true," Brion said as Victor walked outside, and grabbed the robotic part of his face.

 _Gotham; Naruto's Penthouse November 06, 20:23 EST._

"Violet, can you help Stephanie with the plates?"

Violet was floating in the living room with Jefferson and Helga as Naruto walked in.

Violet flew off as Naruto looked to see Tara by the door with Brucely. "There's a small park across the street for Brucely's walk."

Tara nodded and left, leaving her phone by the small table with it recording their conversation. "You've made a home full of love Naruto," Helga said before they heard a cup drop.

"Not me!"

Naruto sighed as he heard Lian speak before walking in the kitchen and saw she was in her pajamas with juice on the floor. "Hey, juice monster."

"Not me!"

Naruto picked her up and took her to the living room as Helga spoke on wanting to help more especially helping Victor with his problems with Tara's phone picking everything up.

 _Santa Prisca November 06, 22:49 ECT._

Deathstroke listens to the recording that Tara sent him and smiles.

 _The Orphanage November 07, 01:26 UTC._

Granny orders Barda to fire on the ship. Guy uses his power ring to shield the League's ship from the blasts. "Apokoliptan cannon fire ain't no joke! You're lucky I'm here covering your butt!"

"Returning fire!" Hawkman fires back with the ship's missiles and the Orphanage raises its own shields. Hawkman fires a special missile, covered with Nth Metal, which broke through the shield easily. "Missile through the shield, hitting target… NOW!"

As the missile flew, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkwoman land on the Orphanage's hub with belts that let them breathe in space. Superman waited for the missile's impact before punching a hole in the ship himself. They fought off Parademons and made their way to a large room with the missing Meta-Teens.

They then saw a glowing gold large machine in the middle of the room. "Scans show all the stolen elements are within it," Hawkwoman explains holding a tablet.

"Furies, ATTACK!"

They looked to see Barda holding a gold staff and two other women on flying disks.

The first woman as tan skin, long black hair pulled in a high ponytail and a white cowl with wraps across her nose. She's wearing a white bustier-leotard combo over a black bodysuit with white lines and knee pads. She's also holding a white strap as a whip.

This is Lashina.

The second woman has long blonde hair, tan skin and red war paint going across her eyes. She's wearing a white and tan bodysuit with flaps in the front and behind her holding a sword.

This is Gilotina.

They dropped down as Barda attacked Superman who quickly got behind her and held her with one arm while the other held her weapon.

"Stop! We don't want to hurt you."

"Good," Barda yelled before throwing him in the machine, jumped over and brought her staff down on his chest. "Makes it easier to hurt you!"

Superman grabbed the staff, only for a red beam to shoot out the top hitting him. Wonder Woman blocked Gilotina's strikes as Lashina wrapped her strap around Hawkwoman's arm and pulled her down. Hawkwoman pulled Lashina to her, hit her with the mace and both fell in the machine as Wonder Woman and Gilotina fell in as well.

Above, Granny and Desaad walked in via Boom Tube and turned on the machine. A large yellow ball of energy covers all of the ones in the machine having them scream in pain as they turned slightly intangible. "Mm. Their pain. So excruciating. So glorious. So instructive."

Superman shouts for everyone to get out as he grabs a hold of Barda and the others grabbed their opponent. Once they're out, Barda turns to Superman in surprise for saving her. "You… You saved me?"

Superman, ignoring her fires his heat vision at Granny, causing the machine to stop. "Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman… Catwalk above. Their leader" Superman, panting called out to Wonder Woman and Hawkwoman before they fly towards Granny.

"Go!"

Granny just used her Fatherbox to open a boom tube which sends all three of them out into space. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkwoman gasp for air out in the vacuum of space before Guy arrives and casts a sphere around them with his Lantern ring.

"Showboats! Always leaving the hard work for old Guy..." Green Lantern trailed off as they watched as the Orphanage escapes through another boom tube.

 _Gotham, November 07, 23:51 EST._

In Marie's and Paula's apartment, Garfield watched Gretchen's interview videos again on a laptop, Gar stumbles across the selfie that the girl took with him. He notices that the photo has 16 million Likes. He closes his laptop lid and thinks.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Number 2 is a slight spoiler so skip if you aren't finished yet.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, an Arkham Knight22.**

 **If you're wondering, FF erased the at symbol before the names on the media posts.**

 **1\. Just some trivia, Hro was created for the DCAU J.L. show as Hawkgirl's fiancee. I guess they couldn't get the copyright for Hawkman at the time.**

 **2\. They still refer to Halo as a girl on her Wiki page... Of course, they haven't fully updated it past Ep. 13 (Last I checked) But when getting her newest power near the end of the season and that is on Halo's page, they still use she/her so I will still do that as well.**

 **3\. I couldn't find what language people from Apokolips** **spoke so I left it vague.**

 **OK halfway into the season and** **did it in** **a year with 4 O.C. Ch.'s and 1 from another show too as to help stretch this out until season 4.**

 **Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Leverage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or** **Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't!**

 **Be** **ta: Jebest4781,** **and** **Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter XIX: Leverage.****

 **Last Time.**

 _Superman shouts for everyone to get out as he grabs a hold of Barda and the others grab their opponent. Once they're out, Barda turns to Superman in surprise to save her. "You… You saved me?"_

 _Superman, ignoring her fires his heat vision at Granny, causing the machine to stop. "Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman… Catwalk above. Their leader" Superman, panting called out to Wonder Woman and Hawkwoman before they flew towards Granny._

 _"Go!"_

 _Granny just used her Fatherbox to open a boom tube which sends all three of them out into space. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkwoman gasp for air out in the vacuum of space before Guy arrives and casts a sphere around them with his Lantern ring._

 _"Showboats! Always leaving the hard work for old Guy..." Green Lantern trailed off as they watched as the Orphanage escaped through another boom tube._

 _Gotham, November 07, 23:51 EST._

 _In Marie's and Paula's apartment, Garfield watched Gretchen's interview videos again on a laptop, Gar stumbles across the selfie that the girl took with him. He notices that the photo has 16 million Likes. He closes his laptop lid and thinks._

 **Now.**

 _Burbank November 16, 16:16 PST._

"Space Trek, scene 16, take 16, action!"

Garfield changed into an alien bird and attacked the Klamulon in front of him to save his commander a Caucasian man with brown hair wearing the same outfit Garfield was wearing.

Garfield grabbed the pistol before the director yelled. "Cut!"

Garfield turned back and Gretchen whispered into the director's ear, forcing him to start again.

"Now, now Gretchen."

Turning back, they saw Naruto waking up with Marie. "That was good, or do you want to be sued for labor laws?"

After a moment, she smiled before calling it a day when noticing the police was pulling up. "I also let the local police know Garfield was complaining you're forcing him to work when he's supposed to be studying, so they'll be watching you."

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse 17:17 PST._

Stephanie was walking out the door before looking back to see the kids eating and talking with full mouths.

"OK, kids, no talking with your mouths full," Naruto said ruffling Lian's and Quentin's hair.

"Yes, dad/yes dada."

Naruto smiled as Damien was eating before he sighed. "You take after your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"You're too calm. You never acted out." Naruto finished walking to Xiang in a high chair before picking her up.

 _The Watchtower, November 16, 21:21 EST._

" _Recognized: Beast Boy, B20._ "

Beast Boy walked in as Black Bat without her cowl turned to him before they walked up to the team with Kage and Aquaman standing in front of them. "M'gann's helping down at the Youth Center. Black Bat will be in charge of this mission, recon only." Naruto said crossing his arms as Beast Boy turned to Forager.

"They always say 'Recon only', but it rarely works out that way."

"With the League, vigilantes, and heroes being restricted because of Lex, this will have to be one. We're going into Russia, where the League needs permission to even step foot in." Naruto said looking at his brother-in-law.

"Russia?" Geo-Force asked standing by his sister who was in a brown color outfit like his.

"We're being sent to check out their Ploshchad 52 base," Bat said bringing up a snow-covered base. "We've got intel of a government-sponsored meta program there."

"No doubt the Russian equivalent of Bedlam." Geo-Force said as Naruto turned to him.

"I know what happened with your country and Russia isn't a happy story, but this could just be their equivalence to Taos."

 _Taos November 16, 20:20 MST._

A clone of Shinobi without his weapons stood in front of a large room with Dinah, Donna, and Megan sitting beside him. Eduardo Sr was at a podium while Nathaniel sat on the other side.

Naruto looked to see Leslie AKA Livewire, wearing a yellow top over a black tank top her gloves and black pants with leg bone designs on them and ankle-high boots sitting in a row of folding chairs.

He also saw Andy AKA Mist wearing a blue jacket over a turtleneck shirt and jeans sitting beside her with a couple of other teens that he couldn't make out before seeing one walk in while one stayed by the door.

The one walking in sat in the middle of the chairs and is a dark-skinned meta-teen girl with black hair and brown eyes. Her hair is short and slightly curly. She's wearing a white shirt under a dark green jacket.

The other is a slender teenage girl with blue eyes and curly blond hair that extends to her upper back. She's wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a blue one, short jeans. She also has a purple hat, with a curl of blond hair on her forehead escaping from underneath.

She turned to leave before seeing Eduardo Jr at the door. He said something to her before teleporting to the second podium beside his father. "Guys! You want to get started, we want to get started. So let's get started."

"Thank you, Eduardo," Eduardo said to his son as the girl smiled before walking in to sit in the back. "Hello, and welcome to the STAR Labs Taos Meta-Human Youth Center. I am the Director of the facility, Dr. Eduardo Dorado Sr."

"And I'm just Ed," Ed said with a hand raise so people wouldn't confuse him for his father. "Peer Counselor."

"I'm here to give you answers," Eduardo said before Ed picked up.

"And I'm here to translate from adult speak."

"You have been through registration… It is time for orientation."

"Let's face it, you've been through hell," Ed said with a shrug. "So this won't be quite as painful."

"First things first," Eduardo spoke again. "You are not a prisoner here. You can leave anytime you want too. And you can stay as long as you want too. You set the pace." He then turned to Donna, Naruto and his wives. "You all can receive counseling from Dinah Lance, Donna Prince-Uzumaki, or Megan Morse. And Kage here volunteered to stop by and help in your training from time to time."

The four waved before a teen yelled. "That's not the real Kage!"

Naruto created a clone that dispelled before speaking. "You don't have to train with me or the others here. It's really only for those that want to control your powers so you don't hurt yourself, or others."

"They're crash! Er-great. You can really talk to them." Ed said before motioning to Nathaniel. "Or to your peer counselors, me and Neut back here. We've been through this before and want to help."

"Control is the goal here," Eduardo said before pulling a black metal collar up. "Which is why you'll have the option to use one of these inhibitor collars. These can turn off your power completely if you like. Full disclosure! These are the same collars used in Belle Reve on criminals."

"The difference here is, you're in control. You decide when to wear it, when to take it off or if you want one at all!" Ed said before Naruto looked forward.

"That's for the teens who gained dangerous powers that could injure or kill without meaning too, the collars are just for those extreme cases until that kind of power is under your complete control."

 _Verhoyansk November 17, 23:23 VLAT._

A camouflaged Bio-Ship flew over the snow terrain before coming up close to the Ploshchad base. The Team of Black Bat, Beast Boy, Geo-Force, Terra, Halo, a clone of Kage in his Dark Wear ran out with their costumes being white and grey as Beast Boy turned into a bird with his suit shrinking into a collar.

Geo-Force and Terra work together to create an underground tunnel to get them past the gates. Halo uses her powers to hide them all from sight via a hologram shield, while they listen in on the conversations inside.

They saw a female scientist turning to a red device that was similar to the Reach's as another woman with short blonde hair in bulky red armor with guns on her back and a whit '01' on the right breastplate walk up to a muscular man with short brown hair and beard wearing grey boxer briefs with metal around his arms, on his back and ankles.

Naruto turned his vision on and saw the others logo on the left of his screen Beasts Boy's was two green B's one reversed. Halo's was purple with a lighter circle on the edge with three energy lines spiraling. Geo-Force's was a light green GF. Terra's a dark purple T. And Forager's was a brown picture of his helmet.

He then had his translator box come up as the blonde-haired woman spoke to the man in Russian.

" _Welcome, Lieutenant Dmitri Pushkin, to Area 52._ "

Dmitri saluted before speaking. " _It is an honor, Colonel Olga Ilyich._ "

" _It is an honor you have earned after volunteering and training. Soon, Lieutenant, you will take your place as the newest member of the Rocket Brigade. The binding of a Red to his armor is painful. Fortunately, you will be in a drug-induced sleep._ " Olga finished as the scientist opened the pod showing another red armor in pieces.

" _Understood. And soon the Brigade will be revealed to the world… As heroes whose valor puts the Justice League to shame._ "

Black Bat hand-signed to the others before running back to the tunnel and had Terra close it. "Forager, prepare extraction, mission complete."

"It is?" Halo asked before Geo-Force walked up.

"Why are we not stopping this?"

"Because they're volunteering to be heroes. They're not being forced."

"But their government will use them as propaganda! They want to be the Russian Justice League."

"It's not our business what other countries do with their military. And they want to be the Justice League here. Better than the Light or villains in general, right?" Naruto asked as Terra pulled a rock from the ground and flew them to the exit.

"Black Bat, Beast Boy's feed," Halo said eyes glowing violet.

"Got it," Bat said as their eyes it up, Geo-Force's green and Terra's purple.

A video of two men and a gorilla came up. "Got confirmed IDs on Black Manta, Captain Boomerang, and Monsieur Mallah."

Captain Boomerang is a lean Caucasian male. He has brown hair with large sideburns up to his nasolabial folds. He has a large aquiline nose and thinks lips.

He is wearing a combo consisting of blue-gray pants, a light blue shirt, and a navy blue duster. He has a beanie hat that matches his coat, adorned with a silver boomerang placed like an inverted chevron. He also has more boomerangs in a black bandolier over his left shoulder.

Black Manta is wearing an armored suit with a manta-shaped head with two large, daunting red eyes. There are small tubes that connect from the back of the head to his shoulders. The hands of his suit are webbed; the suit also sports fins on each of his legs.

Monsieur Mallah is a large black gorilla with a dark gray chest and face. He wears a red beret and a green harness with darker colored circles with a minigun on his back holding a missile launcher.

"They're supposed to be in Belle Reve," Bat said as Naruto sighed.

"Sounds like Task Force X."

"Looks like they're planning a party for the Russians."

"And is that our business?" Geo-Force asked before Terra shot rock up to block the missile as Mallah shot the launcher.

The Team jumped out of a hole behind the villains as Naruto and Bat pulled their bow/crossbow and Halo's grey parts of her outfit glowed orange as she flew. "Black Bat?! You and I have a score to settle!" Manta yelled to the heroine.

"Really? Cuz I'm sure your son and I settled that score two years ago!" She yelled back as Halo created a shield around them.

Mallah, Manta and open fire on them. Beast Boy flies down, turns into a rhino, and rams into Mallah allowing the Team time to approach. Manta goes after Black Bat while Terra and Geo-Force handle Boomerang who threw explosive boomerangs at them. Halo assists them when Boomerang spoke up to her.

"Why hello there little Sheila. Have I got a proposition for you! You're everything I like best in a woman. An easy target!"

Halo gasps as that triggers one of Gabrielle's old memories of a man talking to her. Taking advantage of Halo's distraction, Boomerang hits her in the chest with one of his sharp boomerangs.

"HALO!" Geo-Force runs to her side as she falls.

After taking the boomerang out of her chest, Halo begins to heal. "Hey!"

Turning around, Boomerang was hit by a heel kick from Naruto before Manta ordered the three of them to fall back. Boomerang shook his head before he put up a smokescreen for their escape. Just as the Red Brigade flew up with Dmitri in his armor.

"OK, let's calm down here," Naruto said raising his hands. "We didn't come for a fight. In fact, we stopped the missile from hitting your base." Naruto said as the villains spied on them from a hill near them. "We didn't come here to attack!" Naruto yelled before a missile hit the Red's and Halo created a shield.

"Forager!" Bat yelled as the Bio-Ship came into view and shot at the three villains who attacked them. "Drop the shield Halo!"

Doing so, the heroes attacked the villains as Black Bat pulled her staff out and attacked Manta as Naruto attacked Boomerang with his nun-chucks. Geo-Force attacked Mallah as Terra brought rocks up to protect Halo who was still healing. Geo-Force fell through the ground before appearing behind Mallah, ran up, and melted his gun.

Black Bart was hit with red lasers shot out of Manta's eyes before the Reed's dropped down and shocked the villain.

As the Team gathers themselves, the Rocket Reds turn their weapons back on them as Naruto tries again to convince them that they are not enemies, stating that they could have used Bio-Ship to attack at any time. "All we ask is that you allow us to leave with these men."

Pushkin is not convinced, saying that they have violated Russian sovereignty. "OK, we won't resist, but then word will get out that your secret base was infiltrated by two separate covert teams."

"Just go!" Ilyich orders them all to leave in English.

 _Taos November 17, 07:07 MST._

Kage, wearing his half mask with a white T-shirt with jeans sat with Ed with Andy, Leslie and the two teen girls in a circle of chairs in the basketball court of the center.

"(Scoff!) Please, as you've ever had to wear an inhibitor collar," Leslie said to Ed.

"As I said, Leslie, that's only for those that have dangerous powers, like Nathaniel who's power can blow up an entire city. When he lost his powers he told me 'Better safe than sorry, I want a collar if my powers ever came back.' And I'm sure there are other meta's out there with that kind of dangerous powers that wants to get rid of them." Naruto said arms crossed.

"What about you?" The blonde-haired girl asked Ed with an Australian accent.

"Me? I used to pray to get rid of my powers. I still don't see myself as the hero type. But, I've learned to accept, even love my meta powers. They're apart of me now. Do I pretend they don't exist? No, no collar."

"Yeah Spike here could go into another business. Oh! Maybe bounty hunting." Naruto said getting the teens to stare at the ninja in confusion getting him to sigh. "Oh come on! It's starting to hurt that you don't get that!" He finished as the blonde created a small tornado on her hand.

Later, the group is about to begin training in a special chamber. Eduardo Sr. watches them from behind the glass, instructing them all to control their meta-human powers, not to let the powers control them. Livewire scoffs at that. "That's too Basic for Mist and Livewire are so beyond this." She said before feeling a kunai at her throat.

"Never forget the basics," Naruto said before pocketing the blade. "Even a basic move can beat an advanced one."

"Call me… Windfall!" Wendy, the blonde-haired teen aid creating a large tornado.

"Take it easy," Naruto said as Wendy creates a cyclone that ensnares Mist and knocks her to the ground. Livewire uses her powers to stop Wendy and is about to attack again for hurting Mist. "Whoa! Leslie!" Naruto said stopping her.

"But-!"

"I'm sure you've done worse when getting your powers."

Suddenly, the wind begins to suck all of the oxygen out of the room, causing everyone else to fall to the ground, gasping for air. In a panic, Wendy realizes that she can't turn her powers off. Eduardo Jr. crawls towards her as Naruto grabbed her before they teleport outside the Center. Wendy falls to her knees, crying, calling herself a monster.

"Wendy, look at me, breath," Naruto said picking the teen up. "It was an accident." She continued to cry as Naruto hugged her.

 _Belle Reve Parish November 17, 10:10 CST._

Belle Reve guards escort Black Manta, Boomerang, and Mallah back into their cells. Aquaman and Kage stand by, watching. Manta is without his helmet showing he's an African American male with high cheekbones and black hair that is graying around the temples. He also sports a thin ring beard.

He and Aquaman then make eye contact. "Kaldur'ahm, seeing you in those colors turns my stomach."

"Then it is fortunate you cannot see them from your prison cell, Father," Aquaman said before they talked to the Team. "We spoke with Warden Economos about the three dangerous criminals escaping under his watch."

" _Let me guess, he had no idea they're gone?_ " They heard Stephanie over the comms.

"Yep, I think he's with Amanda Waller though. Wouldn't be the first time the Warden here was working for another group." Naruto said remembering a Hugo Strange took over in 2010 while working for the Light so they could hide criminals doing work for them.

"How'd the new team do?" Aquaman asked.

" _You know they can hear you right?_ "

"So?" Naruto asked crossing his arms as Bio-Ship was still near the prison. "I was always asked by Batman when starting when you were in the room. Keeps you from lying about them if they sucked."

" _Halo got banged up but she's fine._ "

"And Terra?"

" _She did fine._ "

" _So what now boss?_ " Beast boy asked after Stephanie spoke. " _Press conference?_ "

"No, best not to let everyone know that the prison Superman tested by trying to escape had criminals escape it anyways," Naruto said before hearing a woman speak up before looking up.

"Amanda Waller."

Amanda Waller is a short, slightly overweight, African-American woman, with black hair clamped back into a ponytail. She sports an unbuttoned navy blue suit jacket, a light-blue shirt underneath, a pair of brownish earrings and a black tie. She also has a knee-length navy blue skirt and black heels.

"What brings the prison's former warden here?"

"My job and duty, when you people aren't interfering."

"So it was your Suicide Squad," Naruto said crossing his arms. "Surprised you got that back after the one in Arkham went awry with Frost." ( **1.** )

"With what's happening, we need to run hazardous missions we wouldn't risk _our_ people on."

"And yet you risk losing Manta on the world?" Aquaman asked Waller who turned to him.

"There are carrots and sticks. Very persuasive sticks. Our operatives know they're extremely expendable."

"Why talk to us now?" Naruto asked uncrossing his arms.

"You expose my operation and I expose your little playgroup," Amanda said as Naruto grinned.

"Or I could call up Cat, Iris, and Lois for an inside scoop showing me training the League's proteges."

Amanda just walked away at that before Naruto heard Beast Boy speak. " _She's Bluffing!_ "

"Maybe, although I did make the Team so you all would learn to fight without your mentors Gar. I also made it covert because no one was ready to be in the crosshairs. Can you say for certain everyone's ready for that?" Beast Boy stayed quiet at that as Naruto sighed. "Right, when they're ready then they decide to get into the spotlight."

 _Taos November 17, 10:10 MST._

After another therapy meeting between the group in Taos, Mist and Livewire walk away, glaring at Wendy in distrust. Ed and Kage stay with Wendy, who now is wearing an inhibitor collar.

 _Dakota City November 17, 11:11 CST._

Hardware allows Helga Jace into a laboratory that has been laid out for her. Helga smiles, satisfied. After he left, she then picked a hairbrush out before starting to examine the hair she pulled out of it.

 _Gotham City November 17, 16:16 EST._

Beast Boy is sitting on his bed looking at the photo that he took with the fangirl, again. He notices that the photo now has 52 million Likes before suddenly it goes up to 52.1.

In Naruto's penthouse, Artemis is letting Lian feed her ice cream before she turns to watch Naruto washing the dishes in the sink and smiles. Brion, Violet, and Tara are all in the living room drinking coffee. Brion notices that Violet seems distant. "Violet, are you OK?"

"Yes, just a little tired," She replied before Naruto calls from the kitchen for a little help. Brion gets up and walks into the kitchen to assist. He kisses Violet on the forehead, letting her know how wonderful it is that she came into his life.

Once he's gone, Violet thinks back to when Boomerang said "proposition" and the memory that it triggered: Henchy offers Gabrielle money which Gabrielle takes. Later, she is walking down a hallway at the Markovian Palace. She types a code on the keypad of a door that opens, allowing the killer of the King and Queen to enter before she was knocked out.

Distressed by the memory, Violet watches as Brion and Tara help Will with the dishes. "He can never know." She said as Naruto glanced towards her for a moment.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, an Arkham Knight22.**

 **1\. For those that don't remember, we did the Assault on Arkham movie as the first meeting of Killer Frost and Naruto and had Naruto save her from Bane throwing the car she got in.**

 **Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	20. Chapter XX: Illusion Of Control

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XX: Illusion Of Control.****

 **Last Time.**

 _Gotham City November 17, 16:16 EST._

 _Beast Boy is sitting on his bed looking at the photo that he took with the fangirl, again. He notices that the photo now has 52 million Likes before suddenly it goes up to 52.1._

 _In Naruto's penthouse, Artemis is letting Lian feed her ice cream before she turns to watch Naruto washing the dishes in the sink and smiles. Brion, Violet, and Tara are all in the living room drinking coffee. Brion notices that Violet seems distant. "Violet, are you OK?"_

 _"Yes, just a little tired," She replied before Naruto calls from the kitchen for a little help. Brion gets up and walks into the kitchen to assist. He kisses Violet on the forehead, letting her know how wonderful it is that she came into his life._

 _Once he's gone, Violet thinks back to when Boomerang said "proposition" and the memory that it triggered: Henchy offers Gabrielle money which Gabrielle takes. Later, she is walking down a hallway at the Markovian Palace. She types a code on the keypad of a door that opens, allowing the killer of the King and Queen to enter before she was knocked out._

 _Distressed by the memory, Violet watches as Brion and Tara help Will with the dishes. "He can never know." She said as Naruto glanced towards her for a moment._

 **Now.**

 _Gotham City November 20, 19:16 EST._

"OK, we've got that."

Naruto, who's pushing a cart inside the grocery store looked to see Zatanna in a blue shirt and black jeans putting a large turkey in the cart as she looked at a list on her phone.

"You sure? We're expecting company at the house."

"The others got the food over the weekend, this is just extra if we need it," Zatanna replied putting a can of cranberry sauce in the cart as they passed the aisle.

 _Taos November 22, 13:59 MST._

The workers are setting up a carnival outside the Meta-Human Youth Center. Bart's dashing around the area, setting up chairs and stands for the event before joining Ed in greeting Jaime, Traci, and Virgil who's wearing a black baseball cap black hoodie with yellow stripes on the arms a blue vest and fingerless gloves before giving all three of them a hug.

 _Happy Harbor November 22, 16:00 EST._

Forager is helping Megan in the kitchen by opening a can of cranberry sauce. Megan turns to see Naruto putting Athanasia in a high chair as his wives were in the living room. Using her powers, she opens the fridge and dumps all of the food, for dinner, in Naruto's arms. She kisses him before turning back to see Forager trying to take a deviled egg.

She slaps all four of his hands away by using four spoons. Outside, in the Bio-Ship, Victor watches the snowfall. Will then walked in with a disguised Blackfire and Jilliand'r as Violet and Artemis are peeling potatoes. Paula was reading a book to her grandkids as the others were talking to each other. Talia was putting a turkey in the oven as a couple of her guards were setting the tables for them and the kids.

 _Dakota City November 22, 15:02 CST._

Helga Jace is hard at work, examining the strand of hair under a microscope before pulling away with a frown.

 _Taos November 22 14:08 MST._

Kage with his half mask on, a leather jacket and black pants stood with Bart, Ed, Virgil, Jaime, and Traci as a helicopter flies down and lands.

"Looks like 'Gardita's' in the house!" Bart exclaimed as Garfield exits, along with Perdita.

Traci then hit Jaime with her elbow. "Ow!"

"Why didn't you tell me Tork was coming?!"

"I told him not too to keep reporters from here," Naruto said walking up as the two started to walk down from the helicopter. "Hey squirt, you coming over later?"

Traci gasped at how Naruto greeted Garfield. "Yes, Naruto." Garfield quietly said as Perdita giggled and hugged Naruto.

"Hey, Perdita. Keeping Gar in line?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Garfield Logan, Queen Perdita. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Traci Thurston." Jaime said arm around Traci who looked ready to explode in happiness. "She's a big fan."

"I'm a big fan!"

"Hello, Traci, lovely to meet you."

"Hey, Traci."

"(Squeal!)" Traci squealed before elbowing Jaime in the chest.

"Ow!"

"OK, let's go," Naruto said ruffling Garfield's hair.

"Quit it!"

"It's my job to embarrass my little brother."

"This was supposed to be a team-building thing right?" Virgil asked as Traci and Jaime held hands. "Because I'm feeling like the… Seventh Wheel, where's the rest of the Team? You know, Cassie?"

Traci looked back to him before speaking. "Cassie's in Gotham trying to patch things up with Tim."

"I got to get a girlfriend." Virgil sighed before walking to a bumper car ride.

 _Happy Harbor November 22, 16:12 EST._

Paula sat on the couch with Lian on her knees both singing.

 _A-B-C-D-E-F-G._

 _Yes sir, yes sir three bags full._

 _Q-R-S-T-U-V._

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

 _Baa baa black sheep have you any wool?_

 _How I wonder what you are._

Stephanie opened a bag of chips in the kitchen before putting them in a bowl as Violet walked in. "I thought Brion was going to Taos," Violet said as Stephanie looked up.

"Since you decided to join us, he decided to stay. Naruto usually has Thanksgiving here since the house is bigger for everyone." Steph explained walking to the living room to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"And Tara?"

"Tara's been through a lot. I know she doesn't talk much, but… She's here. Crash huh?"

"Yes. Very asterous." Violet said as Helga walked in.

 _Taos November 22, 14:20 MST._

The Team laughed as they rode in the large circular bumper cars.

(Groan!) This car moves so slow!" Bart yelled as he let go of the acceleration stack. "Will someone please explain why this is even remotely crash?!"

"My friend," Ed said in the seat beside Bart. "Sit back, relax and watch me terrorize the other drivers."

Bart grinned before bringing his left leg up to rest it on his right as he put his hands behind his head. "Well now, that does put a new spin on things. Drive on amigo. (Friend.)"

They then bumped into Garfield's and Perdita's car. "Oh, you're going to pay for that peasant!"

"I got to get a girlfriend," Virgil said after being bumped by Traci's and Jaime's car.

 _Happy Harbor November 22, 16:29 EST._

Forager walked into Bio-Ship and saw Victor was sitting in one of the bunk beds. "Forager has decided that Earth has all the best holidays. Halloween has candy and Thanksgiving… Thanksgiving has everything!" Forager said with clicks. "Forager asks Victor Stone if the holidays here are always… Crushing that magic?"

"Sorry Bug, ask someone else," Victor said standing ad puts his hands in his pockets. "I'm not crushing anything."

"Then come inside."

They looked to see Naruto wearing a black coat holding a case of bottled drinks. "Or are you going to sit and pout? So come on, everyone's waiting. We've also got the game on." Going outside, they saw Brucely and Wolf outside walking to the trees. "Hey, Bio-Ship. Victor's coming in so you can rest if you want."

Bio-Ship beeped before transforming into her egg form and floated into the garage. They all walked to the porch and walked in where Naruto saw Karen stopped by with a man.

He is a rather tall and muscular African-American male who's bald with a beard and brown eyes. He's wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

This is Malcolm Duncan, Karen's husband, a former member of the Team and third person to take up the Guardian mantel.

He then saw Lian, Quentin, and Damian at a small table by the TV with Xiang and Athanasia on high chairs by their mothers.

 _Taos November 22, 14:30 MST._

The teens were at the concession stands getting food and drinks before Perdita noticed Ed looking at a depressed Wendy. "What's wrong Eduardo?"

"(Sigh) It's nothing, your highness."

"No, no stop that right now," Perdita said, hands on her hips. "Garfield and I have a rule: No 'Your highness'' no 'Your majesty' or any of that among friends." She said before speaking Spanish. "We are friends, no?"

Ed smiled at that before replying. "We are friends Perdita."

"What is wrong Eduardo?" Perdita asked in English. "You stare at that girl. You are concerned about her?"

"I failed her. She's a newly minted Meta-Human, and I was helping her to learn to control her powers."

"And that didn't go well?"

"No, she convinced herself she needs that inhibitor collar. I suppose it gives her the illusion of control. When she put it on, something inside of her just… Died."

"And it breaks your heart," Perdita said before walking to Wendy. "Hi, I'm Perdita."

Wendy gained a surprised look before speaking. "I… I know who you are… Your majesty." She then bowed.

"No, today, I am no one's majesty. I love your hair."

Back with Ed, Garfield walked up eating cotton candy on a stick. "Your girl… She's pretty great."

"Believe me, it's been noted," Garfield replied as Bart sped beside them with two empty cotton candy sticks.

"Got you some cotton candy, amigo. (Friend.)"

"You sure about that?" Ed asked, looking at the empty stick.

"Hey! It's a long way from the booth to here. I got hungry!"

Garfield looked to the cotton candy stand they're beside before speaking. "How's it going with the Meta-Kids at the Center?"

"Mixed bag," Ed replied before looking at Wendy and Perdita. "Some are really having trouble. I wish I could do more."

"More?! You've set this whole part up!" Bart said as Ed sighed.

"True. But I wish there was a grand gesture I could make to truly inspire them."

"That's the problem with the Team! The covet thing gets in the way of the inspiration thing." Garfield said as Naruto leaned against the candy booth and crossed his arms. "This is not what I wanted when I came back." He finished as the other Team members walked up.

"TV stars like the spotlight!" Jaime said before Traci elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"Not cool!"

"It's not about that." Garfield sighed. "It's… It's about setting the right example. Offering hope to Meta-Teens, and kids."

"Could've used some more of that when we became Meta," Virgil said taking a bite of his candy as he stood beside Ed.

"Exactly."

"And that's not all." Garfield continued. "The game's rigged against us by the Lex Luthor's of this world. We need to change-!" Garfield stopped as Naruto walked past them to stand in front of the group as Count Vertigo and Henchy walked towards them before everyone but Naruto fell down to their hands and knees.

Naruto glanced back before looking at the duo. "Nice try Psimon. But your mental attacks don't work on me. Although I see I gotta reapply my seals on my friends here." He said as instead of Vertigo and Henchy, Naruto saw Psimon and Devastation who dashed to him.

Naruto _Kawarimi_ (Substitution Jutsu) with a trash can before throwing a tri-pronged kunai to Psimon. Time seemed to slow down for Psimon as the kunai went past him before Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the face.

 _Crack!_

And broke his nose before spin kicking him to a telephone pole and broke it.

"Baby!"

Naruto jumped in the air, flips and creates a large _Rasengan_ (Spiraling Sphere) before dropping down on Devastation. "Ōdama Rasengan! (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere!)"

Flipping back, Naruto saw Devastation on her hands and knees before turning to see the Terror Twins drop down with crates as a truck pulled up having Icicle Jr. and Holocaust walked out. "Gar, guys, you wanna help?" Naruto asked before reaching for his belt showing it was covered in seals and unsealed his bow and quiver.

Garfield transformed into a bear and roared as the others got up and Jaime's suit formed around him before they all attacked.

 _Happy Harbor November 22, 16:35 EST._

Naruto noticing Paula and Jade have been gone for a while, stood up and walked to the hall behind the kitchen and saw Paula talking to her daughter on quitting being Cheshire.

He walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Naruto, go talk to her."

"I'm not going to do that. I promised I wouldn't be with Talia when she was in the Shadows I won't do it for Jade."

"Mama!" Jade walked in and up to her before reaching up.

Jade smiled as she picked her daughter up before leaving.

"I know you're just worried about her, but you just got to trust they'll be alright. Plus, I'm there to protect them." Naruto said before seeing a fox the size of Wolf walk past with his kids riding on him.

"Horsey!"

"I always knew you were good for something Kurama," Naruto said to the fox as he turned to face him.

" **Screw you!** " The fox spoke before walking into the living room.

He then walked back before seeing Violet run out into the other room before Helga ran after her. A few minutes went by before Violet walked back without Helga before Naruto went to check on her. He stopped at the doorway as she was on her phone.

"Yes, it has been a long time… But I need your help."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before turning to walk back to the kitchen.

 _Taos November 22, 15:01 MST._

Naruto stood off to the side and sighed as Beast Boy, Kid West and Blue Beetle stood in front of reporters after beating Onslaught.

' _Jaime I understand due to the Reach wanting to reveal him._ ' Naruto thought as he remembered the Reach invasion several years ago.

"It's not about the limelight." Beast Boy said as Kid grinned.

"I'm more of a lemon-light person myself!"

"Look, we were here, so we helped." Beetle said as Traci, Ed, Naruto, and Virgil stood off at a tree watching.

"This is crazy!" Virgil said to the others. "I mean against the rules crazy! Right Naruto?"

"Yes, but I'm not their parent I advised against it but they wanted too. Bart's from I guess now a different future fighting the Reach where no one hid their identity. And Jaime for pretending to be controlled and had to give away his identity." Naruto said before seeing Wendy speak to Perdita.

"Your man… He's pretty great."

Naruto smiled as that was the first time she's talked without being talked too since her accident before turning to the others. ' _Hope they know what they're doing._ '

"Those hero boys are pretty cool, mon."

Looking back, Naruto saw the other Meta-Teen girl talking beside Virgil with a Jamaican accent.

"R-Really?" Virgil asked flustered.

"And not just cool… Hot."

"Well you know I'm a… A friend of theirs."

"Sure you are." She said before walking away as Virgil groaned and facepalmed.

"You gotta get a girlfriend," Traci said as she crossed her arms.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **OK sorry, the other stories aren't updated, got a case of writer's block for them. OK, this is a bit of a spoiler of me talking about something that's a big part of the rest of this season so if you want to stop reading that's fine.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **I just want to give my thoughts on this half just so I won't forget it at the end. Nothing big for spoilers though but do give thoughts on the end.**

 **It didn't bother me that the focus was on the Social Media for the Outsiders/them getting higher fame than the Justice League. But then again, it takes something really bad for me to dislike it in a show as most of the time for me is an "Oh that's not something I'm into/not for someone like me" sort of a thing and then I'll stop watching the show if that's the main focus.**

 **A good example for me is I'm not a fan of gross-out humor. In fact, the only show that I didn't mind that it was in was the original Ren & Stimpy Show, NOT the awful one that came out on SpikeTV now Paramount Network and even then I think it wasn't as bad as other shows did it.**

 **So if a show has that I'll probably won't be a fan of that show.**

 **I also got a few PM's and I think guest reviews on them not liking Black Lightning leading the Justice League as they felt he wasn't the right one to do so. And to that I say, wait until the next season as a Time Jump as been announced. Black Canary was given the leadership role at the end of season 2 and I was looking forward to that but a 2-year time skip went by and Kaldur and Diana are the leaders.**

 **I feel they did that as Kaldur was young and probably thought he wouldn't be taken seriously by the public/media/some members of the League or didn't want to burden him with the responsibility. So I wouldn't be surprised if there was another hero(es) as the leader for season 4 but we'll see.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	21. Chapter XXI: First Impressions

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XXI: First Impressions.****

 **Last Time.**

 _"This is crazy!" Virgil said to the others. "I mean against the rules crazy! Right, Naruto?"_

 _"Yes, but I'm not their parents. I advised against it but they wanted too. Bart's from I guess now a different future fighting the Reach where no one hid their identity. And Jaime for pretending to be controlled and had to give away his identity." Naruto said before seeing Wendy speak to Perdita._

 _"Your man… He's pretty great."_

 _Naruto smiled as that was the first time she's talked without being talked to since her accident before turning to the others. 'Hope they know what they're doing.'_

 _"Those hero boys are pretty cool, Mon._

 _Looking back, he saw the other Meta-Teen girl talking beside Virgil with a Jamaican accent._

 _"R-Really?" Virgil asked flustered._

 _"And not just cool… Hot."_

 _"Well you know I'm a… A friend of theirs."_

 _"Sure you are." She said before walking away as Virgil groaned and facepalmed._

 _"You gotta get a girlfriend," Traci said as she crossed her arms._

 **Now.**

 _Atlantic Ocean December 01, 04:26 EST._

At the bottom of the ocean, an alien insect-like warship suddenly turned on.

 _The Watchtower December 04, 19:09 EST._

Kage stood with Aquaman, Superboy, Troia, and Miss Martian as Beast Boy stood in front of them with the Team with two small button speakers on his collars.

"OK Garfield, you called this meeting." Miss Martian said to her brother.

"And I appreciate you hearing me out." Beast Boy said before turning to Aquaman. "Kaldur, though the Justice League's ranks are divided, you stand center stage defending a world seemingly committed to stopping your good works." Beast Boy then turned back to her sister and brother-in-law. "M'gann and Naruto, you lead the Team against our adversaries while avoiding the spotlight. Despite all obstacles, all three of you are making a difference. But something is missing."

"OK, I'll bite," Stephanie said looking to the others before turning to Beast Boy. "What?"

"A public version of the Team. Young heroes rebelling against the system to fight the good fight in clear view of the public."

"No!" Aquaman said as Naruto turned to him. "We do not put those kinds of targets on our underage heroes. That is what the Justice League is for."

"You all said the same to us eight years ago," Naruto said, getting Aquaman to turn to him. "I guess it comes full circle now. Just hear them out, we did for you."

"Have you seen the headlines lately?" Beast Boy asked as holograms came up showing protesters for the League or Meta-Humans, the trafficking problem, and multiple reports on Lex and the U.N. restricting the League. "Lex's grip on the U.N., the public fear of the Meta's. Bad guys like Granny Goodness and Baron Bedlam are capitalizing on it!"

"We've lost the hearts and minds of the people we're trying to protect. Demigods and fear mongers have caused folks to give up on the heroic ideals. The reason the Justice League was formed in the first place!"

"Great! Now I'm thoroughly depressed." Steph said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I got you covered!" Beast Boy said before turning back to the others. "We're gonna break the rules the League can't. We're gonna connect with people in ways that can't be blocked by governments. We're gonna quiet the fears of the public terrified by the Meta-Gene Generation. And we'll do it all by inspiring that generation, because we are them, raised alongside them in the fallout of a scary meta-human world. We can be the ones that can have them conquer their fears!"

"That's a great speech Gar, sincerely." Miss Martian said to Beast Boy. "But how's that different from what the League's trying to do now?"

"The League and the Light are fighting spin campaigns and the Light's winning! That's not what I'm talking about. Look at this." Beast Boy then brought up screens of photos that fans took of them at the Meta-Human Youth Center and the photo of the fangirl that he, himself, helped a while back. All of the photos have millions of likes and thousands of shares on social media.

"Without even trying, these actions have generated something organic. Something beyond spin. Something that could never emerge from under the thumb of Luthor or Granny. It's something relatable. It's something we can build on. By giving people something they can brand. Something they can own on social media. Something that makes them part of the story!"

Beast Boy then turned to them. "We're going to be highly mobile, and accessible. And together, we're going to start a revolution!" He finished with a fist pump. "A-A small one anyway."

"You have given us much to consider," Aquaman said as Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Static, Geo-Force, and Kid Flash walked up to stand beside Beast Boy.

"No, we haven't. Get on Board or get out of the way!"

Superboy rolled his eyes at that before being elbowed by Troia.

"You all heard the story!" Kid said arms crossed.

"You guys built this Team." Beetle followed with a smile.

"It's time to take it to the next level!" Wonder Girl finished hands on her hips.

"Are you sure you're ready for this kind of spotlight?" Stephanie asked them.

"Green skin, can't hide." Beast Boy said with a shrug.

"The Reach outed me two years ago." Beetle said from behind Beast Boy.

"Kid Flash is out too from back in Wally's day." Kid said with a smile. "The public doesn't always get I'm a different person. Plus, I never rocked that whole secret ID thing anyways you?" He asked the others.

"Markovia and the world already know what I've become, now I want to show them who I've become." Geo-Force said with a sigh.

"And there was no way I was going to let this be a no girls squad!" Wonder Girl said looking back to the new team.

"The group needed a little color," Static said with a shrug as well before Beetle turned to him.

"Hey, brown skin here."

"Might as well be blue skin with that faceplate." Static replied tapping Beetle's armor.

"The rest of you?" Miss Martian asked the others.

"Not ready, not yet," Halo said as Miss Martian nodded.

"That's just fine. I was beginning to think I was losing my entire Team."

"Wouldn't if I was leading," Naruto said under his breath before being elbowed by his wife.

"And I guess we're too old," Steph said with a chuckle before sighing. "Wow, when did that happen?"

"So it is decided," Aquaman said as Naruto stepped forward.

"Then the Covert Team is Halo, Thirteen, Tara, Superboy, Troia, Miss Martian, Black Bat, and Forager. And the Public Team led by Beast Boy is Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Static, Kid Flash, and Geo-Force but still will answer to me."

"You?"

"Yes, I'll supervise you and give you any missions that I think will be better suited for your Team. I'll also help with training you since Black Canary will no doubt be busy for the moment. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Oh! There's one more thing I got covered." Beast Boy said before pointing to the Zeta-Tunnel. "Our living arrangements."

 _Hollywood December 04, 17:48 PST._

"Welcome to the Premiere Building."

Naruto looked around the room of the top floor of a building Garfield brought them to via Bio-Ship with a helipad outside. Naruto looked to see a Kitchen and eating area, overlooking the city. Several spacious separate bedrooms above the room they're standing in, enough for everyone including those not in the team and living with Naruto and Superboy.

And finally the room they're in with a holographic computer interface and a spot that's being built for a Zeta-Tube.

He looked to see not only both teams but Helga and Victor as well. Naruto brought a hand to his ear as he walked away while Beast Boy was explaining the base to the others after calling the place, 'The Hub'. He walks them through each room showing them the holographic interfaces, secured links to the Watchtower.

And when they're not out on missions, the place also works as living quarters for its members that don't have a place to live. He also explains they will also have a science lab, Gym, and Med Bay as he motioned to empty rooms on the bottom floor.

"This is all really nice, but who's paying for this?" Steph asked as a camouflaged Bio-Ship floated to the street.

"Gretchen Goode. She may have me locked in a contract but she doesn't control my off-hours and she does have to pay me. I used that money to fund this."

"Now that's what I call a payback!" Wonder Girl said before turning to Static for a fist bump. "Eh?"

"Yeah, this is a sympathy bump." He replied unenthusiastically fist-bumping with her.

"The new place is great Gar, but I don't feel comfortable leaving all these teens without adult supervision." Miss Martian said as Steph grinned.

"Yeah, you never know what will happen." She said reminding the Martian of the times she and Naruto had sex in Mount Justice.

"I would be happy to volunteer," Helga said as she explained she was tired of living in a hotel room.

"And I've got help," Naruto said as the others turned to him. "Look, you won't be hidden like Mount Justice technically as the villains thought we stopped using it after the Joker attack. Or up in space like the Watchtower. And since most of us can't stay here as the world knows us. So, in case of a major villain attack, I got the next best thing to help." He finished as the Bio-Ship opened its hatch revealing two robots. ( **1**.)

Both bear a striking resemblance to Red Tornado. The first is a tall red male robot with no ears or nose. Both his mouth and eye sockets are red. He has a yellow inverted trident symbol on his chest and another on his forehead.

This is Red Torpedo.

The other resembles a female. She is mostly red with a yellow stripe going down the middle and another yellow stripe on her left thigh.

This is Red Inferno.

"Gang, these two are Tornado's siblings, He's Red Torpedo and she's Red Inferno. They'll live here in case you get attacked." Naruto said standing between them. "I trust them. They're like family to me!"

"How are we family? We were not born nor are you a robot created by our 'Father'." Torpedo said to Naruto who sighed before Inferno spoke up after her brother.

"And I know I resemble a female but I'm not part of your side harem."

"Great you two usually take things literally but that… That one joke you get and you're a comedian." Naruto said with an eyebrow twitch as a sad Forager leaned on the camouflaged Bio-Ship.

 _Brooklyn Maine December 07, 22:35 EST._

(A/N: These Brooklyn scenes will be canon, feel free to skip.)

A Caucasian teenage girl walked down the street of a small town looking at her smartphone. She has blue eyes and brown hair past her shoulders. She's wearing mostly black-themed clothes, with a coat, white gloves, and a black hat.

A sheriff's car pulled up beside her before the window rolled down. And revealed a Caucasian man with short brown hair and mustache with blue eyes and wearing a sheriff's uniform with a jacket, badge, and white cowboy hat.

"Evening Gabby, need a lift home?"

Gabrielle smiled before shaking her head. "No thanks, Sheriff Maguire. I was just on my way to study with Big Words-I mean, Antonia."

Suddenly, they hear a noise before Patrick jumps out of his car and pushes Gaby down as a laser is fired from the sky, blowing up his vehicle.

 _BOOM!_

"What, what is that?!"

"I don't know, but we're getting out of here!" Patrick yelled A small insect ship flies out of the sky and pursues him and Gaby as they run. Gaby then takes a live video with her phone.

Hollywood December 07, 19:37 PST.

"Got it Kaldur." Shinobi in his Dark Wear said through his commlink as he sat in the living room going over the screens to get them set up.

He turned to see Kid Flash is busy playing holographic air hockey by himself as Beast Boy watches before seeing a live feed pop up.

"Gar, look at this."

Beast Boy turned to see Gabrielle filming the alien attack before putting the camera on her. " _It-It just showed up and started shooting the town! If anyone's seeing this, please send help. Send-AAH!_ " She stopped as the ship shot near her.

"Is that a Reach ship?" Wonder Girl asked as Kid sped over.

"Looks like it." Miss Martian said, floating down.

"This… Is so modded."

"Oh man, this could be it!" Beast Boy exclaimed before a holographic screen with a red button appeared in front of him. "I'm hitting the Troub-Alert!"

He pressed the button having a very loud alarm ring through the floors as a red light blinked.

"Mother of God! That ridiculous alarm is even louder up here!" Geo-Force yelled as the other Outsiders walked out.

"This better not be another practice," Static said walking from the kitchen with Beetle.

"No drill, the Reach is back!" Kid yelled to the heroes.

"No."

"Hold on, Aquaman's there," Naruto said as Gabrielle turned to show Aquaman fighting the ships with his water swords before being hit.

" _Oh no! Aquaman's hit!_ " Gabrielle said as the Squad left via Boom Tube.

 _Brooklyn Maine December 07, 22:45 EST._

The Squad flew/ran to Aquaman as Gabrielle looked to them. "Whoa! It's Kid Flash! And there's Blue Beetle, a flying girl, and a green bird… Oh my God! I think that's Garfield Logan! Garfield Logan is in Brooklyn!

"Blue, can you confirm they're Reach?" Garfield asked Beetle, his voice coming out of the two small speakers on his collar.

"Scarab confirms it I can deactivate them on contact But only one at a time." Beetle replied.

"Great!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I'll distract them while you-Whoa!" They dodged lasers that were shot at them.

Wonder Girl blocks their missiles with her bracelets, but one gets through, blowing Wonder Girl through a glass window and into a library where a girl is studying.

She is a Caucasian teenager with brown eyes and slightly curled brown hair. Her clothes are green-themed, with a big yellowish hat with flaps, along with fingerless gloves. She also has large, round glasses.

She ducks as Wonder Girl hits a bookcase, knocking her glasses off and she starts crawling around on the floor, looking for her glasses.

"(Groan!) That stung!" Wonder Girl groaned holding her head.

"My spectacles!"

Wonder Girl stood up and handed the girl her glasses. "Here you go."

"Oh! Gratitude!"

"Stay calm citizen. And stay inside while we swat these bugs!" Wonder Girl exclaimed before flying off as the girl ran to the broken window with her phone to start live recording as well.

"Well, I'll be super amalgamated!"

She saw Static luring one of the Reach ships into the woods where Geo-Force is waiting. He melts the ground, forming it into a series of shards. The Reach ship hits the shards and hits the ground sliding to another teen girl building a snowman.

She is a Caucasian teenage girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clothes are mostly white with dark blue scarf, gloves, pants, and earmuffs.

She notices the Reach ship skidding towards her. She hides behind a tree as the ship comes to a stop. Looking out, she also starts to live record with her phone as Blue Beetle lands on top of the disabled ship and deactivates it by placing his hand on it having it and the spot glow light blue.

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse December 07, 22:49 EST._

Stephanie, Violet, and Tara are watching one of the videos on a laptop in their kitchen. Violet and Tara cheer as they watch Beetle shut down the ship.

 _Hollywood December 07, 19:50 PST._

Helga Jace, Miss Martian, Forager, and Victor Stone watch the battle from their video monitor. Helga smiles.

"Careful Beast Boy, there's one behind you!" Naruto said through his comm as he watched the video with a holo-keyboard in front of him.

 _Brooklyn Maine December 07, 22:51 EST._

Aquaman is pulling Sheriff Maguire and Gaby to safety.

"I think one went down in the park!" Gaby said, still taking video with her phone.

"Please miss, you must get to cover," Aquaman says to her.

Gaby ignores him as she watches Kid Flash lure another ship away from the city. "And Kid Flash is leading another one away!"

The ship chases Flash right into Wonder Girl's lasso. With all her might, Wonder Girl pulls the ship down from the sky.

"That was flabbergastingly fabulous!" The girl in the library yelled out as Blue Beetle lands on Wonder Girl's grounded ship and deactivates it.

"Antonia!"

Antonia looked to see the blonde girl running to her. "Salutations Tommi!"

 _Central City, December 07, 21:51 CST._

An elderly man sat beside a hospital bed holding the hand of a very sickly looking elderly woman watching the Outsiders video.

He's a remarkably well-preserved Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes. Despite graying around the temples, wearing jeans and a red polo shirt.

She is a Caucasian female with short, white hair and blue eyes.

 _Taos December 07, 20:52 MST._

Ed is showing the live video feed of the battle to Wendy, Mist, and Livewire on his tablet.

 _Brooklyn Maine December 07, 22:54 EST._

The last Reach ship chases Beast Boy, still a bird. Beetle comes up from behind the ship and deactivates it. "Shut down complete-Oh, maybe deactivating in mid-air wasn't smart!" Beetle yelled as the ship plummets to the ground.

"Coming in hard!"

Beetle tries to slow it down as Wonder Girl arrives to assist and the lower the ship gently.

"Gotcha covered!"

Gaby, Antonia, and Tommi all celebrate the Team's victory. Beast Boy turns human again and smiles for the cameras as the girls go crazy.

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse December 07, 22:55 EST._

The girls watched cheering before Steph spoke up. "Feels weird seeing the Team's mission televised. I guess I'll have to get used to it. And we'll have to get used to not having you two around as well."

"I thought you said the house was too crowded," Violet said to Stephanie.

"Yeah, but we like it crowded. Naruto and I never really had a family with our parents dying or being in prison, and Jade and Artemis didn't have a happy one either. We're really going to miss you guys." She then picked up a metal ice cream scoop. "One last sleepover, with ice cream?"

"Yeah, that'll keep you up."

Looking to the living room, they saw a clone of Naruto walking in after putting his kids to sleep

 _Brooklyn Maine December 07, 22:56 EST._

"Thank you, Garfield! For saving us!" The teen girls are thanking Beast Boy for saving them.

"Call me Beast Boy and don't thank me, thank my squad. Geo-Force, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Static, and Kid Flash."

As he introduces them to the girls his Team takes the three pilots, all women wearing bodysuits with helmets out of the Reach ships. "I knew this didn't feel right. They're not Reach at all. Look!" Beetle said, pulling the helmet off of the pilot he picked out.

She is a Caucasian woman with very long red hair and pale white skin. "Whisper A'Daire! She works for Intergang!"

The others pulled the helmets off revealing human women as well.

The first is also Caucasian with short black hair and blue eyes. "Scorpia A'Daire." Beast Boy said scanning them with his contacts.

The next woman has olive-colored skin with short white hair. "Cairo DeFrey."

"Intergang?" Maguire asked as Beast Boy turned and exclaimed they're a criminal gang that specializes in selling alien tech on the black market.

"And we would've scored big time! If you heroes hadn't gotten in our way!" Whisper yelled before another man ran up all missing a red light blink in the ship.

He's Caucasian with graying black hair wearing yellow-tinted glasses with a suit under a trench coat and long scarf.

"Sheriff! Arrest these costumed delinquents! The Justice League did not go through the proper channels to be in Brooklyn.

"Excuse me, but these young heroes are not members of the League."

"Oh, so they're vigilantes?!"

"They just saved the town!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Saved it?! Look what they've done to our library!" He pointed to the broken window as Tommi turned to him.

"Dad, uncool!"

"Don't 'Dad' me Tommi Tompkins! It's time your little 'News Girls Legion' woke up and smell the maple syrup! Lex Luthor warned us about your type, and Brooklyn listened!" The man turned to the Squad as he pointed at them. "Passed strict laws preventing vigilante justice! Laws designed to protect us from exactly this kind of mayhem!"

"Mr. Mayor, you're making a mistake," Maguire said to the mayor.

"Sheriff, if you value your badge, you'll arrest them!"

Admitting defeat, Sheriff Maguire handcuffs Beast Boy as Gaby, Antonia, and Tommi all take pictures with their phones. Beast Boy orders his Team not to resist who all hold out their arms as well.

A few minutes went by before the large warship started to fly over and fire on the town.

"Get to cover!" Beetle yelled as everyone got behind the small ships. "Scarab said it's locked on us but it won't target Reach tech. And it's reacting to a distress signal"

"We didn't do it! We didn't know the ships had them! Call in the League!" Whisper yelled as the Mayor shook his head.

"No need, I called in the United States Air Force!" He pointed up at two jets that flew and shot at the warship.

Only for them to get shot with large beams and disintegrate. The Mayor still refused to call in the League even after the Outsiders explained the best-case scenario is the Military blows up the ship having it crash into the town.

"Squad, jailbreak!" Beast Boy said transforming into a bird as the others used their powers to break or phased out of their cuffs and flew up to the ship.

 _Gotham City, Naruto's Penthouse December 07, 23:05 EST._

 _CRACK!_

Lightning cracked as Naruto was in Violet's and Tara's room with Steph before Lian ran in and up to Naruto crying. "Baby girl, it's alright," Naruto said, picking his daughter up as he saw his other wives comforting their kids. "Daddy's here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Lian sniffed as snot came out of her nose and tears ran down her face. Naruto bounced her in his arms as Tara looked on, and remembered climbing into her parent's bed when she was younger.

 _CRACK!_

Lian flinched as Violet hid under the sheets of her bed. Naruto shushed Lian as he continued to rock her and held her against his chest and rubbed her back. "It's OK, it's OK."

 _Brooklyn Main December 07, 23:09 EST._

The Team boards the Reach warship and Beetle begins to deactivate the ship just as a warning is set off announcing the approach of Air Force fighter jets.

"I can cut the warship's weaponry, but only by deactivating the engines, which would cause the ship to land on the town."

"Then turn the ship around to land safely outside of the town." Beast Boy orders Beetle who turns the ship and lands it in the lake at a nearby park in a frozen lake.

Aquaman and all the Brooklyn residents arrive at the edge of a lake just in time to see the Team exit the warship safe and sound. In the sky, the fighter jets turn and head back to their base. Gaby, Antonia, and Tommi all cheer as Aquaman smiles.

The Squad walked up to Maguire who shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

"What? Why not? They broke the law!" The Mayor yelled as Maguire turned and quotes the Good Samaritan Law.

"They did more good than harm. They're free to go."

"So if you're not the Young Justice, who are you?" Gabby asked as she and the gilts walked up to the Team.

"We're something new… Here to help people. We don't answer to bureaucrats, and bad guys try to twist what we do into crimes against the system. Those types can get on board, or get out of the way!" Beast Boy explained.

"Sounds like a revolution!"

"Maybe, we're definitely not playing by the insiders' rules… We can't! We are all Outsiders!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Gaby posted the video with a hashtag.

 _#WeAreAllOusiders_

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse December 07, 23:25 EST._

Stephanie takes one last look at Gaby's photo before closing her laptop. Violet is sleeping beside her. As she left, Tara opened her eyes from her bed and picked up her phone before typing.

 _Outsiders part of Team & League. Your orders?_

A few moments went by before she saw a response.

 _Relax, your time will come._

 _Gotham City December 08, 00:01 EST._

Aquaman is meeting in the Batcave with Batman's team and Wonder Woman. He explains to them that he received a tip, last week, from Lagoon Boy about the lost Reach warship being salvaged by Intergang. He explains that they did a raid and shut down Intergang's operation, but not before Whisper and her team escaped with the three War Bugs.

Miss Martian then explains that they found out that Whisper was planning on selling the ships at a black-market auction. But first, they wanted to test them out in Brooklyn. She explains that Aquaman showed up to throw the fight until Gar and his Team could get there. And that Nobody expected the warship to launch as well, but they all believe that Gar and his Team did well.

Miss Martian then brings up all sorts of posts showing how far the Outsiders popularity has reached.

"As their leader and supervisor, should Beast Boy or Kage be included among us?" Aquaman asked Miss Martian who sighed.

"No, I don't think Garfield's ready for this, and I don't think Naruto would do it. They have their own mission."

"Which is most promising, for our mission as well," Aquaman said crossing his arms.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. I, of course, saved them in the original story by having Naruto download their A.I into new bodies after melting Red Volcano.**

 **IDK when my other stories will be updated as I have a huge writer's block on my USM story and waiting for Beta on my anime/RWBY stories The next Ch. for this story might be late as well since 2 weeks go by and I'm going to try and at least have stuff happen during that two-weeks and of course a little stuck on what to do for it.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	22. Chapter XXII: Early Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or** **Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Sorry this is a day late, had a little trouble on the OC scenes with dialogue/the fighting as I'm not good at fight scenes. Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't!**

 **Be** **ta: Jebest4781,** **and** **Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter XXII: Early Warning.****

 **Last Time.**

 _Gotham City December 08, 00:01 EST._

 _Aquaman is meeting in the Batcave with Batman's team and Wonder Woman. He explains to them that he received a tip, last week, from Lagoon Boy about the lost Reach warship being salvaged by Intergang. He explains that they did a raid and shut down Intergang's operation, but not before Whisper and her team escaped with the three War Bugs._

 _Miss Martian then explains that they found out that Whisper was planning on selling the ships at a black-market auction. But first, they wanted to test them out in Brooklyn. She explains that Aquaman showed up to throw the fight until Gar and his Team could get there. And that Nobody expected the warship to launch as well, but they all believe that Gar and his Team did well._

 _Miss Martian then brings up all sorts of posts showing how far the Outsiders popularity has reached._

 _"As their leader and supervisor, should Beast Boy or Kage be included among us?" Aquaman asked Miss Martian who sighed._

 _"No, I don't think Garfield's ready for this, and I don't think Naruto would do it. They have their own mission."_

 _"Which is most promising, for our mission as well," Aquaman said, crossing his arms._

 **Now.**

 _Gotham City, December 14, 19:09 EST._

Naruto in a black suit with a black undershirt and red tie cut a steak as Zatanna in a black backless dress ate her meal in the restaurant they're eating in.

Naruto smiled at her, catching her attention. "What?"

"Just glad, you seem happy. That's a little rare this time of year."

"I am Happy Naruto, it's just… Sometimes I think of dad."

"I know Z, I wish there was something I Could do… We'll figure something out or, and I'm sad to say but maybe find a new host for the jackass."

Zatanna giggled at the way he treated Nabu before they went back to eating.

 _Chicago December 19, 16:16 CST._

"Outsiders, away!" Beast Boy as a hawk yelled as his Squad ran into a bank and into the large vault that held money as well as deposit boxes of jewelry.

Getting in, they saw five mask men with duffel bags full of money before they attacked. Blue Beetle flew down and punched one man as Wonder Girl lashed another. Kid Flash sped to another as Beast Boy turned into a bull and ran another out before Wonder Girl flew after and picked him up in front of a crowd.

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse December 21, 08:00 EST._

Naruto wearing black pajama pants walked in the kitchen for a glass of juice before hearing the TV was on with Courtney Whitmore at Goode World's Studio reporting on the newly dubbed Outsiders.

 _"This is Courtney Whitmore! Your very own Star Girl reporting on today's hottest stars!" She said as a photo of Beast Boy with Geo-Force, Blue Beetle, and Kid Flash photos coming up around her. "The Outsiders led by Beat Boy AKA Space Trek star Garfield Logan. The Outsiders include Geo-Force, Better known as Prince Brion Markov of Markovia. Blue Beetle and Kid Flash!"_

 _She put a hand on her hip as pictures of Wonder Girl and Static came up under the others. "And two brand new heroes Wonder Girl and Static! They've already made humongous splashes." She continued as the word 'OUTSIDERS' came up beside her in gold as pictures of the Taos, Maine, and Chicago attacks came up._

 _"In Taos, New Mexico, Brooklyn Maine, and Chicago Illinois." The Outsiders hashtag then came up with a purple banner under her. "The hashtag 'We Are All Outsiders' has been trending nonstop nearly 2 solid weeks in the US!" The pictures then went away as she leaned towards the camera. "It's bigger than a big League gang! The question is where will the outsiders show up next?!"_

Naruto, miffed at the bigger than the League comment, turned the TV off as he left to get dressed.

 _Hollywood December 21, 04:31 PST._

" _Recognized: Kage, 17._ "

Naruto walked in through the Zeta-Tunnel beside the stairs in the Outsiders HQ.

In front of him, he saw Beast Boy and Geo-Force walking to the tunnel. "Got a mission for you. Santiago De Cuba, there's a Meta-Human ring there. Meet up with Wonder Girl, Static to take Bio-Ship at Happy Harbor."

Beast Boy nodded as he saw a tired Tara, wearing a brown vest over a faded black shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, black pants and grey boots rubbed her eyes.

Fred and Violet walk out of their rooms with backpacks as Helga stood out on the walkway. Terra and Fred walked down as Naruto noticed Helga stop to talk to Violet. Turning, he glanced over his shoulder for a moment before turning back as Violet turned violet.

"I studied your hair Violet to check your D.N.A. Well… There's no easy way to say this. I'm sorry Violet... You're dying."

"How can I be dying? I can heal myself." Violet said as her healing aura turned on.

"Every time you use your violet aura, it comes at the cost of your overall health," Helga said to the teen as her aura went away. "At your current rate of deterioration… You only have a few weeks left. The situation is not helpless. I've been consulting with my mentor. And I truly believe we'll have a solution soon. And it's up to you to tell the others. In a week or two, we may have better news."

"Come on Violet! You're going to be late for school!" Naruto yelled, getting Violet's attention, having her walk down. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Violet replied, walking into the Zeta-Tunnel before Naruto glanced back at the Doctor.

 _The Watchtower December 21, 10:12 EST._

Kage stood with Miss Martian and Aquaman as Zatanna looked out at the Earth. "The Outsiders who aren't attending the funeral, are en-route to Cuba." Miss Martian said before Zatanna turned to them.

"Gar's Group?! Alone, seriously?"

"They can handle it." Miss Martian replied before Naruto sighed and spoke.

"And it's too public for the Team… The U.N and Cuba won't let us there-"

"Are you forgetting who they're up against? Kaldur if you can't find Fate, I have to go!"

"Zatanna! You are a Leaguer, we dare not create an international incident!" Aquaman said as Zatanna went into the tunnel.

"I'll try to stay under the radar."

" _Recognized: Zatanna, 26._ "

Naruto looked to see Aquaman looking at him. "What? Nothing I said would've stopped her. It's the same for the house. There's like three of us against like eight!"

"There's more, you're forgetting your side harem." Miss Martian said, getting Naruto's eyebrow to twitch.

 _Santiago De Cuba December 21, 10:13 CST._

(A/N: The Cuba scenes are canon, feel free to skip.)

A huge red cloud is hovering over alone building out in the middle of nowhere. Inside, Klarion is laying on the hood of an abandoned car with a cat that has ginger fir and tiger stripes with a black collar.

This is Teekl, the familiar of Klarion, and his anchor in the Earthly plane.

"Stop worrying," Klarion said to the sleeping cat. "Project Cucumber's right on schedule." Teekl looked up at that.

(Meow!)

"Rutabaga?!" Klarion yelled sitting up. "Please! This is a top-secret operation for the Light. Who'd choose the name Project Rutabaga for that?"

(Meow!)

Klarion stood up at that and pointed to himself. "Well if I named it Project Rutabaga, then Project Rutabaga it is! Now, stop trying to ruin my fun, Teekl. And what's more fun than tormenting children?" He asked walking up to a teen Indian girl who's on her knees due to being tied down.

She has olive skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Her hair is slightly curly and reaches her waist. She's wearing a black sleeveless and legless wetsuit that has a blue line on the sides with a blue over the shoulder shirt that's tied around her neck.

(Meow!)

"Yes, tormenting puppies is fun, but I wouldn't say it's more fun."

(Meow!)

Klarion's face morphed slightly with red eyes before calming down. "QUIET! I know what to do!" He looked down before turning. "That's right! I use magic as catalysts to activate the Meta Gene in kidnapped teenagers." Red electricity shot out of his eyes hitting the girl in her chest having her scream.

Her eyes turned pale blue, while her hair turned white. She gained bright blue markings all over her body. She also gained visible gills and webbed hands.

She gasped as she tried to breathe, putting her hands on her neck. "Stupid Meta-Gene! This one can't even breathe out of the water! Oh well, step one completed." A branding iron with a 'K' with a dot in the middle beside it appeared in his hands and touched her forehead having her scream again as it left the K on her forehead.

"AAH!"

"Step two: put magical control on them. Let's put her with the others." He said, iron disappearing before chanting in Latin. "Oportet ministros manus lavare antequam latrinum relinquent! (Servants must wash their hands before leaving the bathroom!)"

He snapped his fingers having her disappear in red smoke before he heard screaming and groaning from the dark part of the building.

Outside, a camouflaged Bio-Ship flew to the building. "Deploy beetle mini-drone. We need to know what's going on in there." Beast Boy said before a beetle drone flew out of a hole.

Static took the feed and had them see it with the Bio-Ship before a very large mouth ate the drone. "You don't see that every day," Static said, blinking. "And we've seen some pretty weird things! Perfect time for Bart and Jaime to go AWOL."

"Dude, funeral." Beast Boy said from the pilot seat

"Oh, right... Sorry, spaced out there. Mrs. Garret was so crash too. Got another problem. Cuban military authorities incoming!"

"Klarion goes ballistic over any authority. Geo-Force, keep them at bay. Static and Wonder Girl, we're going in!" Beast boy ordered transforming into a bird. "Outsiders, away!"

"Dude, that catchphrase, needs work," Static said, bringing out his disk having it extended to stand on it.

They fell down as Static flew with lightning connecting to the ground. Wonder Girl grabs Geo-Force and flies out before she drops him off in front of the building and flies to help Beast Boy and Static. Geo-Force then creates a river of lava, cutting off the building from the Cuban police. The truck came to a halt as a man walked out wearing a colonel outfit with a mustache.

Several officers followed, one being a woman with short brown hair.

"What's going on here?" The Colonel asked in Spanish.

Inside, the Outsiders broke in and saw Klarion walking off the car he was back on. "See, Teekl, we do have more teens to play with."

(Meow!) Teekl meowed with a long meow.

"What? They're trying to steal our magical Meta's?! You, Mush Monster, get them!" Klarion ordered the containers that exploded revealing a large flesh monster with multiple eyes, a large mouth, four arms legs and the red K on its forehead.

(A/N: For a better picture look at this episode.)

Forms of teenagers trying to escape the gigantic flesh monster protrude from its skin having the Outsiders' eyes widen. "Did you see that?! Th-That thing is made up of kids!" Static yelled as the monster attacked.

"Guys, try not to hurt it-Them! I've got Klarion!" Beast Boy orders the others as he flies to the witch boy.

Beast Boy then turns into a mouse and lures Teekl away. As Teekl pounces, Beast Boy immediately turns into an elephant, knocking the cat into a nearby wall. Klarion begins to lose his connection with the mortal plane fading in and out.

"Oh nice time being knocked unconscious, now I'm-Loose-Mor-Plane!" Klarion said every other word as he faded in and out.

Outside, the Colonel sees the flesh monster and has an officer bring him a grenade launcher. Before he can fire, Geo-Force melts the gun. He fires his sidearm at him as Geo-Force brings up a rock wall to protect himself.

Inside, Wonder Girl uses her lasso to bring the flesh monster down. The creature grabs her. Suddenly, Zatanna descends from the sky.

"Yes! Zatanna's in the house!" Static yelled as he and Beast Boy came over, Beast Boy still an elephant.

"No, I'm not in the house!" Zatanna said with a hushed tone.

"Thought Leaguers weren't allowed in Cuba." Beast Boy questions as Zatanna turned to him

"That's true, that's why I cloaked myself with my glamour to any non-Outsider."

"I see you."

Klarion comes out of the shadows stating that he can see Zatanna as well.

"Distract him while I help the teens!"

Beast Boy, still an elephant, charges at Klarion. Klarion hits him with a disintegrating spell

"Beast Boy!"

Furious, Static uses his electrical powers to toss two metal barrels at Klarion. Klarion dodges them easily before blasting Static away, knocking him out.

"Foolish mortal. Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be constipated!"

(Meow!)

"Yeah, yeah, contained. He knew I meant contained." Klarion praises his own power when he suddenly comes under attack by Beast Boy, now in the shape of a hornet.

"Ha-Ha! A green hornet!"

Wonder Girl ties the flesh monster up in her lasso as Zatanna chants a spell. "Rehtag eht citsym rewop… (Gather the mystic power...)"

Still getting stung by Beast Boy, Klarion snaps his fingers, forcing Wonder Girl to merge with the creature. The flesh monster becomes larger and more powerful.

"Wonder Girl, No!"

"Yes!"

The creature then starts going on a rampage. "Etativel! (Levitate!)" Zatanna floats and concentrates harder on her spell. "Erotser siht erutaerc ot eht strap fo sti mus! (Restore this creature to the parts of its sum!)" She returns the monster back into the meta-human victims that once formed it.

"Help us." One Cuban boy, with orange eyes and sclera, begs for help.

Zatanna kneels down next to him. "I can't get rid of your meta Gen, but I can save your souls. Eerf rieht sluos morf Noiralk! (Free their souls from Klarion!)" Casting another spell, Zatanna erases Klarion markings from each of the meta-humans' foreheads.

Klarion continues to get stung by Beast Boy. "Beat Boy, get out of the way!" Zatanna orders him to get clear as she casts another spell. "Rehtaf, ediug ym yenruoj hguorht S'etaf Yloh Hkna! Father, guide my journey through Fate's Holy Ankh!)"

A large golden Ankh formed behind her before it moved to catch her and Klarion in it. "No, that doesn't belong to you!"

 _The Tower Of Fate December 21, 13:23 EST._

"You've got a lot of nerve, kid. You're a stage magician, and I am a Chaos Lord. Now, what brave punishments can we devise for little Miss So-not-a-thing?" Klarion asked Zatanna who was panting on her knees with sweat on her forehead.

(Meow!)

"Look around? At what?" Klarion asked Teekl before looking to see multiple stairways around them with rooms as well. "This place looks familiar."

(Meow!)

The Tower of Fate?! No, no, no! What if Nabu comes back?! This is his place of power! No way, no way can I let him catch us here!" Klarion said before snapping his fingers.

( _Snap!_ )

A red portal took him and Teekl away as Zatanna looked up and smirked.

In another room inside the Tower, Klarion and Teekl appeared. "Still in the tower?"

(Meow!)

"Dang it!"

( _Snap!_ )

They then appeared in another room. "The Tower?"

(Meow!)

"Dang it!"

( _Snap!_ )

 _Santiago De Cuba December 21, 10:26 CST._

The red cloud dispersed as before Geo-Force cooled the lava letting the police walk over it.

Inside, Static was talking to the boy from earlier slowly speaking what little Spanish he knows.

Beast Boy notices the girl, that Klarion last tortured, is gasping for air and has gills. "Are these gills?!"

Panicked, he turns into a gorilla and carries the girl out to the water, and tosses her in. He jumps in and turns into a dolphin to make sure that she's okay. The girl smiles as she recovers. Satisfied, Beast Boy calls on the Bio-Ship for assistance.

"Beast Boy to Bio-Ship, need your help girl!"

She arrives, opening a special compartment for Beast Boy to place the girl inside.

 _Hollywood December 21, 12:29 PST._

" _Recognized: Forager, B33. Terra B34._ "

The teens walked in to see Kage in his Dark Wear without his mask and Black Bat without her cowl. "Where's Violet? You had training today." Naruto said before Terra looked at him.

"I reminded her. But when the bell rang she…" Tara trailed as she brought her hand to her chin. "What's the English…? Ah, yes! She blew us off to join her friend Harper Row."

"That doesn't sound like her." Black Bat said as Naruto looked to see Helga looking down.

Only to leave when she noticed Naruto staring at her. "At least she's making friends. And from what Donna's told me, Harper could use some more."

 _Santiago De Cuba December 21, 10:26 CST._ ( **1.** )

The police walked in as the Colonel took off his glasses.

"Mama!" The boy yelled to the female officer who ran to him and hugged him.

"Sargent Garcia… On your feet!" The Colonel ordered as Garcia looked to him before looking to Static and Wonder Girl.

"Gracias, (Thank You,) Thank you." She then stood and looked to the other teens who had various skin colors, one boy having scales and one girl having long fingers and sharp nails. "What about them?"

"The ones who have family here in Cuba can stay of course." Beast Boy answered as he walked in. "But many of them were trafficked here from other countries. They'll also be allowed to go home or to a Meta Youth Center in Taos New Mexico. Either way, we've got them covered." Beast Boy finished as Geo-Force walked up to them.

"Much better catchphrase."

"You Justice Leaguers should not be here!" The Colonel yelled at them.

"Hey, the League's cool, but we're Outsiders. And we're just trying to do the right thing for kids like us." Beast Boy said as the teens started chanting.

"We are all Outsiders!"

 _Hollywood December 21, 01:05 PST._

Black Bat and Terra circled each other on a blue mat in the new gym. Black Bat ran to Terra who leaned back, grabbed Black Bat and fell to her back kicking Black Bat off.

"Good, use your opponent's momentum against them," Bat said as she turned around after landing on her feet.

Terra attacks but Black Bat knocks her down with a sweep kick. Terra thinks back to all the times when she trained with Deathstroke. Black Bat offers her a hand, but Terra gets up on her own.

"You can't expect to know the counter to every attack."

Looking at the door, they saw Naruto walking in. "Don't focus on the eyes That won't work on an experience fight. Focus on their entire body, hips included."

"I know that!"

"That sounds so wrong coming from you." Black Bat said as Naruto opened his mouth.

"Don't be weird Steph! (Sigh.) Look, Tara, I know you have bad memories from training as I know you were given to Deathstroke after being taken with the control chip. but you had training from a grade-A douche who's trained to hit a killing blow every time and expects that from the ones he trained right off the bat. But I'm not. I won't have you push yourself too hard."

"Yes, my training was a bit rough," Terra said with a sigh as Black Bat walked up to her.

"I understand. Trust me. My dad, Cluemaster, he was just like that. But that's not my style."

 _Happy Harbor December 21 17:18 EST._

"Thanks for the call, Bethany." A clone of Naruto in jeans and a black shirt said to a Caucasian police woman with black hair pulled in a low ponytail in a police uniform.

They're standing on the porch of the two-storied house that's used for the police station. "We'll make sure she gets home." He finished looking at Violet who's standing with Donna and one of Talia's guards, an African-American woman with her long hair in a ponytail wearing a leather jacket and jeans with black boots.

"Thanks, Naruto said hi to Snapper for me."

"Aw, you still care."

"Yeah like you and Irene there."

"(Sigh) Of course, Snapper had to let you in on us," Naruto said as Bethany was Snapper's ex-wife. "What about Harper?"

"We called her father, after checking the drunk tank to make sure he wasn't already here."

Naruto glanced at Violet before turning to Bethany. "Any chance you can sign her to me? Say I'm an uncle?"

"Why would you do that?"

"You really want her here in jail for at least a day? I mean we'll give her a ride home. Not much I can do for her right now." Naruto and Irene walked with Bethany inside where they were taken to a cell in the back that's just diamond grated sheet metal walls and on the window with a door.

"Ride's here kid."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Violet's guardian I offered to give you a ride home while my daughter takes Violet." Naruto offered as Harper walked out of the cell.

"This doesn't mean I owe you anything!"

"Just try not to get arrested again and we'll call it even," Naruto said as they walked to the front of the building.

 _Taos December 21, 16:51 MST._

Kage and Aquaman stood with Ed, Bart, Jaime, and Ed's father as the Bio-Ship flew down to them. Naruto looked to see Wendy at the door of the Center looking at her phone before the Ship landed and opened her hatch letting the Outsiders drop down. The Bio-Ship turned around and opened her back to let the rescued teens minus the Cuban boy.

"Git some newbies for you." Beast Boy said to Naruto and Aquaman.

"Good work," Aquaman said as he put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"There's one more. Kind of a special case. OK Bio-Ship, show us the hold."

Bio-Ship turned the top part invisible showing the teen girl with her back to them before turning and placed her hands on the wall. "The Center isn't equipped for water breathers. Kaldur, could you talk to Orin to see if he can help her?"

"I'll let him know," Aquaman replied as Naruto walked to Bio-Ship before having a holo-screen pop up over his arm.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out," Naruto said as Hindi came up on his screen translating for him.

She nodded as she read it as she couldn't speak being in the water.

"I want in!"

Turning around, Beast Boy, Aquaman, and Naruto looked to see Ed who yelled. "In?"

"Yeah, in, to the Outsiders."

"Seriously? You were never into the whole hero thing." Static said as Ed turned to him.

"I know, but the three of us were talking after the funeral. And this is something I need to do. For the kids here."

"What part of 'We got you covered' didn't cover them?" Static asked as Ed sighed.

"You guys are great but Brion's a prince and Gar's a TV star. And you three." Ed turned to Wonder Girl, Jaime, and Bart. "Are legacies. And the kids here don't know them. Sorry, but they need to see one of their own on the Squad."

"Dude, you had me at 'I want in'." Beast Boy said before raising his hand. "All those in favor?"

The Outsiders all raised their hands in agreement before Ed saw his father walking inside looking at him. "Wait did I hear you right?" Wendy asked walking up. "You're really joining the Outsiders?"

"Looks like it," Ed said with a smile.

"That's amazing and you picked the perfect time!"

"I did?"

"Look at your phones." Wendy finished as everyone looked at their phones and brought up Courtney Whitmore is covering the Outsiders mission in Cuba.

She explained that the team is now more popular than ever. Even more than the Justice League. The group all stare at each other, flabbergasted about that last comment.

"Nope, that is bull!" Naruto yelled out. "The League has me! No way are you all more popular!"

 _Tower Of Fate December 21, 17:58 EST._

(Meow!)

"Dang it!"

( _Snap!_ )

(Meow!)

"Dang it!"

( _Snap!_ )

(Meow!)

"Dang it!"

( _Snap!_ )

Klarion and Teekl are both still stuck in the Tower of Fate trying to get out.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, an Arkham Knight22.**

 **Number** **1** **is a spoiler so skip if you aren't up to episode 18.**

 **1\. We decided on skipping the Violet and Harper scene at Mount Justice. Not because we're against that but due to the HUGE backlash to that scene. For those that don't know this is the spoiler. Harper and Violet drink and sho** **o** **t a gun at Mount Justice Beach and Harper pulls Violet into a kiss. That got backlash due to Halo taking over Gabrielle who was a Muslim and like most religion that's a big no-no.**

 **And the other, (And this is news to me) With at least Harper being Bi,** **as after the kiss Violet said she has a boyfriend, Harper smirks and replied "So do I" and pulled her into another kiss.** **That apparently does a stereotype of all Bi's being unfaithful to their partners.**

 **It didn't bother me due to them drinking so you could say they we** **r** **e buzzed and drinking can make you do stupid stuff. And Halo doesn't consider herself Muslim due to being a computer who just gets Gabrielle's memories.** **Something I forgot in a previous Ep.** **I thought back when she said she doesn't consider herself a male or female when Brion brought up "But your name was a "MOTHER" box"**

 **I thought she said. "There's no English word for me and Motherbox was just the closest thing." But that could have been what someone on YouTube said when they reviewed that episode** **as I watched reviews when each Ep came out** **.**

 **Like in the prequel episode of '03 Teen Titans "Go!" When they came up to Starfire in the movie store and they said they're nice and she replied: "We Tamaranean's have no word for 'Nice'."**

 **Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Elder Wisdom

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XXIII: Elder Wisdom.****

 **Last Time.**

 _"Look at your phones." Wendy finished as everyone looked at their phones and brought up Courtney Whitmore is covering the Outsiders mission in Cuba._

 _She explained that the team is now more popular than ever. Even more than the Justice League. The group all stare at each other, flabbergasted about that last comment._

 _"Nope, that is bull!" Naruto yelled out. "The League has me! No way are you all more popular!"_

 _Tower Of Fate December 21, 17:58 EST._

 _(Meow!)_

 _"Dang it!"_

 _(Snap!)_

 _(Meow!)_

 _"Dang it!"_

 _(Snap!)_

 _(Meow!)_

 _"Dang it!"_

 _(Snap!)_

 _Klarion and Teekl are both still stuck in the Tower of Fate trying to get out._

 **Now.**

 _Bwundasa; Bwunda December 31, 09:00 CAT._

Outside of a hotel in the city of Bwundasa, G. Gordon was interviewing Lex, Garth, Zviad and another man.

He's a tall slightly overweight African man wearing a General's uniform.

"No, G. Gordon… We're not holding the United Nations Climate Conference here in Bwundasa simply because my company owns the hotel. I own a lot of hotels in many cities."

"Why Bwunda Lex? What's wrong with bringing it to the good ol' U.S.A.?"

"Because Bwunda's leader in perpetuity Simon M'Barra invited us. Global warming affects all of us. And with a new year comes a new chance to set the world right."

Up in the hotel, Megaera was in her room in a white battle dress, knee-high boots talking to Wonder Woman on her laptop.

" _Do you need to go to the conference?_ "

"No, talks aren't until later and I don't mind the chance to miss a photo op with Luthor," Meg said crossing her arms as she walked to the window.

Outside, Beast Boy, as a lizard, is watching over the photo op that Luthor is taking. Suddenly, several darts come out of nowhere and hit Garth in the neck, one able to scratch him having him fall unconscious.

"Ambassador!"

Inside her hotel room, Meg's head begins to hurt. A female wearing a black bodysuit with a grey helmet and a sword on her hip smashes through the window, knocking her onto the sofa.

" _Fury? Meg! Meg, are you OK?!_ "

The woman pulls her sword and approaches Fury, who's unconscious. Suddenly, the room by the door disappears in green light showing the room was fake revealing Halo and Terra standing.

"Stop!"

Outside women and men dressed like the first woman ran out to the Ambassadors and President to attack them for legitimizing General M'Barra's presidency by holding the talks here.

Beast Boy returned to normal before giving them orders to leave in both languages. The Ambassador, Security General, and President hid behind very large vases before Lex looked to Simon holding his phone.

"General M'Barra, do I have your permission?"

"Yes!"

Lex then hit a number on his phone as Beast Boy as a bird flew around dodging arrows from the masked people shooting crossbows. Kid Flash sped in as Eduardo teleported with Wonder Girl.

"The B.I.F. will not be denied!"

"B.I.F.? BIF?" Kid asked before dashing and punching several of the people. "BIF, BIF, BIF! Ha! You guys made your own sound effect!"

Eduardo is now wearing a red jacket with a gold logo on his back, sleeves stopping at his elbows over a black long-sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves, and pants. He also has a black belt with a gold belt buckle as well as a gold belt hanging loose on his hips.

"Thanks for the lift, Ed." Wonder Girl said, pulling her lasso.

"That's El Dorado, the golden one," Ed replied with his hero name before teleporting away.

"Right, right. Thanks, E.D."

" _Don't use that abbreviation._ " She hears Naruto through her comms as El Dorado teleports beside M'Barra and brings him to safety while Wonder Girl catches a B.I.F. agent in her lasso and throws her into a wall.

Inside the hotel, another B.I.F. member is standing outside Meg's room, being the one who's mentally attacking her. A hotel maid standing behind suddenly transforms into Miss Martian, who begins using her telepathy on the B.I.F. agent. Inside the room, Terra drops a few rocks into her hand and tosses them at the B.I.F. in front of her. The member easily dodges and throws a set of daggers at Terra.

Halo protects Terra with a shield and then flashes a bright light, blinding the agent. She picks Fury up off of the couch as Wonder Woman is still screaming from the laptop. "Do not worry Wonder Woman! The Team will protect your daughter!" Halo said before turning to walk to the door.

The B.I.F. agent recovers from her blindness and dashes to attack again. Terra uses her rocks to hit the agent but the agent defends herself before charging at Terra.

"Terra look out!"

Once Fury is out of harm's way, Halo jumps in front of Terra letting the B.I.F. agent slash her throat. Seeing a stone mask on the wall, Terra uses it to knock the agent to the ground before aiding Halo who was healing her throat.

Outside, Miss Martian wins her mental battle with the B.I.F. agent, knocking her out. She then removes the woman's helmet and a control chip from the neck.

She is a young Caucasian woman with red hair parted to the left.

Back inside, Meg recovered in time to dodge a stab to her head before punching the woman, cracking her helmet and having her fly through the window.

" _Meg!_ "

"I'm fine mother, just angry!"

Outside, the Outsiders were attacking the group before Kid Flash grabbed an arrow shot at Garth who was standing up.

"Ha-Ha! Now, now, now, no more-!"

 _BOOM!_

The arrow exploded sending Kid Flash flying to the hotel, visor breaking.

"KID!"

El Dorado teleported over and grabbed Kid Flash before landing on the ground. "You OK?"

"Feeling the mode (Groan!) But with my accelerated healing, I'll be fine." Kid replied, left eye closed with a thumbs up.

Garth stood up with his tattoos glowing light blue having water from the pool come out to protect him before attacking as an arrow bounced over to G Gordon before the Flash caught it as he and Kage appeared.

"Careful, Mr. Godfrey, we don't wanna spoil those telegenic good looks."

"No, indeed, we do not."

Flash sped around as Naruto took out his bow to attack. He suddenly turned and fell on his back to dodge an arrow and grab another before it hit him forcing him to drop his bow. Naruto brought his left foot up to the handle, notched an arrow, pulled back and shot it, having the bow fly up before he grabbed it as the arrow froze the B.I.F. agent from the neck down when it exploded in ice.

Flash rounds up the rest and checked on Kid Flash before reporting to the Watchtower that the crisis is averted. Fury descends from the hotel and comments to Flash and Naruto that she thought the Justice League was barred from Bwunda. Luthor explains that he called in the League after M'Barra gave him permission.

A news cameraman got the whole situation on tape. Luthor turns to the camera and explains that the system worked while the Outsiders are the ones who really entered the country illegally. He finishes by thanking Flash and Naruto for their heroics.

"This doesn't mean anything Luthor. We won't be a part of your plans on this." Naruto whispers to the billionaire before disappearing as Beast Boy orders the Outsiders to head back to the Bio-Ship.

On the way back to the States, Miss Martian is talking with the woman, whom she rescued after their mental battle. The woman introduces herself as Lia Briggs and explains that she couldn't control her actions. Beast Boy talks to the team about how well-staged the ambush was and how well prepared that Luthor was to call in the League.

"The whole thing felt like a setup."

Lia then walks in. "Wrong, it was definitely a setup."

On another plane, two female B.I.F. agents, one of them the one who attacked Meg took their helmets off revealing Shiva and Cassandra Savage. Cassandra sat at a laptop and showed she was talking to Lex

" _Yes, Ms. Savage, you have questions?_ "

"Perhaps it's not my place."

" _How will you learn if you don't ask?_ "

"Alright, the Atlantean and Themysciran survived. Did we fail?"

" _Well… It would have been nice to eliminate two of my biggest U.N adversaries, but defaming the Outsiders was the main goal. That's why the Light planted seeds on the dark web, suggesting a B.I.F. attack was imminent. We wanted the Outsiders to show up and they did. So… Mission accomplished._ "

"The Outsiders are still trending positively," Cassandra said with a sigh.

" _Trust me, they're playing right into our hands._ "

"They captured Briggs, she'll tell them it was a set-up."

" _She cannot confirm my involvement._ "

"Respectfully sir, they'll know you were involved," Cassandra said looking down.

" _My dear, knowing and proving are two very different things._ "

 _Taos December 31, 07:15 MST._

Wonder Girl escorts Lia into the Meta-Human Youth Center. Halo checks her phone to see several text messages from Brion. Miss Martian approaches Halo and sighed. "Halo, I understand you attacked without a shield, rushing in taking crazy risks.

"I heal."

"You were almost beheaded! I doubt you can heal from that. Besides you still haven't talked about your arrest. You can talk to me, Naruto, Stephanie, Helga. But you have to talk to someone. Until you do and until I know what's going on with you, you're benched from the Team."

Eduardo Dorado Sr. pulls his son aside and explains to him that he saw what happened on the TV.

"We saved lives! We did good, what did you think we were going to do?!"

"That's the problem... I understood that but seeing it live is different. Your friend was injured."

"I'll be fine!"

"He has a meta-metabolism, he heals fast," Ed said to his father.

"But you don't, what if you're hurt? You can't walk away so easily."

"Watch me," Ed said as he started to walk to the others before being stopped by Eduardo.

"You didn't even have to be there, the League was called.

"Lex only called us to make the Outsiders look bad," Naruto said walking over.

"So the most powerful man in the world has a target on their backs?"

"Let's not go that far," Naruto said, raising his hands.

"You've already given permission for me to join, it's too late to take it back!"

"It's not too late for me to resend my permission," Eduardo said, throwing his arms out. "I've spoken to the other parents."

"Behind my back?!"

"Oh, he's not allowed to talk to others now?" Naruto asked, arms crossed.

"Stay out of this Naruto you have no idea-!"

"Of what? Having a parent worry? Yeah because my parents died the day I was born and I've been on my own since I was five!"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto."

"That's right you better remember who you are talking to here. That goes for me and your father. And remember, I also have two daughters in this work, so I can understand where he's coming from." Naruto said as Ed left to join the others.

 _Boom!_

Halo created a Boom Tube having the Outsiders leave as Miss Martian and Naruto looked to Beast Boy. Who shrugged. "Solidarity, you know?"

Naruto sighed before seeing the Boom Tube disappear. "They forgot me," He said before disappearing.

H _ollywood December 31, 08:29 PST._

Naruto appeared with the others before looking at them. "You all forgot me. You know I'm your supervisor until 10."

"S-Sorry," Halo said as Naruto looked at her.

"Go sleep it off," Naruto said before walking to Garfield and smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For disregarding a _Parent's_ worry for their child. You will need to deal with that for any kid that joins under the age of 18."

"You didn't!"

"The hell I didn't! Sure it wasn't as bad as it'll be for you due to the Team being covert and yours is public but there was still a parent who I've had to talk to when they saw a news report on a mission of ours worried their kid was injured if not worse. You wanna be the leader for this Squad? Act like one!" Naruto said before noticing the others were looking at him. "What? Something to say?"

"No/No/No!"

"Good, for any that were a part of the Bwunda mission that didn't already, call or visit your parents, the others, you have the rest of the day off if nothing else happens."

A few hours went by before Marie came in and sat on the couch in front of her son. "What's this I hear of you ignoring a parent who's worried for their child?"

"It's not that big a deal."

"Tell that to Bruce when he lost Jason. Or Tula's parents, Wally's? Do you want to tell them to get over losing a child? No parent should outlive their child."

"She's right. You're the leader Gar, the parents are leaving their family in your hands." Naruto said standing behind the couch. "Being the leader isn't for the weak."

A few blocks away, fireworks went off as it hit midnight and Victor walked down the street. ( **1**.)

 _Ring!_

He picked up his phone before answering it. "Stone."

" _Victor, it's me,_ " Silas spoke up as Victor glared.

"How did you get this number?!"

" _Does it matter?_ "

"'Does it matter'?"

" _I did not want to start the new year without my son in my life._ "

Victor turned around as he put his right hand in his pocket. "Meaning what _I_ want doesn't count right? If I ask you a question, you don't answer. If I beg you… BEG YOU to come to a game, you don't show. If I tell you I need space, you ignore my wishes."

" _Victor!_ "

"Good-bye, dad. Don't call back."

Victor hung his phone up before groaning as he held his head and fell to one knee. He then ran to an alley before screaming and fell down unconscious.

 _Hollywood January 01, 2019, 14:14 PST._

"Where are Violet and Fred?" Wonder Girl asked walking to the living room of the hub as she saw Beast Boy and Terra playing virtual air hockey against Static and Blue Beetle.

"Violet's upstairs and Fred went out to look for Vic." Geo-Force replied looking at his phone.

"Gosh, I forgot about Vic. Even when I'm here, I never see him."

"I live here most of the week and I never see him." Beast Boy said hitting the puck over.

Halo watches the group from the upstairs balcony when Helga approaches her. She explains to Halo that she and her mentor have still found no cure for her illness but haven't given up as Geo-Force approaches. "Could I have a word with Halo?"

"Of course," Helga said before leaving.

"Violet, please, you've been distant. Won't you tell me what's going on?" Geo-Force asked Halo to remember accepting money from Henchy and kissing Harper.

"Maybe I'm not a very good girlfriend!" She said before walking away.

Down below, Wonder Girl bugged Beast Boy for training. "Just a sec!" He said checking his phone and saw they were still trending before a shirtless Naruto picked it up. "Hey!"

"Team first Gar, we've got training to do, get to it."

"(Ahem!)"

Naruto heard Wonder Girl clear her throat before looking to see Jay, Eduardo, and a woman walk in.

She has a slender figure and shoulder-length dark brown hair. She also has glasses and is wearing a light blue business dress.

This is Helena Sandsmark, Cassie's mother.

"Mom?! I just left you in D.C.! How'd you get here?"

"They wanted to talk so I invited them here," Naruto replied as the others turned to him.

"Guys look! One of Professor Ivo's robot M.O.N.Q.I.s and this girl…" Beast Boy said to bring up a post of a picture of a small robot monkey.

Its body is sleek and aerodynamic. They are dark metallic gray in color, except for their eyes, the joints in their armor, and their mouths which are glowing green. It also has a rocket pack.

The girl is a teenaged girl with purple wool hat earmuffs with her red hair pulled in a ponytail.

 _LittleMatchGirl16_

 _Robot Monkeys stealing from my dad. No one believes me._

 _Need #WeAreAllOutsiders!_

"Needs our help. She's reaching out to us! It's exactly what we want! What I hoped would happen! She lives in Dublin Ireland. I'd hit the Troub-Alert but we're already geared up! So, Outsiders are outta here!"

"No," Jay said as the others looked at him. "None of you kids are going anywhere until we hash this out."

"My mother gave me the go-ahead last night. And both Jaime and Virgil are 18." Beast Boy said walking to the others.

"But Eduardo, Cassandra, and Bart do not have our permission to go," Eduardo said as Naruto sighed.

"Gar, take Virgil, Jaime, and Brion if he wants to go," Naruto said, noticing Geo-Force was still on the upper floor.

"I'll stay."

 _Dublin January 01, 22:41 UTC._

Beast Boy knocks on the door of a Match Electronics Store, explaining to Beetle and Static that the information he gathered said that the girl lives upstairs. A man then answered and was flabbergasted to see the three of them.

"You're the Outsiders!"

He has short grey hair and a mustache with glasses and blue eyes. He's wearing a grey and black coat over a turtleneck sweater and pants.

He explains to them that his daughter was kidnapped. He tried to call the police, but when he told them that robotic monkeys they didn't believe him.

 _Hollywood January 01, 14:52 PST._

"All this showboating! Can't you do something else for attention?" Helena asked as her daughter sighed before El Dorado spoke.

"We're not doing it for ourselves. The Meta-Teens at the Youth Center needs role models."

"So that's how you help them? By encouraging them to put themselves in danger?" Eduardo asked as Naruto stood off to the side before seeing Geo-Force walk-in Violet's room.

"I thought we were past all of this! Now suddenly you're upset I'm a hero?! I've been on the Team for three years!" Wonder Girl said to her mother. ( **2.** )

"It was one thing for you to be part of a _Covert_ unit. But now you've put a target on your chest that rightfully belongs to Wonder Woman! You're a target for all of her enemies! If not all of the League's!"

"Damn it!" Jay cursed getting their attention. "It's like you kids have never been to the Watchtower's grove! Most of the memorials are kids like you, who never had the chance to grow up. Get married, have kids of their own. Wally was like a grandson to me. And I don't want any more holograms.

"No one does Jay."

They turned to see Naruto leaning against the wall. "Especially me, almost everyone who's died, died under my watch. The Doom Patrol, Tula, Jason, and Wally. And I live with that every day and do my best to make sure no one else dies."

"Then why haven't you talked to them about this?" Helena asked the ninja who shrugged.

"I'm not their father nor am I the leader for this Squad."

"How can you be their father? You would have been too young for most and for the rest you've never met their mothers before meeting them." Red Inferno said walking in from the door leading outside.

"With how long all of you have been around, I don't if you're just messing with me or still take things literally."

 _Dublin January 01, 23:01 UTC._

The Outsiders burst through a door to a factory and saw large robotic spiders with a pink lens for an eye.

"I recognize these! They're Luthor's Spider-Bots!" Beast Boy said before they heard laughing and looked up to see the M.O.N.Q.I.s flying above them. "And Anthony Ivo's M.O.N.Q.I.s." He finished before hearing a throat being cleared.

Looking up, they saw the girl being held by a man.

He is slighter short wearing a white dress shirt beneath a green, sleeveless sweater and a red bow tie. His dress shirt is tucked in his pants, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbow. His sleeveless, green sweater has a pocket, holding two pens. He's wearing black pants that reach to his ankles, revealing his white socks.

He has visible wrinkles on his forehead, beneath his eyes, and marionette lines. He has high cheekbones. His hair is auburn, with a streak of gray hair on the sides.

 _Hollywood January 01, 15:08 PST._

Naruto quickly looked up to see Geo-Force storm out of Violet's room as a feint looking Terra followed. Naruto jumped up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tara, look at me, deep slow breath." Taking a deep breath, Terra sighed before turning. "Why don't you go out on the balcony to get some air." nodding, Terra walked to the balcony while picking up her phone and started typing.

 _Good news: outsiders parents grounding them_

Naruto walked into Violet's room and saw her looking out the window. "Violet? What happened?"

Violet finally explains that she got memories from Gabrielle who took a bribe from Henchy to turn off the Markovian Palace's security system and allow Baron Bedlam's assassin inside to kill their parents.

"I'm guessing that's what's been wrong with you since November?" She looked at him in shock at that. "Another power of mine is I can sense emotions and since late November you've had a lot of worry and anxiety. I'd say give them some time, that was a lot to take in. But it wasn't you that did that. And for Gabrielle, she probably needed the money and of course, was tricked anyways as they tried to see if she had a Meta-Gene."

She nodded before Naruto gave her a hug before leaving and closed the door. He then saw Jay explain that this life is too dangerous and the League should have never agreed to the idea of the Outsiders. Finally, Kid Flash comes forward and explains to Jay that his fear isn't about the Outsiders, but about Joan.

He explains that Jay really feels lost and alone, and promises that he's not going anywhere. But there are several meta-humans out there that actually are lost and alone and someone needs to be there for those kids. Then Wonder Girl admits to her mother that the Outsiders do have targets on their backs, but it's nothing new.

And that Meta-humans feel like they're in the cross-hairs all the time, and the Outsiders need to empower them. El Dorado explains to Eduardo Sr. their family is everything to him, but there are meta-humans out there who don't have families or are being torn from them. Eduardo Sr. finally gives in. He and El Dorado smile at each other.

" _Naruto, we saved the girl, and it was that android Ivo._ " Naruto heard Beast boy through his comms.

"He might have been paid to do that. Got the girl home?"

" _Yeah, Mr. Malone was really grateful._ "

' _Malone? That sounds familiar._ ' Naruto thought before walking down. "OK, we've got training to do, get to the gym!"

Later, Naruto was watching G. Gordon's report on the Dublin mission as the others were still in the gym.

He showed a video of Beast Boy pushing the person who was recording out of the way as the factory exploded.

 _LIVE_

 _January 01, 20:03 EST._

 _"And there you have it, faithful viewers. The latest explosive exploits of every punk's favorite heroes, the Outrageous Outsiders." Gordon then walked past his desk to Lex who was sitting down. "We're here with U.N General Secretary Lex Luthor." Gordon then sat down beside Lex. "Mr. Secretary, thoughts?"_

 _"It's wonderful the girl was rescued, of course. But, frankly, the locals could have handled that. Instead, these irresponsible super children, rush in and get a predictable result. An explosion, massive property damage, it's sad really."_

 _"Isolated incident or pattern?"_

 _"The latter I'm afraid. Take the Bwunda, where I witness the near-death of Kid Flash! He, and Wonder Girl, and Beast Boy show all the maturity of children playing dress-up in the backyard. It's appalling Flash, Wonder Woman and the League allow it! I happen to know that the parents and guardians of the teenaged Outsiders are not on board with their teenaged antics."_

 _Gordon raised an eyebrow at that as he frowned before Lex continued. "That's why I call on the nation's of the world to Authorize a new Hero registry to catalog, unmask and regulate all vigilantes, cracking down on them and holding them accountable even for their wayward proteges. Something like what we had in the US. In the 1950s."_

 _Gordon just yawned at that. "You make some interesting points."_

 _Lex narrowed his eyes at that. "I'd call 'Interesting' an understatement G. Gordon."_

 _Gordon raised his hand up at that. "Perhaps, 'Inaccurate' would better suit? Based on recent social media posts…" He trailed off as a picture of Wonder Girl, El Dorado with their parents and Naruto wearing his half mask came up_

 _'1K WOODSWORTH_

 _WonderGirlOutsiders_

 _Me, Mom, my other mentor Kage, El Dorado, his dad_

 _#WeAreAllOutsiders'_

 _"Say their parents and mentor are on board. The original Flash Jay Garrick even just created an account to post this video._

 _A video of Jay in a costume of a silver hat with wings and a long-sleeved shirt with a lightning bolt, Flash and Kid Flash came up._

 _"No one could have stopped me when I was young so I say… We are all Outsiders/ We are all Outsiders/ We are all Outsiders." All three speedsters finished together._

 _"And oh look, Mr. Garrick must watch our show because he just posted this in response to your comments."_

 _Flitter-International_

 _Jay_Garrick_JSA_

 _Fascist Hero Registry didn't work in the 1950s. Won't work now._

 _#WeAreAllOutsiders_

 _"Fascist Hero Registry didn't work in the 1950s. Won't work now. #WeAreAllOutsiders. And there's more."_

 _He brought up video clips of people that the heroes saved, heroes themselves with Fury, the teens at the Center, and Helga, all using an app called EyeSpam. Saying We are all Outsiders._

 _"It appears you're on the wrong side of well… Everyone."_

Naruto turned the screen off before looking to see Beast Boy and Eduardo Sr. "Gar, Eduardo." He said getting their attention. "Lex knew the parents wanted to stop this at first. I think the Hub or the Center is bugged, or we got another mole."

Up above, Terra stiffened before walking to her room. Naruto's phone then vibrated before picking it up. "Hey, Talia."

" _You don't do anything online for your entire life and the first thing you do is pose shirtless?!_ "

"I was training before taking that picture!"

" _And now you're eye candy!_ "

Naruto blinked at that before checking to see that he had hundreds of replies on Flitter, mostly women saying very adult things about his body or what they would do to him.

 _New York January 01, 20:15 EST._

Lex was in Gordon's dressing room as he was taking off the makeup on his face. "That wasn't in the script!"

"The script needed changing. And you needed a wake-up call." Gordon then turned and pointed at Lex. "You took the wrong approach, my friend. Allowing a personal vendetta to cloud your judgment."

"Personal vendetta?"

"Please, we know that Ivo's factory actually belongs to you. We know you lost a fortune in spider-bots. But your campaign against the Outsiders was backfiring, badly. Your attacks only increased their popularity."

"So don't attack? Embrace? Embrace and coop?"

 _Gotham January 01, 21:10 EST._

Batman's team was finishing watching the interview and froze it at the end.

"Someone should e-mail that pic to Superman, he'll want it framed." Miss Martian said as Wonder Woman placed her hands on her hips.

" _A publicly annoyed Luthor is… a minor miracle. How was it achieved?_ "

Batman explains that Oracle found Luthor's factory in Ireland. So the team devised a plan. Oracle was the one that posted the image of the M.O.N.Q.I. on the Outsiders' feed while Batman and Miss Martian posed as the father and kidnapped the daughter. Robin salvaged the M.O.N.Q.I.s and the Ivo robot from the real Ivo's last base who operated them by remote control.

" _To… Fool the Outsiders?_ " Wonder Woman asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Among others?"

" _But not Lex Luthor?_ "

"No, Lex will know this was a setup. But knowing and proving are two different things." Batman replied to the Amazon.

" _Is that your excuse?! Don't any of you see how truly compromising this situation is?_ "

"This is a war, Diana." The detective replied to her.

" _And which side are we on? We're not simply hiding things anymore. We've gone beyond lying to our comrades and the public, now we're staging false events, creating fake news, merely to make our opponents look bad? Or the Outsiders, and by extension, the rest of us, look good? Even with the best of intentions, that is crossing a line. You must see that. You must._ "

 _Hollywood January 01, 18:19 PST._

Halo sat at her desk with the Halloween picture she took with Brion, Forager, and Victor on the wall beside her desk before she started writing on a notepad.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. That's a scene for the next episode but since it took place on Midnight on New Years, I decided to put it here as the bulk of the next Ep is on the 2nd.**

 **2\. Yeah, that's another goof they did in the Ep of her saying she's been on for two years. I guess they (The writers for the Ep) forgot the comics are canon and she's actually been on the Team since at least December of 2015 so she's been on for three years as of this episode.**

 **I'm going, to be honest, I thought Beast Boy was a bit of a jerk for this episode of when Ed had the fight with his father at the Center when M'gann looked to him when Ed wanted to leave he just shrugged at her saying "What can I do?" and at the Hub, Wonder Girl kept bugging him to start training but he kept blowing her off to either play the hockey game or to check social media.**

 **I'm sure they went with a "He thought being a leader was easy and he didn't have to do anything" and with the parents, the only good ones in his life with Mento being a jerk were his mother and Rita who both died and in canon he's emancipated so that's why He can't use Child Labor Laws on Gretchen in the previous Ep of doing over 50 takes for one scene.**

 **So maybe he couldn't get why the parents worry about their kids with his mother dying when he was around 9 and the Godparents being heroes themselves later on down the road.**

 **And the parents talking to the kids I've actually seen a lot due to being in a Military family with a lot of cousins/people who married into the family either is in the Military or has been and also living in a Military area with a lot of friends in or have been in the Military.**

 **OK not sure when the next update will be as I'm taking a break as my dog passed on Monday and I had this already written as I try to write these Ch's up right after the previous upload to keep with the schedule of every 2 weeks. For the others, I'm around halfway done anyways too.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Quiet Conversations

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XXIV: Quiet Conversations.****

 **Last Time.**

 _Batman explains that Oracle found Luthor's factory in Ireland. So the team devised a plan. Oracle was the one that posted the image of the M.O.N.Q.I. on the Outsiders' feed while Batman and Miss Martian posed as the father and kidnapped the daughter. Robin salvaged the M.O.N.Q.I.s and the Ivo robot from the real Ivo's last base who operated them by remote control._

 _"To… Fool the Outsiders?" Wonder Woman asked, raising her eyebrow._

 _"Among others?"_

 _"But not Lex Luthor?"_

 _"No, Lex will know this was a setup. But knowing and proving are two different things." Batman replied to the Amazon._

 _"Is that your excuse?! Don't any of you see how truly compromising this situation is?"_

 _"This is a war, Diana." The detective replied to her._

 _"And which side are we on? We're not simply hiding things anymore. We've gone beyond lying to our comrades and the public, now we're staging false events, creating fake news, merely to make our opponents look bad? Or the Outsiders, and by extension, the rest of us, look good? Even with the best of intentions, that is crossing a line. You must see that. You must."_

 _Hollywood January 01, 18:19 PST._

 _Halo sat at her desk with the Halloween picture she took with Brion, Forager, and Victor on the wall beside her desk before she started writing on a notepad._

 **Now.**

 _Hollywood January 02, 04:16 PST._

Fred was walking around looking for Victor before stopping at an alleyway. "Victor Stone? Fred Bugg has been looking everywhere for you!"

He said before walking in, and eyes widened at seeing Victor with his right elbow, shoulder and hand robotic as well as the top part of his head, chin, neck and right cheek with a purple light on his forehead, left eye now purple and a glowing line going across his face above and below his eye. And red lines on his arms.

Fred then grabbed Victor and ran to the Hub to get in, woke up Helga, Brion, and Tara. "I guess Fatherbox isn't done with me," Victor said as Helga walked over and pulled his hood off showing the others what happened. "It won't rest until it takes over my whole body… Until I'm a walking, talking Fatherbox."

A Few Hours went by as Helga had Victor in the med bay with Jefferson and Naruto who's wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and boots.

"You seem stable for now."

"Doesn't feel that way."

 _Boom!_

Hearing a Boom Tube, they turned to see Dreamer and Conner walking in.

"It shouldn't! Your condition is anything but stable."

"Guys, this is Dreamer, from the Forever People of New Genesis," Conner said as they stopped at the bed. "Figure we might need her help with what's going on with Victor."

Dreamer scanned Victor with her Motherbox before bringing it back up. "Motherbox has run a diagnostic. She believes your only hope is to place you on the Mobius chair of Metron."

"The What of Who?!"

"The New God Metron," Dreamer exclaimed before creating an image of a man in a floating chair. He's wearing a black and blue full bodysuit with a red circle on his chest, he has blue skin, red eyes, and black sclera.

"He invented Motherboxes, Fatherboxes, and boom Tubes among other things. His Mobius chair is the only thing with a powerful enough connection to the Source. To purge Fatherbox's soul that's contaminating him."

They then heard Forager yell out before Helga and Naruto walked out to where Forager explained Violet wasn't in the building as Tara gave a note to Stephanie where Violet explained she was leaving before Tara explained Violet told them what Gabrielle did.

"(Sigh) Steph, try to find Violet," Naruto said before Tara spoke.

"I must go!"

"Then get dressed, Brion?" Naruto asked Brion who shook his head before Naruto walked back just as a very loud Boom Tube opened up, having him jolt back.

 _BOOM!_

"Damn it!"

Once the Boom Tube dispersed, he saw Dreamer was gone but Conner had the Motherbox as the others walked in without Steph and Tara.

"Motherbox, please take us to Metron," Conner said, creating another Boom Tube.

 _BOOM!_

"Y'all are giving me a headache. No more boom tubes in the house." Victor said, holding his head as Naruto unsealed his bow and quiver before putting it on over his shoulder and jumped in. Followed by Conner, Forager, and Jefferson.

 _The Source Wall January 02, 13:15 UTC._

The team appeared in a cave before seeing Metron flying away from them.

"That him?"

"Think so… Metron, stop!" They ran out of the entrance only to see they were on the face of a very large petrified body that's molded with others, all eyes glowing gold.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked before turning around looking at the bodies that made a wall.

 _Happy Harbor January 02, 08:16 EST._

Donna sat across from Harper Row who had a bruise on her shoulder before covering it up. "My-My brother and I were roughhousing."

"Your younger brother?"

"Yes. (Sigh.) Donna, have you heard from Violet? She hasn't come to school."

"Violet's run away," Donna replied, getting Harper's eyes to widen. "Do you know where she would have gone?"

"No, I didn't even know she was thinking of running away. Must be nice having so many people care for you." She said before Donna scratched her ear to hide her communicator as she heard Stephanie's voice.

" _Sphere's helping us find Violet._ "

 _Dhabar January 02, 15:17 UTC+2._

A woman cooked in the kitchen of a house. She has olive-skin with brown eyes. She's wearing a hijab and is dressed in mostly black from head to toe, exposing only her hands and face.

A young man was reading a newspaper on the table. He also has olive-skin with brown eyes and black hair. He has a mole on his left cheek and a beard. He keeps his short hair mostly hidden under a white hat.

 _Knock-Knock!_

Going to the door, the young man answered it showing Violet also covered up in mostly brown.

"Cousin!"

"Gabrielle?! Gabrielle!" The woman yelled in Arabic as she ran and hugged Violet. "You're alive!"

"Hello, Mother," Violet said in Arabic.

 _Taos January 02, 06:18 MST._

"We're getting things ready." A clone of Naruto told the underwater girl who was now in a mobile tank as his screen translated. She nodded as Aquaman walked over and Naruto looked to see the Zeta-Tunnel. "You sure you still want to go?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "OK, we'll always be here if you need us for anything."

Naruto finished before turning to leave. "She's all yours," Naruto said over his shoulder as Aquaman pushed the tank through the tunnel as it lit up.

 _"Recognized: Unnamed Meta-teen, A41. Aquaman, 28._ "

 _Poseidonis January 02, 15:19 UTC-2._ ( **1.** )

Aquaman and the girl arrive in the ocean. He frees her from the tank, before casting a translation spell, then addressing her in Atlantean. "Has it worked? My translation magic is a bit rusty."

The girl looked around before turning to Aquaman. "Did you just speak Hindi? Or am I speaking English?!"

"We are both speaking Atlantean," Aquaman replied with a smile as he put his hands behind his back.

The girl's eyes widened as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Wait… I can talk! And you-you can understand me!" She exclaimed at being able to talk after being underwater since being turned before hugging Aquaman. "Thank you!"

They then started swimming through the coral of the city before coming up to two Atlantean men, Aquaman then stopped to salute with a fist on his forehead. "King Orin of Atlantis."

Orin resembles a tall, muscular Caucasian male with short blond hair, a blond beard, and aqua blue eyes. He's wearing an outfit very similar to Aquaman only with green on his shoulders, arms bare, green flaps on his waist and on his calves and a green diadem similar to a civic crown.

The other has a slightly dark skin tone, long black hair, and is wearing a blue guard uniform with a blue diadem similar to a civic crown.

This is Wyynde, a royal guard. ( **2.** )

Aquaman then gestured to the girl. "I would like to introduce you to… You never told us your name."

The girl looked at him before speaking. "No… And I will not now."

"It's alright child," Orin spoke up, hands behind his back before placing one on her shoulder. "You begin a new life in Atlantis. You may choose a new name for yourself when the time is right."

"Thank you." She said before looking up at Orin. "Um… Your Majesty. If I might ask… Why did you stop being Aquaman?"

"Ruling Atlantis is more than enough responsibility for any one person. It was always my intent for Kaldur'ahm to become the Aquaman when he was ready. And he most certainly is ready."

"You honor me, my King," Aquaman said before Orin continued.

"Your work with the Justice League honors all of Atlantis. News of your Outsiders has reached us here in Poseidonis. The Queen and I were very impressed. Particularly with their defeat of Professor Ivo."

Aquaman looked away at that for a second before smiling softly. "Yes, they did admirably work under difficult circumstances. But, apologies my King. I must take our new friend to her promised rendezvous."

"Of course. God Speed." Orin said as Aquaman saluted again before swimming with the girl.

 _Hollywood January 02, 04:22 PST._

" _Recognized: Silas Stone, A42._ "

"Did I just hear-" Victor said, trying to get up before being pushed back down by Helga.

"Victor Please, you need rest." She said as Silas walked in and explained he called in a favor to come but was shocked to see that the Fatherbox has spread over his son's body.

"Victor, what happened?"

"Oh, so you noticed? Right after I talked to you! So once again you-AAH!" As Victor gets ready to blame his father for his condition, the Fatherbox begins to spread again having spikes pop out of his arms and shoulders.

"AAAHHHH!"

Helga picked him up and placed him back on the bed. "Your emotions are clearly affecting your condition," Silas explained walking over.

"Don't you think I know that?!"

Silas then turned to Helga. "We need to slow this down. His best option is a medically induced coma."

Helga walked to get a syringe as Victor yelled. "That's the solution?! Putting me in a coma?!"

"It's temporary, and while under you'll lose no more ground against the Fatherbox. Please, Victor, you must trust me."

"(Sigh.)" Victor sighed as Helga walked over.

Silas then took the syringe and stuck his son having Victor pass out. "I'm going to bring you back son, I promise."

 _Ring!_

Helga picked her phone up before hiding the screen. "excuse me, this might be important."

She walked out talking to her mentor about Violet being missing before seeing Brion on the large balcony and walked out after hanging up. She joins him and explains that she knows that the news about Gabrielle and his parents is difficult. She tries to cheer him up by saying that his parents would be so proud of everything that he has accomplished: becoming a hero, finding and rescuing Tara, and the promising signs he's been showing as a great leader.

She explains that his actions have reached Markovia and his people are beginning to remember their love for him getting Brion to smile.

 _The Source Wall January 02, 13:19 UTC._

"Forager's heard stories of the old Promethean gods. But Forager never thought Forager would actually stand on the face of Gog!" Forager said in wonder looking around.

Jeff looked a little grossed out before speaking. "We're standing on a god? And we were in his nose? Ugh!"

"There's Metron!" Conner yelled pointed ahead to see Metron in the air before creating a Boom Tube to leave. "Motherbox, follow Metron!"

 _BOOM!_

 _Minosyss Ring January 02, 13:20 UTC._

"Now where are we?"

Naruto, Conner, Forager, and Jefferson land in the middle of a battle between Parademons and Superman.

"I guess we should help," Naruto said, firing several arrows before being tackled into a wall by a blur.

He then felt someone kiss him before seeing black hair and a gold diadem. He started kissing Wonder Woman back before she started putting more force in the kiss, having Naruto pull back when his head was pushed against the wall. "It's been a while, Diana…" Naruto trailed off seeing the look in her eyes as she gave a grin.

 _Crack!_

And cracked the wall a little as she put her hands on either side of his head getting him to chuckle nervously. "Almost two years! Two long years! You're not leaving until one of us can't walk!"

Gulping, Naruto looked to see Metron talking to the others about how Desaad and Granny had everything they needed for their device. And had Wonder Woman roughly pull him back to her for another rough kiss. Jefferson piqued Metron's interest when he explained Victor's predicament.

Naruto tried to pull away, only for Wonder Woman to tear his shirt before pulling out a tri-bladed kunai and tossed over to the team as a Boom Tube opened and flashed over to it. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Can't! Love you!"

" **If that continued, I think you wouldn't have been the man in that sex session,** " Kurama spoke up as Wonder Woman hit a Parademon hard as the last one flew to her.

' _If I didn't agree I would put a muzzle on you._ ' Naruto replied by stepping in the Boom Tube.

 _Happy Harbor January 02, 08:23 EST._

"I saw your brother this morning… He had a black eye."

"(Sigh) I told you, Cullen and I were roughhousing," Harper said as Donna raised an eyebrow at that. "Look, I know the drill. I say something and you tell the authorities. Colin and I will wind up in foster care and separated. So… Roughhousing."

"Uh-huh… And the next time you're in jail and my dad won't bail you? All you're doing is just protecting your father." Harper got up at that and started walking out before Donna spoke. "Up to this point, you've been the rock for Cullen to hide behind. But you're a kid, too. And the rock's cracking under this pressure."

"Ask yourself whom your silence is shielding now. Cullen... Or your father? I know you're afraid of what comes next. But I am going to be there to help you through it. And I believe it can be better than what you and Cullen have now."

After a long pause, Harper turned back to her. "Our dad hits us."

 _Dhabar January 02, 15:24 UTC+2._

"This cannot be true. I just got you back." Gabrielle's mother said as Violet looked down as all three sat at the table.

"It is true. I am dying." Violet said after explaining she was dying.

"Unless you're wealthy… Healthcare is difficult to come by in Qurac these days. But we will do what we must." Gabrielle's cousin spoke up before Violet shook her head.

"I have been to the best doctor. And she's consulted her colleagues. Nothing can be done. I'm here to say goodbye."

Gabrielle's cousin tries to guess what disease could possibly be killing Violet.

"None of that matters!" Violet yelled in English.

She starts speaking in English and explains that she just came to give them closure for their loss of Gabrielle. Both of them demand answers as Violet decides to tell them everything.

 _Hollywood January 02, 04:33 PST._

Naruto and the others dropped in and saw Silas who was startled by the Boom Tube.

"Who are you?" Conner asked as Naruto dropped his bow and quiver.

"Silas Stone, Victor's father. He's been helping us on that Reach device and the Fatherboxes."

Metron then flew in front of Victor and laced his fingers together.

"This is Metron. He can save Vic." Jefferson said as Metron looked over to him.

"There has been a misunderstanding. I'm not here to save this 'Vic'. I am here to watch him die. I have never seen a Fatherbox completely override an organic system. Such a thing is worthy of study."

' _Oh, this guy is giving off a vibe from back home now._ ' Naruto thought as he remembered a certain ninja before looking at Conner and Jefferson.

Walking over with Conner, they pulled him from the chair before Naruto threw him against a wall.

"You dare, mortal? I am a New God. To me, you are 0.5 of nothing." Metron said to Naruto who had gold chakra cover him.

He formed two horns form on his head, his eyes turned orange and he gained six magatama markings around his neck, a swirl design over his stomach, and various other lines extending along his body.

"You're not the first to say that to me who've I've beaten," Naruto said as Jefferson hit Metro with his lightning as Naruto created astral hands that held him down.

 _Poseidon January 02, 15:35 UTC-2._

"These are my parents, Sha'lain'a, and Calvin Durham." Aquaman introduced his parents to the teen girl.

Sha'lain'a is a tall, Atlantean female with a golden skin tone and wavy, golden hair, which reaches her waist. She has pronounced gills across the sides of her neck.

Calvin is a fairly tall man with a dark brown skin-tone, brown eyes, and bald. He has gills and webbed hands and feet. He's wearing a simple, skin-tight purple Atlantean garment. Around his waist is a lighter colored stripe like a belt. There is a stripe in the same color around the end of his sleeves, and over his shins as well.

Sha'lain'a smiled as she swam over and hugged the girl. "We are very pleased you will be staying with us, child."

"And I think I can help you adjust," Calvin said with a smile. "I'm from the surface myself. San Diego California." He finished remembering he was a Black Manta henchman who was experimented on to infiltrate Atlantis but fell in love with Sha'lain'a.

"Thank you... Would you mind if I have a moment alone with your son?" The girl asked having Aquaman's parents nod and leave.

"Are you unhappy with this arrangement?" Aquaman asked the teen who shook her head.

"No, no I-I'm so grateful for the hospitality. It's more than I've ever received up there. Excluding S.T.A.R. Labs. Kage was very kind to me. But, Aquaman…"

"Please." Aquaman interrupted her. "Call me Kaldur'ahm or simply Kaldur."

"Alright, Kaldur, I think you are the unhappy one. I know you lied to King Orin. I do not know what the lie was about or why it mattered. And I am certain your King did not suspect." She then grabbed his hands and continued. "You think lying makes you a bad man. But I have known bad men. And bad men do not feel bad when they lie. You are a good man Kaldur'ahm." She finished before kissing his cheek and swam over to his parents.

 _Hollywood January 02, 04:40 PST._

Helga and Brion ran in and everyone else but Vic in Metron's chair.

Motherbox, tell the chair to save Vic!" Conner yelled as The Motherbox lights up and the Chair attaches itself to Victor, who begins to scream. "AAH!"

Suddenly a beam of light shoots out of his mouth and into the Chair. Finally, the Chair releases him as the spikes resend and all the light on Victor turns red before Silas helps him stand as Forager suggests that the light was the Fatherbox soul returning to the Source. Naruto disperses his cloak as Jefferson stops his lightning, having Metron stand up.

"Fatherbox has been purged. Your 'Vic' is all Mobius tech now. A missed opportunity for study… A waste."

"I'm starting to see why Bear hit this guy," Conner said to the others as Metron got in his chair before Jefferson walked up to the New God.

"Look. I know I'm not your favorite human right now. But you mentioned Granny earlier. Is your Granny the same as our Gretchen Goode?"

Metron stared down for a moment. "No. And yes." He answered before leaving via Boom Tube.

Silas started to leave before Victor stopped him and hugged Silas.

 _Dhabar January 02, 15:50 UTC._

Violet has finished explaining, Samad accuses her of being a demon. But Madia calms him down by explaining that she understands that by returning to them in Gabrielle's body, Violet was trying to give them a gift. Samad is outraged that Madia is forgiving Violet and Madia acknowledges that Samad lost his brother and she lost her husband to Queen Bee's armies, and now they have lost Gabrielle too, but she wants to hold back the anger that she has left.

She thanks Violet for bringing them closure. Madia kisses Violet on the forehead and says that she hopes Violet finds peace in her new family.

As Violet leaves, Stephanie and Tara arrive, in the Bio-Ship, to pick up Violet. Tara and Violet embrace.

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse January 2, 10:00 EST._

Donna had Harper and her little brother standing in the hall in front of her father's place.

Cullen has short brown hair, a black eye, and wearing a red button shirt over a white T-shirt and jeans.

Knocking, Naruto answered the door. "Hey, welcome to your new home," Naruto said, placing a hand on their shoulders. And had Cullen flinch. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Why?" Harper asked as Naruto opened the door and showed Zatanna in her hero outfit, and Black Canary in his kitchen as well as Artemis in her costume.

Her costume consists of a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It's colored in various shades of black and grey. She has a mask extending from her hairline to her cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg and a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

(A/N: The Stealth-tech version of her suit from Season 1.)

"I'm a private person," Naruto replied as Donna left just as Talia in her suit walked out. "Oh, here, let me get that." Naruto finished touching Cullen's right eye and had it heal.

He pulled his hand away showing a white circle on his palm before patting Harper on the head. "There, yours should be healed as well. You can still go to Happy Harbor High, I got a teleporter to my daughter's place up there."

 _Poseidonis January 02, 17:05 UTC-2._

The gilled girl is swimming happily with Aquaman's parents. Aquaman watches, from a distance when Wyynde arrives and the two of them kiss.

 _Hollywood January 02, 06:15 PST._

At the Hub, Victor and Silas talk in the med bay. Forager and Conner watch and smile at each other from the door as Jefferson and Helga are sitting together on the couch when Stephanie, Tara, and Violet arrive through a boom tube. Helga hugs Violet before Brion and Violet make eye contact.

Outside on the balcony, Tara is answering a phone call from Deathstroke. "I received your message… Yes, I know it is late… But that's because there's been nothing to report, nothing has happened lately. It's been quiet, boring even… Yes, Slade, I shall keep you posted." She hung up and looked out at the sun rising, with a smile.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. Another goof, they put it at 11:19 but the Wiki says it was supposed to be 15:19. I guess it was like the 3rd ep of them accidentally saying June instead of July.**

 **2\. Yes, it is Wyynde... People (At least ones that I saw) kept saying he got together with Garth. It's a pet peeve of mine when someone constantly gets something wrong about a character. I'm sure most of us get a little annoyed at that due to parents getting the name/something wrong about our favorite heroes/characters when we were kids.**

 **Harper WILL NOT be Naruto's protege if/when she becomes Bluebird. Naruto taking them in was just an idea that came to me. In fact, the only reason I have Arrowette as Naruto's was that this show was still canceled when I had Naruto take Green Arrow's place in saving her father in Insecurity.** **Otherwise, I would have kept Arrowette as GA's protege.**

 **I hope you're all doing well and staying safe with what's going on. and reminding you that I uploaded on the 10th as the last Ch only got 2 reviews.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	25. Chapter XXV: Training Day

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **A/N: For the poll, every choice is either tied or just a few votes from each other, so if nothing big happens for the one that's in 1st place (And I would like it to be at least 30 ahead of the others) by the time I get to Season 2 episode 10 of Earth's Mightiest Heroes "Prisoner Of War" Then I'll do a 2nd poll with the top 20 picks with an extra five for an odd number as well as an odd number to vote with.****

 ** **I apologize for the short Ch. I had trouble thinking up the dialogue for everyone.****

 ** **Big thanks to Kuronodono12 for helping out with this Ch.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XXV: Training Day.****

 **Last Time.**

 _Knocking, Naruto answered the door. "Hey, welcome to your new home," Naruto said, placing a hand on their shoulders. And had Cullen flinch. "Hey, can you keep a secret?"_

 _"Why?" Harper asked as Naruto opened the door and showed Zatanna, and Black Canary in his kitchen as well as Artemis in her costume._

 _"I'm a private person," Naruto replied as Donna left just as Talia in her suit walked out. "Oh, here, let me get that." Naruto finished touching Cullen's right eye and had it heal._

 _He pulled his hand away showing a white circle on his palm before patting Harper on the head. "Yours should be healed as well. You can still go to Happy Harbor High, I got a teleporter to my daughter's place up there."_

 _Poseidonis January 02, 17:05 UTC-2._

 _The gilled girl is swimming happily with Aquaman's parents. Aquaman watches, from a distance when Wyynde arrives and the two of them kiss._

 _Hollywood January 02, 06:15 PST._

 _At the Hub, Victor and Silas talk in the med bay. Forager and Conner watch and smile at each other from the door as Jefferson and Helga are sitting together on the couch when Stephanie, Tara, and Violet arrive through a boom tube. Helga hugs Violet before Brion and Violet make eye contact._

 _Outside on the balcony, Tara is answering a phone call from Deathstroke. "I received your message… Yes, I know it is late… But that's because there's been nothing to report, nothing has happened lately. It's been quiet, boring even… Yes, Slade, I shall keep you posted." She hung up and looked out at the sun rising, with a smile._

 **Now.**

 _Gotham; Naruto's Penthouse January 03, 06:33 EST._

Naruto hummed as he opened the door to Harper's room before stopping at her bed with the sheets up over her head as a broken alarm clock was at the wall. Lifting his left arm he revealed he was carrying a small bucket before tipping it over having water and ice dumped on the teen.

"AAH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What? Don't you all do this for charity?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the damn summer!"

"Ah well. You're sleeping in. Come on, breakfast is ready." Naruto said turning as Harper threw the cover off showing she was wearing an oversized shirt.

"It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"Yeah, we all get up at least by six, we all go to work or school at different times so we gotta get up early. So get changed and come on you've got school." Naruto said before closing the door.

Ten minutes went by before a miffed Harper walked out, arms crossed. "There you are, come on and eat," Artemis said, placing a plate down in front of Cullen as Harper sat down.

"Where's everyone else?" Cullen asked as Naruto poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Already left for school or work."

"Aren't you, like, rich?" Harper asked as she started eating her food having Naruto shrug.

"Yeah I did win the lottery a year ago but it gets boring here at the house all day so most of us have jobs or a part-time one."

 _Gotham City January 04, 19:16 EST._

Naruto in a black suit, undershirt, and red tie danced with Talia who's wearing a black dress with a slit on the right leg in the middle of a restaurant.

Once the music ended, they walked back to their table.

"This is nice," Talia said as they sat down.

"Yeah, with the kids and crime, it's hard to find the time," Naruto said as they started eating their food. "How's Damian doing in Kindergarten?"

"Fine, teachers really love him."

"Yeah, he took after me."

"I'm… Actually thankful for that."

Naruto glanced up at her before speaking. "I wouldn't mind if he was like you, I'm sure Athanasia will be like you."

"It's more like I'm worried they'll take after my side of the family." She said before Naruto smiled.

"That's why we'll teach them not to be."

"Along with my guard."

"Don't encourage them with anything," Naruto said as she smirked.

"Aw, the master doesn't like his harem?"

"Don't start, it's bad enough when it's the others. I don't need any of you giving them ideas past checking their mail in their underwear."

"Maybe they could join~!" She teased as he sighed.

"No."

 _Gotham City January 09, 16:16 EST._

In a gym, Naruto, wearing sweatpants and a white shirt, was in a room with Dinah who has her hair in a ponytail wearing a black sports bra and shorts with fingerless grappling gloves and shoes.

She threw a punch at Naruto who brought up his hand revealing he's wearing a training mitt. She followed with a jab with her left hand and Naruto brought his right hand up. "OK, good. Now let's go faster." She stepped back before kicking Naruto who blocked it. "You're starting to telegraph, center yourself."

"Center myself got it!" She then spun and kicked Naruto who blocked it as her foot got near his face.

Naruto then pushed the foot away having Dinah spin to kick the other side of his head. Naruto ducked before blocking several punches and a knee to his chest. Dinah, seeing her opportunity, grabbed Naruto by the head and jumped with a knee strike before Naruto grabbed her calf with both hands. Letting go, Dinah then wrapped her legs around his head and fell into a head-scissor takedown before rolling to straddle his waist.

"I win."

Naruto smiled as he pulled his mitts off before speaking. "I believe I won." He said before quickly bringing his hands up to squeeze her ass.

She gave a small moan before leaning down and gave him a chaste kiss before putting her forearm on his throat and pulled back. "Tap out."

Naruto smirked as he raised his hand and patted her on the ass.

 _Minneapolis January 13, 13:45 CST._

In a park, Kage clotheslined a masked man before throwing a bolas at the feet of another that was about to attack Artemis in her costume. He then leaned down as a leg was about to hit him in the face, only for it to hit a man that was about to hit Naruto from behind.

Looking up, Naruto caught Jade wearing a costume herself.

Her costume is a dark green colored kimono and appears as though it has shreds and rips along with it. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. She's also wearing black knee-high boots and a white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin.

"OK, whoever gets the highest gets first dibs in bed tonight," Cheshire said to her sister who looked back.

"What if it's a tie?"

"Team-up."

"What?" Artemis asked as she shot her arrow having it hit another masked man and shocked him. "No way!"

"Aw, come on sis, we did it before." Cheshire teased hitting one man's elbow then punched him in the face knocking him out.

"On a special occasion!"

"We can make it a special occasion!"

Naruto kicked one man before ducking under a punch then uppercuts the man. "Are we really talking about this now?!"

"Yes/No!" The sisters yelled out as they continued fighting the group.

 _New York City January 15, 19:49 EST._

Naruto in his suit escorted Zatanna in a black dress into a theater as a clone did the same for Megan and Crystal who were wearing a green and blue dress respectfully.

"Why are we here again?" Crystal asked, looking at her date. "I don't like coming to places like these."

"Neither do I." The clone replied with a small smile. "But they do." He said as he gestured to the others. "And sometimes you gotta take one for the team."

"Yeah, you do. I ain't gotta do squats. Why am I here?" She asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Haven't taken you out for a while."

"And the first thing you do is take me to a dumb boring-ass play?!"

"Well, as I said, it's more for Megan and Zatanna, you're just along for the ride," Naruto replied as they got in the line.

"Lucky me." Crystal deadpanned as Naruto pulled her against him.

"Yeah, you are."

 _Hollywood January 18, 17:19 PST._

"OK finished your homework?" Naruto asked the teens who were still in school before getting a groan back. "Good! Let's get to training!" That got a louder groan from all but Wonder Girl who pumped her fist and grinned. "Come on, the sooner you start, the sooner you're done!" Naruto yelled while walking to the gym.

"Cassie, Static, and Jaime. We're working on your cardio, so treadmills." Naruto pointed a thumb at said equipment before turning to the others. "Bart, Ed, Tara, Violet, Brion let's work on strength training. Find a machine and go for thirty minutes."

"We're not on the Outsiders," Tara said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but you are living here. So get to it!" Naruto yelled, getting Tara and Violet to groan as they walked to the other side of the room.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **Sorry for the short Ch. I had trouble thinking up the dialogue for everyone.**

 ** **For the poll, every choice is either tied or just a few votes from each other, so if nothing big happens for the one that's in 1st place (And I would like it to be at least 30 ahead of the others) by the time I get to Season 2 episode 10 of Earth's Mightiest Heroes "Prisoner Of War" Then I'll do a 2nd poll with the top 20 picks with an extra five for an odd number as well as an odd number to vote with.****

 ** **Big thanks to Kuronodono12 for helping out with this Ch.****

 ** **Nothing else to say.****

 ** **Talk To You Later,****

 ** **Lone Wolf Out.****


	26. Chapter XXVI: Unknown Factors

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **A/N: Sorry for nothing else lately, I think I just hit a little burnout and needed a break. Remember to vote if you haven't!****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XXVI: Unknown Factors.****

 **Last Time.**

 _"Well, as I said, it's more for Megan and Zatanna, you're just along for the ride," Naruto replied as they got in the line._

 _"Lucky me." Crystal deadpanned as Naruto pulled her against him._

 _"Yeah, you are."_

 _Hollywood January 18, 17:19 PST._

 _"OK finished your homework?" Naruto asked the teens who were still in school before getting a groan back. "Good! Let's get to training!" That got a louder groan from all but Wonder Girl who pumped her fist and grinned. "Come on, the sooner you start, the sooner you're done!" Naruto yelled while walking to the gym._

 _"Cassie, Static, and Jaime. We're working on your cardio, so treadmills." Naruto pointed a thumb at said equipment before turning to the others. "Bart, Ed, Tara, Violet, Brion let's work on strength training. Find a machine and go for thirty minutes."_

 _"We're not on the Outsiders," Tara said as Naruto nodded._

 _"Yeah, but you are living here. So get to it!" Naruto yelled, getting Tara and Violet to groan as they walked to the other side of the room._

 **Now.**

 _Hollywood January 20, 20:26 PST._

Nightwing and Black Lightning in their Darkwear stood in the woods looking at Gretchen's single storied house before Nightwing saw a live video feed of Cat Grant interviewing Gretchen at the premiere of the studio's newest movie before Oracle texted him.

 _Live Feed Confirmed._

 _Granny's away…_

 _Time to play._

"Got it."

"Got what?"

"Confirmation, Granny's away for real, just got a live feed confirmed by our computer." Nightwing lied before looking back at the house.

"Isn't this just a simple recon of Granny's house?"

"Recon yes. But I never said simply." Nightwing replied pulling up the Motherbox Dreamer left them.

"Dreamer didn't take that back?"

"She hasn't returned for it yet, no. I asked Motherbox to ping in case there's any Apokoliptan tech inside. And ping, she did."

"Hey." Lightning spoke stopping Nightwing. "You're not suggesting an illegal search here."

"That ping was probable cause. Besides, we can't leave old Granny alone with Apokoliptian tech. She might hurt herself." Nightwing said walking to the house having Lightning groan as he followed.

Once getting to the house, Oracle texted Nightwing again.

 _Your Darkwear's picking up Granny's wireless security network._

 _Activating counter-frequencies pulse from your Darkwear transmitter._

 _The camera's down._

videos from the surrounding camera suddenly went blank before the two went to the door, hacked the lock, and went inside.

 _Boom!_

Just as a Boom Tube opened up underneath them.

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse January 21, 20:29._

Naruto stood behind his couch reading a report from Kaldur on the girl they took to Atlantis choosing the name Dolphin before he heard a chime on his comm. Turning his vision on, he saw Oracle messaging him.

 _Nw & BL missing almost 24 hours on a recon from Goode's home._

"(Sigh.) With them being there illegally, the League can't do anything." Naruto said aloud what he said came up in a blue text box before it was sent. "There anyone else on our secret team who can provide backup for me?"

 _No the- wait…_

 _You're going?_

"Yes, why else would you contact me? Everyone else is on the Team or Outsiders now."

 _Right… I'll provide backup._

"OK, I'll get my Darkwear out, you ready the Bat-Jet."

 _Bat Plane._

"Jet's more accurate," Naruto said before his vision turned off and he left to his office to change.

 _Ivy Town January 21, 20:30 EST._

(A/N: These scenes will be canon, feel free to skip.)

A heavily pregnant Karen and Mal are driving down the road as snow falls in the air.

"So... I did it. I tested for the Meta-Gene." Mal said as Karen sighed.

"Mal, we talked about this."

"You got tested."

"That was for my dissertation. I had to test my blood sample as a control. Before, you know, I shrunk down to study and alter the Gnome." Karen said as Mal glanced at her.

"You wanna hear my results or not?"

"No… Y-Yes. No, no, no. Ye-Oh just tell me!"

"No Meta-Gene. Just a regular guy."

"So, we both tested negative," Karen said holding her stomach. "That's fine."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it have been cool if Karen Jr. would have had it?" Malcolm asked, glancing over.

"Malcolm Jr. doesn't have to be Meta to be cool." She said looking over before looking forward.

"Of course not… Most parents would've freaked! But we could have handled it."

"We have a lot of experience babysitting Meta's."

"Meta or not… I hope our daughter has your big beautiful brain." Mal said, looking to her for a second.

"Your brain's beautiful too. And our Son will be blessed to get it." She said before looking forward. "Anyway, it's all luck of the draw."

"Does it have to be?" Mal asked, glancing over. "I mean, in a world that's genetically evolving so rapidly… You said Gnomes can be altered. Maybe a little of your science can give our girl an edge. At least make sure she can keep up."

"Let's just leave that to mother nature," Karen said as the snowstorm picked up before speaking after a moment. "Mal…"

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke."

 _Hollywood January 21, 17:32 PST._

"You sure you don't want to come home, Victor?"

"Thanks, dad, but this is really where I need to be," Victor replied as he and his father were patching things up as Beast Boy and Geo-Force walked in through the elevator. "Whoa!" Victor yelled out seeing Beast Boy was covered in red holding his right wrist up. "Is that blood?"

"Not blood… Ketchup." Beast Boy replied in an annoyed tone. "And bar-be-que sauce, and hoisin sauce. Which I slipped on and landed on my wrist wrong too!"

Geo-Force grinned as he put his hands on Beast Boy's shoulder. "One could say the restaurant's hostage crisis became a sticky situation, and Beast Boy couldn't cut the mustard against the new villain calling himself 'The Condiment King'."

Terra and Forager with his helmet on ran to the elevator for a mission with M'gann as Helga told them good-bye as well as to be careful before the door closed.

 _Kage; Gretchen's House January 21, 17:35 PST._

"I won't need you to keep Granny occupied," Kage said in his Darkwear to Oracle before knocking on Gretchen's door before she answered. "Good evening, I believe you have some friend's of mine," Naruto said with his voice distorted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you've talked to Desaad so cut the act," Naruto said as she narrowed her eyes.

"You mean that your friends broke into my home illegally?" Gretchen said before Naruto quickly threw shurikens hitting the windows and walls as he walked inside.

"Oh, look, you were attacked by the League of Shadows, I think my friends just came in to make sure you were OK. Now I like to see them."

"As you wish. Overlord." Gretchen said as Naruto noticed a handheld blue box on a table on the far side of the room light up red before he and Gretchen dropped into a red elevator into what looked like a gold energy dimension.

 _Ivy Town January 21, 20:36 EST._

"You're doing great. Push."

A female assisting nurse said as Karen was giving birth. Karen groaned as she held Malcolm's hand as well as a male nurse. "You're doing great. And hey, if you hurry, our baby could still be born on Martin Luthor king's birthday… Well, on his holiday anyway-!"

Karen reached up and pulled Malcolm to her. "You did not just tell me to hurry!?"

"No, no! Definitely not!"

"Focus Karen, one last push!" The nurse said as Karen screamed before they heard a baby cry.

"Well hello there. Welcome to the world, baby girl!"

"Hear that Mal? A baby girl."

"You did it!" Malcolm said before the doctor took the baby and gave her to the nurse.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"Karen, Mal… Stay calm, there's a problem with your baby girl."

 _Hollywood January 21, 17:43 PST._

Victor and Garfield are both in the gym with Gar on an exercise bike.

"I'm telling you Gar, it's like a fog's clear. I'm finally getting how to live with this tech. Donna and M'gann say it's just my 5 stages of the grief healing process, that I'm at the final stage, acceptance." Victor said as he brought his left hand up and the hand-folded down and his arm opened up into a canon.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, Beetle taught me that one!" Vic said, bringing his hand back to normal.

They then went to a bicep curl machine where Gar puts it at 225 pounds.

"No way!"

"Indulge me."

Victor's eye and lines on his left arm glowed as he started and on his first attempt caused him to throw the weights clean through the ceiling. "Crash!/Crash!"

Brion is on the roof, looking at the Halloween picture of himself and Violet. He is interrupted by Helga, to whom he confides that he had been avoiding Violet and made himself very difficult to talk to. He leaves to talk to her, but Helga dissuades him from doing so. Violet feels out of control, she tells him, and Violet needs to be in control first.

She distracts him by showing him the Outsiders' social media feed on her phone, encouraging him to respond to the Outsiders' fans, especially the ones from Markovia.

 _Ivy Town January 21, 20:46 EST._

Karen is in her super suit which is a form-fitting black and yellow costume that resembles a bumblebee as she puts on scuba gear over it.

"Karen, you just gave birth!" Malcolm said as their daughter had breathing tubes on her after finding out she has a hole in her heart. "When I let Ryan go to get your gear from Dr. Palmer's lab I thought I was humoring you. I didn't think you seriously tried to use it!"

"I wasn't playing Mal. You know me better than that."

"Doc back me up, any news on that heart surgeon?" Malcolm asked before Karen turned to him.

"He opens hearts, not snow-covered roads, he'll be too late."

"Then how about Naruto? He has that healing power?" ( **1.** )

"He's not answering his cell and I forgot his knife that calls him! Now, I'm doing this!"

Karen then shrinks down small enough to fly into the syringe of the assisting nurse and is injected into her daughter.

 _Hollywood January 21, 17:41 PST._

Naruto looked to see both Nightwing and Lightning without their masks screaming as they faded in and out.

"Those that require correction and discipline are brought here, to my X-Pit," Gretchen said as they stopped by the two. "These two naughty boys required much of both."

"Let them go."

"You're welcome to take your two friends. Simply step through the walls."

"OK." Naruto shrugged before walking through the wall and swam to them, nothing happening to him before pulling them and the Motherbox back in. "Take us back." Naruto finished looking at the shocked Gretchen who brought them back up. "Have a good night," Naruto said before walking to the door.

"Not with the Motherbox," Gretchen said as Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Not in the bargain."

"Such behavior requires correction," Gretchen said as Nightwing and Black Lighting let go of Naruto and walked to Gretchen.

"Now, obey your granny. My command is Darkseid's will. Teach your naughty friend a lesson." The two then turned to Naruto who had a slight shock look and got in a stance.

"(Sigh) Really, is this all of your group's go-to method? It's getting really tiring." Naruto said before punching Nightwing to the floor, knocking him out as his arm glowed blue.

 _Ivy Town January 21, 20:43 EST._

Bumblebee finished the patch on her daughter's heart, which stabilized the baby. Karen asks for a minute to rest before she comes out and deactivates the field. She then shrinks down to the subatomic level, where she examines her daughter's DNA helix.

She remembers back to her dissertation, where she isolated her own genome and added genes that would enhance the subject's physiology. She submitted the dissertation to help spark a debate on the ethics of artificially enhancing the genes of humanity. A debate that she now faces internally as she holds a strand of genetic sequence while beholding her daughter's DNA.

 _Hollywood January 21, 17:50 PST._

Naruto then dropped the Motherbox as he dodged lightning that hit the computer before Naruto jumped over to Lightning and brought his knee up to his face and then grabbed his head before throwing him down on the floor to knock him out.

 _BOOM!_

A Boom Tube opened up having Victor, Brion, Violet, and Garfield run in the room. Violet heals the Motherbox and then bathes Nightwing and Lightning in a purple aura while incanting in what Gretchen Goode recognizes as the tongue of the Old Gods, removing their brainwashing.

"Garfield, you are long overdue for discipline. All of-!"

 _BOOM!_

Gretchen yells at Garfield, and just then, the Batplane fires a missile towards her, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

Lightning catches a glimpse of a Bat-drone before everyone quickly departs in a boom tube made by Victor. "Yes, run away, children. Run for your insignificant little lives. I had my fun, and I hope for your sake that you all learned a lesson!" Alone, Gretchen lifts the small bluish box from the floor, revealing the contents to be a miniature robot computer. She comforts it, telling it that everything will be alright.

 _Ivy Town January 22, 00:16 EST._

An exhausted Karen looks at her daughter, telling her that everything will be alright. When Mal questioned her as to what she had done, she only answered that she did the right thing.

 _Hollywood January 21, 18:18 PST._

Back at the Hub, Jefferson has seemingly recovered from his ordeal, but Dick is suffering from the aftereffects as he's covered in sweat and shaking. Starfire is by his side, telling him he'll be alright. "OK, maybe this will help," Naruto said, showing a white circle on his right hand.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, it doesn't cure illnesses' so it may not work, OK?" Naruto asked before putting his palm on Dick's head and after a moment, he stopped moving before falling asleep. "That's not our problem anyway."

"And what is?" Star asked as Naruto pulled Dick's right sleeve up.

"Whatever Gretchen did to him… Removed my seal. The one that protects you all from mind control." ( **2.** )

At the same time, Brion finally gets the courage to approach Violet. He apologizes for his behavior, and they hug. Helga, however, does not seem to be pleased with the reconciliation. She immediately sends a text message on her phone

 _Complications_

 _I need to get my kids out._

 _Western Mongolia January 22, 12:18 ICT._

Ultra Humanite looked at the text Helga just sent him before typing himself.

 _Arrangements made._

 _Be ready. I Will contact you soon._

 _Hollywood January 21, 19:01 PST._

Gretchen was kneeling in front of a red hologram of Darkseid. "Good news, sire. Tonight I found the Anti-Life Equation." She said as he narrowed his eyes.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **The Gretchen talking to Darkseid as the last thing in the Ch. That was an after credit scene if you didn't know... Now DC's doing them.**

 **Again sorry for not much being updated, I guess I hit burnout and needed a break as whenever I sat down to work on a story, I wanted to do anything but work on my stories. Of course, it could be due to how much time being at home is like when it rains all you wanted to do was go outside, being stuck at home all I want to do is anything but sit at the computer.**

 **1\. Just a refresher he still has his healing power/real arm due to starting the original before he got the power and lost his arm.**

 **2\. As you saw, we did decide on his seal not working against the device/Anti-Life Equation. But for those that thought it should/could have, I decided on the seal being burnt off during the process.**

 **Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Antisocial Pathologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter XXVII: Antisocial Pathologies.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Whatever Gretchen did to him… Removed my seal. The one that protects you all from mind control."_

 _At the same time, Brion finally gets the courage to approach Violet. He apologizes for his behavior, and they hug. Helga, however, does not seem to be pleased with the reconciliation. She immediately sends a text message on her phone_

 _Complications_

 _I need to get my kids out._

 _Western Mongolia January 22, 12:18 ICT._

 _Ultra Humanite looked at the text Helga just sent him before typing himself._

 _Arrangements made._

 _Be ready. I Will contact you soon._

 _Hollywood January 21, 19:01 PST._

 _Gretchen was kneeling in front of a red hologram of Darkseid. "Good news, sire. Tonight I found the Anti-Life Equation." She said as he narrowed his eyes._

 **Now.**

 _Western Mongolia January 22, 17:20 ICT._

Vandal Savage holding a tablet is standing in the meeting room with the other members of the Light, as Gretchen is finishing explaining how Nightwing, Black Lightning, and the Motherbox slipped through her hands.

Ultra-Humanite then spoke up after Gretchen finished. " _You need not concern yourself with Halo, I already have plans for her capture and beyond._ "

" _Ultra-Humanite is not the only one to express interest in the girl,_ " Gretchen said as Vandal looked between the two monitors.

" _Securing her is my operation. And per the Light's tradition, that gives me first rights to her._ " Ultra-Humanite said having Gretchen look to Vandal who stayed silent.

" _I see... And what of the Markov's?_ "

Hollywood January 22, 02:21 PST.

Tara is walking down the street when someone grabs her from behind. She has an immediate flashback to the moment when Henchy kidnapped her. Using her combat skills, Tara breaks free of the person's grip. She then turns to see Deathstroke.

"Slade?"

"Easy Princess," Deathstroke said, raising his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Deathstroke said walking forward. "I know you haven't reported on everything you know about either Halo or Victor Stone. Explain yourself girl, now!" Tara looks down at that. "Nothing to say? You've gone soft on those people!"

Tara remembers Slade training her and used those same words. "I'm not soft! I haven't reported on either Violet or Victor because they're still developing cases… I'm still gathering intel."

"Heh! I can't tell if you're trying to convince me or yourself." Deathstroke said, putting his hands on his waist. "And I can't decide which is the worst. You think those heroes are harmless. Goody two-shoes who care about you. You've forgotten how much Brion cared when he invited you to London. And then went clubbing while you were being abducted."

"How much your parents cared by doing next to nothing in looking for you. How much Jace cared when she dumped you into Bedlam's Tar. Do you think your new friends are any better? The moment they decide you're out of line. The moment they fear they can't control you, they'll slap an inhibitor collar or a control chip on your neck." Deathstroke finished before taking off his helmet.

"Look, kid, have I ever been anything but straight with you? Tough? Sure for your own good But straight." He said turning her around and placing something in her hand. "So take this, just in case."

In the Hub, Kori, Bruce, Barbara, Tim out of costume wearing a red jacket and black pants and another man stood in Dick's room as he was still unconscious.

The man is a slim Caucasian male, with gray hair and a mustache. He's wearing a three-piece suit, a black jacket, a maroon vest, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie.

This is Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler.

"Naruto's healed whatever's done to him, I don't know why he hasn't woke up yet," Helga said as Jefferson, Kaldur out of costume, Megan, ad Naruto stood at the door.

"I don't understand," Jeff said before looking out the others. "I mean Granny's X-Pit was pure torture so why am I fine."

"Maybe Granny did something because we left," Naruto stated.

"Then why not me as well? Why'd she spare me?" Naruto shrugged before speaking.

"I don't know, the only difference between you two is…" Eyes widening, Naruto then looked up to Jeff.

"Is what?" Kaldur asked as Naruto walked over to Jeff.

"Jeff has powers. Granny must want you back under her control for Darkseid's army. This must just be an upgraded version of the control chip. Everyone they've used has all had powers, and killed the ones who didn't have the Meta-Gene… Maybe the Pit has a way to keep someone's Gene from killing them." Naruto explained as Bruce and the others walked out.

"Kaldur, Megan, can I talk to you?"

 _Los Angeles January 22, 02:24 PST._

Brion is watching Courtney Whitmore interview a new group of superheroes called Infinity, Inc. made up of two women and one man on his phone as he's sitting with Garfield, Forager, Victor, and Violet at a pancake house.

The first woman is dark with her hair pulled in pigtails wearing a red armored cowl with yellow goggles wearing a red armored suit with knee-high boots with the infinity symbol on her chest with 'II' underneath it.

The next woman also has dark skin with thick long blonde hair pulled in a ponytail down to her lower back. She's wearing a yellow helmet with a purple visor and purple lipstick wearing a yellow bodysuit that's sleeveless on her right arm and knee-high boots with the same symbol on her chest.

The man is Caucasian and bald with a red visor connected with a purple band wearing a purple bodysuit with knee-high boots and the same symbol on his chest.

"This Infinity Inc. is poaching on our turf!" Brion said as Garfield shrugged.

"Take it as a compliment. We've inspired them and they inspire others."

"And that's a good thing right?" Violet asked as they ate before Garfield spoke up while standing.

"Yes, now, about Granny, she's got serious Apokoliptan tech, and we gotta take her down!"

Later, back at the hub, Naruto was sitting on the couch before the Outsiders walked in as Jeff looked to see the others talking. Jeff thinks back to when Batman retired from the Justice League; Dick recruited him for the Team; the moment when he turned down Batman's offer to join his team; and when he and Dick were rescued by the Bat-drone and Gretchen's house.

Suddenly, he approaches the group as they exit the kitchen. "You're all working together!"

"What?" Naruto asked as Jeff explained everything that's happened since Bruce 'quit' the League up to now has been planned by the group because of certain things not panning out. "How the hell did you figure all that out? Because the Bat Jet helped us out earlier? You do know Dick is Bruce's adopted son, right? And that Barbara was helping me out saving you right?"

"That the League helped us break up a ring? I am in the League and Gar gave me that intel first. Of course, I would get the League's help because we had to hit every single one at once or the kids would have been sent to space and Lex would have just used that as a 'The League needed to get our approval so that wouldn't have happened' thing."

Naruto finished as Helga secretly put a mind control chip on Tara and Brion and had them go outside in the elevator before taking Violet out with her as well.

"But they-"

"Look, should they have done it? Maybe, maybe not has it been working?"

"Aren't you mad they used us?" Jeff asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Mad I wasn't in on it sure, but mad at them doing it? I can't be. I did the same with having Kaldur fake betraying us and faking Stephanie's death a few years ago. You are forgetting I was a ninja! The stuff you see in movies is fake. We did this kind of stuff on a regular base, hell, we had a whole group that dealt with this stuff so it wouldn't be traced back to our village."

"We lied, stole from allied/friendly villages, even attacked or sabotaged them if we were on the opposite side on a mission. A diplomat from a village pretended to want a peace treaty with mine so he could steal a 2-year-old girl for his village. Her father killed the man while he was doing it and to keep us from going to war, we had to send one of our own to theirs to be executed."

That got shocked looks from the group. "Yeah they tried kidnapping one of our own, but when stopping it, we were in the wrong. So, ninja movies don't portray us real well, at least for my dimension. It's the same for Westerns. Most of the killing wasn't because of an evil guy. Most just happened because somebody got drunk."

 _Apokolips January 22, 11:57 UTC._

Darkseid stood on a platform looking out at the lava that covered the land he was facing before a Boom Tube opened and Vandal walked out. He then turns to stare at his partner for a moment.

 _Hollywood January 22, 03:02 PST._

Victor and Fred sat on the couch as Jeff was in the kitchen yelling at Kaldur and Bruce while Naruto was telepathically talking to Megan and finding out Diana was a part of it as well.

"Didn't we feel enough of this mode when Stephanie faked her death?" Garfield asked Barbara and Tim.

"That was all on me and her Gar, they had nothing to do with it. And I still stand by what I did." Naruto suddenly spoke out before continuing with Megan."

"I bet Superman or Wonder Woman sure wouldn't approve."

Barbara then looked up at that. "Uh, Diana's part of this."

Beast Boy turned Tim. "And Cassie doesn't know? You never told her?"

Tim looks away at that before Naruto speaks up. "Again Gar, it seems Diana told him not to don't put blame on them, it's Kaldur's, M'gann's, Bruce's and Diana's fault here. Do you really think those they chose for their team could say no to them? Two being founding members and two being the leaders of the League? It's probably why they didn't ask me, they knew I had a spine to say no to them." Naruto said as Megan looked hurt at that.

" _Well, I'm not wrong, am I? Even knowing I wasn't going to be asked, would you still have said no to Batman? Would Diana?_ " She kept quiet about that, having him close his eyes. " _I thought so._ "

Garfield then looked to the others. "So, your little secret society of superheroes orchestrated events in Brooklyn, Maine?"

Barbara raised her hands at that. "No, the Brooklyn War Bugs and the Reach ship were real threats. We just kinda teed it up for you guys."

"We didn't need that! Look what we accomplished in Dublin! What? You're saying Dublin was teed up, too? But the girl and her dad?"

"(Sigh) The girl was M'gann. Her dad was Bruce." Barbara said with a sigh.

Garfield then telepathically spoke to Megan. _"M'gann, you did that to me?!_ "

" _Gar, I'm handling this!_ " Naruto said looking down at his brother-in-law.

Garfield then looks back at Barbara and Tim. "I cannot believe this! The whole point of the Outsiders is to be in the open! Give kids something that's theirs. You guys corrupted that!"

"Look, you may not like our methods, and maybe we did go too far. But you've secretly and knowingly coordinated the Outsiders with the Team and the League."

"That's different."

"Not very," Barbara said as she looked up and continued. "You wanted to go head-to-head with Lex and Granny in public. We were going head-to-head with the Light behind the scenes. And we did it in a way that allowed you to preserve your integrity. So now you're mad at us for it?"

"(Sigh) Condiment King?"

"(Sigh) All yours."

 _Unknown Location._

Helga escorts Violet into a laboratory with a special chair for her to sit in. She assures Violet that her mentor will be along shortly. Violet sits and notices that Helga is grabbing a needle and a bag of morphine. Suddenly, she remembers something. But before she can react, Ultra-Humanite enters the room with Gretchen.

Violet rises, ready to fight. Gretchen readily commands Overlord to create a cerebral-leash which is placed over Violet's eyes like a VR goggle. Helga claims that she has fulfilled her end of the bargain and now wants to depart with Brion and Tara. Ultra-Humanite acknowledges that she will get what she is owed when they are good and ready.

Helga argues that they had an agreement. Gretchen steps in to say that there has been a change of plans. She asks Helga if she is curious to know what they are going to do with Violet. Surprisingly, Helga is. Satisfied, Gretchen commands Overlord to bring them into the X-Pit.

Gretchen explains that she uses the Pit for discipline and correcting Darkseid's soldiers and prepares their brains for reprogramming. She shoves Violet outside of their protective cube. Violet begins to scream in pain and, as Gretchen expects, her healing aura automatically kicks in. Gretchen commands Overlord to scan Violet and confirm her suspicions. After the scan, Gretchen is convinced that Violet is the key to the Anti-Life Equation.

 _Hollywood January 22, 03:16 PST._

Bruce was on the balcony getting some air before Barbara rolled out. "We were trying to protect them. We were trying to protect them all."

"And if we were wrong? Would you want to be protected that way?"

"I wouldn't need to be."

"Well… Maybe they don't either. I know Naruto doesn't, we should have at least brought him in."

"You heard him, he wouldn't join," Bruce said, having Barbara sigh.

"No, he said he had the spine to stand up to you. It isn't a coincidence that everyone you asked to join outside of Diana, have looked up to you since they were teens or younger? To follow your order without question?"

"The mission-"

"Whose mission, Bruce? _The_ mission or _your_ mission?" Barbara asked before wheeling away.

 _Unknown Location, X-Pit._

Helga asks about the 'Anti-Life Equation'. Gretchen explains that it is a formula of life without free will. But in order to work, the formula must be tested. Before Helga can react, Gretchen shoves her out of their protective cube. Helga begins to scream with pain. Violet then uses her healing aura to reduce the pain. Gretchen takes it as another sign that Violet's organics are the connection to Anti-Life.

For her final test, Gretchen asks Helga if she has any secrets that she would like to share. Helga tries to resist but eventually confesses that she only wanted to protect Brion and Tara because they are her 'creations'. She explains that Baron Bedlam had first abducted Tara and brought her to Helga's lab. She had Tara tarred and the girl that resurfaced was not Markov's daughter but her very own meta-human.

But when Baron Bedlam stole her new 'daughter', Helga vowed revenge. She manipulated Brion into getting himself tested for the Meta-Gene and eventually turning meta-active, thus also making him her 'son'. Helga also confesses that Gabrielle Daou was also a specimen. She admitted that Gabrielle didn't have the Meta-Gene so Helga tried to kill her with an overdose of morphine.

When Helga found out that Gabrielle had survived and seemingly gained meta-abilities, she believed that her original results were false and that Gabrielle had been born again... As her 'daughter', Violet. And that once Brion and Violet were rescued by the Team, Helga was afraid of losing them as she had lost Tara.

She continued explaining that she seduced Jeff in order to stay close to her 'children' and hopefully find Tara as well. But once she learned about the Motherbox inside Violet, she began to suspect that Violet might not actually be her creation. To make sure, she analyzed a sample of Violet's hair and discovered that she was not actually meta-human, only a corpse possessed by a machine.

Helga could not bear such a creature dating her 'son', Brion. So in order to separate them, she lied to Violet by saying that she was dying in order to cause a rift between her and Brion. But she knew the ruse couldn't go on forever, so she contacted Ultra-Humanite and offered Violet in exchange for an exit for herself along with Brion and Tara, setting them up in a place where they could be together and create more meta-humans for their family.

Satisfied with the results, Gretchen orders Overlord to take them out of the Pit. Once out, Helga and Violet both fall to the floor, panting. Gretchen mocks Helga by saying that she knew that her words would make her children despise her forever but she just kept right on talking. Both Brion and Tara are glaring at Helga, seething.

"I suppose you hate me for that?" Gretchen asked the doctor who looked up.

"Yes."

"But would you do anything for me?"

"… Yes..."

Gretchen explains she was going to take Violet to Darkseid only for Humanite to say she was overstepping her bounds for the Light only for her to dismiss the gorilla. Suddenly, Tara jumps into action. She removes the control chip from Brion's neck. She reveals another chip, attached to her palm remembering it was what Deathstroke gave her.

They attacked only for Ultra-Humanite to create a Boom Tube for him and Helga as Gretchen used Violet to take her out with one as well.

 _Hollywood January 22, 05:03 PST._

The next morning, Jeff has just finished lashing out at Dick. He prepares to leave and starts looking for Helga. Gar explains that she left with Violet and the Markov's last night. Jeff doesn't blame Helga for taking them away before Brion and Tara return by the elevator. Jeff doesn't like the looks on either of their faces.

 _Western Mongolia January 23, 09:09 ICT._

The Light is in another council, minus Gretchen. Deathstroke finishes explaining that he gave Tara the antidote chip so that she could convincingly escape on their own, once Helga had captured them. Ultra-Humanite admits that the Light was never going to honor their agreement with Helga, but reveals that she still doesn't know that indicating that she may still be of some use. He also explains to Vandal Savage that he now sees why Darkseid persuaded him to give Violet to Gretchen. Now that he has the "Key to the Anti-Life Equation" the galactic balance of power will shift irrevocably. Hearing this news, Savage becomes enraged and crushes his tablet in his bare hands.

 _Hollywood January 22, 05:11 PST._

Back at the Hub, Brion and Tara have just finished explaining to Jeff what they had just experienced. Jeff is sitting on the couch in denial over Helga's betrayal. Feeling like he has been backstabbed by everyone, Jeff leaves.

"I was getting a weird feeling from her after we found out that Violet was just merged with a Motherbox." The others looked to Naruto who shrugged. "What? I just thought it was Victor due to his anger at the time as I never saw them separately after that. That's the reason I had the Red's here to watch out for her."

"I thought it was to protect us from an attack," Garfield said as Naruto glanced at him.

"Not really, you all have my kunai to call me plus I was here for a few hours every day. When I still felt negative emotions when you brought us here I brought them up to speed and kept an eye on Helga and Victor since he didn't have control over his Fatherbox limbs. Since they didn't need sleep they were a perfect choice."

"We were a little hurt. He didn't really need us as Red Tornado did for you back in the day," Torpedo said walking in.

"But, we accepted his reasoning to stay here." Inferno followed after her brother walking in from the kitchen."

"Why didn't you do anything before?" Bruce asked as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was Vic at first I was feeling the negative emotion from. Plus Jeff was sleeping with her, I doubt He would listen to me and would warn her or accidentally tell her I thought she was up to something and that would make her take them sooner when we weren't here or in the middle of the night."

 _The Orphanage January 22, 16:16 UTC._

"Here she is, as promised. The missing variable in the Anti-Life Equation. You'll find her a very well-behaved child." Gretchen said motioning to Halo as another Gretchen stood in front of her wearing the Apokoliptan armor.

Granny Goodness just smiled at her other-self. "Just as I prefer."

Hollywood January 22, 05:19 PST.

Tara walked out on the balcony talking to Deathstroke on her phone. "You were right about the heroes. They betray each other at every turn. They cannot be trusted. So, what do you need me to do?"

 ** **To Be Continued.****

* * *

 ** **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.****

 ** **OK, the exposition parts on the Light area was because I just wanted to get past that as fast as I could due to mind control being my #1 most hated plot so I'll probably do something like this for any future stories that have the mind control plot for an ep.****

 ** **And this is why I was wondering about Helga earlier as we don't know if she got the Anti-Life fixed or not.****

 ** **And for Naruto's part in finding out, I tried to make it a he was upset he was left out and M'gann and possibly Diana (As we don't know why she agreed to do it since she was against some decisions they did like the Dublin MONQI mission) and M'gann didn't want to say no to/disappoint Batman rather than doing that to Naruto (Or Conner for canon.)****

 ** **Well, we are winding down on the season and I'll give my thoughts on the last Ch for season 3 as anything I can think of to say is about the season as a whole/on the last ep.****

 ** **Nothing else to say.****

 ** **Talk To You Later,****

 ** **Lone Wolf Out.****


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Terminus Breach

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **A/N: Something I forgot to put up on the last update is that SyFy just showed season 1 of the Harley Quinn show and CW just got the rights to the Swamp Thing show as well... I'm hoping that could mean YJ could be shown on TV again so keep an eye out on CW, SyFy, and AdultSwim as well because the Harley Quinn show actually was aired a week after each episode on Canada's AdultSwim.****

 ** **Also, this is the next 2 Ep's for the same reason as the last time of both being on the same day ad focus on an area Naruto wasn't at.****

 **I have something important to talk about in the bottom A/N so please read that.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter XXVIII: Terminus Breach.****

 **Last Time.**

 _"But, we accepted his reasoning to stay here." Inferno followed after her brother walked in from the kitchen._

 _"Why didn't you do anything before?" Bruce asked as Naruto rolled his eyes._

 _"I thought it was Vic at first I was feeling the negative emotion from. Plus Jeff was sleeping with her, I doubt he would listen to me and would warn her or accidentally tell her I thought she was up to something and that would make her take them sooner when we weren't here or in the middle of the night."_

 _The Orphanage January 22, 16:16 UTC._

 _"Here she is, as promised. The missing variable in the Anti-Life Equation. You'll find her a very well-behaved child." Gretchen said motioning to Halo as another Gretchen stood in front of her wearing the Apokoliptan armor._

 _Granny Goodness just smiled at her other-self. "Just as I prefer."_

 _Hollywood January 22, 05:19 PST._

 _Tara walked out talking to Deathstroke on her phone. "You were right about the heroes. They betray each other at every turn. They cannot be trusted. So, what do you need me to do?"_

 **Now.**

 _The Orphanage January 25, 22:25 UTC._

Guy Gardner, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart all fly towards the Orphanage and use their power rings to trap the base inside a construct. Just then a squadron of Javelins fly in with a man with red hair, the sides shaved in the front one. He has a purple domino, mask with a purple and white bodysuit and black vest and purple and black fingerless gloves.

This is Elongated Man, real name Ralph Dibney, a member of the Justice League.

"Wonder Woman, deploy your Squad. But be careful. They've initiated no counter-measures. It's suspicious." Elongated Man said as he stretched his arms out to different controls in his ship.

"He's right. It makes you wonder who's trappin' who here." Guy said as Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter Superman, and two more men came out of one ship in a bubble shield.

The first man is a strongly built man with his entire body covered in a silver skin, save for his gloves and boots, which are red. He has a stylized red atom symbol on his chest.

This is Captain Atom real name Nathaniel Adams, a member of the Justice League.

The other man resembles a strong, large African American man with short-cropped black hair. He's wearing a domino mask, a red tunic with crossed black bands and a golden ring in the center, black pants, and a large green cape. The back of his cape features a thin golden circle with a stylized 'I' in the center.

This is Icon, a member of the Justice League.

Inside, Granny Goodness smiles. "My, what a delightful test of the Anti-Life Equation. The Justice League's biggest bullies. My dear little Motherbox, you've done quite well for your Granny. Darkseid will be most pleased."

She then activates the Anti-Life Equation device and activates, ensnaring the entire Justice League in a golden energy bubble that quickly turns purple, causing them to pass out. Granny Goodness just laughs maniacally as the Anti-Life Equation was a complete success.

 _Santa Monica January 25, 17:27 PST._

Jefferson is sitting on the beach, coping over the recent betrayals of the Team and Helga Jace. Virgil sits down beside him and offers him a hot dog. The hot dog reminds Jeff of a certain date with Helga, so he rejects it as they both sat in silence.

 _Hollywood January 25, 14:28 PST._

At the Hub, Beast Boy is watching an interview with Gretchen Goode claiming that her company has been violated by Meta-Humans, even after all of the money that she donated to the Meta-Human Youth Center. Upset, Beast Boy turns off the screen.

"She's just taunting us Gar." Black Bat without her cowl said as Garfield stood as The Outsiders, those who lived at the Hub, Aquaman, Superboy, Troia, and Kage stood in their costumes.

"Forager wishes that Forager could smell out Violet Harper like he once smelled out Victor Stone" Forager said as Vic, who was walking up the stairs, took a sniff of himself before continuing walking.

"We all wish that," Steph said to the alien. "But like Gretchen just said, we checked all of her places and didn't find her." She finished as Aquaman suggests that since neither Sphere, Motherbox, nor Victor Stone could find Halo, the best guess is that she is off-world now.

"We'll find her."

They looked to see Dick walking in. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Naruto asked, putting his arms on his waist.

"Can't keep a Boy Wonder down."

In the kitchen, another Naruto was talking to Miss Martian telepathically. " _As I said, I get why you formed it but my question is, why did you and Diana go behind my back?_ "

" _You all needed plausibility in case this got out._ "

" _And being a ninja, you didn't think I could fake a polygraph test? I said I had the guts to say no to Bruce, not that I wouldn't help. That's what hurt me M'gann, you were more worried about disappointing Batman than_ _lying to_ _me. You still see him as the_ _League's_ _leader that you can't say no to and want to impress. Now I don't know what Diana's reasoning for it was but you can bet your ass she's in for it as well._ "

" _Just remember, every time you lie to loved ones, it changes you a little. It did for me when I lied about Kaldur and Stephanie. And remember what happened to us?_ "

" _I thought you forgave me for that?_ "

" _I did… I just didn't forget. And yes you forgot it wouldn't work on me, but I was hurt you would try to change me against my will… Something Darkseid has the power to do now if what Brion and Tara told us about Helga are true. They have a way to strip people of their free will._ "

" _I am not trying to alter minds now. I didn't hurt anyone._ "

" _Lies hurt M'gann. And they hurt worse when it's from a family member._ " Naruto finished before walking out as the Naruto by Aquaman disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A doorbell rang as Forager answered it by hitting a holo-button that came up. The doorman answered saying someone wanted to see them before a screen showing Vandal came up.

"Let him in," Naruto said over Forager's shoulder.

"Why would you let him in?" Aquaman asked as Naruto turned.

"Because Granny was with the Light. I guess he knows about Violet. He wants to rule the Earth. Can't do that when an opponent has a way to strip people of their free will."

Savage is brought up and looks to the heroes. "I'm here to offer coordinates, so you can boom tube to Ms. Harper's location."

Superboy just looked over at him. "What's the catch?"

"The catch, as you put it, is this: you promise to tell her abductor exactly who sent you."

"If where you send them is true, then they will," Naruto said as the others looked to him. "I'll stay here in case this is a trap or Granny tries something if whoever is at the place Violet is at calls her."

"And I will too, no telling if Granny will call in help," Troia said after her father.

Later, the Team of Aquaman, Black Bat, and Miss Martian were getting ready to leave before Miss Martian spoke up about Thirteen being out to train with Zatanna.

"I'll sub in."

They looked to see Nightwing walking in after Starfire had to leave for a League mission.

"Dick, you know you're-"

"I'm traught, whelmed, and feeling' the aster. I'm going"

"Oh, I thought you broke that!" N Naruto said by the kitchen as he was checking his quiver before putting it on.

"I'm also going. I promised Kori I would watch over him when she left." Aquaman said as Naruto looked at them.

"Most of the O.G.'s together again," Naruto said as behind him Superboy was talking to Geo-Force on how dangerous it would be to get Violet. "Soundin' pretty Big Blue, like a leader."

"We both know that's not my role."

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not much on it anymore either."

"You keep sayin' that, but you already are a leader."

Naruto sighed at that before Superboy left. Miss Martian sends a text to Garfield, informing him to wish them luck as they try to recuse Halo before he texted back.

 _LUCK._

Terra joins the group as well, as they set to depart. Miss Martian a psychic link and warns everyone to be on guard in case this is an ambush.

Loading Savage's coordinates into the Motherbox, Superboy opens a boom tube and the Team travels through.

 _The Orphanage January 26, 01:17 UTC._

(A/N: These scenes will be canon, feel free to skip.)

The Team jumps through the boom tube and attacks the Parademons.

"All clear," Aquaman said after knocking the last one out.

Superboy activates the Motherbox again to find Halo's location. He confirms that Savage's intel was legit as the Motherbox locks on to her.

"That's odd." Miss Martian thinks through the link. "I can't sense her psychically. But I don't need to be psychic to know our boom tube will attract attention. Beta Squad, you know the plan. We provide the distraction, you find Violet." She orders Geo-Force to lead Beta Squad in finding Halo as the rest of the Team distracts the Parademons.

Superboy hands Geo-Force the Motherbox to beam them home if they get into any trouble. Geo-Force thanks Superboy for trusting in him. With that, Geo-Force, Terra, and Forager set out leaving Superboy, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Black Bat, and Aquaman behind. Aquaman notices the Javelin over in the corner, meaning that the Justice League is on the Orphanage base, where the League was supposed to stage a raid.

Superboy replies that he hears no sound of battle. Miss Martian says that she can't mentally link with her uncle or any of the other League members. Nightwing reminds them that, according to the Markov's, Granny Goodness can use Halo's power to control anyone without a fight, meaning that the League is most likely captured.

Superboy hears the approach of more Parademons and warns everyone to take their battle stations. Nightwing wipes sweat from his brow and notices Aquaman staring at him. Nightwing assures him that he's fine.

 _Dakota City January 25, 19:19 CST._

Jeff and Virgil walk silently towards Virgil's front door. They pound fists as Jeff takes his leave. While walking, Jeff thinks about all the betrayal that he has experienced recently.

 _The Orphanage January 26, 01:22 UTC._

Geo-Force sneaks through the corridors with Motherbox guiding him towards Halo. Terra and Forager follow him. Forager warns them that he smells enemies approaching. The three of them hide just as Gilotina, Lashina, and an army of Parademon pass by. Forager notices Mantis among them. Once all is clear, Terra contacts Alpha Squad to let them know that they have incoming enemies as the three of them head in the opposite direction.

The Team is prepared for the Parademons once they arrive. Gilotina lunges at Miss Martian but flies right through her. Superboy takes out both Lashina and Mantis. Aquaman and Black Bat take care of the Parademons with her using her crossbow. Another squadron of Parademons enters from another corridor only to be taken out by Nightwing's bombs.

The explosion causes a cave-in, sealing the tunnel. Satisfied with his work, Nightwing is suddenly attacked by another Parademon, causing a pile of crates to fall on top of him. Nightwing tries to rise from the crates, only to have a hand reach out and help him. He looks up to see Wally in his costume smiling down at him.

" _Dude, monkeys must love you, 'cause you are bananas if you thought the Wall-man would stay back at the Cave and miss this._ "

"Kid Flash, you're here!"

" _Well, duh. A mission to fight space babes and giant space bugs, on a giant space station in space? Try to keep me away._ " Kid said speeding to each person he described.

Everything became red and hazy to Nightwing as the others turned into their younger self from 8 years ago as he also turned back into his younger Robin persona. Together, the Team and Kid Flash take out the Parademon army. Kid Flash notices the League's Javelin in the corner and calls it a personal souvenir. Suddenly getting an idea, Nightwing, now Robin, uses his wrist computer to activate the ship's drones.

Robin warns Kid Flash to get out of the way as the drones begin firing on the incoming Parademons. Kid Flash appears next to Robin, activating his own wrist computer. The two laugh as they make a tournament fighter game out of the battle. Once the battle is over, Kid Flash is gone and Robin is suddenly Nightwing again.

He sees the rest of the Team standing over him. They tell him that they all experienced his fever dream of Wally through their psychic link. Nightwing is embarrassed before Black Bat hugs him. "Wally's always fighting at our side, and always will be."

Aquaman breaks up the moment by informing them that more Parademons are on the way. "Dick, if you are not one hundred percent in the game-"

"You kidding? I haven't felt this good in years. Let's go, ject Granny." Nightwing replied by pulling up one of the Parademons' rifles and turned it on.

 _Metropolis January 25, 21:40 EST._

Jeff is visiting Lynn Stewart-Pierce and their kids. Jennifer Pierce is running around in a Bumblebee costume. Anissa Pierce runs in wearing a Black Lightning costume. The sight brings a genuine smile to Jeff's face. Laughing, he grabs Anissa as Jennifer jumps on his shoulders.

 _The Orphanage January 26, 01:44 UTC._

Geo-Force, Terra, and Forager enter the main room to find Granny Goodness with Halo by her side.

"So the young prince arrives to rescue his princess. In these last moments, before the entire galaxy falls to Apokolips, your sad story moves even my cold heart. Your parents murdered by an uncle, your country lost to a brother, your trust betrayed by a confidant, and now you lead your sister and friends to an inescapable doom, executed by the she-thing closest to your heart." Granny mocks him.

Forager mentally warns Geo-Force that Granny is just trying to make him angry. Geo-Force informs him that he is aware of Granny's intentions. He's just making it look like it's working. Suddenly, Martian Manhunter appears and cuts off the trio's psychic link. Geo-Force strikes at him only to be stopped by Superman.

Superman tosses Geo-Force into Forager and Terra. Martian Manhunter picks up the dropped Motherbox having Granny laugh hysterically. The rest of the Team heads down a corridor. Miss Martian informs them that she briefly felt her uncle's mind. Nightwing advises that they need to be ready for anything.

Aquaman orders Miss Martian to brain-fry everyone once they reach the control room. Superboy argues against it but Miss Martian agrees that it seems to be the only way to save the universe at this point.

In the control room, where the Justice League now stood looking up at Granny minus the G.L.'s and Elongated Man who were struggling to stand. Granny explains that she is going to have Halo spread the Anti-Life Equation throughout the entire universe that'll kill anyone who did not have the Meta-Gene, as evidence of those struggling to stand up before they fell to their knees.

Geo-Force begs Halo to snap out of her trance. Granny orders Overlord to form a cube around her and Halo as she turns on the machine. Suddenly, everyone's brains start to hurt. Miss Martian begs the Team to hurry as they rush in. Aquaman orders the Team to target the machine. Overlord activates the machine, ensnaring everyone in the room.

Miss Martian tries to keep her concentration. Granny shoves Halo out of the cube. Halo begins to chant as the Anti-Life Equation is activated. Everyone gets caught in the radius as Halo's powers reach out far and wide into the cosmos. "At long last… Rise Children." Everyone then stood and looked at her. "And bear witness to the Age of the Anti-Life Equation is finally upon us. The Age of Darkseid begins."

 _Burbank January 25, 17:16 PST._

The Outsiders with Kage and Troia are above the Burbank G.W. Studio in Bio-Ship after the others just left to get Violet.

"So what's the lead here?" Naruto asked before Beast Boy looked to Victor.

"Vic?"

"(Sigh) For a while now, I've been struggling to figure out the full extent of my cyber abilities. It all started when I intercepted a text from Violet to Brion."

"You hacked his phone?" Wonder Girl asked as Vic shook his head.

"No, the cybernetic part of my brain just intercepted it before Brion's phone did. I couldn't control it. Back then… I didn't want to. But after my recent Mobius Tech infusion, kinda got a handle on this… Gift. I can reach out with my mind to the web, the cloud, well, to any tech. That's how I sensed Motherbox when Naruto saved Dick and Jeff the other day."

"Ever since Tara told us about Granny taking Violet, I've been searching for anything related to Gretchen Goode, Granny Goodness, and Goode World Studio."

"How's that different from what Oracle's been doing?" Beetle asked as Naruto looked over.

"Because Vic can become the digital highway, seeing things that have been deleted or hidden by alien ways."

Victor then brings up a hologram to show the Outsiders what he has found. Victor informs them that he had noticed no network connectivity in Building 16 of Goode World Studios. As he looked closer, he had found signs of an Apokoliptan signature. He senses no heat signatures in the building, so if they are to make their move, it needs to be now. "It's safe to go. Or, you know, 'safe'."

"You can stay here in Bio-Ship if you want." Troia offered to Vic who shook his head.

"Violet's saved my butt too many times, it's time I return the favor."

Victor opens a boom tube for the Outsiders, Naruto, and Troia to sneak into the studio minus El Dorado. Kid Flash sweeps over the building and finds it all clear but was wearing a Klamulon head.

"What are you doing?" Wonder Girl asked hands on her hips.

"Besides trying to tick me off!" Beast Boy said as Kid took the helmet off.

"Oh come on! The Klamulons are classics! They have heads, shaped like clams!"

"Yeah, not a cheesy style choice." Beetle said with a smile.

"(Pissh!) You guys have no class! Nothing outta the ordinary though." Kid said dropping the prop as Vic looked around.

"No, something's off." Using his powers, he turned off a hologram of the building to reveal a large strange machine.

Beetle suddenly heard a voice in his head as he looked at the machine. "It is Apokoliptan in Origin… Not compatible."

"'Not compatible'." Beetle mimicked the Scarab. "I got a sinking feeling I'll be hearing that a lot lately."

 _BOOM!_

Naruto jumped up as a boom tube opened up underneath everyone and disappeared. "Damn." He cursed before looking at the machine.

 _X-Pit._

The others screamed as they were in the X-Pit as Jaime's suit went back into his back as El Dorado appeared to teleport everyone out, only for him to appear in another spot by the others.

Suddenly, Beast Boy was pulled into a red cube by Gretchen who was in another above him smiled.

"Let them go, Granny."

"Oh no, I can't do that. It's your fault they're in this position, insulate child."

"You only pulled me out so you could watch me watch my friends suffer."

"That I appreciate the value of your suffering is what makes me an excellent Hollywood Producer. You need discipline only Granny can give you. So, I offer a fair fight, Beast Boy versus Gretchen Goode. Winner takes all." Gretchen said with a grin.

"Deal." Beast Boy said with a glare before the two cubes became one large one.

"Though it's a shame I can't stream the battle. The numbers would kill."

Beast Boy turns into a rhino and charges at Gretchen, but she stops him in his tracks with her bare hands and pins him to the ground.

"You have no idea what I really am."

Using his new powers, Victor transfers his mind into Overlords.

 _He opens his eyes and finds himself to be fully human again. "Whoa."_

 _An embodiment of Overlord suddenly appears to take him down. "Did not think this through."_

Back in the X-Pit, Beast Boy turns into an ape and punches Gretchen with all his might, but without leaving a mark. "You see, child, that's why you need this lesson. No matter how nasty you think you are…" Gretchen then punches Beast Boy "… There's always someone nastier..." She hits him back, Beast Boy shifts his head until it mimics Gretchen's.

"Nastier than this?!"

Taking advantage of her sudden surprise, he rapidly hits her with everything he's got, this time leaving an impact. But Gretchen regains control and hits back, sending Beast Boy across the arena. "Rude! Rude! Rude!" Bleeding heavily, Beast Boy tries to rise.

 _Metropolis January 25, 20:21 EST._

Lex Luthor is looking at trending polls in his office. Infinity, Inc. is slowly catching up to the Outsiders in terms of popularity. He makes a phone call.

Later, Luthor is riding a helicopter over the city. He is looking at images on his tablet. The images show Infinity Inc. fighting against Captain Cold. Luthor checks the polls again to see that the group is now tied with the Outsiders in terms of popularity.

 _X-Pit._

Meanwhile, in the X-Pit, the Outsiders continue to suffer in the Ghost Dimension as Gretchen continues beating up Beast Boy in their arena. Beast Boy turns into a snake, wrapping himself around Gretchen. She grabs him and brings him down like a whip. "Is that really all you got?"

"Just… Getting… Started!" Beast Boy then turns into a Ma'alefa'ak and strikes, biting her arm

 _Victor._

 _Victor is running from Overlord who creates a digital spear and tosses it at Victor. The spear goes through Victor's chest._

 _Victor discovers that he's not dead. "I'm not dead? Why am I not dead? This… This isn't real. Here, it's all who wants it more… And no one wants a win more than Victor Stone!" Victor calls back his cybernetic form. He uses his arm-cannon to blast Overlord to the ground. He then smashes his arms through Overlord's body, causing him to disintegrate._

 _X-Pit._

Gretchen beats Beast Boy to the ground. Satisfied with her work, Gretchen declares the match finished, but Beast Boy rises again. Gretchen continues to beat up Beast Boy when suddenly, the X-Pit is gone and they are all standing back inside the studio. Wonder Girl wraps Gretchen up in her lasso, and hands it over to Kid Flash, to tie Gretchen up quickly.

El Dorado checks on Jaime and Victor, who have passed out. Scarab recovers and reactivates Blue Beetle's armor. Victor gets up and walks over to the mysterious machine.

"Bout time you got back."

Looking up, they saw Naruto in his gold cloak dropping a black ball that when hitting the machine, disintegrated it having Gretchen screams in rage as she and Overlord are suddenly transported elsewhere. Victor senses this and locks on to Overlord's location as he creates another boom tube to follow. Naruto and Troia quickly follow just as the boom tube turns off.

 _The Orphanage January 26, 02:48 UTC._

The heroes and Victor arrive just in time to see Gretchen and Granny Goodness slowly merging back together, screaming in pain. Once they are one, Granny falls to her knees. Vic looks around to see the whole Team and Justice League under the control of the Anti-Life Equation. Seeing that Halo is the key, Vic pulled his hand up and had his palm open up before Naruto moved it slightly to their left.

"There, and just in case." Naruto then notched an arrow in his bow with a claw on the end and a rope tied to the bow.

Vic fires his arm-cannon at her, knocking the psychic leash off of her face and cutting off Granny's control.

Halo is conscious again and notices her surroundings. "I have to save him, all of them."

"Violet wait if you use your aura."

"I know, then I'll only further enslave them," Violet said before closing her eyes, she taps into all her auras and begins to glow like a rainbow and starts to float up.

With all her powers working in concert, she speaks in the old language and negates the Anti-Life's control. The Team and League come out of their trances. Enraged, Granny lunges at Halo. Halo can imprison Granny in a red sphere. "Victor, I need your help in destroying the machine." She said as they started attacking it with Captain Atom and Superman assisting them.

 _BOOM!_

The machine explodes, but Guy, Hal, and John contain the blast with their power rings. "Admit it, you'd all be chipped beef on toast without ol' Guy," Guy said as Wonder Woman helped him up.

Granny saw the Overlord not turn off before looking up to Violet. "Oh, child, please! Everything Granny did was for your own good. If you only knew what was coming, how pointless it was to fight, you would thank-"

"Enough! Your words are poison."

"Insolent girl!" Granny yelled before the shield around her disappeared before being hit with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) into the wall.

"Life and free will triumph over your Anti-Life," Violet said as she floated down. "And don't make another machine. I know how to destroy the ghost dimension so there's no point in making another machine."

Superboy walked up with the rest of the heroes. "Oh, and one other thing. You can thank Vandal Savage. He sent us and wanted you to know."

Naruto then walked up to Granny and crouched down. "You messed with my friends, with my family." He said before pulling his hood and mask down. "Before you were lucky with me in sending your Parademons or anyone that willingly followed you back with broken bones. Now, you'll be lucky if I don't send them back in a coffin."

"So run… Run back to your master. You tell him I'M coming for him... And hell's coming with me, you hear?!" He yelled as she created another boom tube and ran through it. "HELL'S COMING WITH ME!"

Superman suggests that they check on the meta-teen prisoners. As the Green Lanterns escort Overlord, Lashina, Gilotina, and Mantis away, Miss Martian stands by Forager. She mentions that with Mantis captured and her brother back on Mars, it's probably safe for him to return to New Genesis. "You are free to stay on Earth if you want to," Naruto said, hand on Forager's shoulder.

 _Apokolips January 26, 04:31 UTC._

Granny knelt at Darkseid who had his back to her. "Yes, I failed you, Lord Darkseid. But all my works were sabotaged… By Vandal Savage."

Darkseid just narrowed his eyes at that.

 _Hollywood January 26, 06:54 PST._

"I Totally blew it!"

Beast Boy said as the others said in the living room. "I never should have followed Vic's lead alone."

 _BOOM!_

Two boom tubes opened up, one Indigo revealing the Team, Naruto, Troia, and the other Outsiders. Miss Martian informs them that the Justice League will soon be home with the meta-human prisoners. When Beast Boy asks about Granny, Victor explains that he has proof that Granny Goodness and Gretchen are the same person. He shows them a hologram recording of both of them merging into a single being.

"Dude, you M.V.P this!" Beast Boy said to Victor. Beast Boy then calls for a vote to see if Victor should become an Outsider. The Outsiders all vote, yes, but Superboy interrupts the party.

"Whoa, how about asking if that's something Vic wants?"

"If being in the spotlight concerns you, you could join the Team." Miss Martian said as Vic looked hesitant.

"Or not, you don't have to be a hero," Superboy said as Victor sighed.

"This is in service for a greater good. I guess I'm an Outsider."

"Then you'll need a name." Geo-Force said from behind the others. "Hot Lava is still up."

Victor sighed at that before speaking. "For too long, I've been running from what I am. Who I am. It's time I embraced all my freakishness. I am Cyborg!"

Beast Boy smiled at him. "Welcome to the Outsiders, Cyborg." He walked up and fist-bumped Cyborg.

"Booyah."

 _Manhattan January 26, 09:57 EST._

Bystanders are gathered around Infinity Inc. asking for autographs as the authorities take Captain cold showing a control chip in his neck before they place a collar over it.

Later, Infinity Inc. steps into a limo. They check the trending polls again. They are now more popular than the Outsiders. Trajectory looked up to see both Lex and a woman sitting on the seat in front of them.

She is Caucasian with brown eyes and light brown hair. She's wearing a business suit with a red tie and a short skirt.

This is Mercy Graves, Lex Luthor's assistant, and bodyguard.

"Happy, boss?"

Lex just smiled as they started driving off.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **I've been thinking about this for a month, I just checked about season 4 and nothing new has come upon it premiering or if there has been a delay due to the pandemic.**

 **And I was thinking of doing another story if we do not hear anything by August as that will be a year after Outsiders ended, and over a year since season 4 was announced to take this story's place since it will be on hiatus until after the 13th Ep of the next season has premiered. And we don't know if that'll be like they did for season 3 of doing 3-4 eps a week until ep 13 or do a 1 ep a week like Harley Quinn's show did.**

 **Now the story will be one from the top 5 of the poll... Not 1 or 2 since that'll win the next poll to go along with it after EMH ends, yeah also no new voting for about a month now and everything is either a couple away from each other, or tied and I mean every choice.**

 **I'll update EMH next, I know it's been a while for that story, I just got a bit burned out with staying at home more now. I now have a new poll that will end by the 1st Friday of August or until if we have confirmation season 4 will still come out later this year. The poll is if you want a new story if we do not hear any news/it gets delayed/delayed but no date on when it'll come out.**

 **There will be 3 choices 1, yes if no news/gets delayed. No, wait until you finish a story, or 3 doesn't matter to me but would give the new story a read if that's what you do.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	29. Chapter XXIX: Overwhelmed

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.****

 ** **A/N: Remember to vote in the new poll if you haven't.****

 ** **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter XXIX: Overwhelmed.****

 **Last Time.**

 _Manhattan January 26, 09:57 EST._

 _Bystanders are gathered around Infinity Inc. asking for autographs as the authorities take Captain cold showing a control chip in his neck before they place a collar over it._

 _Later, Infinity Inc. steps into a limo. They check the trending polls again. They are now more popular than the Outsiders. Trajectory looked up to see both Lex and a woman sitting on the seat in front of them._

 _She is Caucasian with brown eyes and light brown hair. She's wearing a business suit with a red tie and a short skirt._

 _"Happy, boss?"_

 _Lex just smiled as they started driving off._

 **Now.**

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse February 03, 09:15 EST._

 _Knock-Knock!_

"Coming!" Naruto yelled at Athanasia before walking to the door and opened it.

Revealing a Caucasian woman with long black hair in a white dress.

"Morning Hippolyta, What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his mother-in-law who stepped in.

"I came to see my grandchildren," Hippolyta said, picking Athanasia from Naruto.

"They moved to Happy Harbor," Naruto said, closing the door as the Amazon went to the living room.

"I know that. I'll stop by there when I'm done here. I was talking about the kids." Hippolyta said before speaking in baby talk to Athanasia having Naruto raise an eyebrow at how the warrior was acting.

"Gramma Lyta!"

Lian ran in as did her brothers as Paula walked in with Xiang. "Hello Hippolyta, here for a visit?"

"Yes, I came to visit the kids," Hippolyta said as Marie was walking in.

"You know, we could have more if Naruto would make a move on his side harem."

"Don't start," Naruto said to Paula as she grinned before Marie spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be willing." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his face.

"And there's the island," Hippolyta spoke as she decided to join in on teasing Naruto.

"Not you too! I have enough with these two when the others are at work or school!"

"But they miss you Naruto."

"No, they don't! They don't like men! And I mean that they don't like men coming to the island or anything like that!"

"They made an exception for you. I think you're the only man they enjoy coming to the island. I thought you did as well from the times you accidentally walked in the bathing area." Hippolyta said with a smirk.

"Diana tricked me!"

"My daughter wouldn't do such a thing, some of the women there on the other hand…"

"Is it too early to drink?" Naruto asked, rubbing his face with both hands.

 _Naruto's Penthouse February 09, 20:15 EST._

Wonder Woman was walking down the hall after talking to Naruto about her role with Batman, Kaldur, and M'gann before sighing as she took off her gauntlets, shield, and sword to put in a safe at the end of the hall. Reaching for her lasso, she found it missing before turning to see if it fell in the hall.

"Naruto, did you see where my lasso is?" She asked turning to the opened bedroom door before her lasso came out and wrapped around her wrists.

She was then pulled in where the last thing she saw before the door closed was a nude tied up M'gann on Naruto's bed before she was pushed onto it to land on her stomach with her lower half hanging off.

 _Western Mongolia February 15, 09:02 ICT._

Vandal is watching a news report on the League's success of taking down the meta-human trafficking in space and had returned the kids to the Youth Center. Looking up, he saw the other members of the Light on screens who appear to be watching as well.

" _I believe it's now time to put our plan in motion,_ " Lex said with a smile.

 _Hollywood February 14, 18:03 PST._

Halo watched Lian play with action figures of Wonder Woman and Kage in the hub as several of Talia's guards were also watching the other kids. Garfield and Victor sat on the couch watching the same news that turned to show Gretchen and Granny fusing together and that she had been missing to make a comment on if the video was faked.

And introduced Victor as the newest member of the Outsiders.

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse February 14, 19:04 EST._

Naruto had a large table in the kitchen with a dinner with each wife with only candles lighting the room.

"Who took the kids?" Artemis asked, taking a bite of her meal.

"Violet and a few of Talia's guards took them to the Hub," Naruto replied looking up.

"And Steph?"

"Hanging with some friends," Naruto said, looking up remembering Stephanie wasn't fond of this time still.

( _Flashback._ ) ( **1.** )

 _Gotham City, February 14, 2017, 18:16 EST._

 _"I thought I asked you to come alone?" Stephanie asked wearing a blue coat to Zatanna who was wearing a grey coat under the Weeping Willow Tree._

 _With her are Raquel and Megan. "Don't you guys have Valentine's plans?"_

 _"Later, yes, but you know we'd do anything to help you," Raquel said as Stephanie pulled Zatanna to her._

 _"You can't, but she can." Steph then pulled her back a couple of steps before whispering. "Why did you bring them? They're not a part of this."_

 _"They're not here for this part. They're here for the aftermath… Assuming we do this at all." Zatanna said with a frown._

 _"Assuming?!"_

 _"I've told you there are limits to my magic. I can't raise the dead."_

 _"Raise the dead?" Raquel asked in confusion._

 _"If we do this… It'll leave you devastated all over again." Zatanna explained looking at Steph. "I'm asking you, begging you, to reconsider this."_

 _"You say you can't raise the dead but we saw Secret rise from hers. We know the soul exists." Steph said before grabbing the magicians' hands in hers. "And you know I never had the chance to say good-bye. I never had that closure."_

 _Zatanna sighed at that before speaking. "Stephanie, I love you but you have to work through it like everyone else who's suffered through this."_

 _"No! No, I need your magic! I will do anything! If you don't I'll make a deal with Wotan, John, or someone else, I swear it!"_

 _"(Sigh) I can't bring a dead soul to Earth… Best I can do is meet him halfway." Zatanna said after a sigh._

 _"Thank you," Steph said, hugging Zatanna._

 _"Don't hug me. Just don't hate me when it's over. I'll send your soul to Limbo, nothing there is real, your imagination creates everything you see. It'll be very seductive, easy to get lost, and want to stay. And if you don't emerge by sunrise, your soul will be trapped there forever." Zatanna explained as Stephanie sighed._

 _"I understand."_

 _"Step back," Zatanna said, having the other two take a step back before she brought her hands up and spoke a spell. "Siht si tsuj a wohs fo thgil dna dnuos! (This is just a show of light and sounds!)"_

 _A bright light blinded Stephanie before she opened her eyes to see she was wearing nothing but white clothes and standing on clouds. "Whoa."_

 _"Hey, babe."_

 _Turning, she saw Wally also wearing white walk out of a cloud."Missed ya."_

 _"Wally!" She then ran to Wally and kissed him._

 _"Happy Valentine's day Steph."_

 _"You remembered."_

 _"What kinda jerk would I be if I forgot? For the third year in a row."_

 _"So you're really dead?" she asked as he nodded._

 _"Yeah, let's not think about that now. We only have a few hours, how do you want to spend them? He asked before their old house appeared around them with her weapons in a glass case on the wall as well as college degrees before Brucely ran to them._

 _"Whoa, looks like things moved fast," Wally said, having Steph look down to see that she was not only wearing a wedding ring but that she was 9 months pregnant._

 _"Very fast."_

 _A year went by before Steph was holding a baby with red hair as they talked about their jobs before she saw Zatanna doing a magic show on the TV talking to her about making the sun appear before Steph changed the channel._

 _'Hello, Megan!'_

 _"And had Marie's old show come up before she turned the TV off._

 _Knock-Knock!_

 _Wally opened the door showing Zatanna, Megan, and Raquel._

 _"Hi. We just wanted to stop by-"_

 _Stephanie then walked up to stop Zatanna. "To see the baby. I understand. But I hope you understand why I need to be selfish right now and not share our little family."_

 _"What do you see Steph?" Wally asked Steph to take her to the window._

 _"It's darker… The Sun's about to rise."_

 _"And what else?"_

 _"I see a life with our baby!"_

 _"Uh-huh. We do make a cute baby, but boy or girl?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"What's the name? We talked about having one but never agreed to the name. Where are they?"_

 _Steph looked down to see the baby was gone before everything but Wally and the door disappeared._

 _"Open the door, Stephanie. Let people in again. Or better yet, walk through it yourself. You've helped people but you haven't let anyone help you."_

 _"Please, please hold on._

 _"I want to babe. But I won't let you throw your life away on a memory of what was or even on a dream of what might have been. There's real-life for you beyond this door. Another chance at real love."_

 _"No, I had my chance." She said as tears welled up._

 _"You'll get another. So, this very morning, I want you to stop mourning. I want you to live your life and find love. I'm not sure who could possibly deserve you. But I trust you to make the right choice. After all, babe, you must have good taste. You picked me."_

 _"I'm not sorry for coming here."_

 _"Neither am I. We needed this to say good-bye. But it's time for my spitfire to go home. Live."_

 _After another kiss, he took a step back as his clothes turned back to white as she turned to the door and opened it before walking through._

 _And saw she was back in the tree before tearing up. Zatanna, Megan, and Raquel are by her side, embracing her. Stephanie thanks Zatanna for giving her the chance to find closure. Megan and Steph walk ahead while Raquel and Zatanna hang back. Raquel admires Zatanna for summoning Wally's ghost but Zatanna admits that she never did because it was true that she does not have the power to summon the dead._

 _Raquel suddenly realizes that it was Megan. Zatanna explains that Megan created a place in Stephanie's mind while Stephanie imagined the rest. With Zatanna's legerdemain and Megan's telepathy, Stephanie was able to work things out for herself._

( _Flashback End._ )

 _Geranium City February 14, 20:16: CST._

Conner, Donna, Fred, and Wolf are in the Bio-Ship as an RV driving down a wooded area as Fred was talking to Conner who was driving.

"The decision is difficult. Miss Martian and Kage believe Forager can go to New Genesis. But Forager has made many good friends here. Forager believes Forager would like to stay. But… Forager cannot be Forager here on Earth. Only Fred Bugg." Fred looked to the side mirror and saw his real form. "But Fred Bugg's Glamour Charm has become an albatross around Forager's neck."

Conner just looked at him, getting Fred to chuckle. "Fred Bugg has been reading The Rime of the Ancient Mariner in Happy Harbor's English class."

"Right."

"So Conner Kent sees Forager's dilemma?"

"Conner Kent does That's why we're here," Conner replied, pulling into a small town and stopping at a gas station with one car at the pumps.

They walked out where they're greeted by a bald African-American man wearing a dark grey jacket over a sweater vest, blue button shirt, and black tie.

"Evening Conner, Donna."

"Evening Mr. Mayor. We'd like you to meet our friend, Fred. Fred Bugg." Donna said walking over as Wolf stepped out and shook. "This is Dabney Donovan, the mayor of Geranium City."

Fred shook the mayor's hand as the car left. "I think we're clear," Conner said as Dabney nodded.

"Yes, there are no more strangers in town at this time. I will drop the psychic illusion." A ring came off of Dabney as he and the citizens changed into aliens.

Dabney is now a tall, slender man with blue skin. He has horns and the absence of a nose. He also has pointed, fin-like ears, and two ribbons of flesh, originating on his cheeks. He was wearing plain white hospital-like pants and a matching shirt.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Dubbilex, and this is the real Geranium City." Dubbilex said motioning to the others who now looked similar to him or have an insect theme before seeing very large ones with tusks.

He took the group around town where they ran into Jim Harper and an African-American female with glasses before a small Genomorph jumped on Conner's shoulder.

 _Hollywood February 14, 18:30 PST._

Garfield and Victor are watching Tod Donner interview Geo-Force about Infinity Inc and if they're worried about competition. Garfield gets a text from Blue Beetle saying that he thinks Geo-Force is stealing Gar's thunder. Garfield just replies that he doesn't mind so long as the message gets out.

 _Beverly Hills February 14, 18:34 PST._

In a hotel, Gregor turns the TV off before turning to his siblings ecstatic about the good publicity the two are getting and that'll help Markovia allow meta-humans meaning they could come home soon. Gregor assures them that he is trying to change that. The three of them embrace. Tara excuses herself and walks into the bathroom.

She pulls out her phone and sends a text to Deathstroke.

 _Gregor's out of Markovia._

 _Meeting w/his meta-siblings._

H _ollywood February 14, 18:39 PST._

Back at the Hub, Garfield was changing into different animals for the kids. Suddenly, a Boom tube opens and Metron comes through. Violet protects the kids as she looks up. "Stay back!"

Metron forces his boom tube to consume Violet, Victor, and the kids, along with himself, leaving Garfield behind.

 _Unknown - -, -:- -_

Violet, Victor, and Lian are floating around in space. Lian is having fun floating around. Violet and Victor find that they can't speak as only beeps came out of their mouths. The younger kids flew around as Damian held his sister and held Xiang's hands.

"Yes, the children are perfectly safe here granddaughter," Metron said floating down to them before more beeps came out of Violet's mouth. "Indeed, you are my granddaughter, and you are my grandson," Metron said looking to Victor when he opened his mouth. "For you, both are the children of the children birthed from my intellect," Metron explained.

"Having reevaluated, I am impressed with how you both survived and evolved my technology." He said moving around before stopping in front of them. "As Halo and Cyborg… You have become extremely important players in the coming galactic conflict." He said before both 'spoke' again. "No need to be modest. I will enjoy watching your continued evolution… Assuming Darkseid does not kill you. Since you both present great obstacles to his plans."

 _Hollywood February 14, 18:45 PST._

The group then Boom Tube back to the Hub as the others looked to them.

 _Markovburg February 15, 05:45 EET._

Baron Bedlam and Simon Ecks are in prison, busy mopping the floors. A boom tube appears and Count Vertigo walks through. After taking out the prison guard, Baron and Simon escape.

 _Geranium City February 14, 20:55 CST._

Dubbilex is sitting with Conner, Donna, and Forager who took his amulet off in his office. He asks the Genome on Conner's shoulder to show Forager how their city came to be. Dubbilex explains that the original Geranium City was under the Cadmus building and under the control of Lex Luthor. But then Conner, Donna along with many of their allies, rescued them and brought them to a new place to begin a new life.

But he admits that while the illusions make them more accepted in the outside world, they still feel out of place. Dubbilex admits to Conner and Donna that they all still feel segregated and never permitted to be themselves. Forager admits that he feels the same way, but at least the prejudice issues are being addressed.

He hands his amulet disguise back to Conner, explaining that he will remain in Geranium City on the front lines and fight the good fight with the Outsiders as himself. Dubbilex calls Forager's ambitions admirable. He then turns to Conner and Donna and asks what they will do.

"We've been waiting for the right time, G. Gordon turned the populace off of beings like you all back during the invasion and that was before the Reach was revealed to take over the world," Donna said to the Genome as Wolf sat beside her.

 _Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse February 14, 22:16 EST._

Naruto wearing only black pajama pants washed the dishes before Violet came in holding a sleeping Lian as Talia's guards followed with the other kids.

"Not a handful were they?"

"No," Violet said before walking to Lian's room.

 _Beverly Hills February 14, 19:03 PST._

The Markovs watched TV as Tod Donner announces that Baron Bedlam has escaped from prison and has taken over control of Markovia. It then went to a response from Lex Luthor who states that he will not lift the ban for the Justice League to enter Markovia. He ends by saying that this is an internal matter that the country needs to fight themselves.

"How did he know I was out of the country?" Gregor asks looking at the screen before throwing the remote. "I must go back!"

"No, they'll kill you the second you step foot…" Brion said before standing. "But I have another option my Squad can step foot there since the Justice League cannot."

"I will not hide in a Beverly Hills hotel!"

"Be patient brother, we tried it your way, now we try it my way," Brion said looking at his brother. "Geo-Force will lead the Outsiders to save our homeland."

Tara stood up at that. "Markovia, here we come!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. Since we didn't have Stephanie have feelings for Naruto to kiss and set her off, we decided on doing it as a flashback. for cannon, I feel that should have happened earlier... I know it was probably the kiss that set it off, but going on 3 years after Wally's "Death" shouldn't have made Artemis wanna go to the afterlife as again going that far I think the breakdown should have been the 1st anniversary, Valentines Day, or Thanksgiving/Christmas without Wally. But that's just me.**

 **Remember to vote in the new poll if you haven't**

 **OK 2nd to last Ch until Ep 13 of season 4. For those that only read this, see you guys on the 31st.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


End file.
